Harry and the Mystery of Age
by teddylonglong
Summary: Sequel to ‘Harry and the Unexpected Christmas’! Having been deaged in his sixth year Harry starts again with different priorities, other friends, and unlikely allies. Completely AU, partly OOC, Severitus, Childfic, AbuseDursleys, Dumbledore bashing.
1. LIGHT BLUE EYES

**Harry and the Mystery of Age - **Sequel to 'Harry and the Unexpected Christmas'

_For a better understanding I strongly recommend you read the one-shot story 'Harry and the Unexpected Christmas' before starting to read this story!_

_Sequel to __'Harry and the Unexpected Christmas'. Having been de-aged in his sixth year Harry starts again with different__ priorities, other friends, and unlikely allies. __Completely AU, partly OOC, __Severitus, __Childfic, Abuse/Dursleys._

_I do not own any of the characters in this story; they all belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._

_Thanks to my wonderful betas :-)_

ハリーと年齢の不思議

**1 - ****LIGHT BLUE EYES**

At breakfast following the fateful Christmas day, on which Severus and Harry found out they were father and son, Severus had announced to his colleagues that he had decided not to give Harry the Aging Potion anymore but to let him grow up at Hogwarts as his son.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Severus noticed that Dumbledore was obviously fuming although he was trying hard to hide his feelings. Severus finished his breakfast early, intending to leave the Great Hall as soon as Harry was finished too. However, the instant Harry pushed his plate away, Dumbledore raised his voice. "Poppy, could you please take Harry for an hour; I need to discuss something with the adults here."

"Of course, Albus," Poppy replied and crouched behind the child turning his chair over so that Harry could see her. "Harry, do you feel up to going out to build a snowman?"

The small boy's eyes began to twinkle happily. "Yes, Aunt Poppy, I'd love to build a snowman."

The two quickly left the Hall. Poppy took Harry with her into her office and transfigured a tissue into a warm snowsuit for the child. It was green, exactly matching his green eyes, all over covered with white, red, blue, and yellow dragons. Afterwards, she transfigured more tissues into a red scarf, a yellow hat, and blue gloves. She helped Harry put his new clothes on and led him out onto the grounds.

Harry was very excited. Never before had he been allowed to play in the snow. During the next hour, Poppy and Harry were busy building a huge snowman. Finally, Harry stood there tiredly, looking up to the top of the three large snow balls. "Finished?" he half asked, half stated.

"No, Harry, that's not finished yet. Don't you think he needs eyes, ears, a nose, and a mouth, Harry?"

"Oh, yes," the child replied, eagerly jumping up and down. "But how…?"

The question was struck in his throat when he saw that Poppy had already started to transfigure snow into a carrot. "Here, Harry. This is his nose." She picked Harry up and held him high enough so that he could place the nose into the snowman's face. Then they gave the snowman eyes, a mouth, and a hat. Finally, Poppy conjured a small toy broom and gave it to the snowman.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

While Harry and Poppy were building the snowman, the teachers remained in the Great Hall. Dumbledore was the first to speak.

"Severus," he addressed the man to whom he had always tried to give the appearance of being a caring father figure. "What do you think you're doing? Harry is already sixteen years old. He has many friends like Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, who are exactly the same age. Moreover, Voldemort returned eighteen months ago and is threatening to throw the wizarding world into a second war. We need a grown-up Harry in order to fight the evil. You all know about the prophecy, don't you? Harry has to finish Voldemort; nobody else is able to do so. However, a four-year-old Harry cannot do anything to help the wizarding world."

Severus sneered. "I know about the prophecy, but I don't believe it at all. Maybe the wizarding world should try to do something by themselves and not just hope that my son will do everything for them. I will not allow anyone to take advantage of my son. He has had a very bad childhood. At the Dursleys, he was neglected and abused. Therefore, I have decided to give **my son** a second chance for a better childhood and nobody will be able to talk me out of this."

Minerva frowned. She had always been very fond of Harry and had loved him as if he was her grandchild. Even with Lily she had always had a very close relationship. Moreover, Minerva had an exact knowledge of what was happening in the wizarding world. However, so far, she had hidden her knowledge from everyone for Albus' sake. Severus and Poppy were the only ones, who knew what she really thought about the whole war, but it seemed that the time had come to blow her cover. Minerva sighed before she spoke up. "I am sorry, Albus, but I fully agree with Severus. Harry has had a very bad childhood. I still cannot understand why you let him grow up with the Dursleys, but anyway, he deserves what Severus is offering to him – a second chance for a better childhood."

Dumbledore became angrier and angrier. "And how do you suggest he fight Voldemort?" he barked at his Deputy Headmistress. "What kind of magic can he do as a four-year-old?"

"Who says that he has to fight Voldemort?" Pomona Sprout asked, getting very upset with the Headmaster, too. "I would love to help little Harry 

growing up here in the castle, just like Minerva and Poppy would probably want to help."

The Headmaster sighed. "How do you think you'll be able to keep such a little child safe from Voldemort?"

"As long as he remains here at the castle, he should be safe enough," Filius Flitwick replied. "Maybe we should use the rest of the holidays and renew the wards and strengthen them," he suggested.

"A very good idea, Flitwick," Severus agreed immediately.

"All right, then let me ask something else," the Headmaster spoke again. "Apart from the fact that the Death Eater children will tell their parents on the first day of school in January and then Voldemort will know immediately what has happened, what do you think Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger are going to do, if you take their best friend from them without an understandable reason?"

"First of all, I could charm Slytherin House, so that the children won't be able to speak about Harry. You know well that this won't be a problem at all. Now, concerning Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger's reaction, I am sure that Mr. Weasley won't care at all, while Ms. Granger will fawn about the little tyke and will offer me her baby-sitting service on the second day of term at the latest."

"What lets you believe that Mr. Weasley won't care at all, Severus? He is Harry's best friend," Minerva asked, her lips very thin.

"When Harry was de-aged to a baby, Mr. Weasley didn't seem concerned. He didn't even look at the child or try to help when Harry was crying in Ms. Granger's arms. Moreover, he hasn't even sent anything for the boy for Christmas. Ms. Granger on the other hand, sent a Christmas card and a book for Harry," Severus replied. He couldn't place it but there was something about the Weasley boy he just didn't like.

"Anyway, if that's all, I will go to look for my son," Severus said and receiving an angry nod from the Headmaster, he got up and left the Hall. He went straight out onto the grounds, shaking his head about Dumbledore's stupidity. However, he couldn't see Poppy and his son out on the grounds, so he re-entered the castle after throwing a look at the snowman, which gave him the impression to be the artistic work of his son and Poppy. Finally, he found the two sitting in Poppy's office drinking hot cocoa, while Harry was busily cuddling a stuffed dragon.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Seeing his Daddy entering the room, Harry smiled happily. Harry immediately held the dragon out for his father to see. "Look, Daddy, what Aunt Poppy gived me, a dwagon!"

"Yes, son. It is beautiful. Maybe you could think of an adequate name," Severus suggested. Exchanging a glance with Poppy, Severus received confirmation that everything had been alright and that his son had had a lot of fun during the last hour.

Finally, Poppy spoke up. "Will you tell me?"

Severus groaned. "Come to my quarters in the evening. Then I'll tell you what the stupid…." Just in time, he remembered his son was in the room, looking in awe at his father.

"I will do so, Severus. Thank you. By the way, you should take your son down to your quarters for a most needed nap. He hasn't yet gotten over the aftermath of the recent potion, and he has tired himself out building a snowman."

"So I will do, Poppy. I saw your snowman, Harry. It's beautiful!"

Harry threw him an enthusiastic smile, his eyes twinkling happily.

"All right, Harry, let's go down to our quarters," Severus said firmly, taking his son by the hand, who was holding his dragon firmly in his other hand. The two Snapes spent the remainder of the day in their quarters, resting and bonding. Severus didn't even think about attending any other meal in the Great Hall that day.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Knowing how close Harry had been to Dobby while he was big, Severus called Dobby and told him about Harry being de-aged before he asked him if he could help take care of Harry.

"Of course, Professor Snape, sir. Dobby is Harry Potter's, oh, no, Harry Snape's House elf. Dobby is being paid by Harry, and Harry is Dobby's real Master."

"Oh, I thought it was Professor Dumbledore," Severus said, astonished.

"At first it was, but since last year, Dobby is Harry's elf. Dobby is very happy, sir. Dobby knows that Harry cannot pay Dobby now, because Harry is a child, but Dobby wants to remain Harry's elf, sir, please," the elf begged Severus and bowed deeply.

"Didn't Harry tell you not to bow?" Severus asked amused. He had once observed Harry's interaction with the small elf and was quite sure about the matter.

"Oh, yes, Professor Snape, Dobby is sorry, Professor Snape, sir," Dobby stuttered.

"All right, Dobby. Now tell me how much Harry used to pay to you every month and I will see to it. It is not your fault that Harry is a child now. But he will need you to keep him safe here in the castle."

Severus explained several matters to the elf before he asked him to bring lunch for Harry and himself and went into Harry's room. According to his arrangement with Dobby, Severus placed a charm on Harry. This charm would alert the House elves at Hogwarts which were not bound to Dumbledore, in case Harry was in danger or somewhere alone with Dumbledore. As much as he regretted it, Severus couldn't trust the Headmaster to have the best intentions concerning his son. When he was sure he had all the charms safely in place, he woke Harry up.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

At breakfast the next morning, Severus noticed that Albus was still very angry even if he didn't say anything. The younger man quickly finished his breakfast and as soon as Harry had eaten up too, they left the Great Hall. Although Severus knew that Poppy was still in the Great Hall, he headed for the Hospital wing, motioning Harry to take a seat in the Healer's office before he sat down, too.

When Poppy finally arrived, throwing them an astonished glance, Severus asked her a favour. "Poppy, I need a certificate about Harry's real age, as of today as I intend to take Harry to the Ministry in order to claim him as my own son and have the guardianship over him transferred to me. Moreover, I want to have him registered with his real age."

Poppy threw the man, whom she had known well since he was eleven, a proud glance. "Severus," she said, smiling. "I believe that this is the right decision. And don't forget that I'll always be on yours and Harry's side." She waved her wand over Harry, who was already so used to her check-ups that he remained in his seat waiting patiently, busily cuddling his dragon. Finally, Poppy announced, "Harry is exactly four years and two days old, which means that you," she thought for a moment, "should claim his birthday to be December 24, 1992, right?"

Severus gave her an acknowledging nod. "Yes, Poppy. I believe that will do. Thank you." Then he turned to Harry. "Now, Harry, shall we go to the Ministry of Magic and let you get registered as my son?"

Harry gave him an enthusiastic smile before he asked in a small voice, "But what wif Aunt Tunia and Uncle Banon? Hawwy is not 'loud to tell…"

"Harry, please forget about your relatives. They were not nice to you, were they? They behaved very badly although you're such a good boy. Now, you're going to live with me because I'm your Daddy; I just didn't know that before. Would you like that?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'd like dat vewy much," Harry replied eagerly.

"All right, my son. In this case, you'll never have to return to your aunt's and uncle's house. Do you understand that?"

Harry nodded happily. Before they left through the fireplace, Severus turned to Poppy once more. "Poppy, I'm going to list Tom as his godfather. I spoke with him yesterday evening. Would you be willing to be Harry's godmother?"

Poppy threw an astonished look at the man in front of her, her face turning into a happy smile. "Oh, yes, Severus, thank you. I'd like to become Harry's godmother very much."

Finally, Severus and Harry left for the Ministry in order to get Harry registered properly. Severus had brought all necessary documents like the certificate from Poppy as well as one phial of an unused Paternity potion in order to prove that the child was his son with a few drops of blood from each of them. Therefore, everything went smoothly, and an hour later, Severus had gained the permanent guardianship over his son and held his son's birth confirmation card in his hands. As Harry still couldn't read, Severus read the card out to his son.

_**Name**__: Harry Alexander Snape__**  
Father**__: Severus Salazar Snape  
__**Mother**__: Lily Evans-Potter__**  
Date of Birth**__: December 24, 1992__**  
Godparents**__: Poppy Pomfrey and Tom Riddle_

_tbc..._


	2. WERE WATCHING

**2 – WERE WATCHING**

"Who is dis Tom Widdle?" Harry asked surprised. He had never heard of that name and felt slightly confused.

Severus laughed and explained, "Tom Riddle is my second cousin, your Uncle Tom. We can go to Riddle Manor and see him if you wish."

Harry looked at his father in awe. "Hawwy have mowe uncles?" he then asked curiously.

"No, Harry. Uncle Tom is your only uncle from my side. I don't have any other relatives. However, I have to tell you a story about Uncle Tom before we go and see him. Therefore, let's go back to Hogwarts first."

Severus apparated them back to Hogsmeade, and the two Snapes silently walked up to the castle. Half the way up Harry stopped walking and held both hands up to his father. "Up, please?" he asked hesitantly, giving his Daddy a pleading glance.

Severus complied and put the boy onto his shoulders, carrying him home. They entered their quarters and sat down next to each other on the sofa in front of the fireplace, which lit when Severus directed his wand toward it. Harry stared at the brightly dancing fire in awe.

"You know Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of this school, don't you, Harry?" Severus inquired.

"Yes, I know P'fessow Dumdowe," Harry replied evenly, averting his eyes to the floor.

"Don't you like him?" Severus asked. Harry's reaction had taken him by surprise.

"I don't know," Harry said, shrugging. "He knowed dat you awe my Daddy, but he didn't tell us, wight?"

"Exactly, my son," Severus answered calmly. That's why I'm also a bit upset with him. However, as he is the Headmaster of this school we have to try to get along with him. _You _especially, have to be very careful around him and try not to be alone with him," Severus said urgently, giving the child a piercing look. "I trust all the other teachers here, but I don't really trust Professor Dumbledore. Anyway, Dumbledore and Uncle Tom hate each other. They are both very powerful, and they're the greatest rivals you could imagine. Moreover, Dumbledore is doing a lot of evil things, making everyone believe that Uncle Tom and his friends, the so-called Death Eaters have done them. Unfortunately, many people don't know about this and blame Uncle Tom."

Harry listened intensely to his father's musings. However, he couldn't understand much. At the Dursleys, he hadn't had any chance of interacting with other people and he hadn't had any experiences with the wizarding world either. The only point he was sure he had understood was that Uncle Tom seemed good and Professor Dumbledore evil. However, what exactly did that mean? Before, his father had told him that the Dursleys were evil. Somehow, this was too complicated for his four-year old mind, and Harry slowly became tired, just thinking of everything his father had said. He put the thoughts aside and proceeded to stare at his father, who seemed to be wrapped up in his thoughts.

In fact, Severus was thinking about all the things he couldn't tell his son at this stage. How devastated Tom had been to find out that Harry, Lily's son, was afraid of him and that he believed in the fake prophecy Dumbledore had put up in order to get Harry to help him when they found out during Lily's pregnancy how extremely powerful her baby was. Fortunately, Severus could give Harry the chance for a second childhood, and he would definitely try to make everything better. '_Maybe I should award Longbottom one hundred house points for giving me this opportunity,_' he thought and decided to speak with the boy as soon as he returned from the holidays. He would have to involve Harry's friends at least a little in order to keep the boy safe from the manipulating old coot.

When Severus finally remembered that he had promised Harry he could visit Tom, and looked over to his son, he saw that the little tyke had fallen asleep, his stuffed dragon safely tucked under his arm. Severus frowned but at the same time remembered that it was only two days ago that Harry had taken the potion that had given him back his normal look, so that he no longer looked like the spitting image of James Potter. Probably, the boy was still suffering from the aftermath of the potion. He picked the child up into his arms and carried him over to his bed, tucking him in carefully. While Harry was asleep, Severus Floo-called Tom and announced that he was going to visit him later, together with his son.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. It was Minerva. When Severus asked her in and offered tea, which Dobby brought in a crack, she asked, "How are you and Harry faring, Severus?"

Severus sighed before he rose from his seat and went over to the shelf, where he had put Harry's birth certificate. He knew that he could completely trust Minerva. His old teacher had always been on his side and had often helped and advised him. Without comment, he handed the card to Minerva, who looked at the certificate curiously. "Oh, congratulations, Severus!" she exclaimed, obviously surprised by his quick action.

"You know, Minerva, that I cannot trust Albus with my son," Severus replied. "Therefore, I have to take all necessary precautions in order to keep Harry safe."

"Of course, Severus," Minerva agreed, throwing a strong silencing charm around them. "I am very disappointed with Albus, too. I have known about his actions and everything for a very long time. However, until now I have kept quiet for Albus' sake. You might not know, but we have been best friends for more than fifty years. But this time, he has really overdone it. I love Harry very much, and I never could understand Albus' decision to place him with Lily's horrid relatives. It is so important to me now that he gets a happy childhood, that I'm even prepared to blow my cover in order to keep the boy safe."

Severus was impressed by this declaration. Minerva really seemed to love his child if she was ready to blow her cover. However, noticing that tears were welling in his older colleague's eyes, Severus contradicted, "No, Minerva. Let everyone believe that you're on Albus' side. People on our side of course know about you being our spy, but there is no need to let Albus' people know. That's the reason, by the way, why I've asked Poppy and not you to become Harry's godmother. I know that Lily would have wanted you to be Harry's godmother, but I thought it would be too dangerous for you… at least as long as Albus is still the Headmaster here."

"I thought so, Severus. All that I can ask for is that you let me be his unofficial grandmother," she said, smiling.

"With pleasure, Minerva," Severus replied, smirking. "As soon as Harry wakes up, we're going to visit Tom, and I will ask for his advice in several matters, mainly concerning Albus of course."

"That's good," Minerva had to admit. "However, before Harry joins us I'd like to give you some advice, too. Go to Gringotts, tell them that you are Harry's guardian and enquire about his accounts. Sorry, but I can't tell you more. And before you get angry, I've only known about it since Sirius died half a year ago."

"In this case, we should go there first of all. All right, thank you, Minerva."

Suddenly, a very sleepy Harry entered the room, heading straight to Severus, who pulled him up onto his lap and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Seeing the professor sitting opposite his father he remembered his manners and mumbled tiredly, "Mowning, P'fessow."

Minerva laughed. "Good morning to you too, Harry. And you may call me 'Aunt Minerva' or 'Granny' if you want."

Harry gave her a small nod and smiled. "Yes, tank you, Gwanny."

Minerva threw Harry a smile and rose from the sofa. "All right, Severus. I will leave you to do what you need to do. Will I see you at dinner?"

Severus shook his head. "Probably not. But I know where to find you in case there is something to discuss." He put Harry down and accompanied his colleague to the door before he took the child to the bathroom to wash his face in order for him to become a bit more lucid.

"Harry," he started to talk to the child, while he conjured a glass of pumpkin juice and biscuits for him. "Minerva – or Granny if you wish – has alerted me of something that we need to do in London first. Therefore, we will go into the town for a while before we can visit Uncle Tom. Are you ready for an afternoon trip?"

Harry, who was still busily drinking his juice, quickly put his glass back on the table, saying, "Yes, Daddy. Can my dwagon come too?"

Severus glanced at the dragon Harry was cuddling and gave his son a comforting nod. As soon as Severus had cleaned Harry up from afternoon snack, he took Harry with him into the fireplace and Floo-ed over to the Leaky Cauldron.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry didn't know what happened to him. Everything turned and turned around endlessly. When they had Floo-ed to the Ministry the day before, he hadn't felt so bad about it. Fortunately, his Daddy held him close in his arms, and finally, they were thrown out of the fireplace. Harry took in their surroundings, frightened because he had never seen this place before. On their way through the pub, Severus introduced Harry to Tom, the barkeeper, as well as to several other people as his son Harry, and the boy relaxed a little as everyone was very friendly to the cute child.

Shortly afterwards, they stood before a high stone wall, and Harry watched in awe when his father tapped several stones with his wand, so that the wall opened up, revealing a busy street with many people around. Severus and Harry then entered Diagon Alley, and Severus explained to his son that this was the shopping area of the wizarding world. Finally, they reached Gringotts, and Harry anxiously glanced at the Goblins, who were sitting there watching them with stern expressions. Severus explained to Harry what they were, before one of the Goblins, who introduced himself as Griphook, guided them into his office. After Severus provided the Goblin with the proof that he was Harry Potter's guardian, Griphook gave him an approving nod.

"Thank you, Professor Snape. I shall fetch the documents, so that you can have full sight into the books of Mr. Harry's vaults."

"Thank you, Griphook. I appreciate your help in this matter," Severus replied curtly. It took Severus only a minute to understand Minerva's reason to send him to Gringotts. Dumbledore had helped himself to a lot of money out of Harry's vaults. He had taken money every month and had even sent a monthly amount to the Dursleys and to the Weasleys. In case of the Weasleys, the transfer was specified as 'compensation to Ron Weasley for befriending Harry' and 'Hogwarts school fees for Ron'.

'_He has done this over all the years, making Harry believe that he was something like a kind grandfather to him. Moreover, the Weasley boy only played being his best friend_?' Severus thought angrily. "That manipulating old coot," he mumbled so loud that the Goblin smirked.

"It is not my place here to voice my opinion, Professor. However, I am more than ready to assist you the best I can. We can stop these transactions immediately, Professor Snape," Griphook said. "Moreover, we can call back all money that has been paid from Mr. Harry Snape's vault from the death of his father onwards."

"Yes, please," Severus agreed immediately, glancing to Harry, who was sitting next to him. The child was still too small to understand anything of this business. However, in a few years' time, he would explain everything to his son.

Harry stared at the Goblin, whose behaviour seemed very friendly, his demeanour in sharp contrast to the frightening expression on his face. The child couldn't understand what this talking was about, but he knew better than to ask any questions. He put a little thumb in his mouth and leaned back in his seat, still watching the Goblin, while his other hand was busily cuddling the stuffed dragon. Twenty minutes later, the transactions were finished and all money that had been taken from Harry's vault had been returned.

"Professor Dumbledore and the Weasleys are in for a huge surprise," Griphook announced, smirking. He handed Severus a card. "If you encounter any problems concerning this matter, just fire-call me. I shall be glad to assist you."

"Yes, thank you," Severus replied, helping Harry to put on his snowsuit again in order to leave the bank.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

"Do we have to go twough de fiweplace again?" Harry asked worriedly when they re-entered Diagon Alley.

"We can apparate to Riddle Manor if you prefer that. Let's try and later you can tell me which you like more, all right?"

"Awwight," Harry confirmed, nodding his head.

As relatives to Tom, Severus and Harry could directly apparate into Riddle Manor. Harry, however, didn't take the apparition well. His stomach churned with the movement, and when they finally appeared in the Entrance hall of his unknown uncle's manor, he couldn't help getting sick. Still feeling queasy and very afraid of his uncle's reaction he buried his head in his father's robes. With a flick of Severus' wand, the floor in front of them was clean again when Tom entered the room, alerted by the wards that someone had entered his property.

"Hello Severus, Harry," Tom said, smiling.

Hearing his uncle's friendly voice, Harry turned his head towards the man and said, "Hello, Uncle Tom. I am Hawwy."

"Hi Harry! I'm glad to finally get to know you. You're the spitting image of your father, do you know that? Except for the eyes – amazing! Is everything all right?"

While Harry gave the man a confirming nod, Severus felt inclined to explain that Harry had just experienced Apparation for the second time and that he obviously felt a little ill afterwards.

"Oh, that's not nice at first but you get used to it rather quickly. Do you prefer to Floo?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I didn't like dat eidew."

Tom threw him a stern look. "I know that it's unpleasant, Harry. However, you have to get used to it as fast as possible." Tom led them into a bright living room with a huge fireplace. He motioned his guests to take a seat before he continued to speak to Harry. "You know that I'm your godfather, don't you?" When Harry gave him a curious nod he continued, "In case that you get into trouble at Hogwarts you can put a bit of Floo powder in any fireplace and just shout, 'Riddle Manor', and you will be taken here." He handed Harry a tiny pouch. "Here, keep this always with you. There is just enough Floo powder in it to Floo once. You never know when you could need it."

"Tank you vewy much, Uncle Tom," Harry said gratefully. It was a strange feeling having people around who seemed to worry about him and his safety. His other relatives had never been concerned about him. But his Daddy, Aunt Poppy, and Aunt Minerva or Granny seemed to care about him, and Uncle Tom obviously did too. He threw his uncle a bright smile.

Tom handed him a small parcel, wrapped in Christmas paper. "I'm sorry, Harry, that my Christmas present is a bit late. But I hope you'll enjoy it nevertheless."

Harry looked at his uncle, stunned. It had been a huge surprise to get presents from Santa at Christmas but to get a present from an uncle just like this… He threw his father an uncertain glance.

"It's all right, Harry. You may take your present from Uncle Tom and open it," Severus said, smiling at his son. '_What did these terrible Muggles do to my son?_' he thought, trying hard to hide his anger so that Harry couldn't think it was directed at him.

Harry hesitantly took the present from Tom and carefully tried to open it. "Oh, just tear the paper away, Harry. There's no need to be so careful," Tom advised the boy.

Harry obeyed and soon held a floor puzzle with the Alphabet in his hands. As he hadn't had any possibility of learning anything at the Dursleys, he still couldn't read any letters. However, he loved books very much and was therefore eager to learn reading. He gave Tom a grateful look. "Tank you so much, Uncle Tom. Hawwy wants to leawn to wead vewy quickly, so dis is gweat. Tank you!"

"You're welcome," Tom told the enthusiastic boy and proceeded to help Harry with the puzzle while he started to talk to Severus at the same time.

"So the f… old b… just kept this from you for sixteen years?!" Tom shouted, enraged. "Sorry, Harry, I'm not angry at you but at Dumbledore, the old coot," he apologized, seeing Harry's anxious expression.

"Wait until you hear this," Severus replied and told Tom about what they had come to know at Gringotts.

At first, Tom sat there, stunned.

"Uncle Tom, what comes after de 'G'?" Harry suddenly asked.

Tom quickly answered the boy before he turned to Severus. "I believe it's time to really do something against the f… old coot. In fact, I know a very dark potion, which doesn't poison the person who takes it, but it slowly makes them oblivious to everything. How about we feed this to Dumbledore? You could put it into his lemon drops, couldn't you?"

Severus was just thinking about the matter when Tom pulled him out of his thoughts. "No, Severus. Don't do that. You brew the potion and then give it to me. I will ask my House elves. Some of them are very close to the Hogwarts House elves, and they will surely be able to help. Now, as it'll take about a month to brew the potion, it will be better to brew it here I suppose." Seeing Severus' surprised expression he added, "Yes, Severus, I already checked that out. Although I can't brew potions, I'm at least capable of reading."

Severus smirked. "All right. Please show me the recipe and I shall see when I can brew it."

"T like tiger," Tom told Harry, who immediately started to frantically search the floor for the piece with the tiger on it.

"As you know we're going to have our Christmas Death Eater meeting at Malfoy Manor tonight. Will you be going to join us?" Tom asked, turning back to Severus.

"I don't know," Severus replied thoughtfully. "What am I going to do with Harry?"

"You will bring him with you, of course. You have to introduce him to everyone as your son. And while we will be talking about the Order of the Phoenix's recent attacks, we could ask Draco to look after him, couldn't we?"

"Dwaco!" Harry shouted happily. Draco was a very big boy, and he had been staying with him at Hogwarts playing with him all day long. "Hawwy likes Dwaco," he eagerly told Tom.

"So, that's clear, isn't it?" Tom laughed.

"Tom, I'm not too sure about this," Severus said pensively. "Harry doesn't have any experience with people. As far as I know from what he has told me during the last week, the Dursleys kept him in a small cupboard under the stairs and he didn't have any possibility to interact with people. That's why his talking is a bit behind other children of the same age."

"Oh, but you are here and I and Draco. I'm sure he'll be alright. Harry, would you like to join us tonight when we go to Malfoy Manor to see Draco and his family?"

"Yes," Harry replied, his eyes twinkling.

"Tom," Severus asked considerately, "Do you know if there are any other Death Eaters, who have children in Harry's age? As all his old friends are twelve years older than him now, he doesn't have any friends and I somehow have to remedy that."

"Umm… I don't know, but let's just ask the others tonight," Tom decided resolutely.

In the meantime, Harry had finished his puzzle and had already put it back into the box. Now, he tried to climb up onto Tom's lap. However, a few minutes later, it was time to Floo over to Malfoy Manor. "Maybe we should go a few minutes earlier," Tom suggested. Then we won't have to introduce him to everyone at the same time."

"Yes, I believe that would be better. Moreover, he will be very scared of you when you put your 'Dark Lord' face mask on," Severus replied, frowning.

Severus pulled Harry close and stepped into the fireplace with him. This time, Harry still didn't like the sensation of Floo-ing but at least he realized that taking the Floo Network was much better than Apparating. Severus and Tom introduced Harry to everyone present as Severus' son, and their friends greeted the child in a friendly way. Apart from the Malfoys and a few Death Eaters, several of Draco's friends and their families were attending the Christmas dinner.

During dinner, Tom asked the students if any of them had younger siblings, who happened to be about the same age as Harry.

"I have a younger sister, Evelyn," Millicent Bulstrode spoke up. "She turned four in October."

"I have a little brother, Marc. He is also four, and my sister is five," Blaise Zabini said.

"And I know for a fact that Susan Bones has two younger siblings, twins actually, who are the same age as my sister," Millicent added pensively. "From time to time, they seem to be playing together."

"Oh, that sounds good. Let's invite them to Riddle Manor in order to have a belated birthday party for Harry. What do you think, Harry? Severus?"

While Harry threw him a shocked glance, Severus sneered and was just going to say, "A whole afternoon with a bunch of dunderheads? I'm glad that there are no lessons at the moment." However, seeing Harry's anxious face he kept quiet and said instead, "Why not?"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After dinner, Tom and his Death Eaters got ready for their Death Eater meeting. The students were not allowed to attend the meetings until they turned seventeen. Therefore, Severus and Tom had arranged with the students that Severus would take Harry with him for a few minutes and then send him out, so that the students could take the child with them into Draco's room.

Finally, Tom had put on his snake like 'Dark Lord Voldemort' mask and Severus his Death Eater mask, and together they entered the huge room with Harry in tow.

Harry was a tiny bit afraid seeing so many unknown faces in the badly lighted room. However, knowing that his Daddy and Uncle Tom were with him, he hurried to keep up with their fast paces, his dragon safely in his hand.

"Now, my faithful servants," Tom addressed the Death Eaters. "Today, I want to introduce someone to you." He took Harry by the hand and walked up to the front row of the Death Eaters. "Do you know this boy? This is Harry Potter, who…"

Before he could say anything else, Harry saw himself confronted with what seemed to be dozens of wands pointed at him and let out a bloodcurdling cry.

_tbc... _

_You can find a story graphic as well as several chapter graphics on my newsgroup page (Link on the profile page)._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	3. AS A LITTLE BOY

**3 – AS A LITTLE BOY**

Tom turned to Harry and pulled him close. "It's all right, Harry. They were a bit stupid because they didn't know who you are, my boy. Now, let's tell them, right?"

"What do you think you are doing?" Tom hissed at his Death Eaters. "Don't you dare frighten Harry like this!" he shouted, enraged. "He is Harry Snape, Severus' son and my Godson! Will you please behave like Death Eaters and not like people of the old man's crew – look how you have frightened the child."

The Death Eaters hurriedly put away their wands and bowed deeply in the direction of Tom and Harry. Then Tom brought the frightened child out of the room and handed him over to Draco, who was waiting at the exit. Harry was still very upset but Draco managed to coax him into his room in order to play together with Draco's friends. However, when the two boys reached Draco's room, Harry was so tired that he curled up on Draco's lap and fell asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry woke up in the morning, he was back in his own bed at Hogwarts. He was still very confused and a little frightened about what had happened at the Death Eaters' meeting. Deciding that he had to ask his Daddy about it, Harry climbed out of bed and went to look for his father, whom he found sitting on the sofa reading the newspaper.

While Harry approached the breakfast table, however, he remembered his new puzzle. "Daddy, can you pway de puzzle fwom Uncle Tom wif me after bweakfast?" he asked eagerly, completely forgetting about what he had wanted to ask originally.

"Yes, my son, I shall help you with your puzzle. If we do it once or twice, you'll probably be able to do it on your own."

"Yes," Harry said happily. "I want learn to wead books quickly. I lof books."

During the night, Severus had thought about how to explain what had occurred to his son, and he had decided that he had to tell him the truth. However, he wanted to wait for a few days or, if possible, weeks. Otherwise, everything would be too much for the little tyke.

During the next days of the winter holidays, Severus spent a lot of time with Harry. One day, Severus took his son to Hogsmeade in order to buy proper clothes for the child, another day they travelled to the zoo in London, and one day, Tom had organized a belated birthday party for Harry at Riddle Manor. He had invited the few four or five year old children he knew of, which only were five children: Evelyn Bulstrode, Marc and Angela Zabini, and Enid and Frank Bones.

Severus had taken Harry over to Riddle Manor immediately after lunch, and the other children arrived shortly afterwards. While Harry was very unsure about how to interact with other children, the twins were not frightened at all. They approached Harry without being told anything by her older sister Susan, who accompanied them, and said, "Hello, we are Frank and Enid. Happy Birtday to you."

Harry hesitantly extended a hand. "Hello. I'm Hawwy. Tanks fow coming to play wif me."

An hour later, the boy seemed to have fully assimilated. Harry was running all over the Manor together with the other children and as noisily as the other children. As much as the noise and the mere existence of so many children annoyed Severus, he was glad that Harry had found so nice friends that were about the same age as him and would likely be attending Hogwarts together with him in the future.

When they returned to Hogwarts just in time for dinner, Harry was dead on his feet and in no condition to attend dinner – fortunately! During dinner on this evening, Albus received an official letter from Gringotts stating that a huge amount of money had been taken from his vault and been returned to one Mr. Harry Snape's vault.

According to Minerva and Poppy, who secretly visited Severus late in the evening, Albus had thrown a temper tantrum at the Head table. However, as it had been Harry's – or as his guardian Severus' – full right to request the money, there was nothing the Headmaster could do about it.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Dumbledore even had to pay the Weasleys a visit to confess about the money, which was especially unpleasant as Mr. Weasley and Ron had been the only ones who had known about the agreement. The rest of the family hadn't known anything about it. "I'm very sorry, Molly, but even Ron's school fees have been paid by this money. If there isn't another way to get an adequate amount of money, I'm sorry to let you know that Ron cannot attend Hogwarts anymore. Or do you still have the money you received personally, Ron?"

"Wait!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. "What does that mean?"

"Don't get so upset, Molly," Mr. Weasley tried to calm his wife. "Ron received a certain amount of money for befriending Harry Potter and to see to it that Harry remained on Professor Dumbledore's side."

"Oh, Ron…"

"…you are…"

"…disgusting!" the twins finished their sentence together.

"But as you're family…"

"…you can work for us…"

"…at our joke shop…"

"…to occupy yourself," they kindly offered to their brother.

Ron gave them a confirming nod. "Thank you, Fred and George."

Immediately after Dumbledore had left, Molly began to shout. "Ron Weasley! What did you think you were doing? Taking money for befriending Harry! I can't believe it. The poor boy! I'm going to Floo to Hogwarts to apologize to Harry. As far as I've heard he has been staying with Severus over the holidays because he had been de-aged to a baby. However, he should be about back to normal now, and I will go and apologize for my horrible son and his too stupid father. Excuse me!"

The enraged woman stepped over to the fireplace and Floo-called Severus Snape at Hogwarts. Being allowed to step through, she entered Severus' living room, astonished to find him drinking tea with Minerva and Poppy. "Good evening, Minerva, Poppy, Severus," she said hesitantly. "Severus, I came to apologize to Harry for what I've just been told by Albus. I don't know what my husband and Ron were thinking but…"

"Now, now, Molly, sit down and have a cup of tea first," Minerva interrupted her firmly. "And then you will tell us what happened."

Molly complied and told them everything she had learned. Everyone gave her a friendly smile, and Severus told the surprised woman that Molly didn't have to apologize and couldn't even apologize to Harry as he was only four years old and couldn't understand things like that. After Molly had heard the whole story, she was laughing too. "Congratulations, Severus, for having such a fine son. And whenever you need my help, don't hesitate to call for it."

"Thank you, Molly," Severus replied, sipping his tea, while the three women engaged themselves in a conversation concerning the needs of toddlers.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, the students came back. At the Welcoming Feast, Dumbledore announced that unfortunately Ron Weasley had decided not to return to Hogwarts but to start working at his twin brothers' shop. Ignoring the huge commotion at the Gryffindor table, Minerva walked over to her House table and spoke in a firm voice, "Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley, and Mr. Longbottom, Professor Snape wishes to see you in his office directly after dinner in order to speak about your detention schedule."

When Hermione shot her favourite teacher a shocked glance, Minerva returned a rare smile, making her student wonder what this was really about.

After dinner, Hermione ushered a frightened Neville and an excited Ginny down the stairs to the dungeons. "If I tell you it's all right, he won't eat us alive, and I don't even think he'll give us detention. Just wait and see. I'm also eager to know how Harry is faring, and maybe Professor Snape knows what happened to Ron."

Neville only let out a deep sigh before Hermione knocked at the door of the professor's office. They were called in immediately, and Severus took them through a door that was hidden behind a book shelf into his private quarters, where a four-year-old Harry was silently playing with his floor puzzle. The three students couldn't help staring at the child that was looking so happy and peaceful. Before they could even wonder why he looked a bit different, the teacher spoke up.

"When you think you have stared enough at my son, sit down here please so that we can have a talk."

Hermione, Ginny, and Neville hurried to comply, and Severus told them everything about Harry being his son, his decision to give his son a second chance for a childhood, about Ron, and finally about Tom and Dumbledore. When he finished his explanation, which fortunately hadn't been interrupted even once, he added, "Mr. Longbottom, a hundred points to Gryffindor for de-aging Harry."

Before Neville could react, Hermione cleared her throat and voiced a question. "Sorry, Professor, but could you please explain what Dumbledore's problem is, and why Tom suddenly isn't evil anymore after we have been told that he is evil since we entered Hogwarts? Moreover, why is Hogwarts only teaching us Defence Against the Dark Arts and not also the Dark Arts itself? So far, I believed that the 'light side' was the good side and the 'dark side' the bad side, but that doesn't seem to make sense, right?"

Severus sighed. '_Leave it to Ms. Granger to ask so many questions at once. Why did I speak to them at all_,' he thought but then started to answer her questions.

"As I told you, Tom and his Death Eaters use Dark Magic, which is not necessarily evil. Dumbledore uses Light Magic, but he uses the Light Magic to kill people and do many horrible things making the wizarding world believe that Tom did them." He thought for a moment.

"Dumbledore wants power. Tom is very powerful and has therefore always been Dumbledore's rival. When Lily was pregnant with Harry, the baby performed very strong magic from inside his mother's womb, which was a clear sign that the boy would become an extremely powerful wizard. Therefore, Dumbledore became afraid of him and set up the fake prophecy, which stated that Harry had to vanquish Tom in order to give peace to the Wizarding world. He intended to keep the boy close and let him kill Tom. Finally then, Dumbledore would kill or at least somehow weaken Harry, so that Dumbledore would be the most powerful wizard in the world. So far, his plan seemed to work quite well. However, this time, I know that Harry is my son and won't have him manipulated by the old coot."

"But why did Tom then fight Harry every year since he has started Hogwarts?" Ginny threw in.

"He hasn't. That was all organized by the Headmaster and his allies. When Dumbledore killed Harry's parents, Tom was there in order to warn them, but he was late, unfortunately. However, Tom was hit, when the spell Dumbledore shot at Harry backfired and hit Tom. Tom spent many years hidden in a wizarding hospital in Germany and was just released about two years ago. When Dumbledore found out Tom was released, he prepared his fake return of the Dark Lord after the Triwizard Tournament."

Severus glanced at the three students, reading the thoughts that were clearly written in their faces. "Now, why don't we teach Dark Arts? Because Dumbledore so far has the Ministry behind him, and if Dumbledore tells them Dark Arts are evil, they'll believe it. However, Tom is working on a peace contract with the Ministry, and we hope to get it through and then start a Dark Arts class in Hogwarts, too. Dark and evil are not necessarily synonymous. Neither are light and good."

At this instant, Harry came over to his Daddy and said proudly, "Daddy, Hawwy finished de puzzle all on my own."

"Very good, Harry," Severus replied, pulling his son onto his lap. "Harry, do you remember Hermione?"

Harry threw an unsure glance at the three students in front of him and slightly shook his head. "All right then, these three students are Hermione, Ginny, and Neville. All three are Gryffindor students, but they want to be good friends with you."

Harry smiled at the three students before he tiredly leaned back into his father's robes, a little thumb wandering into his mouth. He was already asleep when Hermione whispered, "Oh, he is so adorable! Professor, on one hand I am very sad because I didn't only lose Ron today; I also lost Harry. I already miss the sixteen-year-old Harry. On the other hand, I can only admire your decision. I believe it was the best decision you could make and I hope for Harry that he'll have a very happy childhood. And whenever you need my help, Professor, I'll be here for Harry."

"I can only agree to everything Hermione said," Ginny agreed.

Finally, Neville spoke up hesitantly, "I'll help too if there's anything I can do," before he asked in a small voice, "Sorry, Professor, but who are you and what have you done to Professor Snape?"

"Neville!" Hermione admonished the boy, flabbergasted, but Severus only smirked.

"I believe it's nearly curfew. I shall see you in your next lesson," the teacher said with a menacing look on his face. Only the slightly pulled up edges of his mouth told Hermione that he wasn't angry at all.

Back into the Gryffindor Common room, Ginny said to Hermione, "I have to tell that story to my mother. You know, about Tom and everything. You can't imagine how upset she is with Dumbledore. I'm sure she will be ready to change sides immediately."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

As Severus didn't have anyone to look after Harry during the day, he took the child with him into the classroom. He had set up a playing corner for Harry near his desk where Harry could draw, read, or play, and it seemed to work well. Harry got used to the students very quickly, and he often sat at the House tables during meal times. To Severus' great amazement it wasn't only Gryffindor or Slytherin he could find his son sitting but also at the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. Being so cute, intelligent, and friendly to everyone, Harry had many friends in different classes throughout all Houses. The only person who seemed not to be pleased with Harry's happiness was the Headmaster. However, so far, he kept quiet.

Harry really enjoyed himself. His only problem seemed to be the recurring nightmares. He often received the memories of his previous childhood during his dreams, and he often even woke up with small bruises that had suddenly appeared during the night. Whenever a dream was bad enough for Harry to wake up during the night, he toddled over to his Daddy's bed, and his Daddy always cuddled him close for the remainder of the night. Severus always asked him in a soft voice what the dream had been about, and Harry learned quickly that it helped to talk to his Daddy.

Every weekend, whenever Severus wasn't occupied with school duties like Quidditch matches, Severus and Harry spent their free time at Riddle Manor where Severus completed a certain potion. Tom eyed it contentedly and called his House elves to hand the potion over to them. However, even knowing how many lemon drops Dumbledore consumed, they assumed that it would take about a year – two in the worst case – until the potion could begin to work. Severus had made it as strong as he could without giving it a taste or smell.

While Severus had been busy brewing, Tom had either entertained Harry by himself or had invited Harry's little friends so that they could play together. The Zabini children were often accompanied by their aunt Rolanda Hooch, who was the Flying Instructor at Hogwarts but loved to join the children visiting Riddle Manor as she seemed to have taken a liking to the handsome owner of the manor. Tom didn't protest either when Rolanda decided to stay and help him entertain the six children.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon, the summer holidays came, and Harry enjoyed immensely spending so much time together with his father. Severus had decided to stay at Hogwarts as it seemed to be the safest place for Harry – in spite of the Headmaster's presence within the castle. Originally, he had intended to take his son to Riddle Manor, but Tom and Rolanda had recently agreed to spend their holidays together, and Severus didn't want to disturb the happy couple.

At the beginning of the holidays, Severus took Harry to Diagon Alley and purchased a 'Child's first Potions kit' for his son. Harry was very excited. "Are you going to teach me Poshuns, Daddy?" he asked excitedly.

This was too good. The Dursleys never taught him anything apart from chores. He already knew that he always had to prepare the meals for them. But they didn't teach him to talk properly, and he hadn't received even one single book from them. But now, his Uncle Tom had given him the puzzle, which Harry had done so often that he knew the letters of the alphabet and was even able to read easy books by now. And soon he would be able to learn potions. He was very happy.

"Yes, my son, I intend to start teaching you easy Potions. However, you are not allowed to play with your Potions kit alone, you have to wait until we are together. Is that clear?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes, dat's clear," Harry confirmed obediently. However, during the rest of the day he pestered his father asking once an hour, "When will we brew poshuns?"

Severus inwardly groaned. "Tomorrow morning we shall start," he said firmly, throwing an irritated look at his son, who took the book, which had been inside the package of the Potions kit, with him and retired to his room.

When Severus entered his room in order to give Harry a bath, the boy was sitting at the small desk in his room with the book lying open in front of him, where several pages were marked with small pieces of parchment. "Oh, Daddy," the child squealed happily. "I have marked several poshuns I'd like to start wif. But where can we get fresh moon fern?"

Severus couldn't help laughing. If there was a four-and-a-half-year-old sorting out potions to brew, wondering where to get the ingredients, it had to be his son. However, something seemed wrong. Moon fern was exclusively used in Healing potions. "Harry?" Seeing that the boy was looking up to him he asked with a mixture of curiosity and concern, "Why do you need moon fern? Which potion do you want to brew?"

Harry fidgeted a little in his chair before he replied solemnly, "Look, Daddy, dis seem to be a Healing salve. I tink we can brew it for Aunt Poppy to help."

"Really?" Severus enquired. Something seemed to be wrong, although he couldn't place it. He threw his son a piercing look, noticing that Harry's face turned slightly red. "What is wrong?" he inquired.

Finally, Harry sighed and hesitantly told him, "Hawwy's back is sowe, it's only a little though."

"Arms up," Severus commanded and pulled Harry's T-shirt over the boy's head. He let out a loud gasp. "Harry! How did you get this? Who did this to you?"

"Uncle Vernon," Harry replied anxiously. "But Hawwy's not allowed to tell."

Severus sighed. It was slowly time to tell the boy everything about his past, at least partly. "Wait a moment, Harry. I'll get some salve for your back. You don't have to brew it yourself." He fetched some salve and carefully put it onto the child's back, where his son had obviously been beaten with a belt. Then he coaxed the boy into accompanying him to the living room.

Severus took the boy onto his lap and started to explain. "You know Mione, Draco, and Neville, Harry, right?" Harry's face lit with the mention of his friends. "Now, until half a year ago, you were of their age. You were a big boy, but then a potions incident happened and you were turned into a baby again. At first, I began to feed you a potion, so that you gained a few years. But when you came to the age of four, I got to know that you're my son and I decided to let you grow up once more with me because you had so bad experiences when you grew up the first time. Do you understand so far?"

"Yes, umm… a little," Harry answered around the little thumb in his mouth and leaned back into his Daddy's robes. "'m tired."

"All right, Harry. Just let me say, your uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia are the bad people you grew up with the first time, but you won't have to see them again because this time you're growing up here with me at Hogwarts."

During the next weeks, Harry and Severus proceeded to brew one potion each day, and Severus soon noticed that Harry seemed to be far more adept at brewing than the bigger Harry had ever admitted to be. '_How and why did he hide his obvious talent for Potions so well?_' Severus thought, and a small voice in the depth of his head whispered, '_because you didn't give him a chance._' Shortly before the new school year started, Severus decided to have Harry sit at a table trying to brew easy potions during classes. If there were Slytherin purebloods with the first years, they would probably come to Hogwarts with certain knowledge about Potions, so that he could even let Harry partner with them and brew first year potions.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, it was the day on which the students were supposed to come back. Harry was very excited, looking forward to seeing all his big friends again. As Severus had to do some last minute preparations, the Headmaster had entrusted him with, Minerva suggested that Hagrid could take Harry with him to the station to greet the students and let him ride the boat back to the castle together with the first years.

Harry happily joined Hagrid walking to the station. The huge man's steps were so large that Harry had to run to keep up with him. Nevertheless, they had to wait a while until the train finally entered the station. While Hagrid called the first years over, Harry was busy greeting his friends. Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared out of nowhere and motioned Harry to board the last boat together with Hagrid. Shocked because of his own obliviousness, Harry ran to the boat and quickly sat next to Hagrid. "Oh, there you a'e, Harry. I couldn't find you, already thought you'd gone with'e ol'er ones."

The boats left as soon as Harry had sat down. The view onto the castle was terrific. However, there seemed to be a problem with their boat, and suddenly Harry found himself flying overboard, landing in the dark, cold water. Unfortunately, he couldn't swim and was soon pulled down by an invisible force, quickly losing consciousness.

_tbc... _

_You can find a story graphic as well as several chapter graphics on my newsgroup page (Link on the profile page)._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	4. WAS GROWING UP

**4 – WAS GROWING UP**

Harry was unconscious and didn't notice that the Giant Squid had heaved him up to the surface where Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, picked him up and flashed him straight into the Hospital wing, making himself comfortable on the head of the bed. Poppy was just going to leave in order to attend the Welcoming Feast but stopped dead in her tracks seeing the Phoenix carrying her godson into the wing. As she couldn't communicate with Fawkes to ask what happened, Poppy rushed over to Harry, noticing that he was completely wet and cold. With a flick of her wand, she dried Harry up and threw a warming spell on him. Then she called Dobby and asked him to send Professors Snape and Hagrid to the Hospital wing immediately.

A minute later, Dobby apparated back with the two teachers. "Hagrid, what happened?" Poppy asked the man.

"He suddenly fell off the boat, I have no idea how that could've happened," Hagrid answered. "I was still outside looking for him when the Squid told me she'd saved him and Fawkes came to take Harry with him."

"What's wrong with him?" Severus asked impatiently.

"He is completely under cooled and he seems to have gone into shock. We must try to wake him up and slowly warm him. Nevertheless, I fear that he will get a lung infection out of this. I would like to know what really happened. Severus, can you view his memory when he is awake?" she asked, frowning.

"Yes, Poppy, I can and I will. Harry is not so stupid as to jump out of the boat of his free will, and he is always very careful. Somehow, I don't believe that this was a mere accident. What a pity that we cannot talk to Fawkes."

Poppy gave him a nod and proceeded to wake Harry up.

Harry's mind slowly drifted back to consciousness. He noticed immediately that he felt horrible. He was cold but his skin felt as if it was on fire. Hearing people talking nearby he lazily opened his eyes to see his Daddy, Aunt Poppy, and Hagrid standing beside his bed. Then he remembered how he had been in the boat and some strange power had forced him to jump off, and into the cold water. Harry tried to explain to his family but he could only croak and it hurt to talk. Instead, Harry started to cry silently.

#Hello, little one,# Harry could suddenly hear a voice from above. Slightly moving his eyes in the direction, he could see Fawkes talking to him.

"Hello Fawkes," he whispered back.

"Can you understand Fawkes?" Poppy and Severus asked at exactly the same time, and Harry returned a small nod.

"Then ask him what happened, please, son. He will probably know."

#You can tell your impatient father chick that I was going to explain anyway,# Fawkes commented, and Harry let out a small giggle before he whispered what Fawkes had said.

#The old crazy one has put you under the Imperius Charm in order to make you jump into the lake and drown,# the phoenix told Harry. #He has done a lot of things, but trying to kill a nestling is too bad for me to stay with him. Therefore, I've abandoned my nest. I've come to stay with you from now on, little nestling.#

Harry silently translated what the bird had told him, and everyone looked at Fawkes in awe.

"Of course," Severus commented. "A phoenix is a purely good being. He cannot stay with an evil master. Congratulations, Harry. You're the only person I know, who has a phoenix as a familiar. Thank you Fawkes." He turned to the bird, who inclined his head in his direction.

"Now, Harry, how do you feel?" Poppy went back into Healer mode.

"Cold and hot and a bit sowe," Harry whispered.

Poppy fed him a few potions before she said, "Severus, I will stay up with him during the night. However, we should take him into one of the teachers' rooms and ward it against the Headmaster. If he really wants to kill the child, it's too dangerous here."

#I am well capable of looking after my nestling,# Fawkes trilled and made a face as if he was sneering.

Harry quietly translated what the bird had said, and Severus agreed. "All right, thank you Fawkes. Nevertheless, Poppy, we can take him into our quarters, and I will take turns with you, looking after him."

When Poppy agreed, Severus spoke to Fawkes once more. "Would you be willing to take my son to his own bedroom in my quarters, please?"

Fawkes nodded his head and jumped onto Harry's bed. #Grab my tail feathers, baby chick,# he told the child.

During the night, it turned out that Poppy's prediction had been correct and Harry had sustained a lung infection from the incident. He had to stay in bed for a few days, and Fawkes stayed with him all the time. Severus could even go to classes without needing to worry, knowing that the phoenix would alert him if Harry encountered any problems and that Poppy would look in on his son every hour. In the evening, his former friends, as well as the teachers, took turns visiting him. On the first school day, Minerva was sitting on the edge of Harry's bed, when Fawkes suddenly interrupted their conversation.

#Now, little one, could you please ask Minnie to bring me my perch from the crazy man's office? She can enter the office at any time and can easily bring it to me.#

"Um… Fawkes asks if you perhaps could bring him his perch from Professor Dumbledore's office," Harry translated.

"Yes, I could do that, but it will be easier if we just ask a House elf. That way, it will be done immediately." She called one of the elves, and minutes later, Fawkes' perch stood next to Harry's bed.

Fawkes flew over onto his perch immediately and let out a happy trill. #Please tell Minnie that I'm very grateful,# he trilled to Harry, who informed Minerva accordingly.

Later in the evening, a different visitor came to see Harry. "Uncle Tom!" Harry shouted happily.

"Yes, Harry, I'm here. I'm the new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, and my name is Thomas O'Neill. Only your father, Rolanda, Minerva, Poppy, and a few of the Slytherin students know who I really am," Tom explained.

Harry giggled happily. "Great to have you here, Uncle Tom!"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later the same evening, Severus and Harry had another visitor. Severus was just reading Harry his favourite story about a dragon that was friends with a snake and a phoenix, when the fireplace flared and Molly Weasley's head appeared. After the attack on Harry, Severus had warded the Floo, so that nobody except for Harry, Severus, and Poppy could Floo directly into the Snape quarters. When Severus allowed Molly to step through, she hesitantly followed him over to Harry's room where his son was impatiently waiting for him to return.

"I was just reading my son a story," Severus said, apologizing.

"Oh, then go on, Severus. I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you," Molly replied immediately, taking a seat on the offered chair.

"You don't know who this is, do you, Harry?" Severus asked his son. When Harry slightly shook his head, he explained, "That's Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother."

Harry's eyes started to twinkle. "Sinny is my friend. I like her very much," he told Mrs. Weasley sleepily."

"I'm glad to hear that because I know for a fact that Ginny also likes you very much, sweetie," Mrs. Weasley answered before she turned to Severus. "My daughter has told me everything. The attack and the fact that Fawkes had decided to be Harry's familiar made me consider my preferences, and I have decided to take action. To tell you the truth, I don't believe Albus anymore that there is a threat because of You-Know-Who. I think the only threat is Albus himself. I have been on Albus' side far too long. The twins, Ginny, and I are going to change sides, over to the dark side that seems to be much less corrupt. And when I tell Bill and Charlie about this, they will probably change sides too. I'm not sure with Percy however. Sorry for asking, but could you help us with this, Severus?"

Severus smirked and told the surprised woman that most of the teachers at Hogwarts in fact were on Tom's side and promised to talk to Tom about her and her children's wish to join him and contact her in time for the next Death Eater meeting, while he carefully adjusted a cloth on Harry's forehead, seeing that the boy was sleeping peacefully.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

From the next week onward, Harry was finally allowed to accompany his father to his lessons. As Severus had promised, he set up a working space for Harry, where he could brew potions using his Potions kit. After a few weeks, the professor even allowed Harry to brew a potion together with the first year class' best student, Lisa. The older girl was very kind and let Harry do everything his small fingers were already capable of. After the class, Severus called Lisa over and awarded twenty points to Ravenclaw.

When Hermione, Draco, Ginny, or Neville had a free period, they often spent the time with Harry in the Snape quarters, playing with the child or reading books to him. With Fawkes nearby, Severus could be sure that Harry was safe. Fawkes never let Harry out of his sight. Even in the Potions classroom or in the Great Hall, Fawkes was always present, looking after Harry – much to the Headmaster's chagrin.

With the safety of Fawkes' company Severus even allowed Harry to spend Saturday nights together with his friends in the different common rooms, sleeping together in the dormitories with one of his friends. All the Heads of House had agreed to this and even visited their Common rooms during these evenings to make sure that Harry was all right. Harry enjoyed these weekends very much and always made sure not to forget any of the Houses. The weeks passed quickly, and the winter holidays were going to start soon.

"Oh my… it's already been a year," Severus groaned when he was sitting together with Minerva, Poppy, and Tom after the students had returned home for Christmas.

"Yes, and Harry is going to be five in a few days," Poppy spoke up. "Harry," she called the boy over, who was engaged in his potions book, pulling him up onto her lap. "What do you want for your birthday, sweetie? Is there something you would like to have?"

Noticing Harry's confused expression, they all remembered that Harry had seen his first present last Christmas. "Harry, Aunt Poppy would like to give you a present for your birthday next week. That's why she wants to know what you'd like to have," Minerva explained calmly.

"Oh," Harry understood and wrinkled his forehead, deep in thought. "Um… I'd like have a book," he then answered hesitantly, carefully glancing at his father in order to assess if this was perhaps too much to wish for, but Severus gave him an encouraging nod.

"That's a good idea," Poppy agreed. "I love books very much, too. And I'm very impressed how well you can read although you're not even five."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, Christmas Eve arrived and with it, Harry's fifth birthday. Severus had invited Minerva, Poppy, Tom, Pomona Sprout, and Rolanda Hooch to their quarters for a birthday breakfast. When he woke Harry up, the boy jumped in surprise seeing so many people gathered around a huge birthday table in their living room. A birthday cake with five big candles stood in the middle of the table.

While Harry stared in awe at the beautiful cake, Minerva explained to the child that he had to blow the candles out. Very anxiously, Harry tried very hard and finally managed to extinguish the candles. After breakfast, Rolanda and Tom pulled Harry over to the sofa where the table was full of colourful birthday presents. Harry received many books; several students had even given him books for his birthday. It had probably been Hermione, who had told everyone how the little tyke loved books. Harry had just started to pick up a square package wrapped in dark blue paper when Fawkes jumped between Harry and the parcel, causing the package to fall from the table. It made the sound of hitting the floor before it was whisked away.

"A Portkey!" Severus and Minerva exclaimed together. "Dumbledore," shouted Tom, gritting his teeth.

"Thank you, Fawkes," Severus said to the bird, who was now sitting on Harry's shoulder, whispering into the small boy's ear. Harry was crying silently.

"Why?" Harry suddenly asked. "What have I done to the P'fessor? Why does he want to kill me?"

Severus sighed before he explained. "Do you remember, Harry, that I told you about you being grown up before?" When the child nodded, he continued, "Dumbledore knows that you are a very powerful wizard, and he is afraid that you might become more powerful than even him, and he doesn't like it because he wants to be the most important person within the wizarding world. That's why he always fights Tom – because of his power."

#However, as I am with you, you have nothing to fear, little one,# Fawkes said, proudly shaking his back feathers before he inclined his head so that Harry could stroke his plume.

"How can we prevent Albus from giving Harry the aging potion for example at one of the House tables? He only has to put Harry under the Imperius charm again, and then we couldn't prevent him from taking it," Minerva enquired worriedly.

Severus sneered. "First of all, I have put an alert on Harry for when he is in danger or alone with Dumbledore without anyone from our side. The alarm will alert the House elves that are not bonded to Dumbledore. As they can Apparate within the castle, they will come and take Harry away immediately. Additionally, Poppy and I have refused to make the aging potion for Albus, who by himself cannot brew at all. I have also put a charm on all apothecaries so that they won't sell any potion to Dumbledore. The only chance for Albus to get the potion is to brew it by himself, and that won't work."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

However, this was not Albus' last attempt to attack Harry. It was the day of the Leaving Feast of Hermione's, Draco's, and Neville's last school day when he tried again. Harry had spent the whole afternoon after his friends' last Potions lesson in the Gryffindor Common room, talking to his friends. He was very sad that his friends – even if they were so much bigger than him – were leaving Hogwarts and, except for Ginny, wouldn't come back after the holidays.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked softly, noticing the miserable expression on the normally happy child's face.

"I'm sad because you leave Hogwats and won't come back after the holidays," Harry admitted sadly.

"Harry!" Hermione shouted happily at the boy who had once been her best friend. "Shall I tell you a surprise?"

Harry threw her a bored glance. Nothing could make him really happy today. "Okay," he replied sullenly.

"I'm not going to leave Hogwarts. I mean, I'm going to come back after the holidays as I'm going to be the new teacher for Muggle Studies."

Harry stared at her in awe before he brought himself back to reality and asked, "Honesy?"

Hermione laughed. "Honestly. Harry, do you think I would joke about things like that? Of course it is true. And I'm looking forward to being your teacher in a few years' time."

"Ah, all right. Then I know that I'll have to avoid Muggle Studs," Harry returned smilingly and proceeded to climb onto Hermione's lap.

"Oh, look," Ginny said suddenly. "It's already time for dinner."

Hermione took Harry by the hand and led him to the Gryffindor table, where Harry sat down between Hermione and Ginny. Harry had just lifted his glass of Pumpkin juice when suddenly Fawkes jumped onto the table and kicked the glass out of Harry's hands. However, the potion spread all over Harry's left arm and chest, and Harry cried out in pain. Fortunately, Hermione was quick-witted enough to grasp the empty glass, so that Severus would be able to assess what had been in the drink.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Ten minutes later, Severus was hovering near Harry's bed in the Hospital wing, where Poppy was checking on the barely conscious child. The normal blank mask on the professor's face had been replaced by an expression of utmost worry.

"Professor," Hermione softly called out to the worried man. "I brought the glass with me because I thought you'd need it to brew an antidote."

"Yes, Severus. Don't hover around your son like a mother hen. Go and try to make an antidote," Poppy agreed immediately.

'_Of course, that's the only way I can help him. What am I doing here?_' Severus reminded himself of his duties, grabbing the glass from Hermione. He carefully sniffed at it. "I don't know what it is," he admitted, frustrated. "Of course I can check out the ingredients, but to look for an antidote could mean weeks of intensive research," he said, sighing.

"Professor," Hermione spoke up. "You know how much I like to research things. I won't go home tomorrow but stay here and help you. Even if I'm not a professional in Potions, I might be able to help you and if it's only cutting ingredients," she immediately elaborated her suggestion, seeing the strange look Severus gave her. Hermione was sure that under normal conditions, Severus would have returned a sarcastic comment, accompanied by a sneer.

However, all the Professor said was, "Fine," as he looked at his former student – future colleague piercingly. "Then I suggest we retreat to my Potions lab, Miss Granger."

While Dumbledore used the summer holidays, forcing the members of the Order of the Phoenix to carry out several attacks throughout the county, for which he could blame Tom, Severus and Hermione were frantically searching for an antidote to the poison Dumbledore had given to Harry. Fortunately, he hadn't ingested any of the Potion; otherwise he wouldn't have survived it.

Poppy and Tom took turns staying with Harry to cool down his burning fever and help him drink water every few minutes. However, Harry's health was declining quickly. Whenever Albus was away, Minerva took the chance to spend time with Harry too. However, they had to be very careful not to let him know that Minerva was on their side as Albus still thought of her as his most faithful confidant.

"I don't think he will do much more against Harry," she said to Poppy, Tom, and Rolanda one day. "I believe that the potion Severus has brewed for him has slowly began to work. He is gradually losing it and keeps asking me 'Why did I want to do this or that?'

"Oh, that's a huge success," Tom cheered.

"However, we have to hope that Severus and Hermione will be quick with their antidote," Poppy countered seriously. When the others looked at her in shock, she elaborated, "Harry won't make it much longer. His health is decreasing as we speak."

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	5. A SECOND TIME

**5 – A SECOND TIME**

Two days later, on July 31, which would have been Harry's eighteenth birthday had he not been de-aged, Severus and Hermione had finally finished the antidote. Harry was barely conscious when his father made him drink the fresh-made Potion. However, a few hours later, the child was as good as new.

While Harry was still asleep under the watchful eyes of Fawkes, Hermione, Poppy, Severus, Minerva, and Tom sat together in the living room, drinking tea. After a month of worrying and researching, it was the first time they could really relax.

"What can we do to ensure that it doesn't happen again?" Hermione asked, turning the cup in her hand absentmindedly.

Severus sighed. "It's difficult. I've already given Dobby the order to prepare food for Harry, so that he doesn't have to eat or drink anything the Hogwarts' elves belonging to the Headmaster place at his place at the table. I would like to see Albus in Azkaban, but unfortunately, we don't have any proof that it was him, which would be acceptable for the Ministry. Dobby has done some research in the kitchen and has found out that it was an elf named Nina who had been ordered by the Headmaster to put the poison into Harry's glass. However, the Ministry would never accept a House elf as witness."

"What!" Tom shouted. "Oh, wait. I'm going to the Ministry anyway as I want to suggest them to conclude a peace treaty between the Ministry and I, which I have prepared during the last months. I also want to have the class of "Dark Magic" re-installed to Hogwarts. Moreover, the treatment of Magical Creatures is a part of the treaty."

"Tom, let's go immediately. I know the Minister of Magic very well as we have been friends for sixty years. We'll be able to talk to him immediately," Minerva said firmly.

Tom gratefully accepted Minerva's suggestion, and during the next months, he was busy negotiating with different parts of the Ministry. Shortly before Christmas, the peace treaty was signed by the Minister of Magic and Tom Riddle.

On Harry's sixth' birthday, the front page of the Daily Prophet was full of surprises for the Wizarding world:

_**Ministry of Magic and Tom Riddle A.K.A. Lord Voldemort conclude Peace Treaty  
**__**– You-Know-Who and Death Eaters innocent? –  
**__**Dumbledore trying to kill Harry Potter?**_

_After five months of negotiations, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister of Magic, and Tom Riddle, Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts (for his own protection under the alias of Thomas O'Neill) have concluded a peace treaty for the wizarding world. This treaty also includes every type of Magical Creature and ensures them full rights within our world…_

The article filled the whole front page, and the next pages were packed with information about different persons like Tom Riddle, Harry Snape (A.K.A. Harry Potter), Albus Dumbledore, and Minerva McGonagall, who had blown her cover for the safety of a small boy.

Unfortunately, although Scrimgeour seemed to believe what Tom and Minerva had told him about Dumbledore, the Ministry was not yet ready for a trial against the Headmaster of their poster school, Hogwarts. However, so far, Dumbledore hadn't tried anything else against Harry, and it was obvious that the Headmaster was slowly starting to forget what the whole war was about.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

This became obvious to all the teachers on Harry's birthday. The teachers had decided that it should be safe enough for Harry to have a birthday party in the Great Hall because this year many students had remained over the Christmas Holidays and wanted to participate in the party. When Severus and Harry entered the Great Hall, the other teachers and students were already sitting at the round table, which replaced the four House tables during the holidays. Harry, hating the attention, tried to hide in his father's robes until Hermione walked up to the pair and dragged the birthday boy off his father.

She pulled Harry into a bear hug, ignoring the annoyed trilling of Fawkes, who had been sitting on Harry's shoulder and left in a huff, making himself comfortable on the back of an empty chair. "Good morning, Harry, and a very Happy Birthday to you!" Hermione proclaimed, pulling Harry's eyes off his phoenix.

"Thank you, Hermione," Harry replied shyly.

"Look, Harry, they all want to wish you a Happy Birthday. Do you think you can go around the table and speak to them for a moment?"

Harry slightly shook his head, throwing a pleading glance at the young woman.

"All right, then we'll just sit down." Hermione gave in and pulled Harry over to the seat Fawkes had occupied, just between her and Minerva, opposite of Dumbledore.

Before he could sit down, Minerva pulled him in a hug too and wished him all the best.

"Thank you, Granny," Harry returned, uncomfortable with all the attention.

"Oh, Minerva, is that your grandson?" Dumbledore asked astonished.

Minerva threw him a piercing glance and answered, "Yes, Albus. He is Severus' son and my grandson."

"Oh, I didn't know that," the Headmaster replied. "And your phoenix is beautiful, Harry. I had one of these for a long time but then he suddenly vanished. It's a pity really."

Fawkes mumbled something in Harry's ear, and the boy had to try hard not to laugh at his familiar's antics. Dumbledore clapped his hands, and breakfast – consisting of a huge birthday cake in the shape of the castle – appeared on the table. Harry stared in awe at the six candles and remembered from last year that he had to blow them out. The others had just finished singing the birthday song for Harry, when the doors to the Great Hall opened and revealed two wizards unknown to Harry. The two wizards approached the table, and Dumbledore – obviously remembering his manners – conjured two chairs to his sides and invited the men to share a piece of cake with them.

Minerva rose from her seat, extended her hand to greet the men and introduced them as Rufus Scrimgeour, the Minister of Magic, and Remus Lupin, a former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Noticing the curious glance Remus shot at Harry, she said, "We are just celebrating Harry Snape's sixth birthday. You surely have heard about him, Remus?"

"Yes, Minerva, Molly has told me everything," Remus replied, eying the piece of cake on his plate. "What's this? The Gryffindor common room?"

"Look, Mr. Moony, I've got the Transfigation Classroom, where Granny teaches," Harry said excitedly, oblivious to the shocked glance he received from the man.

"Does he remember?" Remus whispered to Severus, who was sitting on his other side.

"No, but he was a baby only two years ago. He probably remembers from that time. I've made many tests to see if he remembers anything of the time when he was big, but there seems to be nothing," Severus whispered back.

When they had finished their cake, the Minister stood up. "I'm very sorry to disturb you here on this fine morning. However, I have an announcement to make. I'm sure you've already read the _Daily Prophet_ today, so it shouldn't come as such a surprise." Seeing that some of the students shook their heads, he pulled two copies of the newspaper out of his pocket and handed them over to the students.

"From January 1st onwards, the class 'Dark Magic' will be re-installed at Hogwarts. Teacher for this class will be Tom Riddle, who has so far been the Professor for Defence Against the Dark Arts under the name of Thomas O'Neill. His place will be taken by Remus Lupin."

While a few of the students let out loud gasps, all of the teachers gave the Minister a huge round of applause, even Albus clapped his hands, obviously not grasping the level of offence against himself.

"Granny?" Harry whispered to Minerva. "What's Dawk Mashic?"

Minerva gave Severus a helpless glance, and Severus leaned over to Harry. "Harry, in the magical world, there are spells that are considered as Light Magic, and there are others, which are considered as Dark Magic. But in both types of Magic, there are useful spells and unnecessary spells as well as there are good spells and bad spells. Therefore, wizards and witches should learn both types of Magic in order to be able to tap their full potential doing Magic."

"Ah, alwight," Harry answered. He hadn't understood everything Severus had told him but at least he had an idea. "Thanks, Daddy."

Finally, breakfast was finished and the Minister left the Hall with the Headmaster in tow. Remus, however, remained seated. Hermione stood up in order to pull Harry over to the table that was flowing over with presents.

However, "One moment please." Severus' voice stopped the eager young teacher. "I would like to say a few words, before Harry can unwrap his presents." Seeing that he held everyone's attention, he continued, "A few weeks ago, I have asked Harry what he wanted for his birthday. Harry, can you tell the others what your wish was?"

Harry's face turned a deep red colour, and the boy hesitantly said, "Yes. I want to sit in all classes with all teachers. Um, no," he shook his head. "Not dination or muggle studs, but most classes and not only Potions, although I love Potions very much."

Everyone started to laugh, and Severus told his son, "I have spoken to the other teachers, and they have all agreed to let you attend their classes. Moreover, all the teachers have agreed to teach you Primary School knowledge during their free periods. Granny has promised to put a time table together for you."

"Thank you, Dad, thank you, Granny," Harry beamed. "That's the bestest birthday present!"

Everyone laughed, and Hermione told the child, "Come, let's have a look at what else you got for your birthday."

Harry received many books and toys for his birthday, but what he loved most were the books, and soon everyone got used to seeing the boy sitting at random places in the castle, with Fawkes on his shoulder, reading a book. One day in the teachers' staff meeting, Filius Flitwick suggested, "Let's make a bet! I bet that Harry will be sorted into Ravenclaw this time."

Everyone laughed, but finally most of the teachers agreed to accept the bet. Tom, Albus, and Hermione, who remembered that the Hat originally had wanted to place Harry into Slytherin, voted for Slytherin. Severus, Poppy, and Filius bet Ravenclaw, and Minerva, Remus, and the rest of the teachers voted for Gryffindor. Only Sibyll Trelawney predicted that Harry would die before his first day of school anyway so that there was no need to bet.

Harry liked his private lessons with the teachers a lot, who taught him maths and other useful subjects, but he just loved attending classes together with the students. And the teachers were in for a huge surprise.

One day in the first week of classes after the holidays, Minerva had just held a geography lesson with Harry in her office during her free period and then took him with her to the Transfiguration classroom. The next class was a mixed class of Slytherin and Gryffindor first years, who had to transfigure a wooden cat into a plush cat. The teachers had agreed to let Harry have his wand during lessons, so that he could actually try to do the same magic like the students, although his magic would probably not be strong enough yet.

"Good morning," Minerva addressed the class. "Most of you probably know my grandson, Harry Snape. From now on, Harry will sometimes join you in your class as he lives here in the castle and is very eager to learn about magic as much as possible. Please accept him as a younger student to this class." Then she motioned Harry to sit down in an empty seat between a Gryffindor girl and a Slytherin boy and handed him his wand.

Harry hesitantly took the wand, which warmed up and let out a few sparks as soon as he gripped it. A feeling of happiness streamed through his small body, and Minerva observed how his eyes started to twinkle merrily. Harry was so engrossed in his interaction with his wand that he didn't hear a word of what Minerva talked about the transfiguration she wanted the class to do. He only heard the last sentence. "Now, take your wooden cat and say the incantation 'Coacta Transfiguro' to turn it into a plush cat. Colour and form are up to you for the moment."

Harry didn't hesitate for an instant. He threw a glance at his wand, which he still held firmly in his right hand, and pointed it at the wooden cat. "Coacta Transfiguro," he incanted properly, and on his table sat a black plush cat with sparkling green eyes. Harry threw a happy smile at Minerva and said, "Look, Granny!"

The professor threw a look at Harry's cat, and her face took on a flabbergasted expression. _How could the child do that? Even for the first years, it was very difficult._ "Very good, Harry," she said to the child before she went through the class to help the students. "You can try to change it back," she told Harry when she returned to his seat.

"I've already changed it back a few times," Harry said and pointed to the green cat in front of him.

Before Minerva could answer, one of the students shouted happily, "I got it!" and she turned around to look for the next plush cat.

After the lesson, Minerva asked Harry to show him his timetable. "I don't have it with me, Granny, but I have a private lesson with Hermione, and afterwards I'm going to stay in the Potions classroom."

"All right, Harry, thanks. Would you mind if Hermione practised magic with you, using your wand?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Granny. I love my wand. It's warming me up, and it makes me happy."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After lunch, Hermione took Harry into her office. "Now, Harry, your Granny has told me that you want to learn easy spells with your wand, is that right?" Hermione asked the child. Minerva had talked to her colleagues at lunchtime and Hermione had been asked to check his magic. Although Harry obviously had no memory of his earlier time at Hogwarts, Minerva had the impression that his magic was still as powerful as the sixteen-year-old Harry's had been.

"All right. Do you know the charm to make light?" Hermione asked.

Harry threw her a confused glance and shook his head. "No."

"All right. Look. You move your wand like this and say 'Lumos'."

Harry complied and the tip of his wand became very bright.

"Very good," Hermione commended her small friend. "Now can you try to open this door?" Noticing the unsure glance she received she explained, "the incantation is 'Alohomora'."

Even this was no problem for Harry. "All right. You're very good at magic, do you know that? Shall we try some more difficult spells?" At Harry's enthusiastic nod, she let him try several spells that she was sure had been part of their OWL exams, but Harry could manage everything she asked him. She only had to tell him the incantation. Slowly, the ideas were leaving her, so she asked Harry, "Is there anything special you want to learn?"

"Yes," Harry replied immediately. "I want to learn to become a phoenix like Fawkes, so that I can go flying with him."

Hermione laughed. "You want to be an Animagus? Harry, that's very advanced magic, and only very few wizards are capable of becoming an Animagus. As you're extremely powerful, I'm sure that you'll be able to learn it. However, I'm not the right person to teach you as I'm not an Animagus. You should ask your Granny, and she'll be able to help you."

"All right, I'll ask Granny. I'd like that really, really much."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few hours later, Harry had dinner at the Head table. "What is the matter?" Severus asked, worried. "Are you feeling unwell?" He knew that when Harry was feeling sick or sad or just unsure about something he tried to stay close to his daddy, his granny, or his godparents.

"No, Daddy, everything is all right. I just want to speak with Granny about something." He sat down between Minerva and Severus to whom he talked while Hermione filled Minerva in about her lesson with Harry. As soon as Harry noticed that they had finished, he turned to Minerva and asked, "Granny, can you teach me how to become an Animagus?"

His high, childish voice had penetrated to the House tables, and the Hall erupted with laughter. Everyone knew how difficult the Animagus transformation was and that it had to be impossible for a six-year-old to manage such a complicated transformation. Harry threw a confused look over to the House tables, noticing that everyone was looking at him. "Why are they laughing at me, Granny?" he asked innocently.

"They laugh because they cannot do the Animagus transformation and can't imagine you to be capable of it. But we'll show them, won't we? Yes, sweetie, I'm going to teach you. We'll start tomorrow. Do you already know which animal you'd like to become?"

"Yes!" Harry beamed. "I want to become a phoenix like Fawkes."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few days later, Remus took Harry into his office for a maths lesson. Harry was very excited, because the next lesson would be his first Animagus lesson. Although he loved maths very much, he just couldn't concentrate well today.

"Would you like some pumpkin juice?" Remus asked suddenly, and Harry happily agreed. Remus poured some juice out in a glass for Harry, but before Harry could even lift the glass Fawkes jumped onto the table and greedily drank the contents of the glass before the phoenix suddenly burst into fire.

"Fawkes," Harry shouted horrified and started to cry.

"It's all right, Harry," Remus said calmingly. "Phoenixes do this from time to time. They have their burning day and become re-born as a baby. Look, there he is." He pointed to a small, naked something, crawling out of the ash. "You just have to take care of him, so that he won't get cold," Remus advised his small friend.

"All right, Remus, thank you," Harry replied, consoled, and took the small phoenix baby onto his lap, carefully wrapping it into his robes.

In the meantime, Remus had poured out another glass of juice for Harry, who absentmindedly took a few sips. Suddenly, Harry's vision started to fail and he noticed that his head hurt very much. He just managed to say, "I don't feel well," before he passed out.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	6. AT HOGWARTS

**6 – AT HOGWARTS**

Shocked, Remus carried the boy to the Hospital wing and told Poppy what had happened. "Go to my office and call Severus over. Tell him to cancel his classes for the rest of the afternoon and come here immediately. Afterwards return to your office and collect the remaining juice you gave Harry," she ordered her colleague before she proceeded to wave her wand over the unconscious child, who still held the baby phoenix firmly in his hand. Finally, she took Baby Fawkes from Harry and placed him on the next bed where she fixed a small nest for him.

It only took Severus two hours to assess the contents of the pumpkin juice. Completely enraged, he came back into the Hospital wing where Remus, who had also cancelled all afternoon classes, and Poppy were sitting next to Harry's bed. Both of them jumped when the doors of the Hospital wing flew open with a bang. "Do you know what the fool gave Harry?" Severus shouted. "It was the memory restoring potion that gives Harry all his memories back that he had when he was older! So far, he didn't remember anything, but now, he'll not only have his magic but also all his memories of being older. I will get Albus for this. Remus, did the old coot put you under Imperius?"

"I'm sorry, Severus, but I don't have a clue. Maybe he put a Memory Charm on me?"

"Would you mind me doing Legilimency on you?"

"Of course not, Severus. Do whatever you need to do," Remus replied immediately.

Severus pulled over a chair and threw the Legilimency spell at his colleague. A few minutes later, Severus found the hidden memory of Albus putting the Imperius charm on Remus and later, a Memory Charm. He quickly restored Remus' memory before he ended the Legilimency spell.

"Oh, Severus, Harry, I'm so sorry," Remus groaned.

"It's not your fault," Severus replied as calmly as possible. He went to the fireplace and called Minerva over, who after hearing the whole story Floo-ed over to the Ministry immediately.

Half an hour later, Minerva returned with the Minister and two Aurors in tow. In the meantime, Severus had ordered Dobby to bring him the Pensieve, which the older Harry had once received from Dumbledore, and had put the specific memory as well as the memories of the previous attacks into the Pensieve, so that he could share it with the guests from the Ministry.

"All right," the Minister finally said. I will see that Dumbledore gets a trial as soon as possible; however, this will probably take a few weeks. As he is the Headmaster here, I would prefer letting him stay here under the care of a few Aurors. On the other hand, as this seems to be the fourth attack on the boy we shall question him under Veritaserum and probably take him away to the Ministry. Now, I would like to ask Professor McGonagall, Professor Lupin, and Professor Snape to accompany me to the Headmaster's office."

Noticing that Severus threw an anxious glance at his son Poppy said calmingly, "It's all right, Severus. I'm going to Floo-call Tom and ask him to join me immediately. Together we'll see to Harry's safety until you return."

"Thanks, Poppy," Severus replied, relieved, and followed the others out of the Hospital wing while Poppy rushed over to the fireplace.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

An hour later, Harry suddenly started to whimper. It continued for about ten minutes before he calmed down again. Poppy and Tom watched their godson worriedly.

"Poppy, would it be possible to wake Harry up and to try Legilimency on him? I believe it would be better if someone was with him, especially during the memories of when he starts Hogwarts, after all that I heard how Severus behaved towards Harry."

"Yes, Tom, we should try to do that. You're as good in Legilimency as Severus. Of course, it should be Severus to do this but he isn't here," Poppy replied pensively.

"As soon as he comes he will join us, I'm sure," Tom stated, and waited for Poppy to wake Harry up.

As soon as Harry's eyes started to open, Tom managed to get into his godson's mind. He saw memories of Harry's stay at the Dursleys, realizing that the boy's childhood had even been worse than he had imagined. He stood behind little Harry, who was watching the memories, and started to talk to him. "Harry, Daddy has told you that you grew up once already, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

"Then you already know that you don't have to return to these horrible relatives again. The Headmaster has given you a potion, so that you are getting all your memories from your previous childhood back, that's all. It doesn't mean anything. Do you understand me?" Tom asked.

"Yes," Harry replied.

"If you have any questions, you can ask me, right? I'll be right here with you."

"Okay, thank you, Uncle Tom," Harry said.

On the day Hagrid arrived to pick Harry up and told him about Hogwarts, Severus joined them. Just before the first potions lesson, Severus told Harry how he had hated him because he thought Harry was James' son and that he, Severus had behaved really badly. Severus apologized to his son and told him that he loved him very much and promised that everything would be much better this time around.

Fortunately, during the past years, Severus had been suspicious enough of Albus to tell Harry several things 'just in case'. Therefore, in fact, he had already spoken to Harry about what the Headmaster had done to Harry in the name of Voldemort, and Severus had also told him about his own behaviour towards the boy and the reasons for it. Therefore, Harry was not as shaken as he would have been, if he had been thrown into this situation completely unprepared.

The memories lasted until late in the evening and ended with the scene, in which Neville's potion turned Harry into a baby. Severus and Tom retreated from Harry's mind immediately, and Harry woke up. Too wrapped up in his thoughts, Harry didn't notice that not only his father and godfather but also Poppy, Minerva, Hermione, and Remus were sitting at his bedside.

"Who was it then fighting against me? Is it your wand, Uncle Tom, which is the equivalent to mine?" Harry asked, a hint of accusation lying in his voice.

"Yes, Harry. It was my wand. However, when I was hurt trying to save you when Dumbledore went after your Mummy, Dumbledore took my wand off me, and I've never received it back. I've been in the Hospital for so long that I didn't need a wand anyway, and now I have a new wand but," he sighed. "My old one was definitely better. One of Dumbledore's men was attacking you in the Ministry and in the cemetery, and all the people whom you knew that Dumbledore and his crowd had killed came to speak to you when the wands connected."

"But Mr. what-was-he-called Oleander or so… He could make you the exact equivalent of what you had before, couldn't he?"

"Mr. Ollivander could certainly make a new wand for Uncle Tom but he needs a feather from Fawkes, which is freely given. Maybe you could ask your familiar when he's be back to normal in a few weeks, if he is willing to give a feather for your godfather's wand," Severus answered.

"Oh, all right, I will do that," Harry replied and turned to Poppy. "My head hurts."

"Oh, my poor sweetie," Poppy said, shaking her head. Had she really been so engrossed in the conversation that she forgot to check on her patient? She waved her wand over Harry before she retrieved a Headache Potion and fed it to the child, who visibly relaxed and proceeded to ask further questions.

"And how did Dumbledore do the thing with the diary?" Harry asked unbelievingly.

Severus sighed. "He obviously used dark magic on the diary, which of course didn't have to do anything with Tom. I'm not sure how he did this, and I have thought for quite a while about it, trying to figure out if he somehow managed to make a copy of Tom, which he fully controlled. Maybe he could manage such a feat because he had Tom's wand. He could also have used a real person. However, this person had to be a Metamorphmagus and a Parselmouth at the same time, and I don't know such a person. Therefore, I tend to believe that my first assumption is correct, but I'm not sure."

The others looked at Severus thoughtfully, until Minerva raised her voice. "Yes, Severus, as far as I know you are correct. Albus somehow created something like a copy of Tom that was destroyed when Harry managed to kill the dark magic he had put into the diary."

"What happened to Albus?" Tom asked eagerly. "Has he been taken away?"

"Yes," Severus replied. "He confessed everything under Veritaserum, and they took him to a Ministry cell. Fortunately, Minerva was alert enough to inform them that Albus is a phoenix Animagus, so that they put an Anti Animagus Charm on the cell and its surroundings."

"So, Harry, how do you feel?" Hermione asked carefully.

"All right," Harry replied, throwing an amazed glance at the young lady he had seen so many memories about. "I mean, some of the memories really were kind of a shock, but Daddy already told me before how badly he had behaved towards me, and that Dumby made it like if Uncle Tom had done bad things to me. And I already knew that the Dursleys were bad. So, I'm fine. And everything that happened was in the past. It won't happen again, right?"

"Yes, Harry, that's true," Hermione replied, throwing the child an amazed smile, impressed by his reasonability.

"Very good," Severus said sternly. "If you are not all right with anything, you can talk to any of us here. Each of us will be able and willing to help you. And in case you have a nightmare about anything, you will come and wake me up immediately. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry replied, smiling.

"For tonight, however, I will give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion," Poppy said sternly and held out a phial.

Harry gave his godmother a grateful smile and gulped down the potion. The adults still talked for a while before they went to bed, too. With a flick of his wand, Severus enlarged Harry's bed and made himself comfortable next to his son, who immediately curled up close to his father.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

While Dumbledore was still officially the Headmaster in spite of his absence, Minerva had to act as Headmistress and became very busy. She had offered the post as Head of Gryffindor to Hermione, but the woman had declined, saying that she still would like to use her free time to do research about various topics. Hermione also pointed out that there was a slight possibility of Albus' coming back so that Minerva had better stay Head of House. However, as busy as she was, Minerva still found time to teach Harry how to become an Animagus.

In their first lesson, Minerva told Harry strictly that he was only allowed to practise in her presence, and Harry nodded his agreement, listening interestingly how he had to imagine his hands into parts of the animal he wanted to become. Minerva was very protective of Harry, and she knew that even if he had the Magic and the memories of a sixteen year old he was still a boy of six years old. Therefore, she only let him practise about half the time she would allow another student. Even with the time restriction, after only two months, Harry managed to transform his left hand.

"Granny?" Harry asked hesitantly, after Minerva had congratulated him and had hugged him happily. "Sorry, I mean… may I still call you Granny?"

"Why not?" Minerva asked confused. "What happened that you possibly couldn't call me that anymore?"

Harry blushed deeply, and Minerva suddenly understood. "You mean, because in your memories we just had a normal student – teacher relationship?"

Harry gave her an anxious nod, playing with a small car that he was carrying with him in his robe pocket.

"At that time, you came here as a normal student, so I had to treat you as such. The situation was completely different. Please believe me, I have always loved you as if you were my grandson, but I couldn't show it in front of others. Now, everything is different. You will always be my grandson."

"Thank you, Granny. Um… what I wanted to ask… Are you all right? You look very tired today."

Minerva laughed a bit, amazed by the child's thoughtfulness. "Yes, Harry, I'm tired and have a headache. But I didn't have time to ask Poppy or your father for a potion yet, and I didn't get much sleep. But I'll be fine."

"Hmm. All right, I will go to Aunt Poppy and get the potion for you. And… I've thought about something. As you know, I have all my memories from when I was a student, and I had already taken my OWLs. So, perhaps I could help you grading homework? Maybe just the first years' work?"

This question took Minerva by surprise. Her six-year-old grandson wanted to help her grading essays? On the other hand – why not? They had to find something to occupy Harry anyway as it must have been boring attending the same classes again and again. He would have to go to classes when he turned eleven anyway in spite of the fact that he already knew everything.

"Harry, thank you very much for offering. This is a very kind offer, and I appreciate it very much. However, the students don't write very neatly, and we have to see if you can read it at all. And we must be sure that you can write well enough so that the students don't notice who corrected their essays."

She hesitated for a moment before she asked, "Harry, would you prefer to be aged up to sixteen again instead of growing up a second time?"

Harry threw her a shocked glance and said firmly, "No! I don't want that!"

Minerva soon found out that none of her reservations were going to be a problem, and after a few weeks of grading first years' homework, Harry was allowed to do all the grading up to third years' essays for Minerva. From time to time, he even helped the other teachers, when they were sick or too busy with something else. Whenever someone asked for his help, he always agreed happily as he loved grading very much. He still attended lessons whenever he wanted, and the teachers also took turns teaching him several things during their free periods. When Harry reached his seventh birthday, even his deficit in speaking had diminished, and he was able to talk as well as his friends, whom he was meeting at least once a month.

Harry sometimes had nightmares but growing up with so many people loving him nearby it didn't affect him as it had been affecting older Harry. Little Harry knew that it only was a bad dream of something that had happened in the past and wouldn't happen again. He either cast a Lumos Charm and proceeded to read for a while until he forgot about the dream or he went over to his father's room, climbing onto the bed and curling up next to his Daddy.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The months passed, and when the New Year began, Harry and the teachers in Hogwarts were still waiting for Albus' trial. Finally, the trial was fixed for August 15th, which was still a few months away.

"Daddy," Harry spoke up eagerly the instant his father left his room in the morning after the students had returned home over the summer.

"Harry!" Severus exclaimed in surprise. "What are you doing up? It's only five o'clock in the morning!"

"Yes, Daddy, but it's summer holidays and I couldn't sleep any more. And, do you know what? I want to go flying. Getting my memories last year, I knew for the first time how much fun flying was, and now I want to try it out. Do you have my broom here?"

"Yes, but you're too small for such a big broom. I shall take you to Diagon Alley, and we will buy a children's broom for you, all right?"

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry replied happily.

Severus kept his promise, and a few hours later, father and son headed to Diagon Alley and bought a smaller broom for Harry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but I'm not the right person to teach you flying as I can hardly fly myself."

"Oh, don't worry, Daddy, I can ask Uncle Remus or… no! I'm going to ask Aunt Rolanda. May I go now, please, Daddy, please?"

"Yes, you may go," Severus said, feeling assured by Fawkes' presence and by Harry's promise to never fly on his own.

Harry excitedly left their quarters in search of Aunt Rolanda, whom he finally found together with his Uncle Tom in his office.

"Hi, little one," Uncle Tom greeted him, pulling him up onto his lap.

"Wow, you've got a broom, haven't you?" Rolanda cheered at the energized boy. "Do you want to go flying?"

"Um, yes," Harry replied hesitantly. "But Daddy said I cannot go flying alone. Can you teach me flying, Aunt Rolanda?"

"Of course, Harry. Let's go and see what we can do," Rolanda told the child and rose. "Are you coming with us, Tom?" she asked before holding her hand out to Harry.

"No, I'm going to use my 'free time' to do some preparations for the next school year," Tom declined, let Harry down to the floor and gave his godson a kiss. "Please be careful, Harry, and do exactly what Aunt Rolanda tells you."

"Of course," Harry returned, smiling, and eagerly followed Rolanda out of the castle.

When Severus went looking for his son thirty minutes later, Rolanda and Harry were flying around the Quidditch pitch, feverishly searching for the Snitch, which Rolanda had released after she noticed that little Harry flew as well as his older self had flown before. Severus came just in time to see his son going into a huge dive. He stood there stunned, a Cushioning Charm on his lips, when Harry finally pulled up and caught the Snitch in the next instant.

When Severus angrily called his son down, Harry came immediately, pride shining on his face. "Look, Daddy, I catched the Snitch!" he shouted excitedly, and Severus found it difficult to be upset with the cute child anymore.

Nevertheless, he felt inclined to warn him. "Harry, you did very well. However, what you did was very dangerous. Please don't do such a stunt again, or you won't be allowed to play Quidditch anymore."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the night, Severus was woken up by a hand on his forearm and a whispered "Daddy." He lazily reached out for his son who held both arms up and Severus pulled him onto the bed, where the child curled up next to him. "Daddy, I don't feel well," Harry then whispered, and Severus could feel the heat he was radiating.

"Oh, Harry, are you ill?" he asked worriedly and proceeded to get up. "Don't wake Aunt Poppy, it's not so bad," Harry croaked, and Severus fetched a Fever Reducer and fed it to Harry, who fell asleep immediately.

In the morning, Harry's condition was even worse, and Severus didn't waste time to call Poppy. She checked on her godson and with a confused expression told Severus, "Harry is very ill. He has got pneumonia, but please don't ask me how he could get that here. I have no idea."

"The Dursleys," Harry croaked. "I got it at the Dursleys. I had a cold, and they didn't do anything about it, and then it became bad."

Poppy and Severus exchanged an annoyed glance.

Harry had to stay in bed for a week but he didn't mind because he really felt awful and all his favourite teachers, aunts, and uncles spent a lot of time with him. They took turns even during the night, so that Harry never was alone.

One day, Severus and Tom were sitting at Harry's bedside during the night while Harry seemed to be fast asleep. "Severus," Tom said hesitantly, and Severus noticed that his uncle's expression had become very stern.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Harry will be able to revive his mother," Tom cautiously told Severus.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	7. LET THEM THINK

**7 – LET THEM THINK**

"Harry what!" Severus exclaimed, exasperated. "Tom, do you think this is the right time to joke?" He threw his uncle a menacing glance that would have scared any student to death.

Tom sighed. "You know that I went after Dumbledore when he went to kill Lily and James. When Dumbledore tried to kill Lily, I managed to put a spell on her at the same time, so that she wouldn't be dead but instead would be in a second reality like in a coma. Her body is still at the house, however she is invisible and charmed. I don't know if she'll be her real age or still as young as she was then. We just have to make her visible and give her a potion including Harry's blood, saying an incantation at the same time. I didn't tell you before because I was sure it had to be the blood of an at least eleven-year-old Harry, so that the magical level would be strong enough. But as we now know that he has the magic of his older self, we should be able to manage with his blood, and he'll also be able to cast the spell."

Severus threw his uncle a horrified look. "Did I hear you correctly that Lily is alive?" he enquired, in a dangerously calm voice.

"Yes, Severus. I'm sorry, but I couldn't tell you before. First, I was too ill, and then I didn't have a chance to speak to Harry. He never would have done anything you or I suggested. And when he finally got to know us he was too young. But as soon as he is recovered completely, we can try to pull this through. Maybe you could brew already the potion in the meantime?"

"**The** potion?" Severus hissed. He was too excited and upset to think properly. "Which potion are you talking about?"

Tom laughed. "The 'Revimundi Potion' of course. I'm sure the recipe must be in 'Moste Potente Potions'."

Severus wasn't seen for the next few hours.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the meantime, Harry had woken up, listened to Uncle Tom for a few minutes, let Poppy check on him, drank a few potions, saw that his father wasn't around, and fell back to sleep. When he woke up the next time, Minerva and Hermione were sitting with him. "Where's Daddy?" he croaked huskily, glancing at the two women.

"Your Daddy is busy today brewing a potion," Minerva told him, watching surprised as Harry started to cry silently. "Harry, sit up and eat your breakfast, and I'm sure your Daddy will come soon," Minerva tried to distract the boy but to no avail. Harry shook his head and continued to sob.

"Shall I go and ask your Daddy when he'll be able to take a break?" Hermione asked, worriedly, receiving a grateful nod from the child.

"Can you tell me what's wrong, Harry?" Minerva asked softly, amazed by the fact that the child's behaviour still was according to his age in spite of having the memories of a sixteen-year-old and acting so grown-up for his age sometimes. "Are you feeling worse? Shall I ask Aunt Poppy to come and check on you?"

"No, 'm fine," Harry sobbed and whispered, "I had a strange dream that Uncle Tom told Daddy we could bring my Mummy back, and I now want my Mummy."

"Oh, Harry, sweetie," Minerva said flabbergasted. She sat down on the edge of Harry's bed and carefully stroked his flushed face.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Severus was completely engrossed in his potion and his thoughts about Lily and oblivious to the rest of the world. He jumped in surprise, nearly losing his potion when he heard a knock at the door of his private lab. He groaned and grudgingly waved his wand towards the door, which opened, revealing Hermione. He let out a relieved sigh. They had worked together for such a long time when they were searching for the antidote to cure Harry before, that he was used to her company in his lab and didn't mind her entering his private room.

"I hope this is of utter importance," he growled nevertheless. "I have a most important potion to brew."

"I'd like to take over for a moment if you don't mind, provided you believe that I'll be able to do so," Hermione said softly, ignoring her colleague's menacing grimace.

"Wait two minutes," he answered before he carefully added the next ingredient and proceeded to stir the potion five times counter-clockwise and then eighteen and a half turns clockwise. Now the potion had to simmer for five minutes, so he sat back and turned to his young colleague. Severus pointed to the book. "Here, read this potion recipe carefully. And when you are sure you're able to continue from this point onwards…" He pointed to a spot shortly above the end of the recipe, "…then you can take over. However, let me tell you that this potion is of utmost importance to Harry and I, and if you manage to fail, I'm going to use your limbs as potions ingredients."

Hermione let out a short snort. She was already used to the professor's threats. "I will do my best, Severus. But I think Harry needs you. Normally, he is so very reasonable considering his age, but when he is ill he really behaves according to his age. Anyway, he is crying for his daddy."

Severus gave her a shocked glance. "Is he really crying?"

"Yes," Hermione answered and proceeded to read the recipe. Two minutes later, she turned to Severus, making sure she had understood the next few steps correctly.

"All right," Severus confirmed. There were only a few steps to do until the potion had to simmer again for ten minutes. He would make sure to be back by then. "I'll try to be back by this stage," he told her, pointing to the book, and received a comforting nod from Hermione.

"Don't worry; I'll continue if you're not back," she replied softly.

Severus hurried over to Harry and sat down on the edge of his son's bed, which Minerva had vacated immediately when Severus entered the room. Harry put his head on his father's lap and told him about the dream that had upset him so much.

"You know, Harry, that wasn't a dream," Severus told him. "Uncle Tom told Daddy that we can try to save your Mummy, and that's why I'm brewing this potion instead of keeping you company. Hermione has taken over for a few minutes but as this potion is very important, I'd like to return to my lab and finish the potion myself. It will take another…" – he thought for a moment – "…two hours I suppose."

'_But how_…' Harry's mind was turning quickly. "Daddy," he asked, disbelief showing clearly in his eyes, "One cannot bring people back from death, right?"

"Yes, of course, you're completely right, Harry, but…" Severus tried to explain the obviously impossible.

"And Mummy is dead, right?" Harry asked quickly, dreading the confirmation.

"That's what I've thought for so many years, but obviously Uncle Tom used some extremely rare magic when he was trying to save your Mummy. Uncle Tom said it requires us to give her a potion, and you have to put a spell on your mother to save her. However, I don't know if it will really work to bring her back. We can only make every effort to do so. But please don't get your hopes up too much."

"All right, Daddy," Harry concluded, looking straight into the onyx eyes in front of him. "Um… when can we go and save Mummy then? Today?"

"I don't think so, Harry. We have to ask Poppy when you'll be well enough as it is you who has to do the important spell. And she won't let you go if your fever is too high. If I were you, Harry," he threw a glance at the untouched plate with Harry's breakfast, "I'd eat my breakfast and would make sure to get well as quickly as possible." He placed a kiss on his son's forehead and carefully stood up, motioning Minerva to take his place.

"Is this really true?" Minerva asked Severus on his way out of the room, her eyes shining with excitement.

Severus quickly filled her in on what Tom had told him during the night before he hurried back to his lab, where Hermione had just started with the next step. Seeing that the Potions Master was back, she stepped to the side and began to prepare the next ingredients. Together, they managed to finish the potion in one and a half hours. "Thank you, Hermione," Severus acknowledged his younger colleague's help and quickly told her what the potion was for.

Hermione's reaction was similar to Minerva's. She knew better than anybody else how much Harry had always longed to have a mother. She followed Severus over into Harry's room where he quickly added three drops of Harry's blood into the still warm potion. As soon as Harry's blood was mixed into the potion, Severus bottled it and put it into his robe pocket. Then he walked over to the fireplace and called Poppy in order to know when she thought Harry would be well enough to travel to Godric's Hollow. Sensing that this could be a longer talk, Poppy asked Severus to step back and Floo-ed over as she wanted to check on Harry anyway. Severus told her the whole story before he asked for her opinion when Harry would be able to come with him.

Poppy waved her wand over Harry and sighed. "There is no way that you can go today or even tomorrow. You'll have to wait a few days. I'm sorry, but I'm sure you don't want to exchange your son's life for that of his mother, right?"

Severus gave her a horrified look and replied, "Of course not, Poppy. We will go when you tell me that Harry is well enough."

Harry didn't take this decision so well, however. During the next days, he cried a lot, refused to eat, and didn't speak to anyone if not absolutely necessary. The people around him couldn't believe it as Harry normally was so reasonable and well behaved. Harry couldn't help being very upset. He knew he had every reason to be happy because now as he had the memories of his former childhood, he was aware of how blissful he was this time, having such a loving huge family. But he was feeling awful and wanted his Mummy. He was sure that she could make him better immediately. Therefore, he just couldn't understand why Poppy and Daddy wouldn't let him go. Daddy could easily Apparate him there and back, and he would very much be able to do one single spell, thank you very much!

This attitude of course didn't help to improve his condition at all, and Poppy told him in a very strict tone, "Harry, I'm sorry, but I really don't know what to do with you. If you keep on worsening your condition, I will have to send you to St. Mungos." Seeing his shocked expression, she continued, "If you want to help your Mummy fast, you have to see that you get well soon, which means that you have to stop crying, and you must eat your meals and do what you are told."

With this, Harry's behaviour changed immediately, and he was finally back to the well-behaved child they all admired so much. But he still had to wait for a few days until he could try to see if his Uncle Tom was right.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On the same day, Minerva received an urgent owl from the Ministry. The trial against Professor Dumbledore had been brought forward and would take place in three days' time. Minerva, Severus, Remus, Poppy, Tom, and Harry were asked to attend as witnesses.

Harry wasn't yet fully recovered but as he was one of the main witnesses and his condition had at least improved a lot, Poppy allowed him to go. When Harry used the opportunity to ask if they could go to Godric's Hollow on the way back, she threw him a stern glance and stated, "Ask me when the trial is over. I can't answer that question now."

They Floo-ed directly from the Headmaster's office to the Ministry. The trial took place in a large courtroom and was even open to the public. As soon as Harry entered the courtroom, Fawkes appeared in a flash and made himself comfortable on Harry's shoulder.

The judge greeted everyone and opened the trial, "Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, is accused of attacking the child Harry Snape four times during the last three years, two of which were definitely attempted murder. He is also accused of killing James and Lily Potter and badly wounding Tom Riddle nearly eighteen years ago.

As Harry was the most important witness, he was called up immediately. When he was asked for his name and birthday, everyone who didn't already know who he was, gasped. When someone requested they should give Harry Veritaserum, Poppy spoke up.

"As his godmother and his Healer, I have to reject this request. My godson is only seven years old and is just recovering from pneumonia, taking very strong potions for such a little boy. Because of that I fear that Veritaserum could do a grave damage to his system. However, I am willing to take Veritaserum and confirm his statement as I am the person to whom he was brought after the attacks."

The judge accepted this, and Poppy had to explain everything she knew about the first attack, while Harry only had to confirm what Poppy said and had to clarify additional details. Additionally, he could only describe how he had met Professor Dumbledore in Hogsmeade, who urged him to board the boat although he had just been on his way up to the castle together with his 

friends. Moreover, he told the judge how he had felt urged to jump into the water by an invisible force although he didn't really want to jump. Then Severus, Tom, Minerva, and Remus were asked if they had anything to add, and Severus stood up.

"I only want to add that I used Legilimency on my son in order to know what really happened and to be sure that it was Professor Dumbledore who had put my son under the Imperius Charm. That memory is the first in the Pensieve here." He went to where the judge was seated and handed over the Pensieve.

"Thank you, Professor Snape," the judge said. "We will be sure to watch all the memories in the Pensieve immediately after our questioning. Now to the second incident. Healer Pomfrey please."

The questioning lasted until lunchtime when the judge announced a break of an hour. As most of the participants seemed to head for the Ministry's canteen, Tom suggested they go to a nearby Muggle restaurant for lunch, and so the group left the Ministry. During the last hour, Harry had been asleep on Minerva's lap. Now, Severus picked up the child and put him onto his shoulders, so that the still sleepy Harry didn't have to walk. Noticing that Poppy unobtrusively waved her wand in Harry's direction, Severus asked, "Is he all right, or shall we ask the judge if it's really necessary for him to be here in the afternoon?"

"He can stay on our laps and sleep. If he's needed, we'll wake him up," Poppy answered.

While Dumbledore was questioned, Harry was peacefully asleep on his father's lap, his belly full of pizza and potions. As Dumbledore was questioned under Veritaserum, it soon became clear that he obviously was off his rocker. Finally, after another break of thirty minutes, the judge announced the verdict.

"Guilty on all counts but insanity! This means a lifetime sentence to Azkaban. However, he will be granted a stay in the warded section of St. Mungos until a possible recovery."

With this, a huge commotion started in the courtroom, and the spot where the Hogwarts teachers sat was swamped with reporters in a blink. Fortunately, the Minister arrived at the same time and motioned everyone outside for a press conference. "May I ask you to join me for the press conference, please?" he addressed the teachers.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Severus and his colleagues conferred for a few seconds and agreed to join the press conference but only for a few minutes. Finally, Minerva told the Minister, "Each of us will answer exactly one question. After that we have to head back to Hogwarts as we have a sick child with us and need to get back to the school."

The Minister greeted the reporters and said, "At the beginning, the Hogwarts teachers are willing to answer one question each. Afterwards you will have to be content with my colleague and me."

Only now, Harry noticed Mr. Weasley, whom he knew from the memories of his older self, standing behind the Minister. From Severus' shoulders he waved his hand to the man, who smiled back at the child. Soon, the reporters began to ask questions.

"Who will be the next Headmaster of Hogwarts?"

Severus spoke up. "Of course we have to discuss this with the Minister and with the Board. However, the teachers have so far chosen Professor McGonagall as new Headmistress."

Minerva couldn't help blushing at the tremendous applause, which even increased when the reporters saw little Harry clapping his hands as well.

"What is the reason for Mr. Potter's de-aging and why has his name changed to Harry Snape?"

Poppy answered this time. "The de-aging was a Potions accident. Harry was de-aged to a baby. At that time, Dumbledore finally saw fit to reveal to Professor Snape that Harry was in fact his son." Hearing a loud gasp, she explained, "Professor Snape was together with Lily Evans until a few weeks before she was married to James Potter. As Professor Snape knew that Harry had a terrible childhood, he decided to let the boy grow up again instead of giving him an aging potion."

"Did nobody notice that the Headmaster was losing it? How could he become so insane in a few weeks?"

Tom proceeded to answer this question. "I always had the impression that he was crazy. I believe it had already started twenty years ago when he began to do evil things, blaming me for them."

"You accused Dumbledore of killing James Potter. Didn't he kill Lily Potter too?"

Minerva threw Severus a helpless glance before she replied. "I'm sorry but I don't know anything contrary."

"I'd like to ask Harry something," Rita Skeeter said. "Are you glad that Professor Dumbledore isn't at Hogwarts anymore? And do you remember everything of your former childhood?"

"Yes," Harry replied in his high, childish voice. "I was very afraid of him. Fawkes always tried to help me, but once Prowfessor Dumby made him burn and become a baby when he tried to save me." He glanced at the phoenix on his shoulder and softly stroked his familiar's head feathers while he replied to the second question. "I remember that you've always written many lies about me and that you're a beetle Animagus."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Accompanied by a huge gasp coming from the journalists due to Harry's last sentence, the Hogwarts group left the press conference and returned to the area within the Ministry from where they could Floo home. Severus glanced at the huge clock on the wall. It was still half past four, so they had two hours left until dinner.

"All right, now, Harry, can you come down now?" Severus asked his son and carefully put him onto the floor. Then he leaned over to Poppy. "Poppy, do you think we could take Harry to Godric's Hollow?" he whispered, hoping that his son wasn't listening so that he wouldn't get his hopes up.

The Healer quickly waved her wand over her godson before she asked, "Harry, do you feel well enough to try the spell for your Mummy?"

"Yes!" Harry squealed happily. "When are we going there? Now?"

"Yes, Harry. But, don't get up your hopes too much. The possibility that this won't work is much higher than the chance that it will," Severus replied and turned to Minerva. "Tom and I will take Harry…"

"No," Minerva interrupted him sternly. "We will all go together. At least, I will join you."

Poppy nodded and said, "I'm going too."

#Tell them that I can flash you there. They all have to grip my tail feathers, little one,# Fawkes told Harry, who happily translated for the others.

Two minutes later, the group stood in front of a half destroyed house, in which they had all spent many happy hours until eighteen years ago.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	8. I AM INSANE

**8 – I AM INSANE**

Tom went first, waving his wand over the area before him to assess if it was safe to proceed as it wouldn't help having the house collapse over them. Everything seemed fine though and they soon arrived at the spot Tom was sure Lily should appear back. He motioned everyone to the other end of the room and stayed in front of the others when he mumbled a long incantation nobody else could understand properly.

Severus took Harry into his arms, cuddling him close. Harry laid his head on his daddy's shoulder and closed his eyes. Suddenly, a stiff and unlively Lily appeared on the spot Tom was pointing to. A huge gasp alerted Harry to the fact that something must have happened and he lazily opened his eyes, while Severus slowly averted Harry's head so that he could look in his son's face.

"Harry, don't get a fright. Your mummy is not really alive yet. We have to help her now with the potion and the incantation you have to say. Shall we say it together?"

When the boy gave him an anxious nod, Severus turned around, so that Harry could see Lily.

"Mummy!" Harry shouted excitedly and wiggled in Severus' arms until his daddy put him onto the ground, so that he could rush off toward Lily. After a few steps, however, Harry stopped dead in his tracks when he caught sight of his supposed mummy. Gladly noticing that his father put both hands on his shoulders, Harry slowly turned to Severus. "Daddy, is Mummy all right?"

Severus gave his son's shoulders a squeeze and nodded. "Yes, Harry. I'm sure we will manage and she'll be all right. Let's try now." He took Harry's hand and led the boy over to the spot where his mother was lying on the floor. Severus pulled the potions phial and Harry's wand out of his robe pockets and handed the wand to Harry, whose face lit immediately.

The others had backed up and were waiting at the other side of the room to give the Snapes enough space for their difficult task.

"Are you sure you remember the incantation correctly, Harry?" Severus asked sternly.

"Yes, of course, Daddy," Harry replied, suddenly having the confidence that he would be able to perform the necessary magic. "First the potion or first the magic?" he asked determinedly.

"First the incantation, and as soon as you're finished, I shall give your mother the potion. Poppy, could you come and help me holding her head up, so that I can make her drink the potion, please?"

"Of course, Severus," Poppy replied softly and approached Lily.

Knowing that the only reason for him to say the incantation was to give Harry more confidence as only Harry's words could help his mother back to real life, Severus recounted the sentence together with his son.

The others silently watched as Harry didn't waver once but firmly cast the spell, pointing his wand at the somehow unreal form of his mother. When he was nearly finished, the glassy form slowly turned into a normal human's form. As soon as Harry was finished, Severus and Poppy stepped over to Lily. While Poppy held up her head, Severus poured the potion into her mouth and made her swallow the liquid.

Harry, whom Minerva had taken into her arms as soon as Severus had left his son's side, watched as his mother suddenly let out a small cry and opened her eyes. "Mummy!" Harry shouted and wanted to rush over to his mummy, but Minerva held him close.

"Not now, Harry. Wait and give your mummy a minute to wake up, please," Minerva told him softly.

Knowing that his daddy often needed a minute to wake up properly when he tried to urge him out of bed in the morning, Harry hesitantly waited for a moment, watching his mother's mind coming back.

Lily's mind slowly turned back to awareness for the first time in so many years. Everything felt unreal and she had problems remembering what had happened. Noticing a slight movement in front of her, Lily tried to focus her eyes on the black figure, which was hovering there. "Sev?" she asked, confused.

"Yes, Lily, it's me. And Harry is here, too. Everything is all right now, Lily."

Harry, whom Minerva had finally let go, appeared next to his father and knelt down beside Lily, shouting, "Mummy!"

"Harry? That can't be Harry. Harry's still a baby," Lily insisted, pain shining in her brilliant green eyes that matched her son's exactly. "Dumbledore, he came, right?" she asked horrified. "Harry and James, are they all right?"

"No, Mummy, it's me. Some years have passed, Mummy, while you were away."

"Look at Harry's eyes, Lily. He is definitely your son," Severus agreed softly.

Lily immediately pulled her son over, so that his head came to rest on her chest and said with a relieved but unbelieving expression on her face, "Oh, my dear son. You are so big. What happened?" she asked, averting her glance to Severus.

Severus knelt down on Lily's other side and asked, "Lily, what is the last thing you remember?"

Lily frowned, trying to remember properly, and suddenly, everything came back. With a horrified expression she looked around, taking in the destroyed form of her house. "Yes, I remember Dumbledore, he came after us tonight," she answered, her voice filled with pain. "But Harry is alive, only older than he was. What about James? He is dead, isn't he?"

With this, Severus proceeded to tell Lily the whole story, and averting a happily sobbing Harry to the side a bit she tried to sit up and proceeded to thank Tom, who appeared at Severus' side, for saving her.

"You're very welcome, Lily. I'm glad you're back!" Tom answered, giving his friend a huge smile.

"How much time has passed then? About four years?" Lily asked, trying to assess Harry's age, oblivious to the fact that everyone in the room except for her son looked much older than only four years aged from when she had seen them for the last time.

"Perhaps we should return to Hogwarts, where we can sit more comfortably," Severus suggested and turned to Fawkes. "Could you take us back to Hogwarts all together? Or are we too many persons now?"

#I'd prefer to flash twice,# Fawkes told Harry, who translated immediately.

Lily watched in awe how the bird communicated to her son. She was still very confused, and there were many things she still didn't understand. But she was also extremely happy, knowing that the two people she really loved were alive and with her.

#Please tell the big chicks to get ready and grab my tail feathers,# Fawkes instructed Harry, who laughed and told the others what Fawkes said.

Everyone except for Poppy and the little family flashed away with Fawkes, and Poppy used the minute until Fawkes' return to quickly cheek on Lily. "You seem to be completely fine. Are you feeling well?" she asked her younger friend, more than glad to have her back after such a long time.

"I feel great, just a bit confused. Why am I going to Hogwarts?" she asked, puzzled.

"Harry and I are living together at Hogwarts, where I am teaching Potions. And we had hoped you would join us."

"But Dumbledore?" Lily asked hesitantly.

"He's finally gone," Harry shouted excitedly.

Seeing Lily's confused expression, Severus told her, "Today, we had a trial against Dumbledore and he has been sent to St. Mungos because of being crazy, and in case they manage to heal him, he has been sentenced to a life stay in Azkaban."

Lily let out a deep sigh before she answered, "All right, that's good. Of course I will join the two of you."

Fawkes flashed the Snapes and Poppy straight into the living room of the Snape quarters. Poppy turned to Lily. "I will leave you to your family now. Congratulations, Lily! Severus, it's dinner time, please don't forget to eat." She called Dobby and instructed him to bring dinner for three persons, before she quickly waved her wand over Harry, sighing. "And Harry has to go to bed immediately after eating. I'll come to cheek on him tomorrow morning. If you need me earlier, Floo call me." With an amused glance on the two male Snapes, who seemed to be over the moon with joy, Poppy left, heading for dinner in the Great Hall.

After dinner, Lily and Severus put Harry to bed and proceeded to sit next to their son, answering the many questions Lily still had to ask.

"Lily," Severus hesitantly started to voice a question. "We would love you to live here together with us. Will you, however, be comfortable? Moreover, will you be all right sleeping in my bedroom, or shall we ask Minerva to make the castle add an extra room to our quarters?"

Lily laughed. '_Oh, how I have missed her laugh_,' Severus thought happily, giving Lily a fond smile back.

"Yes, Severus, if you didn't mind, I'd love to live together with you and Harry. And I don't mind sharing the room with you; it's not as if it was the first time. By the way, what's wrong with Harry?"

They spent half the night talking about their son and his first and second childhood. Severus was a bit hesitant, not knowing if Lily would approve what he had done but she pulled him in a bear hug and said, "Severus, thank you so much for giving Harry this chance. I appreciate it very much and I believe it was the right thing to do apart from the fact that I'm very glad not to have missed his whole childhood."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry woke up to a cool hand on his forehead. '_Mummy_,' he thought instinctively and opened his eyes. But it was only Poppy. "I thought it was my mummy," Harry mumbled. "Is she really back or was it a dream?"

"Yes, Harry, your mummy is really back," Poppy told him. "But your parents still seem to be asleep. Your father probably told your mother everything she has missed during the last eighteen years, so that they went to bed very late. Now, when you're feeling well enough today, you may get up, but I want you to rest a lot. No running around or such. Do you want to join me for breakfast in the Great Hall?"

"No, thank you, Aunt Poppy. I'm not hungry yet," Harry replied, cuddling his dragon.

"All right. If you get hungry, please call Dobby and ask him for breakfast. Can you do that?"

"Yes, Aunt Poppy, thank you," Harry answered, giving Poppy a huge smile.

While Poppy left his room, Harry scrambled out of his bed and silently went over to his daddy's room and climbed onto the bed, noticing that it had been enlarged during the night. He lay down between his parents and closed his eyes, sighing contentedly.

Several hours later, Severus woke up when the fireplace flared and alerted him that someone wanted to speak with him. Seeing that Harry was fast asleep, curled up in Lily's arm, he smiled one of his first true smiles in more than eighteen years and got up quickly.

It was Minerva, who told Severus that the three of them were expected to attend lunch in the Great Hall as well as an adjourning staff meeting afterwards. Severus promised to be in the Hall in an hour's time, shutting off the connection. '_Why does she want Lily at the staff meeting?_' he wondered on his way to the bathroom in order to take a shower.

When Lily woke up, she saw that Harry was cuddling close to her, still asleep, and that Severus had already left the bed. Before she could determine how late it was, Severus entered the bedroom, his hair still damp from the shower. Seeing that she was awake, Severus sat down next to her on the edge of the bed and kissed her.

"Did I tell you how glad I am to have you back, Lily?" he asked then.

"Yes, Sev, you told me. Thank you," Lily replied, smiling at his soft, silky voice she loved so much.

Harry woke up with a jolt. '_My Mummy's voice,_' he thought happily. "Mummy!" he squealed, slinging both arms around his mother.

"Yes, Harry, I'm here," Lily answered, cuddling the small boy close, thinking about what a strange feeling it was to hold such a big son in her arms, considering that according to her memory she had just been changing his nappy the evening before.

"I'm afraid you have to get up," Severus said. "Minerva Floo-called to tell us she expects us for lunch in the Great Hall as well as for a staff meeting afterwards." He gave Harry a piercing look. "Harry, did Poppy come to cheek on you?"

Harry smiled brightly at his father. "Yes, Daddy, she told me I can get up, just not run."

"Then let's comply to Minerva's request and get ready for lunch," Lily suggested and proceeded to get up and conjure clothes to wear for the day as she possessed only the clothes she had on her the day before.

"Wow, Mummy, you're pretty," Harry said in awe, seeing the dark blue robes his mother wore.

"Thank you, sweetie," Lily returned, laughing. "Now, let's get you dressed, shall we?"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Twenty minutes later, Harry and his parents walked into the Great Hall, where the teachers who hadn't been with them the day before greeted Lily with a huge applause. While they had breakfast, Hermione watched Harry smilingly. The child was sitting at the breakfast table between his parents, devouring his meal. Hermione had never before seen the boy so happy.

When everyone had finished breakfast, Minerva raised her voice. "Shall we just stay here for our staff meeting, or do you prefer to adjourn to the staff room?" she asked sternly.

"Oh, I think we should stay here," Professor Trelawney, who had surprisingly joined the colleagues for breakfast, spoke up. "My inner eye has told me that Peeves is bouncing about the staff room, and as we are twelve persons here, we would be thirteen in the staff room, which would be a bad omen for our meeting."

Most of the teachers didn't even try to hide their reactions. While one half of them groaned, the other half laughed, and Harry asked interested, "Does Peeves count as a person? I could go play with Peeves, then you wouldn't be thirteen," he added jokingly. Not that he believed in anything the Divinations professor said. He could very well remember how she had predicted his own death from his third year onwards.

"All right, Sibyll, let's stay here," Minerva said, sighing inwardly. She asked the House elves for tea and biscuits and suggested they start meeting. She shortly explained to her colleagues how Tom, Severus, and Harry had managed to save Lily and introduced Hermione to Lily as she was the only teacher Lily hadn't met before.

"I'm very glad to have you here, Mrs. Potter," Hermione said, extending her hand over the table. Before Lily could answer, she continued, "When Harry was growing up the first time, I was his best friend, so I really know how much he has missed you all these years. I've known him for nine years now, and I've never seen him as happy as he seems to be today." She obviously had to try hard not to cry, and her eyes were swimming in tears.

"I'm also very glad to be here, and I want to thank you very much for being such a good friend to Harry," Lily replied softly.

"All right," Minerva brought the conversation back to the meeting. "This morning, I have received an owl from the Ministry of Magic, and the Minister already officially appointed me as the new Headmistress of Hogwarts. Therefore…"

She was interrupted by a huge applause. Harry quickly climbed off his chair and ran over to his granny, pulling her into a hug. "Are you the new Headmaster, Granny? I'm very happy. Congratulations," he beamed. When he noticed that everyone laughed, he quickly returned to his seat and turned to Severus. "Why are they laughing at me, Daddy?" he asked, a little offended. He had only meant so well.

"Oh, Harry," Severus smiled at his son. "They are only laughing because you're so smart and cute. But it's _Headmistress_, by the way. Headmaster is only used for a man."

"Ah, I'm sorry, Headmistress Granny," Harry corrected himself immediately.

"Thank you, Harry," Minerva said and gave the child a fond smile. "Therefore, we have to solve a few staff matters. First of all I would like to ask Severus to be my Deputy Headmaster. Would you be willing, Severus?"

Severus glanced over to Lily, who gave him an encouraging nod. "Yes, Minerva, if you think that it should be me to fill the post, I shall do so."

"All right, thank you, Severus," Minerva said, obviously relieved. "Now, I know this comes a bit sudden but I'd like to as Lily to become my successor as Transfigurations professor. You do not have to give me an answer just now, but I'd like to ask you to at least think about it. If you agree, I would also like to offer you the position as Head of House for Gryffindor. As I said, this all must be very sudden for you, but there are still four weeks until the beginning of the school year and in case you wouldn't be ready to take over completely from September 1st onwards, I would of course be here to help you and continue teaching until you were ready."

Lily smiled at her former teacher to whom she had always had an extremely good relationship. "Thank you very much for your offer, Minerva. However, apart from the fact that I don't know if my knowledge in Transfiguration would be enough to be a professor here…"

"It definitely is, otherwise I wouldn't have offered this position to you," Minerva interrupted her firmly.

"And I also have to discuss it with Severus. Who has been looking after Harry during the day?" Lily asked, turning to her son's father.

"If one of us has a free period he or she looks after Harry; if nobody is available he attends lessons or helps the teachers grading homework as he already knows everything that is taught here until the end of fifth year. I don't think Harry would mind you teach Transfiguration," Severus said, giving Lily an encouraging nod.

"Harry, what do you think?" Lily asked nevertheless.

"If you want to teach, you should. Can I attend your classes too, Mummy?" Harry answered sincerely.

"Yes, of course, Sweetie. In that case, Minerva, I'd like to accept both your offers. However, I will probably need your help as I believe I still have to adjust to this new life, which seems to be quite different from what I experienced until yesterday."

"You will get as much help as you need," Minerva promised and finished the meeting.

When everyone left the Hall, Severus motioned Lily, Minerva, Harry, Poppy, Hermione, Remus, and Tom to stay behind. "I believe we are in need of a party, and I would like to invite you all of you for a drink after dinner in our quarters."

While everyone smiled happily, Minerva said, "Thank you for the invitation, Severus, Lily. We will surely join you tonight and have a welcome back party for Lily. However, I believe there is something urgent for you to do. You should head to the Ministry in order to get Lily off the list of deceased persons, don't you?"

"Oh, right," Severus answered pensively. "Lily, Harry, are you up to a trip to the Ministry?"

"No, Severus!" Poppy interrupted her younger colleague. "I want Harry to stay here and rest today. He had a very long day at the ministry yesterday. You can either leave Harry here with one of us or go to the Ministry tomorrow morning."

"All right, Poppy," Lily threw in immediately. "Then we will go tomorrow morning after breakfast. I don't think a few hours will matter."

Harry gave Lily a grateful hug, and she felt Severus squeezing her shoulder comfortingly.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Lily, Severus, and Harry intended to go to breakfast early and head to the Ministry immediately after breakfast. However, when they were about to leave for the Great Hall, Severus motioned Lily and Harry to go on, saying he would follow in a few minutes. Lily and Harry had breakfast together with the others, but when they had finished eating Severus hadn't yet shown up.

"I'm afraid we have to return to our quarters to look for Dad before heading to the Ministry," Lily told Harry.

Harry shrugged. "Do we have to Floo to the Ministry? Can't we ask Fawkes to flash us?" he asked.

Before Lily could reply, Fawkes appeared in a flash and hovered in front of them. While Lily gave the bird an admiring glance, Harry thanked his familiar and asked him to take them back home. When Lily and Harry arrived in the living room an instant later, the door to Severus' office was open, and they could see that the always extremely neat office was turned upside down.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	9. ST MUNGO'S IS BETTER

**9 – ST. MUNGO'S IS BETTER**

Seeing Lily and his son, Severus apologized immediately. "I'm sorry, I was looking for something, but I just can't remember where… Ah," he suddenly interrupted himself and rushed into his bedroom, opening a drawer. With a relieved sigh, he put the small blue box into his robe pocket and left the bedroom, apologizing once more.

In the meantime, Lily had waved her wand around his office, so that it was already returned to its normal neat state. "All right, shall we go?" Lily asked, and Harry told Fawkes that they wanted to go to the Ministry.

"No, please, wait a moment," Severus suddenly said.

Harry gave his father a curious glance. He seemed to be worried about something. "What's wrong?" he asked enquiringly. He couldn't remember seeing his father so nervous except for the time when they went to Godric's Hollow the day before yesterday.

Severus thought for a moment if he should send Harry into his room for a few minutes, so that he could speak to Lily alone, but dismissed the thought immediately. Harry should not feel as if he would be abandoned now when his mummy was back, and Severus knew that Harry was very sensitive.

"Could you please sit down for a moment," Severus asked Lily and Harry in a tone that didn't allow anything other than compliance. As soon as they were sitting, Severus turned to Lily.

"Lily, I…" he nervously cleared his throat, "I wanted to ask you if it would be agreeable for you to take my name instead of registering again as Lily Potter or going back to Lily Evans." He knelt down in front of the seat Lily was occupying and pulled the blue box he had been looking for out of his robe pocket, opening it slowly. "Will you agree to become my wife and not simply my son's mother?"

"Yay," Harry let out, bouncing up and down excitedly on the sofa. "That's beautiful! Oh, Mummy, yes, you're going to be Lily Snape, then we will be Daddy Snape, Mummy Snape, and Harry Snape, that's great!" He ran over to his parents, trying to hug them both at the same time.

Severus put an arm around the excited boy and said as calmly as possible, "I'm glad that you share my opinion, but in fact I was asking your mummy. Please be quiet for a moment, all right, little one? You are our child anyway, and nobody will be able to take you away from us anymore." He sat down on his favourite chair opposite the fireplace, pulling Harry onto his lap.

"I'm sorry, Lily, if this was too all of a sudden. So, if you want to think about it…"

"No," Lily interrupted him. "I don't have to think about it. I don't know if you're aware of the fact that I only married James because there was no chance that you and I could have married and because I was pregnant with your child that I wanted to save from Dumbledore. Of course, Severus, I love you and I want nothing more than to become your wife. Thank you!"

When Harry happily shouted, "Mummy!" she couldn't hold her tears back and started to cry.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" Harry asked worried.

"Nothing, sweetie, I'm just so happy," Lily sobbed, feeling herself pulled into a strong embrace, sensing an indistinctive smell of herbs and potions very near.

Harry watched in awe when his parents started kissing each other. Suddenly, he felt happier than he could remember feeling ever before. After a few minutes, Severus let go of Lily and gave his son a huge smile. "In this case, we need to take two witnesses to the Ministry. Whom would you like to ask, Lily?"

"Minerva," Lily replied immediately.

"All right. Harry, who do you think we should take as second witness?" Severus asked, turning to his son.

"Hmm. Uncle Tom is already my godfather and Aunt Poppy my godmother. What about Uncle Remus?" Harry suggested.

"Oh, Harry, you're such a sweetheart," Lily said proudly. This method of choice could have been hers. She was very glad to have such a fine son.

Severus went to the fireplace and called Minerva and Remus to their quarters urgently. When they arrived a minute later, Severus motioned them to take a seat and asked Lily to talk to them. However, before Lily could start to explain anything, Harry blurt out, "Mummy is going to marry Daddy!"

When Minerva and Remus gasped, Lily smiled and asked, "Would you two be willing to accompany us to the ministry as our witnesses?"

Seeing that Minerva was unobtrusively wiping away a tear, Harry climbed onto her lap. "It's all right, Mummy has cried too."

Minerva Floo-called Tom in order to ask him to represent her during her and Severus' absence, and Fawkes took the five persons to the Ministry. Three hours later, the new little Snape family and their two witnesses entered Muggle London for a late lunch. After a short discussion about where to go, they complied with Harry's request to go to a pizzeria, where he had enjoyed the pizza that they had eaten two days ago very much. After lunch, Minerva and Remus returned to Hogwarts, while the happy family proceeded to Diagon Alley in order to buy new clothes for Lily.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When the Snapes entered the Great Hall for dinner the same day, the Hall was decorated beautifully. Harry squealed excitedly when he saw hundreds of colourful balloons all over the Hall. Apparently, Tom hadn't hesitated before informing all inhabitants of the castle about the ad hoc wedding that had taken place at the Ministry in the morning. As soon as Lily, Severus, and Harry sat down at the table, Minerva raised her glass. "Congratulations, Lily, Severus, and Harry for becoming a real family! We are all very happy for you!"

After everyone gave them a huge applause, Minerva handed Severus an envelope, saying, "This is from all of us, and we wish you much fun!"

Severus handed the envelope to Lily, who curiously opened it and gasped. Inside the envelope was a card, which seemed to be a Hotel voucher for a wizarding holiday resort at the seaside for a whole week. On the card, the address of a fireplace was noted and Minerva explained to them that they were supposed to travel by Floo in case they weren't going to ask Fawkes to take them.

"When are we supposed to leave?" Lily asked curiously.

"A honeymoon normally starts on the wedding day," Tom informed her curtly.

"But we didn't have time to prepare anything," Lily countered horrified.

"You don't have to prepare anything," Minerva told her and handed Lily a small travel bag, which had about the size of a small toy. "Don't enlarge it now – have a look at it when you arrive. Don't worry, in this bag is everything you will need. Yes, Severus, even potions and children's books. You are not allowed to take anything else with you apart from your wands of course. And you should take Harry's wand as well, so that he'd be able to defend himself if something happened."

Lily smiled at their colleagues. "Thank you very much. I'm looking forward to our first family holiday very much."

Severus inclined his head. "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

And Harry? Harry had fallen asleep the instant he had sat down between Lily and Severus. "Today probably has been too much for him," Lily mused, pulling her child over, so that he could sleep on her with his head on her shoulder.

"Yes, he is still suffering from the aftermath of his illness," Poppy agreed. "Before you leave, I want to have a word with you concerning Harry anyway."

Minerva rose from her chair and conjured a soft looking red sleeping bag on the floor next to the table. Opening the zipper, she motioned Severus to take the child from his wife and put him to sleep in the sleeping bag, so that Harry could sleep and Lily would be able to eat properly.

A wedding dinner and much advice later, Lily and Severus were ready to depart for their honeymoon. While Lily was still talking to Minerva and Poppy, Severus fought hard to wake Harry up. Finally, he decided to let the child sleep and carried him through the Floo as they had decided to leave Fawkes at Hogwarts anyway because even if they were staying at a Wizarding hotel, having a phoenix with them would definitely attract too much attention.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry slept through until the next morning. When he woke up, he nearly chocked, noticing the strange surroundings. Fortunately, his parents were sleeping on both sides of him, so that the small boy didn't see a reason to panic. However, he curled up close to his mummy and waited impatiently for his parents to wake up. Severus was the first to stir, and as soon as he had lazily opened an eye, Harry blurted out, "What's wrong, Daddy? Where are we?"

Severus pulled his son close and whispered into his son's ear, "Harry, you know that Mummy and Daddy got married yesterday, right?" When Harry nodded happily, Severus continued, "The other teachers at Hogwarts have sent us here for our honeymoon for a week. Get up and have a look out the window, Harry!"

Harry didn't have to be told twice. He quickly crawled out of bed and made his way over to the huge window, stopping dead in his tracks when he caught sight of the blue sea and the white sandy beach in front of it. He gave his father an anxious glance. "What is it, Daddy? The moving, blue thing I mean?"

Severus laughed. "Oh, Harry, sorry, I forgot that you haven't been to the sea yet. It's the sea, and the moving parts of it are waves. After breakfast, we will go down to the beach and have a look, won't we?

"Yes," Harry shouted, happily, completely forgetting that Lily was still asleep.

Lily woke up with a jolt and lazily opened her eyes. "What's wrong?" she asked, yawning.

"Mummy, have you seen the sea? It's so blue and it's moving!" Harry informed her excitedly, quickly climbing back into bed to hug his mummy.

Lily laughed, pulling her son close, caressing his little cheeks. With a soft hand she pulled up his fringe, frowning at the scar he owed Dumbledore. "Then we should better get dressed and go down for breakfast," she said and proceeded to tickle Harry until suddenly Severus let out a huge gasp.

"What's wrong, Daddy?" Harry asked and was at his father's side within seconds, followed closely by his mother.

While in the evening they had just magically exchanged their clothes into pyjamas and used the toothbrushes the hotel had provided, Severus had now started opening the bag their colleagues had given to them. The enlarged bag had revealed about a dozen small bags in different colours that enlarged themselves, forcing Severus to gasp, when he suddenly saw himself surrounded with a dozen travel bags. Lily and Harry couldn't help laughing at the professor's face and began to open the different bags. Harry quickly discovered that the green bag with the tiny yellow dinosaurs on it held a lot of toys and books for him and squealed happily. Seeing that, Severus interestedly took up the dark blue bag with bubbling cauldrons on it and looking inside confirmed that it was full of potion phials. Happily he saw that it also contained a Potions book he had wanted to read for quite a while but so far hadn't found the time. After this discovery he set the bag aside. In the meantime, Lily looked through the other bags in search for children's clothes.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

An hour and a huge breakfast later, the Snapes headed for the beach. They decided on a place to sit, which was not too far from the entrance and still near the water. Lily quickly drew her wand and pointed it at Harry. "Umbra Affectus." Seeing Harry's enquiring expression, Lily explained, "This spell protects you from getting sun burned."

"Oh, wow," Harry shouted in awe. "Oh, please, Mummy, may I cast it on Daddy and you, please?"

Lily laughed and handed Harry her wand. "Sorry, dear, we didn't bring your wand down today but you can try if you can do magic with mine."

Harry took Lily's wand and glanced up to the windows. He knew which apartment was theirs because he had left his stuffed dragon sitting on the sill of the open window, so that his teddy could watch him playing on the beach. Nodding his head contentedly, he raised the wand. "Accio Harry's wand."

Under the flabbergasted looks of Harry's parents and Harry's excited glance, Harry's wand made its way through the window, nearly kicking the dragon out too. Harry smilingly returned his mother's wand, taking his own one safely into his hand. "Uh, sorry, Mummy, what was the spell?" he asked, frowning.

"Umbra Affectus," Lily repeated patiently.

"Ah, all right, thank you, Mummy," Harry said, eager to learn a spell he didn't already know. He pointed his wand at his father and said the incantation before he repeated the spell with his mother.

"Thank you, Harry," Severus said, glancing around the book in his hand.

"Very good, sweetie," Lily commended her son, watching him proudly as he dug into his bag for something to read before she lay back and enjoyed the still peacefully quiet beach.

Ten minutes later, Harry was standing in front of Lily, excitedly jumping from one foot onto the other. "Mummy, look, there are children in the water. Can we go into the water, too, please?"

Lily looked over to the water, where children were bathing in the waves, shouting happily. Before she could reply to Harry however, Severus looked up from his book and motioned Harry to sit down between them before he explained, "Harry, today we will only put our feet into the water. Tomorrow we can go for a bathe and I can try to teach you how to swim."

"Oh, yes, Daddy, I want to learn how to swim. Can you teach me now, please?" Harry shouted impatiently but Lily shook her head.

"No, Harry, Daddy said _tomorrow_. Poppy told us to wait at least a day before going for a bathe in order to give your body the chance to get used to the climate, especially as you have been very ill."

"Ah, okay," Harry said disappointed. "Um… can we then go into the water with our feet only?"

Under his son's plead Severus couldn't resist and grudgingly put away his book. "All right, let's go all together, shall we, Lily?"

Lily hardly had a chance to voice her opinion before she saw Harry dashing down in the direction of the water, while Severus ran after his son. She 

raised her wand, ready to stupefy the child in case Severus didn't reach him before Harry entered the water. However, Harry knew better than to do something stupid. He stopped right in front of the water, waiting for his parents to arrive. When Lily caught up with Harry and Severus, she opened her mouth to shout at her son for running away, but Severus beat her and complimented the boy for waiting and not entering the water on his own.

"But next time, Harry, do not run away on your own but wait for us, please," Lily added sternly.

"Yes, Mummy, I'm sorry," Harry replied automatically. He extended both hands to his parents and they entered the very light blue water, which was surprisingly warm.

When they returned to the beach after floundering around in the water for an hour, Severus helped Harry build a sand castle. "Dad, I want it to look like Hogwarts. How can I do that?"

"Oh, Harry, that we should ask your Mummy. She's much better at Charms than I," Severus replied, giving Lily a glance, who waved her wand at the castle, mumbling an incantation Harry couldn't understand.

"Wow, this is beautiful. It really looks like Hogwarts," Harry said, looking at the castle in awe.

Too soon it was lunchtime, and in the afternoon it was so hot on the beach that Harry spent the whole afternoon sleeping. On the next day, Severus tried to teach Harry swimming, which he enjoyed very much. However, it wasn't as easy as Harry thought seeing the other children swimming around, and after two days of intense practising he couldn't yet manage more than two strokes.

"That's normal, Harry. I'm sure you'll be able to swim by the time we go home," Severus said calmingly when Lily and he tucked the child in, kissing him good night.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On the third day on the beach, Lily was fast asleep while Severus was so engrossed in his book that he didn't even answer Harry's repeated question, "When will we go swimming, Daddy?" Harry looked around, noticing that everyone on the beach seemed to be asleep and suddenly came up with a plan.

He reached out to his mother's robe pocket where he knew that Lily had pocketed his own wand, carefully snatching it from the pocket. Then he waved his wand around a free area of sand and very carefully levitated the sand onto the person sleeping nearby so that only the woman's head was free of sand. Then he repeated the procedure with at least twenty people until his father looked up from his book, wondering what Harry was doing. Fortunately, Harry had spared his parents, fearing his father's reaction discovering that he was covered by sand.

At the sight of his son pointing his wand at a man and silently muttering an incantation, Severus looked around, slightly irritated, and gave Harry a menacing look. However, the slightly pulled up edges of his mouth gave him away and Harry knew that his father was at least slightly amused by his prank.

Seeing that Harry tucked away his wand, Severus averted his eyes back to his book, while Harry started building a castle.

When Severus looked up from his book the next time, Harry was standing in front of him, shifting from one foot to the other. "Daddy, I have to go to the toilet."

"All right, Harry, shall I accompany you?" Severus asked, throwing a last longing glance to his book.

"No, I'm fine, thanks. I know the way to our apartment, and I'll be back soon," Harry promised and hurried away.

Strangely, Harry had a feeling someone was watching him but he couldn't place it and he couldn't see anyone either. However, when he touched the door of their apartment so that it would magically recognize him and open, he felt someone pushing him from behind, forcing himself into the room with Harry. When he looked around, Harry saw two men, both of whom he had seen in the memories of his older self. However, as Severus had helped him to put all these memories to the very back of his mind they were not easily accessible, and before Harry could ponder on who these men were, one of them pointed his wand at him, shouting, "Cru…"

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	10. THAN AZKABAN

**10 – THAN AZKABAN**

"Everything is your fault, you pampered little urchin. Because of you, my family thinks badly at me and I couldn't finish school. But I promise you'll pay for it." The man drew his wand, pointing it at Harry. "Cruci…"

Harry quickly drew his wand and shouted, "Expelliarmus!" before the man even had a chance to finish his spell. Harry quickly cast the _Wingardium Leviosa_ spell and let the two wands hover onto the top of the huge wardrobe at the left side of the room.

The two men didn't take these actions well. They approached the child and started beating him badly before Harry could use any more magic. Unfortunately, the seven-year-old child was not able to fight against two adults, the Muggle way and he soon fell to the floor, dangerously wounded. Just before he fell unconscious he got a glance at his familiar, appearing at his side in a flash.

Quickly assessing the situation, Fawkes flashed onto the beach, hovering in front of Severus, who, sensing that Harry, who had yet to return, could be in danger, didn't waste time. He grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers. It only took seconds for Fawkes to flash back to the room, where the two men were still grabbing their noses, which Fawkes had hacked into in order to force the two men to stop their attack on Harry. Before Ron and Mungundus could even move, Severus drew his wand and stunned the two men.

"Fawkes, please go and get Poppy immediately," Severus instructed the phoenix before he carefully picked up Harry. He had just carefully laid him down onto the bed, when Fawkes arrived together with Poppy. While Poppy quickly waved her wand at Harry, Severus instructed Fawkes to fetch Lily. He quickly filled his wife in and asked her to write a short notice to Minerva about what happened, so that she would send Aurors to take away the culprits.

Lily obeyed immediately and half an hour later, while Poppy and Severus were still working on Harry under Lily's watchful eyes, Fawkes returned with Minerva, Tom, Nymphadora Tonks, and Kingsley Shacklebolt in tow. Minerva introduced the two young Aurors to Lily, and Lily relaxed a little, knowing that they were on their own side. The five adults discussed for a moment if the Aurors should take the two men to the Ministry or question them on the spot and decided on the latter, hoping to be able to speak with Harry afterwards as well.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Tonks held out her hand for the two men to turn over their wands, they tried to lie, saying that they hadn't brought their wands. This, however, was too absurd for the Aurors to believe and they decided to administer Veritaserum.

"Why did you come here, Mr. Weasley?" Shacklebold asked.

"To punish Harry," was the straight reply from the red-haired man who gave the small figure on the bed an angry glance, which wasn't missed by the two Aurors.

"Were you going to curse him?"

"Yes, I wanted to Crucio him but he was faster and took our wands away, levitating them onto the wardrobe."

"Therefore, you decided to beat him. Did you want to kill him?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because it's his fault that I couldn't finish Hogwarts and that my family thinks badly of me now. I've even lost my girlfriend because of him."

"How did you know that he was here?" Tonks enquired.

"My brother Percy had requested information within the Ministry in case Harry used his wand, so that he could tell me about Harry's whereabouts. Percy alerted Mungundus and me today that Harry had been tracked, so we Apparated to the beach in order to get to Harry."

"Been magically outdone by a seven-year-old, Mr. Weasley?" Severus sneered, while Poppy turned to Lily and Minerva and filled them in about Harry's condition after throwing a Silencing Spell around them.

"I'm sorry, but you won't be able to question Harry today," Poppy told Tonks and Kingsley firmly when they had finished questioning Mungundus.

"All right," Kingsley acknowledged immediately. "Would it be possible to have his memory put into a Pensieve?"

Severus beat Poppy answering, "Yes, I suppose that would be possible. Fawkes, could you please retrieve Harry's Pensieve?"

A minute later, Fawkes returned with the requested item and Severus sat on the edge of Harry's bed, talking softly to his son. "Harry, do you know how to put a memory into a Pensieve?"

Harry looked at his Daddy, the 'No' clearly written in his face. "All right then, Harry," Severus said and patiently explained, "You have to put your wand here…" – he showed Harry the spot – "…and think of what happened from the moment you first noticed that something was wrong until I arrived here and stunned the two men. Do you think you can do that?"

Harry held out his hand for his wand, which the two men had been too stupid to take from him, and concentrated on the memory. When the others went into the Pensieve to watch what had happened Lily stayed sitting next to Harry, softly speaking with her son and trying to ignore the attackers who were again stunned at the other side of the room.

After viewing the memory, Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed while Shacklebolt explained to Lily what they had seen. "You've probably been told that Dumbledore took a lot of money out of Harry's vaults and gave part of it to Ronald Weasley, right?"

"Yes," Lily replied hesitantly. "Severus told me about it."

"All right," Shacklebolt continued, "Mr. Weasley obviously had the impression that it was Harry's fault that he couldn't go to Hogwarts anymore, and so he tried throw unforgivable spells at him. However, Harry beat him magically and took his wand away, so they decided to beat him. Fortunately, Fawkes seemed to have arrived in time."

Lily gave him an appreciative nod. "Thank you."

"All right, Messrs," Shacklebolt said grimly, turning to the two stunned men. "This will be a one-way-ticket to Azkaban, I'm afraid, Mr. Weasley and Mr. Fletcher." He went over to Ron and activated his Portkey while Tonks took Mungundus away.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

"Should we return to Hogwarts?" Lily asked the others, still sitting next to Harry.

"You mean because of what happened or because of Harry's injuries?" Severus enquired.

"Both," Lily replied, giving her husband an anxious glance.

"What happened won't happen again. You don't need to leave because of that," Tom threw in.

"I think so as well," Minerva agreed. "Just don't let him go anywhere on his own."

"In fact I'd prefer to take Harry with me," Poppy said pensively. "We have healed everything I believe. However, he had many injuries on important organs and we still have to see if they are all going to work properly. Therefore, I'd like to be able to cheek on him every now and then. Do you think Fawkes could flash me here a few times during the next twenty-four hours?"

"How about you all stay here for the rest of our stay?" Lily asked suddenly. "Then Poppy could look after Harry whenever he needs it, and I'd feel much safer with all of you around."

"Yes, that's a good idea," Severus agreed immediately. "Tom, why don't you ask Rolanda to join you for a few days? And Minerva and Poppy…"

"We could share a room, Severus. We've already shared a dormitory when we went to Hogwarts together; but we don't want to disturb you on your Honey Moon!" Minerva told him sternly.

"You won't disturb us, Minerva. Weasley and Fletcher already managed to do so. However, Lily would feel safer with you around and I'd feel better with Poppy here for Harry."

"Will you stay with me, Mummy?" Harry mumbled and – receiving a comforting nod from Lily – closed his eyes.

In the end, they all agreed to stay for a few days. Harry woke up in the morning to his parents talking to each other quietly.

"No, Lily, I don't mind at all. I'm just happy to have you back, and it's Harry's safety that counts most. I don't know what I'd do if something happened to him. But I think that it was only a one-time thing because of…"

"Ssh.. look, Sev, Harry's smiling," Lily said, sounding very happy.

Harry lazily opened his eyes to see his parents leaning over him. While his mother was smiling amazingly, his father's expression held a tad of concern.

"Good morning, sweetie, did you sleep well?" Lily asked.

"Mowning," Harry mumbled tiredly.

"How do you feel, Harry?" Harry could hear his daddy's voice penetrating his ear as he slowly fell back to sleep.

When he woke up the next time, his parents were already dressed and sitting on the edge of his bed, talking quietly and obviously cuddling each other. Harry tried hard not to giggle at the sight and remained silent for a few minutes until the lack of his even breathing seemed to alert his father that he was awake.

"Good morning, Harry. How do you feel?" Severus asked, turning around to his son.

Harry's "fine" stuck on his lips when he first tried to move and it was soon replaced by an "ouch". Everything hurt terribly. "I'm sore," he mumbled, averting his eyes from his father.

"I believe that, Harry. You've been beaten badly and were in a really bad condition yesterday and although Poppy has healed everything, you'll be quite sore for a few days," Severus explained and carefully put a cool hand on Harry's forehead before he stood up abruptly. "I'm going to get Poppy so that she can check on you, right? Afterwards you can get a pain relieving potion."

When Severus left the room, Lily lay back next to Harry and cuddled him, careful not to aggravate his injuries. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up immediately when Severus returned with Poppy. "Hello Aunt Poppy and thanks for healing me yesterday," Harry told his godmother when she came into view.

"Oh, sweetie, you're welcome. Are you in a lot of pain?" Poppy asked, noticing how Harry tried to follow her wand movements with his eyes without moving his head.

"Yes, my head and my stomach hurt," Harry admitted.

"Where exactly does it hurt?" Poppy asked moving her wand once more over the spot Harry showed her. "All right, Harry, I'm very sorry but you have to stay in bed today. You can have a Pain Relieving Potion now and I'll be back with your breakfast in a few minutes. Then we will see what happens. You'll probably be fine or at least well enough to get up by tomorrow."

After taking the potion, Harry felt much better and even managed to sit up in order to eat the porridge Poppy brought him for breakfast. "Daddy," Harry asked lying back after eating, "Why? I mean why did these two men attack me?"

Severus sat down on the edge of the bed and sighed. "Harry, do you remember from the memories of your grown up self who the red haired man was?"

Harry slightly shook his head. "No, Daddy. I remember that I have seen him in the memories but they are so far in the back of my mind, you know the only thing I remember really well is magic – spells, charms and whatever. I only know that I knew him but nothing more." He glanced at his father whose face had once again taken on an emotionless expression.

"This man, Harry, is Ronald Weasley, Ginny's brother. When you went to Hogwarts, he, Hermione, and you were best friends. Everyone called you 'The Golden Trio'." Ignoring Harry's disbelieving look, he continued, "However, after you were de-aged and I received the guardianship over you, we found out that he had only pretended to be your friend. In fact, he received money from Dumbledore, which he had taken from your account, for befriending you. Once we ordered the money back from Dumbledore's account, Weasley had to leave Hogwarts because his parents couldn't pay his school fees anymore. As far as I know he didn't even try to find a way to get the money for his last year and a half of schooling but decided to work at his brothers' joke shop. And now he wanted to blame you for not giving him any more money, although you were four years old when this happened and he shouldn't have been in a position to have any of your money at all."

Harry didn't understand everything his daddy told him, but when Severus added, "Anyway, none of this is your fault but only Dumbledore's. Mr. Weasley has been brought to Azkaban because of what he did, so he won't be able to attack you again," he visible relaxed.

"Mummy, can you read me a story?" Harry proceeded to ask his mother and smiled happily when Lily complied and chose one of Harry's books to read to him. "Thanks, Mummy, that's my favourite story," Harry squealed happily when Lily started to read the story about the dragon, the snake, and the phoenix, which Harry loved so much.

Lily carefully stroked his cheeks and patiently read the story for Harry three times. Then she proceeded to talk to her son. "Harry, you still have to tell me about your friends. What are their names, how are they? I want to know everything, you know."

Harry gave her a small smile, but he just couldn't keep his eyes open anymore and his breathing evened after a few seconds. Glad that she hadn't missed all of his childhood, Lily lay down next to her son, cuddling him close. Soon, she fell asleep too. When Severus looked up from his book seeing his wife and son asleep, a small smile played around his lips.

Harry woke up when Poppy came to check on him. She waved her wand a few times before she explained to Harry in a low voice, as not to wake Lily, "Everything seems to work well. However, I'm afraid that you will be in pain for a while and we have to watch your organs further because you have a slight temperature. If it's not worse tomorrow, you may go to the beach after breakfast."

"Thank you, Aunt Poppy," Harry replied. "But can't I get up now? I feel fine."

"No, I'm sorry, sweetie. You only feel fine because I gave you a strong potion. You aren't fine yet. Do you want Granny to visit you for a while?"

"Um… could you or Granny perhaps stay with me for a short while, so that Mummy and Daddy could go to the beach together? I'm so sorry for them, I mean… it's their honeymoon, and they can't do anything together because of me."

"Oh, Harry, you're such a cute, loving sweetie. Of course, we can stay with you if you don't mind your parents being away," Poppy answered, astonished and turned to Severus to tell him about Harry's suggestion.

Severus gave his son a surprised but grateful look and asked if he was sure before he turned back to Poppy. "Poppy, I'm very worried about Lily. She always seems to be tired and since we're here she is taking at least two naps during the day. Do you think she's all right?"

Poppy gave him a comforting smile. "Yes, Severus. Believe me, I've already checked on her, and she's completely fine, she only needs a lot of rest. There's nothing else we can do for her than letting her rest as much as possible. How about you wake her up and take her out on the beach or wherever you want to spend some time on your own? On your way out you can ask Minerva if she would mind spending some time here with Harry and I. And, please, take your time Severus. As this was Harry's suggestion, he'll be fine with you being away for a few hours."

While Lily and Severus enjoyed a few hours resembling a real honeymoon, Minerva and Poppy stayed with Harry, talking to him, reading him books, and playing with the child until his parents returned after eating dinner as Poppy had instructed them firmly. When Harry saw Lily and Severus returning to their room with happy smiles on their faces, he knew that it had been worth spending the afternoon without them as badly as he wanted to have his Mummy near-by.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry was finally allowed to go to the beach on the next day, he played a while in the sand before Lily knelt next to him and helped him build a sand castle. When they were finished, Harry gave his mother an excited glance. "Mummy, can you make it look like Hogwarts again, please?"

Lily complied and waved her wand resulting in many happy squeals from Harry. The boy happily showed the castle to Minerva and Poppy who were sitting on Lily's other side. Tom and Rolanda had taken the spaces next to Severus earlier, but they had since decided to go on a long walk.

"Do you know, Harry, that your mother had the best marks in her Charms NEWTs that anyone had achieved in more than a century?" Minerva asked, and Harry threw a proud glance at his mother.

Harry proceeded to read through his books for a while before he got bored and glanced around in order to find something to occupy himself. Unfortunately, Poppy had forbidden him to go swimming at least today and had made sure that Severus had heard this instruction. But it surely wouldn't hurt to go into the water just with his feet Harry thought and seeing that his mother was asleep, his father was engrossed in his book, and the others had gone for lunch, Harry decided to go and play in the water for a short while. He carefully got up, slightly wincing at the pain in his stomach, and went down to the edge of the water.

As soon as Harry put a foot into the water, a girl and a boy who were playing with a beach ball invited him to join them and Harry accepted the invitation happily. He soon noticed that it was great fun playing with the two children. After trying to catch the ball for a few minutes however, a wave made Harry stumble and he couldn't help falling into the water. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach when he tried to get up and Harry was reminded that he hadn't been allowed to enter the water at all. It took out a lot of effort to make it out of the water and onto the beach, where he fell down, crying.

His play partners were at his side in an instant. "What's wrong? Did you hurt yourself?" the girl asked worriedly.

However, before Harry could even answer, Severus had been alerted by his son's cries and was at his side in a blink. "Harry, it's all right, Daddy's here," he said, putting a comforting hand on the child's shoulder. "What happened?" he then asked the two children who were standing next to Harry, watching him.

"We were playing beach ball in the soft water and then a huge wave came and made him stumble, and then he suddenly started crying as if he was hurt."

Severus quickly instructed the children to call Poppy, who appeared at their side within minutes, worriedly checking on Harry. "He has aggravated his injuries, and he's bleeding internally," she mumbled only for Severus to hear before she mumbled several incantations to heal her godson's injuries a second time in two days. Twenty minutes later, she looked up at Severus, relieved. "The internal bleeding seems to have stopped. Can you carefully carry him to your room, please? We have to give him a few potions."

"Is he all right?" Severus asked, concerned.

"He will be all right," Poppy promised. "However, I don't know how fast it will heal this time. He'll have to stay in bed until further notice. And frankly speaking I don't pity him this time. It is entirely his fault, going into the water against my explicit orders."

"Yes, you're right, Poppy," Severus agreed, sighing.

The next day, Harry's condition was worse. As he obviously was in a lot of pain and had a high fever, Poppy kept him asleep nearly the whole day to let his new injury heal. Everyone took turns staying with him, so that Lily and Severus could at least spend a little time on the beach as it was the last day of their holidays.

After breakfast the next day, it was time to return to Hogwarts. "Mummy, Daddy, can we come here again next year?" Harry asked, sitting in his bed and looking out of the window at the blue sea in front of him.

"We can't promise you anything now, but I don't see a reason why we couldn't do so," Severus replied, softly nudging his son. He still had a very serious conversation to conduct with his son, but it could wait until they'd returned home.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Fawkes flashed them home to Hogwarts just before dinner and brought Poppy and Harry directly into Harry's room, while everyone else headed straight to the Great Hall. They took turns telling Hermione, Pomona Sprout and Filius Flitwick, who were the only teachers present at the moment, about the happenings during their holidays. When they were finished with their story, Flitwick cleared his throat, changing the topic.

"I have thought about something concerning the Transfiguration position. It's not a good idea to have Lily take over this position."

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	11. BUT IF THEY THINK SO

**11 – BUT IF THEY THINK SO**

Ignoring the offended looks of his colleagues, Flitwick continued, "Lily was the best Charms student I ever had in all my years of teaching. She would surely be good at teaching Transfiguration but it would be a waste. Therefore, I want to suggest a few personnel changes."

Seeing that he had everyone's attention, Flitwick elaborated, "I believe it is time to let the ghost retire, Minerva."

"All right," the Headmistress replied, surprised but without hesitation.

"Well, in that case I would like to take over the position of History of Magic teacher under the condition that Lily will be my successor as Charms Professor," Flitwick continued, seeing that the faces of his colleagues brightened a little.

"But who is going to teach Transfiguration, Filius?" Minerva asked exasperated. "I cannot be Headmistress and a fulltime teacher at the same time."

"Yes, of course, I know that and I have already had a little talk with a former student of mine, Luna Lovegood. She is willing to take over the Transfiguration position and she is quite able as well. Moreover, as she is a Ravenclaw, I'd like her to be my successor as Head of House in a few years' time, as well."

"You have really worked this out, haven't you, Filius?" Minerva said, smiling. "What do you think, Lily? You seem to have the choice between Transfiguration and Charms."

Lily glanced from the Headmistress to the Charms teacher. She couldn't believe her luck. Charms had always been her favourite subject and she would choose the position of Charms professor above everything else.

"Thank you very much for offering me the Charms position, and if everyone was all right with me taking the position I'd really love to do so."

"All right, then we will do as Filius has suggested. Lily for Charms, Filius for History of Magic, and Ms. Lovegood for Transfiguration. Filius, please contact Ms. Lovegood and ask her to come to see me as soon as possible," Minerva concluded the conversation.

Lily was very happy with this decision, especially as there was only a little time left until the beginning of the new school year and it would have been much more work for her to prepare Transfiguration classes than Charms classes, which she was much more confident with. In fact, Lily's condition was not too good due to the fact that she had gained eighteen years during the time she had spent wherever it was that Tom had sent her to save her from death; although in her mind, only seconds had passed. So instead of being twenty-one she was now thirty-nine years old, and it was difficult to adjust to the new state of her body. She felt very old and tired all the time. So far, Lily hadn't told anyone except for Poppy who had asked her straight away, seeing how much Lily slept while they were on the beach. Unfortunately, the Mediwitch couldn't do much to help Lily with her problem.

The only people that could help Lily were Severus and Harry, who had both noticed what was wrong very quickly and were extremely considerate and helpful.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After their return to Hogwarts, Harry still had to spend a few days in bed until Poppy finally allowed him to get up. As soon as Harry started to feel better, Severus and Poppy gave him two very stern talks.

Harry thought his conversation with his godmother, in which he had ended up feeling very ashamed and had even cried, had been bad. However, his talk with Severus made him feel much worse.

"Do you know how much your mother and I care about you, Harry?" Severus asked in a tone which Harry knew was normally reserved for students doing detention. As Harry looked at him anxiously, he continued, "We did everything we could to keep you safe, even inviting others to our honeymoon just for your safety."

Seeing that Harry had averted his eyes to his bed cover, Severus said, "Look at me, Harry. We told you many times that you were not to go anywhere on your own. Moreover, Poppy had explicitly made it clear that your condition was not improved enough to go into the water. So, please do tell me what you were thinking, heading straight into the water on-your-own!" Severus had to try hard not to shout at his son. However, his facial expression let Harry very well know how his father felt about the matter.

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry mumbled, not able to keep the tears from running down his cheeks.

"Sorry is not enough!" Severus stated, glaring daggers at his son. "You have to promise not to do such a stupid stunt again."

"I'll try, Daddy," Harry replied anxiously and as his father continued to glance at him, a memory of his first childhood appeared in front of his eyes and he began to shake, panicking. "I'm sorry, I'll be good," he insisted, backing away as far as he could.

Severus frowned at the sight of the terrified child. "Harry," he said as calmly as he could manage. "You know that I love you very much and that I'd never hurt you deliberately. I know that in your first childhood your uncle punished you with beating or the like, but I promise you, I will never do that to you. Look at me, Harry," he told his son as he carefully reached out to stroke Harry's head, noticing with relief that Harry didn't back up further.

"In order for you to know how you'll be punished in the future, I've thought of introducing a points system similar to the Hogwarts House system. Points will be awarded for good behaviour and will be taken for bad behaviour. When you manage to accumulate twenty points, your mother or I will take you to the bookshop and you may choose a book. If you manage to have five negative points, you will serve detention with me scrubbing cauldrons. Do you think this is a fair trade?"

Harry slowly looked up to his father. "Yes, Dad, thanks."

Severus conjured two small Hourglasses, which he fixed on the opposite wall of Harry's room, one with a phoenix on it and one with a spider. At the top of the two glasses were many colourful marbles. "Now, Harry, all good points go into the phoenix' glass, the negative points into the spider's glass." Severus put a charm around the glasses, so that only Lily and he could award or take points. Then he added a Silencing Charm and an Unbreakable Charm, so that the glass wouldn't break when the marbles, which were the size of small apples, fell down.

"All right, Harry." Severus gave his son a piercing look, searching for approval in the bright green eyes. Then he lightly tapped the left glass three times and three marbles fell down into the spider's glass. "Now, that was for bringing yourself into so much danger," he explained sternly, before he tapped the left glass twice, so that two marbles made their way down into the phoenix' glass. "And these points are for helping Mummy so much during the first days with us."

Seeing that his son was staring at the glasses uncomfortably, Severus said soothingly, "Harry, I know, you're starting with more spider points than phoenix points but I'm sure you'll catch up collecting good points very soon. As I told you before, when you have twenty phoenix points you may choose a new book. Or you can use your good points to get rid of the bad points if you want to. If not, you have to scrub cauldrons at five spider points."

Harry managed to show his father a small smile. "All right, Daddy, can you please make two points go'way? Then I'll only have one spider point."

Severus waved his wand at the two hourglasses and two phoenix points as well as two spider points vanished. Harry let out a relieved sigh. "Thanks, Daddy."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon in Lily's and Severus' opinion, the new school year started. Harry however was very glad to have the students back. At the Welcoming feast, Harry sat at the Head table between his parents. When everyone had finally started to eat after the Sorting was finished, Severus leaned over to Lily and said, "Enjoy dining together with your son. Normally he only eats at the Head table when he is sick, afraid of something, or wants something."

Everyone around them laughed and Harry protested vehemently. "I just don't want to be in your way. Maybe you have something to discuss with the other teachers," he said, smirking. "How can I know that?"

"It's all right, Harry. Until you're sorted into a house you may do as you wish," Lily assured her son, giving him a kiss on the forehead.

A few minutes later, Minerva addressed Harry from Severus' other side. "Harry, I would like to speak with you about your timetable. Can you come to my office after dinner?"

Harry glanced over at Severus, who gave him an encouraging nod and said, "Unless you want to accompany me to the House meeting in Slytherin, you're free to go. However, you may not return home on your own. Let Fawkes take you back to our quarters."

"Ah, all right, Granny. I'll come with you after dinner. Mummy, do you have a House meeting, too?"

Lily threw Minerva an astonished look. "Do you do House meetings in Gryffindor now?"

"No," Minerva replied calmly. I have never done that. However, if you wish…"

"Oh no, I don't think so. I have to get used to so many things," Lily replied, sighing tiredly. "If you wish I can accompany Harry."

"It's all right, Mummy. You better return home and rest. I'll be fine together with Granny."

Everyone laughed, and Luna who was sitting between Lily and Hermione said, "My, you've become a fine big boy."

Harry shyly hid his head in Severus' robes.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later in Minerva's office, the Headmistress handed Harry a timetable and explained, "Harry, this is just a suggestion which we can change anytime. As far as possible I've put in private lessons with most of the teachers. During the remaining hours, I have planned your schedule according to the first years' classes. However, provided that I'll be available, I intend to continue teaching you the Animagus transformation during these times. Look at your time table, these lessons are marked in green. If you ask me at breakfast, I'll be able to tell you if I have time or not."

"All right, Granny. Thank you very much," Harry replied sincerely, glad to be able to learn many new things during the school year.

"You might wonder why you have more lessons with Uncle Tom and your father than with the other teachers. This is not without a reason. Uncle Tom has expressed a reasonable as I believe interest in teaching you wandless magic and your father intends to intensively teach you Potions."

Seeing Harry's eyes twinkling happily, Minerva continued, "During the last school year you did a very good job helping all the teachers with their grading work. If you wanted to help again, I'd like to ask you to help Professor Lovegood and your mother first as both of them are new and will surely need some time to adjust to everything. They will be more in need of help than the others, especially your mother as she also has the Head of House position to get used to."

"All right, Granny. I will do so. Um… Could you speak to Professor Lovegood about it? I mean, I don't really know her. Hermione told me that she was a friend of mine before and knows me well but…"

Minerva laughed. "Yes, my child. I have already spoken to Ms. Lovegood, and I've reserved a few hours for grading – look here at the hours marked in red on your timetable. They are the free periods of your mother and Ms. Lovegood. I don't think she'd mind if you called her Luna by the way. But Harry… Please remember that you may help with the grading but you don't have to."

Seeing that the boy was tiredly rubbing his eyes, Minerva said, "All right, you should return to your room and go to bed, Harry. If you have questions, we'll be able to talk about it at breakfast. All right?"

"Yes, thanks, Granny, good night," Harry replied and gave Fawkes a pleading glance who flashed Harry back into his room immediately.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next months, Harry enjoyed himself immensely. He especially liked his lessons with Tom and Severus as both of them taught him things he had never heard of before. Severus told Harry at the beginning of the school year that he wanted to teach him easy Healing Potions. In the near future, he intended to do some research to which Harry would perhaps be able to contribute to, if he had a certain level of knowledge about these potions. Healing potions had to be brewed precisely. Therefore, Severus didn't go easy on Harry, and Harry eagerly tried not to disappoint his father.

On weekdays, Harry often spent the evenings either reading the Potions book his father had given him at the beginning of the school year or helping his mother grading homework whenever he noticed that she was tired or busy.

Tom's lessons were very difficult, too. He not only taught Harry wandless magic but also silent magic. At first, Harry only tried very easy spells like _Lumos_ or _Wingardium Leviosa_. However, it was very difficult.

During their fifth lesson, Harry lost his patience. "Uncle Tom, I'm sorry, I can't do that. I'm just too stoopid," he suddenly started to wail.

"Oh, Harry," Tom said, putting both hands on Harry's shoulders. "Nobody expects you to be able to manage wandless magic within two weeks, especially as you're only seven years old. Why do you think we don't teach the students wandless magic?" When Harry didn't answer, he continued, "Because it's very difficult, Harry. We just thought you'd like to learn something different, and as your magic is so powerful you'll likely be able to manage wandless magic eventually. But you don't have to learn if you don't want to."

Harry wiped the tears from his cheeks and started rubbing his forehead against the headache that he always got attempting wandless magic. "It's not that I don't want to learn, just that I think I'm too stupid," he finally said.

"No, you're not stupid at all. Shall we try once more? Try to levitate the parchment in front of me over to your side of the table," Tom instructed his godson.

Harry really tried hard, but it took the boy several weeks until he was able to levitate a parchment to the other side of the table.

"Very well done, Harry," Tom commended his godson. "The fact that you managed to do this proves that you're able to do wandless as well as silent magic. It is not a common ability," he added, seeing that Harry enquiringly raised an eyebrow. "Now how about you try to levitate the cushion over there onto the chair next to you?"

Harry frowned. He was already very tired from trying to lift the parchment and his head hurt but he knew that he couldn't tell anyone about it, otherwise he wouldn't be allowed to practise wandless magic anymore.

His hesitation must have been too obvious because Tom asked, "Harry, what's wrong? Are you tired? You know that you can only practise wandless magic if you feel completely well. If you're too tired you have to tell me immediately. It's no problem to finish a lesson earlier. Sit here on the sofa and rest for a while," he instructed his godson and Harry complied, relieved.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The Animagus practise with Minerva was no less tiring. Harry had so far managed to transform his whole body except for his head, which just seemed to be impossible to transform.

"Don't worry, Harry," Minerva said, putting a calming hand on Harry's arm. "Even much older wizards than you have to practise years in order to be able to manage the Animagus transformation, and more than ninety percent of the wizards aren't able to transform at all."

"But maybe I belong to these ninety percent," Harry said, feeling frustrated.

"No, you're not," Minerva replied firmly. "Otherwise you wouldn't have managed to transform at all, not even your left hand. But it might take some more time, and you've time enough. You're not even a Hogwarts student yet. Remember, you're still seven…"

"Nearly eight," Harry interrupted proudly.

"All right," Minerva laughed. "Anyway, try to be patient; you'll manage when you're ready for it, that's for sure."

And Minerva was right. On the first day of the winter holidays, Minerva offered Harry a lesson directly after the students had gone home for Christmas. Probably because he hadn't had any other lessons before and was well rested, Harry managed to transform into his phoenix form completely.

"Oh, Harry, congratulations. You're beautiful – just like Fawkes," Minerva commended him, excitement shining in the older woman's eyes.

Fawkes flew down from the shelf where he had been sitting next to the Sorting Hat and onto the floor, landing just in front of Harry.

#Well done Firefly. That's what I'm going to call you now by the way. Now you have to learn to walk, fly, and flash. I'm going to teach you, nestling.#

#Thank you, Fawkes,# Harry as Firefly answered and carefully tried to make a step ahead. He only managed two steps however, before he stumbled and fell down to the floor.

Fawkes let out a giggling trill, joined by Minerva's laugh, who then asked, "Is Fawkes going to teach you everything you have to know as a phoenix?"

#Yes,# Harry answered excitedly.

"Was that a 'Yes'? Sorry, Harry, I can't understand you," Minerva told him smiling and Harry nodded his head.

#Now come on, get onto your feet and try to walk again,# Fawkes urged Harry and he tried again and again until he was finally able to walk on his bird's feet.

At the same time that Fawkes let out an enthusiastic trill, #Well done, Firefly,# Minerva commended Harry, too. "Very good, Harry!"

#All right,# Fawkes trilled. #Shall I teach you to fly, or do you want to rest for a while first?#

#I'm a bit tired,# Harry admitted, and Fawkes showed him how to avert his head so that he could rest his head on the plume of his back. Harry immediately followed his familiar's example and took a short nap. A few minutes later, he woke up to his father's voice.

Severus came to see Minerva in order to discuss the Christmas schedule and Harry's birthday party with the Headmistress. However, he stopped stunned when he saw the two birds sitting on the floor in the middle of Minerva's office. "Harry?" he asked, astonished.

#Yes, Daddy, it's me,# Harry shouted happily and excitedly started to flap his wings and took off in order to fly up to his father's arm.

Noticing too late what Harry intended to do, Severus bowed down, holding out his arm for Harry, but Harry already tumbled down onto the floor. #Ouch. Fawkes, how do I do that?#

#You have to send a bit of your magic into your wings and flap your wings as you already did. Try again. Maybe you'll have to try for a few times but then you'll manage.#

Harry tried again, and after about twenty small crashes onto the floor, he managed to land on his father's arm. Fortunately by then, Severus was sitting down in a chair talking to Minerva, so that the height of his arm was much easier to reach than before. Severus immediately started to pet the beautiful phoenix. Getting stroked his head feathers felt so good that Harry soon turned his head onto his back and fell asleep.

When he woke up a few hours later on his bed in his own room, Fawkes was looking down from his perch. #Hi Firefly, did you have a nice sleep?#

#Yes, Fawkes, thank you# phoenix Harry replied, very glad to have finally managed the transfiguration.

#All right then, let me show you how to flash# Fawkes suggested, and Harry agreed eagerly.

After a few tries, in which nothing happened, Harry managed to flash himself to the other end of the room.

#Very good, little nestling# Fawkes commended and suggested, #Now let's see if you can manage to flash you out into the living room where your parents are.#

Harry concentrated on where he wanted to flash, and seconds later, he appeared in a huge room he had never seen before. '_Where am I?_' he thought, panicking. '_Am I still at Hogwarts?_'

_tbc... _

_You can find a story graphic as well as several chapter graphics on my newsgroup page (Link on the profile page)._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	12. THEY ARE TOO STUPID

**12 – THEY ARE TOO STUPID**

Harry slowly transformed back and couldn't see a thing; it was completely dark. As a magical creature, the phoenix could easily see in the dark, which was only one of the phoenix' abilities but back in his human form Harry didn't have this comfort. As Harry didn't have his wand, he tried to cast a wandless _Lumos_ Charm, which fortunately worked immediately. He looked around; he was in a large room. The room was so dusty however, that Harry could hardly recognize anything. He attempted to use his wandless magic to clean his surroundings up a bit, but it didn't work. Harry contemplated feverishly what to do. Would he be able to flash back? He wasn't sure, but he did know he wanted to figure out where he was.

Suddenly, a thought penetrated his mind. If he was at Hogwarts, he could just try to call Dobby and he'd find him. "Dobby!" Harry whispered anxiously, and an instant later the small house elf appeared with a crack. Harry relaxed immediately and tried to resist the urge to pull the little elf into a hug.

"Harry Snape, sir, what is Harry Snape doing here?"

"I transformed into a phoenix and flashed here by chance," Harry explained quickly. "Dobby could you please cast a cleaning spell. It's so dusty here."

Dobby snapped his fingers and in an instant the dust was vanished away. Harry anxiously eyed his surroundings and found that he was in a place similar to the Ravenclaw common room. "Dobby, do you know where we are?" Harry asked curiously, but the elf sadly shook his head.

"Dobby is sorry, Master Harry, but Dobby not knows where is here."

Suddenly, Fawkes appeared in front of Harry and Dobby. #What are you doing here, my nestling?# Fawkes asked, astonished and Harry explained how he flashed himself here by chance.

"Where are we, Fawkes?" Harry tried once more, raising an eyebrow as he looked at his familiar.

#This is the fifth house,# Fawkes answered shortly. #I will explain to you back in your room tonight, all right? Your parents are very worried about you; I have to take you back home.#

"Only if you promise to bring me back here tomorrow and explain everything about this fifth house," Harry challenged, and the phoenix agreed immediately.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Fawkes and Harry arrived in the Snape quarters, Lily and Severus were very upset. "Harry, where have you been?" Severus asked sternly, trying to cover his anger, in order not to frighten the child.

"I'm sorry, Mummy, Daddy," Harry apologized immediately. "Fawkes wanted to teach me how to flash and at first I managed in my room, but then I wanted to flash out here but I ended up in an unused room somewhere here in the castle. Fortunately, Fawkes came to bring me back as I don't know if I'd have been able to flash back here properly. Sorry."

"It's all right now, Harry," Lily said softly, putting a calming hand on her husband's shoulder and pulling Harry close with her other hand. "But please be very careful from now on, Harry."

"Now, let's go to the Great Hall for dinner then," Severus suggested and Harry suddenly noticed how hungry he was.

"Yes, I'm hungry," Harry agreed immediately. Somehow he seemed to have missed lunch, perhaps when he had been asleep in the Headmistress' office.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later in the evening, after Severus had read a story to Harry, and Lily had tucked her son in, Fawkes explained to Harry what he knew about the fifth House.

#I don't know if you're aware of the fact that I was Merlin's phoenix.#

When Harry looked at him in awe, Fawkes continued, #Anyway, I've known this castle from the beginning. About two hundred years after the foundation, the heir of Ravenclaw, who was a teacher and Head of Ravenclaw at that time, invented the Fifth House. The reason was that the Sorting Hat always complained that there were students that didn't fit into any house or those that would fit into more than one house. So, the new House was founded and the Sorting Hat sorted all students he couldn't sort properly in that house. However, about one hundred years later, there were a few years when only ten students were in the House, and the teachers decided to close the house.#

"But why? I mean, it's a very good thing actually. As far as I remember from the first time I came to Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat couldn't decide if he should put me into Gryffindor or Slytherin. And why have I never before heard of this house?"

Fawkes let out a trill, sounding like a small laugh. #That, my nestling, is because nobody knows about the House any more. But now as you have discovered it, you only have to make your discovery public to the Headmistress, so that the information will once more show up in the respective books.#

"So as long as I don't tell anyone, nobody will know, right?" Harry asked mischievously.

#Yes, that's true. As long as the Headmaster or Headmistress of Hogwarts doesn't get this information, it won't show up anywhere. Only the Sorting Hat and I know about it – apart from some of the ghosts of course.#

Before he sank into an exhausted sleep, Harry decided not to tell anybody about his discovery.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Two days later, Harry finally had the opportunity to visit the interesting place again. In the meantime, his parents kept a close eye on him so that he couldn't get away, so he had to wait as he didn't even want his parents to know about the House he had found. At first, he wanted to discover everything about it on his own.

On December 23rd Harry helped his parents, Minerva, and Filius to decorate the Great Hall and the huge Christmas tree in the Hall. However, the magic he used to conjure baubles and to place Christmas Charms on the tree, which his mother taught him, was obviously too much for his small body and Harry sat down tiredly.

Severus had watched him the whole time and had admonished Harry several times to stop doing magic but Harry had thought he had known better. Severus sighed, looking at his son. "Fawkes, could you please take Harry back into his room? Harry, I want you to take a nap. Mummy or I will return before dinner to wake you up."

Harry only gave his father a small nod, already grabbing Fawkes' tail feathers. When Fawkes had flashed Harry into his room, he turned to the phoenix and said excitedly, "Please, Fawkes, flash me into the Other House, so that I can have a look around. We still have three hours until dinner."

#I can do that nestling, but you know that your big chicks will go ballistic when they notice your absence. Are you sure you want to gain spider points?#

"It's worth a few spider points, I don't mind," Harry answered curtly and grabbed Fawkes tail feathers. "Please Fawkes."

Seconds later, Fawkes and Harry arrived in the room, which probably had been the Common room of the House. This time, Harry fortunately had his wand with him as he had needed it to help the teachers decorating. With a few waves of his wand, he cleared the whole House of dust, not only the Common room as Dobby had done a few days ago.

Harry looked in every room throughout the House but couldn't find anything interesting. While the Common room was similar to the Ravenclaw Common room, the dormitories were exactly like those in Gryffindor. The only thing really unique in this House was the colour. While the other houses were done in two colours, this House was more colourful and was done in green, blue, red, and yellow. Everything looked very bright and friendly here, and Harry liked it immediately.

Harry held out his arm to his phoenix to step on. "All right, Fawkes. Thanks for bringing me here. Now, I'd like to find out where exactly we are. Let's take the exit from the Common room and try to find our way back home, all right?"

#All right, nestling. Go on and let me sit on your shoulder,# Fawkes replied approvingly.

Harry opened the Portrait hole seeing that the portrait on the other side of the door didn't hold a human being like in the portraits leading to the other Common rooms. This one here was a picture of several – magical as Harry noticed – creatures. He could make out a phoenix, a basilisk, a unicorn, and several other animals he didn't know. Several of them started to talk immediately when they spotted Harry and Fawkes. Harry however could only understand the phoenix and the basilisk.

#What are you doing here? Oh, it's Fawkes, right?# the portrait's phoenix asked excitedly.

While Fawkes trilled a reply, Harry turned to the basilisk that had asked, "Who are you? Are you a ssspeaker?"

"Hello, I'm Harry. Yes, I can understand you," Harry replied in Parseltongue. "I will come from time to time to visit you if you don't mind," he added, glancing hesitantly at the other animals that were talking as well in spite of the fact that he couldn't understand them.

"Come back any time. I'm glad to be able to talk. Haven't met a speaker in a few hundred years and it's getting boring," the basilisk told Harry.

"Will you let me in any time, or do I have to know a password?" Harry enquired, just to be on the safe side.

"Just come and talk to me. I'll let you in," the basilisk promised and Harry turned to Fawkes, seeing that his familiar had finished his conversation too. "All right, let's see where we are," Harry said, looking out of the window where he could see the Forbidden Forest. He started to walk in the only direction possible, waving his wand from time to time to clear up the dust in front of them. Harry and Fawkes passed several classrooms on both sides before the hall led to a wide flight of stairs, which Harry recognized to be near the Ravenclaw Common room.

'_Ah, all right, now I know where this house is_,' Harry thought_. 'Strange that nobody has found it before; it's so near to Ravenclaw. But of course, even if people discovered the portrait with the animals, they wouldn't know what was hidden behind it and they wouldn't be able to talk to the animals either,_' he reminded himself.

Now that the excitement about the discovery and his curiosity had come down a bit, Harry suddenly felt very tired and asked Fawkes to take him back to his room, where he lay down and fell asleep immediately without even having a chance to think about what he had seen and heard.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The next day was Harry's eighth birthday and Harry was very excited. It was his first birthday together with his Mummy, and Lily had organized a birthday party for him. Harry had always had a small party together with the teachers and students who had remained at Hogwarts during the winter holidays and Tom had always organized a birthday party for Harry at Riddle Manor a few days later, but he had never had a birthday party at Hogwarts, which was his home.

Harry was awake very early. He excitedly glanced at the green dragon clock above his door, noticing that it was only five o'clock. Nevertheless, Harry got up and went straight to the Hourglass to cheek his points. Seeing that he had eighteen phoenix points, while the spider was angrily licking its mouth, Harry became very eager. He only had to receive two more points and he would be allowed to choose a new book! '_What can I do to get two points?_' he thought feverishly and finally decided to have a look at his mother's office. Maybe there were some papers to grade.

Harry hurried into his mother's office and immediately noticed several piles of test parchments on her desk. He picked up the pile with the first year tests and started to grade them, which was very easy for him. Harry loved grading the students' work and he enjoyed himself so much that he didn't notice how fast the time passed. When he was finished with the first and second years' tests he reached out for the third years pile when another pile of parchments caught his eye. He knew that it were the papers his mother used for her lessons.

When he picked up the first few parchments and looked at them curiously he noticed that they were completely mixed up. Parchments for the first years on the top were followed by parchments for the sixth years and so on. It was a complete mess. Harry sighed. His mother must have been really tired to leave her lesson papers in such a mess. He pulled the pile of parchments over to the part of the desk that Lily had assigned him and started to sort every parchment according to the year that was written on the top of it. This took quite a time as Harry didn't remember any spell to do the work for him but had to sort the papers manually.

When he was finally finished, he was famished. He went over to the other side of the office where Fawkes was peacefully sleeping on the back of a chair and pried the bird's feet off the chair and onto his fingers from where the phoenix lazily stepped over onto Harry's shoulder. Together with the bird Harry left his mother's office and stepped into the Snapes' living room in order to look for his parents.

Harry couldn't see his father anywhere but his mother was crouched in front of the fireplace talking to someone. Harry stepped behind his mother and recognized Minerva in the fireplace. "Good morning, Granny," he shouted happily. His happiness however vanished quickly when Lily let out a huge gasp and turned to him, so that he got a look at her tear-stricken face.

"What's wrong, Mummy?" he enquired, horrified.

"Where were you, Harry?" his mother asked back, obviously trying hard to stay calm.

"I was in your office grading the first and second years' tests," Harry replied proudly and gave his mother a true smile.

However, Harry's smile turned soon into a gasp when he heard Minerva's voice sounding throughout the school. "Harry has been found safely in his quarters, thank you all for searching. Please come to the Great Hall for breakfast."

"Have you been looking for me, Mummy?" Harry enquired and – seeing that his mother was still crying – went over to Lily, pulling her into a hug. "I'm so sorry, Mummy, I only wanted to help," he told his mother, crying now too.

"It's all right, Harry, you're safe now. We just didn't know where you were, and Fawkes was gone too, and Daddy couldn't find you on the Marauders' Map, so we were very worried," Lily said, letting out a relieved sigh.

An instant later, Severus entered their quarters and went straight over to Lily and Harry, pulling both of them into an embrace. "Harry, where were you?" he asked softly, noticing the tears on his son's face.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't intend to hide; I was in Mummy's office grading tests and arranging some papers," Harry answered quietly. "I noticed that I need two more phoenix points, and I wanted to do something to help," he added softly.

"Thank you very much, my son," Lily answered calmingly and put a few kisses onto Harry's face.

"Of course, Lily's office is new, so it couldn't be on the Marauders' Map. All right then, Happy Birthday, son," Severus said, pulling Harry close.

Before Harry could even answer, Lily echoed, "Happy Birthday, sweetie."

"Thanks. Um… I'm very hungry. Can we have breakfast now?" Seeing his parents nod, Harry hurried to the Great Hall.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After Harry had devoured two large pieces of birthday cake, Severus addressed his son. "Originally, we intended to let you open your presents now, but due to the happenings this morning it has become very late. Hermione and Luna have offered to take you to the bookshop in Hogsmeade as several people have given you book vouchers. Therefore, I recommend that you only open the envelopes containing the vouchers and have a look at your other presents later as your friends will be arriving in about three hours' time and you'll have to be back by then."

Harry agreed happily and gratefully accepted and opened the envelopes his father summoned for him. Afterwards, he struggled to put on the red snow suit with small lions Minerva quickly conjured for him. When he had finally managed, he turned to his mother. "Mummy, could I borrow your wand for a second, please?"

Lily gave him an enquiring look but knowing that her son normally behaved very reasonably she handed him her wand. Harry pointed the wand at himself and used silent magic to change his outfit to a dark blue colour with small green dragons on it, before he gratefully handed back Lily's wand.

"Oh, getting fashionable, are we?" Rolanda teased him and everyone laughed.

"Very well done… your silent magic," Luna commented the boy, and Hermione nodded her head approvingly.

Severus put both hands on Harry's shoulders and whispered, "I'm proud of you, son, and so is your Mummy. Be careful when you go to Hogsmeade. Fawkes will flash you."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Two minutes later, Harry, Hermione, and Luna arrived at the bookstore. Before Harry could rush over to the children's bookshelf, Hermione asked, "Harry, are you aware of how much money you can spend? Have you added the amount on the vouchers?"

Harry shook his head. No. He hadn't thought about that at all. He hastily pulled the six vouchers out of his robe pocket and handed them over to Hermione who gave him a stern look. "Hmm?" Harry asked innocently.

"You can already do maths, can't you, Harry? Hmm?" Hermione asked, looking straight at Harry, who shifted uncomfortably on his feet.

"What have you been doing this morning to be so tired, Harry?" Luna stepped into the conversation, quickly taking the vouchers from Hermione and counting them for Harry. "By the way, Harry, just to let you know… I didn't give you a book voucher because I've thought about something else. From me you'll get a membership card for the huge Muggle library in London. I'll take you there as soon as your parents let me."

Harry's eyes started to twinkle happily. "Thank you, Luna. I love libraries." He only knew the library at Hogwarts, but it couldn't be so different now, could it?

It took Harry nearly two hours to choose six books he wanted to buy. When he showed the selected books to Hermione and Luna in order to know if he had calculated correctly and could actually buy the books, Hermione threw Harry a proud glance seeing the kind of books the boy chose. There was a Potions book, a book about wandless and silent magic, a children's book on Ancient Runes and three children's books with stories about animals. Getting his friends' approval, Harry proudly went to pay for the books and smiled happily at the voucher that was left. He carefully put it away so that he could use it the next time.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Fawkes flashed Harry, Hermione, and Luna straight back straight into the empty living room of the Snape quarters. While the two young teachers took the Floo to their own quarters, Harry brought his new books into his room. He proudly put the pile of books onto his desk and stopped dead in his tracks when his eye fell onto the Hourglass. The phoenix smugly smiled at the eighteen marbles in its glass, but now the spider was feeding from two marbles! Harry glared horrified at the Hourglass ready to kill the spider that looked at him evilly.

'_Why? What have I done?_' Harry thought, terrified. Was it because they had been searching for him in the morning? But that hadn't been his fault, and his Daddy had said 'All right'. Hadn't he been such a good boy all the time? Harry just couldn't understand what had happened. Very upset, he made the few steps over to his bed, threw himself onto the bed and started to cry his eyes out.

_tbc... _

_You can find a story graphic as well as several chapter graphics on my newsgroup page (Link on the profile page)._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	13. BECAUSE OF COURSE

**13 – BECAUSE OF COURSE**

Harry cried himself into a light sleep, and when Severus came an hour later searching for his son to wake him up, Harry's eyes were red and puffy, his head hurt, and his sobs had turned into coughs.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Severus asked astonished. He had spent a few hours adding birthday decorations to the Christmas decorations in the Great Hall, and Hermione and Luna had told him about their trip and that they had left a very happy Harry in their quarters. And now, Harry seemed to be outright distressed.

As Harry didn't answer and seemed to be fully concentrated on catching his breath between his sobs and coughs, Severus quickly went over to his office and fetched a Calming Draught for his son. He helped Harry to sit up and drink the potion. "Now, are you ready to get up for the party?" Severus asked softly, but Harry shook his head and turned towards the wall.

Severus sighed and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry, why don't you tell me what happened? You have to get up. We have invited your friends for your birthday party, and you cannot miss that…"

He was interrupted when Lily entered the room. "Harry, your friends have arrived." Seeing Harry lying in bed she came over and asked, "What's wrong? Are you ill, Harry?"

"He's a bit upset but he'll be all right," Severus answered on behalf of his son. "Could you please tell his friends that Harry's not feeling well and will be a few minutes late. I'm sure our colleagues will be well able to entertain the kids for a moment."

"All right," Lily replied and took the Floo back to the Great Hall.

"Now, Harry, I'm afraid you have to get up now," Severus insisted. "Don't let me make you get up, child."

Harry sat up and requested in a very upset and impatient voice, "Then please explain to me why I've received two bad points as a birthday present!" Knowing very well that he wasn't supposed to talk to his father in this tone, he averted his eyes to his bed cover, watching a small dragon roar.

Severus threw a surprised glance at the Hourglass and replied, "I'm sorry, Harry, but I didn't do that and I didn't even know about it."

When Harry turned his head to look at him, Severus continued, "I can imagine why Lily gave you the points but I do not think you earned them. On the contrary, I would have given you phoenix points, but we will discuss this matter tonight together with your mother, all right?"

A bit consoled, Harry gave his father a small smile and whispered, "I'm sorry, Daddy, for shouting at you."

Severus pulled Harry in an embrace and replied, "That was uncalled for, Harry. I can understand that you're upset but there was no need to shout. All right, now forget about it please, go to the bathroom and make yourself a bit more presentable."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Fifteen minutes later, Harry and Severus arrived at the Great Hall. Severus had insisted on walking up from the dungeons as it would give Harry a few more minutes to get into a better mood. When Harry and his father arrived in the Great Hall, the Hall had been turned into a playground. Only the normal dining table that was there over the holidays and a small children's table as well as the Christmas tree had been spared – the rest of the Hall was covered with sand, and there were many attractions where the children could play. At the moment, however, Harry's friends were sitting quietly at the table, obviously waiting for Harry.

A few steps into the Great Hall, Severus stopped walking and turned Harry around so that his black eyes could meet the green ones. "Everything all right now, Harry?" he asked softly.

"No, not before I talk to Mum about it. But I'll be good for now," Harry promised.

Severus quickly reached out to wipe an errant tear from Harry's cheek. At that moment, Lily came over to them. "Are you all right, Harry?" she asked worried.

"Yes, Mum," Harry replied, eagerly watching a spot on the huge Christmas tree.

"Then you have to introduce your friends to me, Harry. Can you do that?" Lily asked softly.

Harry gave her a nod before he turned to his father once more and mumbled, "Thank you, Daddy." Then he approached the children's table, Lily in tow.

"Hello, everyone. I'd like to introduce my mother to you all, Lily Evans-Snape."

"Hello, Mrs. Snape," the children chorused. They had heard the story about Harry's mother but they hadn't met her yet.

"All right, Mum, this is Evelyn Bulstrode, she's already eight, Marc Zabini, he's eight too, and his sister Angela, who is nine. And these are the funny twins, Enid and Frank Bones. They are eight, too."

"All right," Lily said, smiling at the kids. "Then I will leave you to your friends, Harry. Have fun, son!" Lily put a kiss on Harry's forehead and went over to the adults' table.

Harry sat down next to Evelyn, knowing that she was a bit shy compared to the other four, who always were together with their siblings when they met Harry. As soon as Harry sat down, Dobby started to put large pieces of cake on the children's plates. Before Harry could start eating his cake, Enid told him, "No, you can't start eating yet, we have to sing first."

The five children started to sing Happy Birthday and the teachers and students from the other table joined in. Harry wanted to hide in a mouse hole but since he didn't have one, he just stared at the Christmas tree, mumbling a small "thank you," when the children finished singing.

The twins were the first to finish their cakes and shouted, "Oh, let's go play!"

Marc and Angela agreed immediately, but Harry had not finished his cake and saw that Evelyn threw a longing glance at the remaining cake that stood in the middle of the table. Knowing that she'd be too shy to ask for another piece, Harry concentrated on one piece, sending a silent and wandless levitating spell over. All the children followed the piece of cake with their eyes when they noticed it floating over the table and landing exactly in the middle of on Evelyn's plate.

"Wow," Frank said, impressed. "Did you do that, Evelyn?"

The girl fiercely shook her head and mumbled anxiously, "No, sorry, I've no idea."

The others looked around confused, except for Harry and Evelyn who concentrated on their cakes. "It's all right," Harry said suddenly. "You don't have to wait for us, you can go over and play, we'll be there soon."

Enid, Frank, Mark, and Angela gave him a nod and stood up, running over to the huge slide that was placed in one of the corners of the Great Hall and had a very interesting structure, slowly winding its way down onto the floor. When Harry looked up from his cake, he noticed that Evelyn was watching him closely. "What's wrong?" Harry asked surprised.

"Can you do such magic without a wand?" the girl asked incredulously.

"Um… only a little bit," Harry answered softly and couldn't help his face getting red all over. "But please don't tell anyone," he added, feeling very uncomfortable.

Evelyn reached over and pulled Harry into a hug. "Thank you Harry, that was very kind of you. Shall we go play with the others?"

"All right," Harry answered, stood up and took the girl by the hand, pulling her over to the play area.

Harry enjoyed the afternoon with his friends very much. After dinner, however, when his five friends returned home, he became very solemn, remembering what had happened before.

"What's wrong, Harry?" Luna asked softly, noticing Harry's change of mood within a minute. She sat down on one of the swings, pulling the child onto her lap. "Are you sad because your friends have gone?"

"No." Harry shook his head and silently started to cry.

"Can you tell me what's wrong then, little one?" Luna asked again and Harry gave her a sad glance.

"I won't ever help my Mum with the grading again!" Harry suddenly blurted out. "I corrected the tests of two classes for her and helpded sorting her lesson papers, and when I came home from Hogsmeade I didn't get even one phoenix point but two spider points!" While Harry was sobbing into her robes, Luna tried to understand what the child was implying.

"Do I understand you correctly that you received two minus points although you did many good things?"

Harry nodded fiercely. In the meantime, Lily and Severus had approached Luna and Harry, and several others followed them. Severus quietly filled his wife in on the problem.

"Why he received the spider points you mean?" Lily asked, anger sounding in her words. "I can tell you that. He corrected the tests of two classes, that's correct, yes, and that was very helpful and I appreciate it very much. But do you know what he did afterwards?"

Severus shook his head, while all teachers were watching Lily curiously. "He messed around with my lesson papers. You know, I have all my papers sorted so that they are in the order in which I need them. And Harry has mixed them all up so that it will take me several hours to put them all back in the correct order. They are a complete chaos now. Don't you think that warrants two spider points?"

Luna slightly shook Harry's shoulder. "Listen, Harry," she said softly. "Did you mix up your Mummy's papers?"

Harry fiercely shook his head. "Did not," he answered firmly between two sobs.

"Yes, you did!" Lily replied angrily.

"Did not!" Harry sobbed. "Mummy's papers were completely mixed up and I sorted them and put all the papers for each class together. I didn't do anything bad, I only helpded."

Luna carefully stroked his cheek and pushed herself and Harry off from the ground, swinging high into the air. "I know that you didn't do anything bad, sweetie, it was just a misunderstanding, and I'm sure your Mummy will see that and turn the spider points into phoenix points," she promised.

"Of course we will do that," Harry could hear Severus' voice from the ground.

Only when Harry's sobs quieted twenty minutes later, Luna made the swing stop, so that Severus could take a very sleepy Harry from Luna's lap. By the time Lily and Severus with Harry on his arms arrived at their quarters, Harry had fallen into an exhausted sleep, snuggling deep into his father's robes.

When Harry woke up in the morning, his mother was sitting on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry, sweetie, I was very angry because I thought you wanted to play a prank on me," Lily explained as soon as Harry had lazily opened his eyes.

"I didn't play a prank. I don't play pranks, I'm a good boy," Harry mumbled.

"I know that Harry, but your Mummy still doesn't know you as well as I do," Severus who had just entered the room confirmed, giving Harry a comforting nod.

Lily waved her wand at the Hourglass, and the spider points vanished while the phoenix gained three points. "One point is meant as an apology," Lily explained when Harry gave her an enquiring glance.

"All right, thank you, Mummy," Harry returned, throwing his arms around his Mummy, who pulled him in a bear's hug.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next days, Harry concentrated on his flashing abilities and by the end of the winter holidays, he was able to flash all over the castle. However, he noticed that it was very tiring and had to promise Severus not to flash too often. While it was very convenient to quickly flash to the other end of the castle, it was more fun and less strenuous to fly. Whenever his parents allowed him to fly, Harry flew around the Hogwarts grounds and the castle. Fawkes, who knew Hogwarts in and out, often joined Harry and showed the tiny phoenix interesting spots on the outer wall of the castle where they could sit, being able to glance into a classroom or a teacher's office.

After spending some time watching Remus working in his office, Harry sighed, trilling to Fawkes, "Maybe we could prank Mrs. Norris, the ugly cat. I'd love to anger her by flashing around her a few times."

Fawkes let out a giggling trill and replied, "That's a good idea. I'll help you prank the stupid cat." And in a flash of flames they were gone and did as Harry had suggested.

The two birds flashed around the cat a few times until she dashed off into Filch's office, frightened. Afterwards, Harry pondered whether to visit Uncle Remus for a while but suddenly remembered the House he had discovered the other day. So far, he hadn't had a chance to flash there because his parents had always been nearby during the holidays. Now he was supposed to be with Fawkes, but if the phoenix came to look for him, he would find him anywhere anyway. Therefore, Harry quickly told Fawkes where he would go, concentrated on the portrait hole with the animals, and flashed away, landing exactly in front of the picture.

#Hello, welcome, who are you?# the phoenix was the first to speak.

#Oh, sorry, I'm Harry. I forgot that you hadn't met me in my phoenix form# Harry replied, and the phoenix greeted him enthusiastically.

#My, you're a beautiful little nestling. Did you come to spend some time in the House?#

#Yes, if you don't mind# Harry answered timidly.

#Of course not, you're always welcome# the phoenix replied and the portrait hole opened.

Harry wanted to exchange a few words with the Basilisk, too, but the huge snake was fast asleep. #Please give my regards to the Basilisk and to the other animals# Harry instructed the phoenix and transformed back into his human form before he entered the House. He lit the large fireplace in the Common room and made himself comfortable on the sofa, pulling out a book from his robes and starting to read. He was so engrossed in his book that he didn't notice how fast the time passed and got the fright of his life when Fawkes suddenly appeared in front of him.

#You have to flash home immediately, my nestling, otherwise your big chicks will get worried# Fawkes instructed Harry.

The boy quickly collected his book from the floor, where it had fallen when he had jumped, startled at Fawkes arrival. Then he grabbed Fawkes' tail feathers and the phoenix flashed them home just in time to leave for dinner in the Great Hall.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On the last day of the winter holidays, Luna and Hermione took Harry to the huge Muggle library in London. Minerva allowed them to use her fireplace in order to Floo over to the Leaky Cauldron from where they could walk over to the library. Harry was just getting tired from walking when they finally stopped in front of a huge building and Luna stated, "Here we are."

Luna and Hermione helped Harry to register before Luna took him on a tour through the library, which she had learned to know well during the time between finishing Hogwarts and starting teaching at Hogwarts. Harry was delighted at the sight of so many books, especially when he was told that he could borrow whatever he was interested in. They spent nearly five hours in the library, and when they were ready to return to Hogwarts, Harry had borrowed ten books from different areas. He had even chosen a book about animals and one about computers. When the lady at the reception told him that he had to bring the books back within three weeks' time, Luna and Hermione promised Harry to bring him to the library every third week and to discuss the timing with Harry's parents.

Lily and Severus appreciated that Harry had found something interesting to entertain himself as they knew that Harry wouldn't learn a lot in the classes at Hogwarts having his memories up to his OWLs. They had agreed with Luna and Hermione that the two young teachers could take Harry to the library every third Sunday morning, provided that they were back for a late lunch. During the next weeks, Harry spent every free minute reading books on various topics.

One day, Poppy addressed Lily, Severus, and Minerva. "I know that Harry loves reading and studying but he has to get more fresh air. He is much too pale and he gets colds too easily. Maybe you should allow him to practise Quidditch with the Quidditch teams so that he can fly a few times during the week?"

"That's a good idea," Severus agreed immediately, and Minerva and Lily nodded. "Maybe he could help the Quidditch teams – of all houses of course – out when a player is sick or injured. In this case he would have to train together with all teams."

"Very good, Poppy, Severus," Minerva approved. "Dobby!"

Dobby appeared in a blink. "Yes, Headmistress Professor McGonagall, what cans Dobby do for you and the professors?"

"Please fetch the four Quidditch captains for me, Dobby," Minerva asked politely. When the four captains arrived, the Headmistress spoke to them, and the team captains of all four houses agreed immediately to let Harry play in their practise and to have him as a reserve when the need arose. Each of them had seen Harry fly and catch the Snitch, so that they felt letting Harry participate in their practises would do their team good.

Therefore, during the rest of the school year, Harry was very busy. Apart from his Wandless Magic training with Tom, his special Potions lessons with Severus, and helping Luna, Lily, and sometimes other teachers with grading, he now had Quidditch practise nearly every evening.

However, due to his reading, he had discovered something that really intrigued him. He borrowed several books from the area and did quite a lot of research. As he didn't want anyone to know what he was reading, he charmed the books so that nobody apart from him could read what they were about. He also used every chance he got to read in the Common room that only Fawkes and Harry knew about.

ハリーと年齢の不思議-

One day, Harry was supposed to stay in Hermione's class during the whole afternoon. In spite of the fact that he was allowed to read his own books during the lessons as Hermione knew that Muggle studies didn't interest Harry at all, he just didn't want to attend the class. Therefore, he approached Hermione just before the lesson began. "Hermione, I'm sorry, but I don't feel so well today. Can I go back into my own room and rest for a while?"

Hermione gave him a piercing look and extended a hand to carefully feel his forehead before she answered, "Of course, Harry, but I'd prefer if you went to Poppy to let her check on you."

Harry gave her a small smile and said, "No, I don't think I need Aunt Poppy. I see you later, thank you, Hermione."

When Harry didn't show up for dinner, Lily asked Hermione, "Where is Harry? I haven't seen him after classes at all."

Hermione's face turned white and she told Lily and the others that Harry had retired to his room before the afternoon lessons and that she had advised him to go to Poppy. As Poppy hadn't seen the child either, Severus stood up in order to look for Harry. He quickly returned to his quarters, his robes billowing behind him. However, Harry wasn't in his room.

"Fawkes," Severus addressed the bird. "Do you know where Harry is?"

#I can imagine where my nestling is but I know that he doesn't want the big chicks to know# Fawkes answered boldly, knowing that nobody except for Harry could understand him.

"I can't understand you as you know but I'd appreciate if you could flash me over to my son," Severus said firmly.

Fawkes motioned the man to hold his tail feathers and flashed away. When they arrived at Harry's secret room, Severus looked around in awe. '_Where is this?_' he thought, amazed by the room that looked like one of the Common rooms but was surrounded by white book-shelves. The fireplace was lit, and in spite of his size the room looked very cosy. Then Severus' eyes fell onto Harry. The boy was huddled on the floor surrounded by hundreds of plates, cables, and many very strange looking objects. Everything was a total mess, and Harry was lying in the mess obviously fast asleep if not unconscious. It looked as if a bomb had exploded just in front of Severus' eyes.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	14. I WILL BE FINE

**14 – I WILL BE FINE**

"What happened here? Harry! Wake up!" Severus shouted and tried to get over the whole mess towards his son, who woke up with a jolt.

"Dad! What are you doing here?" Harry asked, flabbergasted.

"I would appreciate if you could enlighten me as to what you are doing here, what happened here, and where we are," Severus replied sternly.

"Dad, can I tell you another time, please? I'm starving," Harry answered.

Knowing that Lily and their colleagues were worried about Harry, Severus agreed and asked Fawkes to flash them in front of the Great Hall.

"Where have you been?" Lily asked immediately when Severus and Harry approached the teachers' table.

"Oh, sorry, I was asleep," Harry answered innocently, and Severus nodded curtly.

"Are you feeling better?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Yes, sorry, I'm fine now," Harry replied automatically, absentmindedly thinking about why he had failed to do what he had intended to do.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry was in bed this evening, Lily came as usual and spoke with Harry for a while before she tucked him in and gave him a kiss.

"Good night, sweetie."

"Good night, Mummy."

"Are you still awake, Harry?" his father's voice sounded into the room. I'd like to speak with you for a moment.

When Lily left the room, Severus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He sighed, thinking about how easily frightened the boy was when he was scolded. "Harry," he started to speak in a soft voice, trying not to let his son hear how angry he was. "You were very naughty today. Everyone is trying to help you and keep you safe. How could you sneak off like that, worrying everyone?"

"I'm sorry, Daddy," Harry said quietly, trying to ignore the fact that his fingers were starting to shake.

"I'm sorry, too, Harry, but I'll have to give you five spider points," Severus told his son sternly.

"No!" Harry shouted, horrified. "Oh, please don't, Daddy. I won't do it again, I promise…" He slowly trailed off. As upset as he was, he knew that he couldn't promise not to do it again as he definitely would sneak off again at the next chance.

"You don't believe that yourself, do you?" his father asked angrily. "You snuck off although you knew very well what the consequences would be." He pointed his wand at the Hourglass, and the spider hungrily started fawning over his new marbles.

Harry burst out in tears. Severus, determined to remain firm, chided, "I suggest you think hard about the consequences next time you consider doing something you know you should not," Harry tried to nod and Severus, satisfied Harry had gotten his point, softened his tone a bit, "Now, Harry, it's not the end of the world, and you can either try to get new phoenix points in order to vanish the spider points or you come to my lab tomorrow after lunch to scrub cauldrons, and then the spider points will be gone as well." Severus pulled his son in a hug, holding him until the tears stopped running down the small cheeks.

"Harry, I still need an explanation what that room was and what you were doing there," Severus said softly, black eyes searching green ones.

Harry sighed deeply. Those were both his secrets, which he really didn't want to spill, at least not yet. '_But whom can I speak to if not to my father? He's the person I have the most confidence in, isn't he? Maybe it would even be good to have someone to confide in,_' a small voice at the back of his mind spoke up. Biting his lower lip, Harry sat up again and slowly averted his eyes to meet his father's.

"Daddy," he slowly started to speak, waving his hand to throw a Silencing Charm around them. "Can you promise me that you won't talk about it to anyone? Not even to Mummy?"

'_Oh my… What can he be doing that has to be so secret? But anyhow, it's better that I know than nobody knows, and Harry is a good boy, who normally behaves very reasonably. And if he trusts me with this, I shall have enough confidence in him to promise secrecy, but…_' Severus thought.

"Yes, son, I promise to keep your secret," he answered softly.

"All right," Harry began to explain hesitantly. "I'm trying to build a computer."

"A computer?" Severus asked confused. "Isn't that a Muggle thing?" That was the last thing he had expected.

"Yes, it's a Muggle thing but I wanted to do a bit of research. I've read at least twenty books about it and it seems to be really interesting. I've tried to build one after reading a bit about it but I'm obviously too stupid."

"No, you're not stupid," Severus said firmly. "Are you sure that you have to build that by yourself? Is it not something you could buy in a Muggle shop?"

"As far as I know you can buy it but I don't know how expensive it is, and I don't have any money either."

Severus let out a small laugh. "Don't you remember from being grown up that you have a full vault of galleons?"

Large green eyes were looking at him. "No, I didn't know that," Harry replied solemnly.

"All right, Harry. I can offer you a trip into Muggle London as soon as the summer holidays start next week. We can find somewhere to buy a computer and see how much it costs. However, are you sure it will work here in the magical world? Don't you need electricity for that?"

"Yes, Daddy, normally you need electrical power, but I want to try to adapt it to magic, so that it works by magic instead of electricity. Thanks for offering to take me to Muggle London. I really appreciate it."

Severus stared at his son in awe. "Very well, I shall try to help you whenever you need my help. However, I think it would be prudent to let your mother in on this project. Otherwise she will always wonder where you are and what you're doing. It will be much easier for all of us if she knows."

"All right, Daddy, I will tell Mummy sometime then. But she has to promise not to speak to anyone about it."

"All right, now care to explain what the place was where I found you this evening?"

Harry hesitantly explained that he had found this room accidentally but that he didn't want others to know about it.

"Fawkes?" he then addressed his familiar, who lazily lifted his head from his plume. "You know you said as soon as the Headmistress knows about the House, everyone can know. How about the Deputy Headmaster?"

Fawkes let out a giggling trill. #As long as the Headmistress doesn't know about it it's all right.#

"All right, thank you, Fawkes," Harry said relieved and proceeded to tell his father about the fifth House that he had discovered.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On Saturday, Severus and Harry went to Hogsmeade together to send the students off with the Hogwarts Express. On one hand, Harry was sad not to be able to see his friends during the next ten weeks; on the other hand he was glad to have more time for his research and for a project that his father intended to start. Harry didn't know what kind of project it was; Severus had only said that Harry was good enough at brewing Healing Potions so that they could start a very difficult and probably very lengthy research together.

The Hogwarts Express was still pulling out of the station when Severus asked, "Harry, do you have an idea where we can find a shop selling computers? I know the largest bookstores in London of course, but I don't know anything about computer shops." Somehow, Severus felt incredibly stupid asking his eight-year-old son such a question.

Harry remained pensive while he followed the train with his eyes. "You know they have kiosks in the Muggle world selling magazines and newspapers, right? Maybe we can buy a magazine about computers and look at the advertisements inside? I remember that Dudley always had magazines but I was never allowed to read them," he added solemnly.

"That, Harry, is a good idea. Shall we just Apparate to Muggle London and have a look?" Severus suggested and when Harry agreed eagerly, he pulled his son in an embrace and Apparated them straight behind the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry and Severus walked through the Leaky Cauldron and into Muggle London. After a few minutes' walk they spotted a small magazine shop and went in, surprised about the number of computer magazines that were sold here. "I have enough Muggle money with me, so you may choose two magazines," Severus whispered to Harry and helped him to select two that held many advertisements including the addresses of shops. He also bought a Muggle map of London. Finally, they left the kiosk and Severus Apparated them back to Hogsmeade immediately.

During the rest of the day, Harry studied the two magazines, finally deciding where they could look for a computer and that he wanted to buy a notebook.

On Monday morning, Harry and Severus Flooed to Diagon Alley and after a short trip to Gringotts where Severus helped Harry to gather enough Galleons for the notebook and change them into Muggle money, the two Snapes headed for the shop Harry had chosen to go. Two hours and a lot of instructions later, Harry followed his father back to Diagon Alley, a rucksack containing his new notebook on his back.

While the two Snapes were walking back toward the gate to London's magical world, they discovered an Internet café only fifty meters from the Leaky Cauldron. "Oh, Daddy, can we go in there and try it out please?" Harry begged his father, who finally relented, knowing that Harry wouldn't be able to use his notebook at Hogwarts until he found a solution to make it work with magic instead of electricity.

Harry plugged in his notebook, which automatically connected to the Internet and started the Google search engine. He put in 'Magic' and followed a few of the links the page provided. "This is not satisfying," Severus sneered. "May I?"

When Harry agreed, Severus typed in the names of certain Potions ingredients of which he was sure they had to be known in the Muggle world as well, and it was like an open invitation in a sweet shop to a child. An hour later, during which Harry had drunk two cups of cocoa, watching his father amusedly, the boy hesitantly asked, "Dad?"

Severus nearly jumped, startled before his mind turned back to reality. "Harry, this is extremely rewarding," he stated. "If you don't mind, I'd like to come back here every second day during the holidays in order to do some research."

"No problem, Daddy," Harry replied, grinning.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Severus and Harry were back at Hogwarts, Severus explained to Harry what he wanted to research. He carefully described the existing Potion he wanted to improve.

"Are you interested in helping me with this, Harry?" Severus finally asked and when Harry gave him an enthusiastic nod he admonished him, "Then you had better take notes about the ingredients."

Severus' monologue about each single ingredient lasted for more than two hours, and in the meantime Harry had filled twenty pieces of parchment.

"All right, Harry. I expect you to study your notes intensively; I will quiz you about the ingredients the day after tomorrow. Tomorrow, we shall brew this potion together in the normal way as you have to learn this first before we can start researching on an improvement. After your quiz, I'd like to go to the Internet café once more to do some research on the internet. As I told you, many of the ingredients involved are also used in the Muggle world. Therefore, I hope to acquire certain hints and ideas from the use of the ingredients in Muggle medicine."

"All right, Daddy. Shall I accompany you, or would you prefer going alone?"

Severus gave his son a confused look. "You want to assist in this project, don't you? Then you should feel yourself involved in this research as much as possible. By the way, Harry, do you know if the Muggles have a method to get their notes they make on the computer on a parchment?"

Harry smiled. "Yes, the notebook actually has a small built-in printer. I can show you when we return to my room. You only have to activate it, and then you'll have access to a flap where you can insert paper to print whatever you want. Finally, you push the 'print' button."

"Ah, all right. In that case, we shouldn't forget to print everything out while we are able to do so. By the way, don't you think you should ask your mother to assist in your research of trying to operate your notebook with magic? You know that she is the best at Charms, don't you?"

"Yes, Daddy, I know. It's just… I mean… I know it's already eleven months since Mummy came back, but I'm still not used to having a Mummy and to confide in her with everything. You and even Aunt Poppy and Hermione and Luna are still closer to me. I know it's a horrible thing to say, I love Mummy a lot, and I'm glad to have her back, but…" He slowly trailed off.

"It's all right, Harry," Severus said calmingly, putting an arm around the child's back. "This conversation is only between you and I, son, all right?"

Harry gave his father a grateful nod. "Yes, thanks, Daddy."

During the next twenty-four hours, Harry didn't have any time to think about the question if he should tell his mother about his notebook. Severus had kept to his promise and had not told Lily anything. He had just explained to her that they went to Muggle London to do some research and that they intended to repeat this every second day.

Lily didn't really mind as she wanted to use as much time as possible to prepare for the next school year. The first year as a teacher and as a Head of House as well as a mother to a seven-year-old boy with a tragic first childhood had taken a lot out of her. Only because of Harry's help, who graded homework, essays, and tests of the younger three classes for her, had she managed to get through the school year relatively comfortably. However, Lily felt sorry for her son, thinking that he was still a child and should enjoy his time playing rather than helping his mother with her work.

During dinner the next evening, Harry hesitantly turned to Severus. "Daddy, do you think we could do the test tonight? I think I'm quite firm with the ingredients and would prefer to be over with it." Noticing that the teachers around them either grinned like Hermione or glared at his father like Minerva and Poppy, he asked, "Sorry, did I say something stupid?"

"No, my sweetie, you didn't. They are only impressed how studious you are," Lily explained calmingly, frowning at her colleagues.

"If you are sure that you prefer to do the test tonight, I am agreeable," Severus answered as if he was talking to one of his students, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, please, Daddy," Harry said quietly.

Two hours later, Harry had finished his test to his father's contentment and went to bed very relieved.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry woke up with a lot of memories of the Dursleys and a completely sore body. He wasn't even able to drag himself out of his bed. When Lily came to wake him up for breakfast, astonished that Harry wasn't up yet as he normally was the first to be up and about in the morning, Harry only said, "Sorry, Mummy, I don't feel good. Can you get Daddy for me, please?"

"What's wrong, sweetie? Are you sure Daddy will be able to help you?" Lily asked worried.

"Yes, I've had it before; it has to do with my first childhood," Harry replied quietly, and Lily hurried to get Severus.

"How did you get these injuries, Harry?" Severus asked sternly after waving his wand at the child.

"Uncle Vernon," Harry mumbled, playing with his bed cover. "Can you heal me or call Aunt Poppy, Dad?"

"I have to call Aunt Poppy, Harry; these injuries are too serious for me to help you." Two minutes later, Severus returned with Poppy in tow.

Poppy checked on Harry and fed him several disgusting potions before she ordered him to stay in bed for the day. "You'll probably be sore for a few days, sweetie, but we can give you Pain Relieving Potions anytime."

"All right, thanks, Poppy," Harry replied before he drifted off and his breathing evened.

While Harry was asleep, Severus carefully explained to Lily what had happened to Harry during his childhood at the Dursleys. Finally, after sobbing for half an hour, Lily was so enraged that she promised, "Petunia is going to hear from me!"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On the next day, Harry resumed his research together with his father. During the next weeks, they did a lot of research. Every second morning, they checked several ingredients on the Internet, and every other morning, they occupied themselves in the Hogwarts library. Afterwards, Harry and Severus talked about their findings and decided how to try to alternate the original potion.

The afternoon was spent in Severus' private lab, where they tried to brew slightly different versions from the original potion. It always took two afternoons to brew one potion completely as the potion had to simmer for a long time before they could finish it.

To Harry's chagrin, he wasn't allowed to do any more practical or theoretical research after dinner. Poppy had again talked to her colleagues complaining that Harry was too pale and worked too much. Therefore, the teachers had decided to take turns taking Harry outside to fly, walk, or play during the evening.

Harry enjoyed the evenings very much; however, he was a bit sad not to have the least bit of time for his computer studies. A month after he had bought his notebook he still didn't have a clue how to get it to work at Hogwarts. However, he knew that the research he was doing together with his father was far more important as they could help many people if they succeeded. Working together with Severus, he was very confident that they would be able to reach their aim sometime in the future.

During the first two weeks of the holidays, Harry had only been allowed to prepare the ingredients under Severus' watchful eyes while the older man brewed the potion at the same time. As soon as Severus saw that Harry could prepare the ingredients flawlessly he had allowed Harry to brew the difficult potion. After two weeks of brewing, Harry could do it perfectly even if each potion was slightly different from the others. Therefore, Severus had gone over to occupying himself by brewing another version at the same time. Brewing at the table next to Harry's he was still able to keep an eye on his son, ensuring that he didn't make any mistakes, which could be dangerous.

One day at the end of July Harry had just started to cut the first ingredients when Severus said, "Tomorrow we will pay the Minister of Magic a short visit as we are in need of persons who can test the different samples we have already brewed. I don't think that we've already found what we're looking for but if we don't test the Potions we won't know. I have already asked Tom and received his consent to use Riddle Manor to accommodate the test persons for two days while Tom and I will watch them in order to see if your Potion has any effect. Would you be willing to accompany me to the Ministry?"

Harry gave his father an unsure glance. "I don't mind, Daddy, it's up to you if you prefer to go alone or with me."

"All right, in that case I shall ask Minerva to Floo-call her old friend Scrimgeour and arrange an appointment for us for tomorrow morning. Now let's get to work."

Harry gave his father a short nod and concentrated on his ingredients. Nearly four hours later he had only to stir the potion eleven times counter-clockwise and eighteen and a half times clockwise to finish the potion when he suddenly gripped his head and moaned in agony. Fortunately, Severus had already finished his own potion and took over from Harry immediately, motioning the child to sit down for two minutes until he could tend to him.

"Is it your scar?" Severus asked horrified, silently counting while stirring the potion.

"Yes," Harry confirmed.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	15. AND I WILL DO

**15 – AND I WILL DO**

As soon as Severus had finished the potion he turned to Harry, watching him worriedly. "Harry, does your scar hurt badly? I can see that it's bright red. Did you see a vision or does it simply hurt?" He quickly summoned a Pain Relieving Potion from the shelf and held it to Harry's lips.

Harry slowly relaxed as he felt the potion's effects. "No, it just hurt. But why? Was that Dumbledore's doing again?"

Severus carefully touched Harry's forehead, which was burning hot. "Yes, obviously it must have been Dumbledore's doing. I'm afraid he must be getting better if he can remember what he can do to you with your scar." He thought for a moment before he added, "We shall talk to the Minister about it so that they can make sure that Dumbledore goes straight to Azkaban when he is healed."

Harry gave his father a small smile. Noticing that his son's smile didn't reach his eyes and that he was obviously not his usual self, Severus motioned him to stand up and walked him to his room. "Now, Harry, I want you to lie down and rest until dinner."

Fortunately, this incident remained a solitary affair for the time being. When Harry and Severus went to the Ministry in the morning, the Minister asssured them that he had made contact with St. Mungos, to enquire about Dumbledore's condition, and that he had been told it would still take a while until the old man would be healed…if indeed it were possible at all.

"Concerning your request, Professor Snape," said the Minister, changing the topic, "I have spent the whole evening contacting eighteen werewolves, whom I know quite well and can assure are harmless persons and don't belong to the group of radical werewolves. I have not spoken to Mr. Lupin, assuming you would talk to him at the school. Is that correct?"

"Yes, of course, Minister. Lupin was the first to offer to pose as test subject. So we have nineteen subjects. Have they all agreed to Floo over to Riddle Manor at the fixed time between seven and eight o'clock on Friday evening?"

"Yes."

"Very well, have they all agreed not to take the Wolfsbane or any other potion until then?"

"Yes." The Minister thought for a moment before he asked, "Who will be there and whom should I arrange for?"

"Riddle and I will be there, and Madam Pomfrey will be on standby at Hogwarts, ready to Floo over at any time."

"All right. I shall arrange for five Aurors and two Healers from St. Mungos to spend the night with the werewolves. Moreover, I'm thinking about joining you myself."

Severus frowned. "Of course, you are very welcome to join us, Minister. However, frankly speaking I don't think that we will succeed with any of the potions. I believe that we still have a long way to go until we might be able to find a cure someday in the future."

"I'm aware of that, Professor. However, I want someone from the Ministry to be there, and this topic is so important that I have decided to make it an affair the Minister should care for."

"Very well," Severus acknowledged. "I assume you have a list of all the participants. Please number the participant from one to eighteen on your list. I do not wish to know in advance which person will receive which potion as I do not know about the side effects and can make no guarantees. I hope you have informed the test persons accordingly. Normally, I try new potions on rats but in this case, that method is obviously impossible."

"Yes, Professor, of course."

"Lupin will take potion nineteen, which I personally esteem as the most promising variation, right, Harry?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry agreed quietly. So far, he had only listened to the adults' conversation but not participated.

"Of course, this is your decision, which I can fully understand." With this, the Minister finished the conversation.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next two days, Severus and Harry spent a lot of time in Riddle manor. Together with Tom and Remus, they prepared everything for the arrival of the werewolves. After dinner on Friday evening, Severus, Tom, and Remus left for the night for Riddle manor.

"When will you be back, Daddy?" Harry asked anxiously just before his father stepped into the fireplace. Even knowing that the werewolves would be properly secured in the dungeons of Uncle Tom's manor, it was an uncomfortable thought having so many werewolves in the same house where his father was going to spend the night.

"I'll be back tomorrow morning, let's say for lunch at the latest," Severus promised, giving Harry a piercing glare. "Harry, you look absolutely exhausted. Maybe you should go straight to bed, hmm?"

Harry sighed. He was indeed completely knackered and wanted to bring the night with its frightening thoughts due to the werewolves behind him as soon as possible. "Yes, Daddy, I'd like to do that, but I have to go for a walk with Luna tonight."

Severus groaned. "No, Harry, if you are too tired or don't feel well you don't have to do that. Just talk to Mummy or to Aunt Poppy or Luna and tell them that you want to go to bed." He gave Harry a kiss and stepped into the fireplace.

Harry made a beeline back to the dining table, where most of the other teachers were still drinking tea together. He sat on the seat his father had just vacated and excused himself with Luna for the evening.

"You're too tired to go out to the lake?" Luna asked unbelievingly. She had arranged with the other teachers to meet at the lake this evening but Harry didn't know that of course.

Harry gave her a small nod. "All right then, Harry, sleep well," Luna told him, watching him suspiciously.

Harry turned to his mother. "Good night, Mummy, I'm going to bed."

"Are you all right, Harry?" Lily asked worriedly. "Shall I accompany you?"

"No, Mummy, it's all right, I'm fine," Harry answered, quickly transformed into his phoenix form and flashed into his room.

When Lily came thirty minutes later to look after Harry, he was already fast asleep. He didn't even notice Poppy entering his room and checking up on him. When Harry woke up in the morning, he knew immediately that his mother was sitting on the edge of his bed. He still felt tired but lazily opened his eyes, confirming that he had been correct.

"Good morning, Mummy, have your heard from Daddy? Did it work?" he asked excitedly.

Lily gave her son a proud smile. "Daddy Floo-called me yesterday evening. It worked. Uncle Remus didn't transform during the night." Seeing her son's eyes starting to twinkle happily, she added, "Are you feeling better now, Harry?"

Harry averted his eyes to his Hourglasses, where the phoenix was loudly turning around the marbles in his glass while the spider threw him furious glances, and said, "Yes, I'm fine, Mummy."

Lily sighed. "Aunt Poppy came to check on you yesterday and told me that you're running a slight fever, probably from exhaustion. She doesn't want you to do any more research or whatsoever during the next four weeks."

"But Mummy…" Harry started to protest when Severus and Remus entered the room.

"Remus!" Harry shouted happily. "Is it really true? Did it work?"

"Yes, Harry, it worked. Thank you so much," Remus answered, pulling Harry in a bear's hug.

"However," Severus spoke up sternly. "We don't know yet if Remus is really healed or if he has to take the potion every time, and we won't know until the next full moon. During the next four weeks, we will only brew eighteen portions of potion nineteen for the other test persons. At the next full moon, they will take that potion while Remus won't take any potion, and we will have to see if he still transforms or not. But even if he transforms, we do know we've found a potion that prevents the transformation once. This is a huge success, Harry!"

When Remus left the room, Severus turned to Lily. "I've thought about what you told me last night. We could go to the beach hotel where we spent our honeymoon for a week or two. What do you think, Lily? Harry?"

"How about going to a Muggle holiday place where we can use our notebook?" Harry returned the question.

Lily frowned. "I told you that Poppy said you're not allowed to do any research."

"Playing with the notebook isn't research," Harry objected. "It's just fun."

"No, Harry, your mother is right," Severus agreed with his wife.

"Do you want to go alone, I mean only the three of us or shall we ask the others if someone wants to come with us?" Lily asked.

"We can ask the others. It's time for breakfast anyway. Did Poppy say if Harry had to stay in bed?"

"No," Lily shook her head. "She didn't say anything."

"All right, Harry, can you get up so that we can go to breakfast?"

"Of course," Harry replied and got up.

Minerva, Poppy, Tom, Rolanda, Remus, Hermione, and Luna made their mind up to accompany the Snapes on their holidays for two weeks and to leave the castle in a week's time. Hermione and Luna even decided to invite their boyfriends, provided that they were able to take holidays on such relatively short notice.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Severus spent the week until their holidays brewing the required potions for the Hospital Wing for the next school year. Harry was so upset and disappointed when he wasn't allowed to help at all that he escaped from Lily and ran to the Hospital wing only to throw a huge temper tantrum in front of his godmother. However, that didn't help him much.

"No, Harry. Do you really think if you behave like that, I'm going to change my mind? You will not do any research or brew any potion for the next four weeks. Do you understand me?" Poppy replied sternly.

Harry stubbornly shook his head. "No!"

"Very well then." Poppy sighed. "If you continue to behave like this, I'll keep you here and stun you for the rest of the week. Is that easier to understand?"

"That's just unreasonable and mean," Harry mumbled before he quickly transformed and flashed away. An instant later, he reappeared in his own room, transformed back only to pick up his notebook, and changed into his phoenix form again to flash over to the unused Common room.

The rest of the day, Harry tried to make his notebook work, trying out several Charms he could think of. Once, he even managed to start the notebook. However, it shut off as soon as he stopped the Charm when he noticed how much magic it required.

Harry was very disappointed. He had finally thought he had found the right Charm, then it didn't work because he had to keep the Charm going all the time. But maybe he could use that Charm and do some research about how to improve it. He was deep in his thoughts when suddenly Fawkes flashed in, bringing Severus with him.

"Hey, Daddy," Harry said, smiling a little.

"Son," Severus answered, giving his son a menacing glare. "Do you know how worried your mother is? You had a fight with Poppy, who is very upset as well, and then you vanish for the rest of the day? I hope you'll be able to give your mother a good explanation." He tried hard to keep his anger at bay but he was aware of the fact that his son was very sensitive and would feel his emotions anyway.

"I'm sorry, Daddy. I know what I'm going to do though. I'm stuck here with a Charm, and I'm going to ask Mummy if she can help me."

"That's a very good idea, Harry. Your Mum is the best at Charms, and I believe she'd be very happy if you asked her. Nevertheless, I have to give you five spider points, and don't even think about complaining; you knew about the consequences before you came here."

Harry sighed. "You know, Daddy, it's much easier to talk to you and to confide in you than in Mummy. I don't know why, maybe just because I'm still not used to having a Mummy. I know she has been here for a year now but…" He slowly trailed off.

"It's a year, but you have already lived fifteen years without parents, and you started being small again and lived for more than three years only with me. So I can well imagine that it is still difficult for you, especially as your mother has not been well this past year and had to adjust not only to you being not a baby anymore and I being her husband instead of James, but she also had to start teaching and being Head of Gryffindor on top of everything. However, I believe by now your mother has well adapted to everything, so that she will be able to help you if you need help with anything. Just try and talk to her."

Harry gave his father a small nod. "Yes, Daddy, thanks for speaking with me about it."

"Anytime, Harry," Severus replied, ruffling his son's hair. "However, Harry, please don't forget to go to Aunt Poppy and apologize for your behaviour. You know very well that Aunt Poppy always wants what's best for you and if she tells you something you have to obey and not to fight with her. She is in no way 'mean' or whatever it was that you called her," he said sternly.

"Yes, Daddy, I know, but sometimes she is so overprotective," Harry said, feeling very ashamed when he recalled his behaviour towards his godmother.

"She is protective of you because you're her godson and she loves you, but she is not unreasonably so," his father emphasized.

"Okay, Daddy, I will go and apologize." Harry quickly shrank his notebook and pocketed it before he asked Fawkes to take him and his father back to his room. When they entered the living room, Harry saw immediately that Lily was sitting in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames.

"We're back, Lily, and I believe Harry wants to speak to you," Severus softly addressed his wife.

Harry ran over to Lily, climbed onto her lap and started to cry. "I'm so sorry, Mummy, I didn't want to make you sad."

Lily carefully stroked his cheeks, a small smile starting to play on her lips. "It's all right, Harry, I was just very worried because I didn't know where you were. I'm glad you're back now."

"Um…" '_How can I tell her what I'm doing?_' Harry thought feverishly. '_Maybe she'll think I'm stupid._' "Um… I don't know if Daddy has told you that I've bought a notebook…"

"A what?"

"A notebook, you know a computer."

"I'm sorry, sweetie, but what's a computer?" Lily asked again.

Harry let out a deep sigh. '_Of course, Mum died nearly twenty years ago. Maybe there weren't any computers at that time._' "All right, a computer is some kind of machine you can use to play or do some research on the Internet."

When he saw that Lily was listening intently, Harry continued, "On the Internet, there are a lot of pages concerning different topics. For example, Daddy and I always went to an Internet café where we could access the Internet with my notebook in order to research Potions ingredients. And I want to get my computer to work here at Hogwarts."

Noticing that his parents exchanged a quick glance, he threw his father an unsure look. "What?"

"No, Harry, it's all right. You're explaining that very well. Go on," Severus answered, giving his son an encouraging nod.

"I've read a few books about computers before I bought the notebook, so I know a bit about how it works, and I've researched a few Charms, which I found in a book but so far I can't get the notebook to work."

He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "There was one Charm, which made the computer switch on, but I couldn't hold the Spell because it was too tiring and so it shut down again soon."

"What was that Charm, Harry? Maybe we could try to change it accordingly. I don't know if I'll be able to help you, and maybe it'll take years and we'll be none the wiser. But I'll try to help you, sweetie."

"The Charm is '_Adiunctio Energio_' but as I said I can't hold it longer than a minute or so."

"Where did you hear or read that Charm, Harry?" Lily asked, obviously confused.

Harry felt his cheeks getting red. "Oh, um… I invented it."

Severus smirked. "He's your son, Lily, what did you expect?"

Lily snorted. "All right, Harry. Maybe we should go to the library together tomorrow. I'm afraid it will take some research until we'll be able to manage this task."

"I believe that's a good idea," Severus agreed immediately. "However, let's head to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, you do remember that you still have to speak with Aunt Poppy, right?"

"Yes, Daddy. Should I speak to her before dinner or while eating or afterwards or…?"

Severus gave his son a fond smile. "I don't think it will matter when you do it. Just do it your way, and Aunt Poppy will be all right with it."

When they arrived at the Great Hall, Harry immediately rushed over to Poppy, climbed onto her lap and placed a kiss onto her cheek. "Aunt Poppy, I'm so sorry about what I said to you. I'll be good now. Do you still love me?"

Poppy gave him a very stern look. "Yes, Harry, I'll always love you. Nevertheless, your words hurt me very much. But if you're sorry then it's all right and I'll forgive you." She pulled Harry close and carefully wiped away a few tears that had started to run down his cheeks hearing Poppy's stern voice. "Now, sit down and eat your dinner, Harry," she finally told him and gave him a small smile.

During the week, Harry and Lily spent a lot of time in the library researching different kinds of Charms to no avail. "As I told you, Harry, this can take a lot of time. Don't be disappointed, Harry, we'll do some more research when we come back from our holidays," Lily told Harry, noticing that her son was becoming impatient and frustrated.

"All right," Harry answered, slightly consoled. In fact, he had hoped to be able to take his notebook with him but unfortunately they still didn't have a clue how to get it to work within the Wizarding world.

On Sunday morning, Harry and the teachers, who wanted to go on holidays together, assembled in the Great Hall to use a Portkey together.

"Whom are we waiting for?" Harry asked for the fifth time in five minutes.

"Now, Harry, don't be so impatient," Tom told him amused. "Are you excited?"

"Yes, Uncle Tom!" Harry answered brightly, jumping up and down. "Can we go swimming right when we arrive?"

"We'll probably be able to leave soon," Minerva explained calmingly. "We're only waiting for Hermione's and Luna's boyfriends. They are supposed to come here through the Floo."

_tbc... _

_You can find a chapter graphic on my newsgroup page._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	16. WHAT I WANT

**16 – WHAT I WANT**

Finally, the two men arrived through the Floo Network. Draco Malfoy, Hermione's boyfriend, was working at the Ministry, and Neville Longbottom, Luna's boyfriend, was studying for his Herbology Mastership. Both of them came to Hogwarts to go on holidays together with their girlfriends and their colleagues. Therefore, twelve people took the Portkey together, which brought them to their destiny.

Late in the evening on their first day, they all sat together on the balcony of the Snape's room, as they didn't want to leave Harry alone; he was already peacefully sleeping in the middle of his parents' bed.

Suddenly, Minerva spoke up. "I don't know if you have noticed but they've built a Quidditch pitch behind the house. I'm quite sure it wasn't there when we were here last year."

"Really?" Draco asked excitedly. "We are – how many? – twelve people including Harry. We could play Quidditch!"

A while later, everyone had agreed – in spite of Hermione and Lily insisting that they couldn't play – to form two Quidditch teams. They quickly agreed on Minerva and Draco as team captains.

"All right, now the captains have to choose their teams. So, which position are you going to play?" Tom addressed the captains.

"Chaser," Minerva replied.

"Seeker," Draco said smugly.

"All right, then," Tom continued. "Who is going to start and who do you want on your team?"

"Ladies first," Draco offered kindly.

"Thank you, Mr. Malfoy," Minerva answered and called out, "Harry."

"Please call me Draco. Unfortunately, I haven't seen any of you play before – except for Harry of course. Now this is difficult. Hermione, I know you pretend you can't fly but you just have to give your best."

In the end, Minerva, Harry, Poppy, Severus, Luna, and Remus were one team, and Draco, Hermione, Tom, Neville, Lily, and Rolanda made the other team.

During the two weeks they spent at the holiday resort, they played Quidditch every morning and sometimes even once more after dinner. However, Harry's Seeker abilities were so good that Draco's team didn't have a chance to win. With Tom and Rolanda they had good chasers and Remus as keeper of Minerva's team wasn't too bad either and Harry always caught the Snitch before they could manage to be enough points ahead of Minerva's team to win the match. The only times Draco was able to catch the Snitch was during the few times they played in the evening, when Harry was already too tired to properly search for his favourite golden ball.

The rest of the holidays were spent on the beach. Harry was glad that he still remembered how to swim, and his parents and the other teachers accompanied him into the water several times a day. Harry remembered Draco and Neville from their time at Hogwarts, as he had known both boys very well. He was happy to have them there, especially as Draco often helped Harry build sand castles.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day, Harry addressed Minerva, "Granny, I have been thinking about something. Why don't the teachers have a Quidditch team? When the Houses play against each other they could play against the teachers too, couldn't they?"

Minerva gave Harry a thoughtful look. "Hmm, I don't know, sweetie. The idea to have a teachers' team is not bad I think. But I'm not sure if the team should play for the Quidditch cup."

"You don't think the teachers would win against all the Houses, do you, Granny?" Harry pulled her out of her thoughts, grinning.

"Oh, Harry, I'm not sure. As long as you aren't a Hogwarts student, you could play Seeker for the teachers' team, couldn't you? With you as Seeker the chance of winning would be quite high."

Harry laughed. "Then perhaps the students' teams should play against the teachers' team but the points only count for the House teams, and the teachers don't compete for the Quidditch cup."

"That seems to be a good idea. I'll talk to the other teachers about it. Do you have a suggestion about who should be on the team?"

"Hmm. Uncle Remus does okay as Keeper, I think; then you, Luna, and Aunt Poppy as Chasers, maybe Daddy as Seeker, and Uncle Tom and Aunt Rolanda as Beaters. Or if you really want me to play Seeker, Daddy could be Chaser instead of Luna," Harry added pensively.

"All right, Harry. Thanks for your suggestion. We will talk about it tonight."

The other teachers were all for the plan and commended Harry a lot for his good idea. "During the next three years, you are going to play Seeker for us, Harry," Minerva told him in the morning. "Everyone else will take the positions as you suggested, and I'm going to be the team captain."

Harry had so much fun that the two weeks went by in a blur and much too soon, they had to return home.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When they returned to Hogwarts, Severus and Harry became very busy brewing several batches of their wolves cure Potion as the full moon was only six days away and they had to brew the Potion for eighteen people.

While Harry spent every morning with his father in the Potions lab, in the afternoons, he accompanied his mother to the library to research his computer problem. One week in particular, Luna spent quite some time in the library in order to prepare a study project for her students. Seeing Harry and his mother there looking through piles of books every morning, one day Luna asked curiously, "May I ask what you are researching?"

Lily and Harry exchanged a glance, and Harry finally gave his mother a reluctant nod but Lily motioned Harry to speak. "Harry, it's your secret. If you don't mind that Luna knows about it, you can tell her about it. It's completely up to you."

"Um… Sorry, but can you promise not to talk to anyone about it?"

Luna gave Harry a bright smile. "Yes, Harry, I promise to keep your secret. But you don't have to tell me if you're not comfortable with it."

"No, it's all right. Mummy and I are trying to find a Charm to Charm my computer into working at Hogwarts. But we've been researching for weeks and didn't find anything so far."

"Hmm. That sounds very difficult indeed," Luna mused. "Why don't you start with something smaller and maybe easier like a mobile phone, hmm?"

"A mobile phone?" Harry repeated. "Ah, is that what you always see the Muggles using on the street? Are those things telephones?"

"Yes, and I believe that they are quite convenient because you can use them everywhere and don't need a fireplace to communicate."

"Maybe the idea is not bad," Lily said thoughtfully. "Maybe we should go and buy two mobile phones in order to try it out. At least they are smaller than the notebook and we could have them with us here in the library."

"All right but where can we buy a mobile phone?" Harry asked, closing his book.

"I can take you if you want me to," Luna offered. "We have to go to the library and return the books you borrowed anyway."

Lily, Luna, and Harry decided to go to Muggle London together, the following afternoon. Using Minerva's fireplace, they took the Floo to The Leaky Cauldron from where they went to the library first. Luna and Harry gave a very enthusiastic Lily a tour around the library before each of the three retired to the room they were the most interested in. After only two hours instead of the normal three or four hours, Harry had decided on five books, each of them concerning computers and the internet.

Finally, the three headed to a Muggle telephone shop, where they bought two identical mobile phones, a light blue one for Lily and one in a bright green for Severus that Harry could use for testing.

When they re-entered the Leaky Cauldron, Lily glanced at her watch and suggested, "Shall we go for a walk through Diagon Alley?"

Luna and Harry agreed immediately, and Harry watched in awe as the opening to the shopping street appeared in the wall. He had already seen that about a dozen times, but nevertheless it was always great fun.

When they passed in front of Fortescue's ice cream parlour, Luna and Lily exchanged a glance before Lily asked Harry, "Do you want to eat an ice cream?"

"Oh, yes, yay," Harry shouted happily. He had already been to Fortescue's a few times with Tom, with his Daddy, and last year with Mummy and Daddy on their wedding day. And he loved Fortescues' ice cream; it was very delicious.

When Harry had finally finished a huge bowl of ice cream with mixed fruits, Lily, Luna, and Harry made their way through Diagon Alley, looking at all the shops. They had just passed Flourish and Blotts, where Lily had promised Harry that they would visit the shop just before they had to go home, Luna suggested they turn right into a very small side street. When Lily threw the younger woman a curious glance, Luna explained that there was a T-shirt shop at the end of the street where they sold really funny T-shirts and sweat shirts.

"Oh, let's have a look then. Harry has grown so much that I have to take him to buy new clothes anyway," Lily agreed.

The shop was not small but there were so many T-shirts hanging everywhere that it was difficult to move around. "Oh, Mummy, look here, I've found something for Daddy," Harry suddenly shouted. He had found a black sweatshirt with a white cauldron in the front that was sparkling small green sparks. A red ingredient was hovering above the cauldron, saying 'Oh, don't put me in now!' Seconds later, the ingredient dropped down into the cauldron that exploded immediately sending bright sparks in different colours all over the shirt.

Lily and Luna laughed. "I wonder if Severus would wear something like that. In fact, I can hardly imagine him in anything else than his black robes," Luna admitted.

"He normally wears what I lay out for him, so he would probably wear this as well. However, he wouldn't leave our quarters without his robes on top of whatever he's wearing."

"Maybe if he had such a pretty sweat shirt, he'd wear it without his robes, Mummy!" Harry shouted excitedly.

"All right, then let's try and buy this for Daddy," Lily agreed and then began looking for something for Harry.

Finally, the two ladies chose three T-shirts and three sweatshirts for the child. All of them were in blue or green tones and had funny designs of Snitches, Potions cauldrons, or dragons on them. Harry was very happy with their choices.

Just before they intended to go home, they entered Flourish and Blotts, Harry's favourite of all the shops. Lily and Luna followed Harry into the children's corner and Lily asked, "Harry, do I remember correctly that you had a little more than twenty phoenix points?"

"Yes, Mummy, I've already thirty-two phoenix points. May I choose a book for twenty points now?"

"Yes, of course, sweetie," Lily replied, giving her son a kiss on the cheek.

"All right, now, this will take some time," Luna whispered to Lily when Harry had begun to engross himself in checking the first bookshelf. "I can stay with him if you want to have a look at something. I don't mind because I just came here the day before yesterday," she explained quietly.

"All right, Luna, if you're sure, I'd like to have a glance at the Charms corner. I'll be back in ten minutes."

"No, Lily, it's all right, Harry won't even notice that you're gone for at least thirty minutes. So take your time, please," Luna suggested.

Lily gave her a grateful smile and went to a different part of the shop and looked in awe at the many interesting books. During the last year, she had never been able to take the time to just come to the bookshop just for fun and there were so many books that had been published during the last twenty years, which she had of course never heard of. Knowing that Harry was safe with Luna she thoroughly skimmed the bookshelves. Thirty minutes later, she went back to the children's section, two books in her hands.

Lily had just returned to the children's corner and was quietly talking with Luna, when Harry suddenly let out a small cry and put both hands against his forehead. "Harry, what's wrong?" Lily asked worriedly, pulling her son into her arms.

"My scar," Harry groaned, leaning into his mother.

"Come Harry, sit down on the floor and try to clear your mind of all thoughts," Luna told the boy softly.

Harry obeyed until he relaxed a few minutes later. "Sorry, it's all right now. It was Dumbledore," he whispered.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Lily asked worriedly. "Should we go back home quickly?"

"No, it's all right. Wait a moment, please. I was just trying to decide between these two books. Which one do you think will be better?" Harry held two books out to Lily and Luna.

"Let's take them both," Lily decided after getting a glance at the books. One was a book out of a children's adventure series of which Harry already had a few books, and the other one was an advanced Charms book for NEWT class students.

Harry's eyes lit for an instant. "Are you sure, Mummy?"

"Yes," Lily replied simply before she explained, "If we didn't have the Hourglass system, we'd buy a book for you from time to time anyway, wouldn't we?"

"All right, Mummy, thank you," Harry said gratefully.

Lily paid for the books, and Luna and Lily agreed to Apparate straight to the Hogwarts gates. Lily pulled her son into a strong embrace, and a few seconds later, Harry found himself back on the road between Hogsmeade and Hogwarts. He still had a terrible headache from the attack on his scar and silently trailed after the two teachers, whishing his father was there, who always carried something like a headache potion in his robe pocket, especially when Harry was with him.

"I think it's already time for dinner," Luna said when they reached the Entrance Hall.

"Yes, we should just go into the Great Hall," Lily agreed before she glanced at Harry, taking in his pale face. "Harry, are you all right?"

Harry gave his mother a small smile. "Yes, Mummy, I've quite a headache, but apart from that I'm fine. I need to see Daddy before I'll be able to eat anything."

"Maybe he's already in the Great Hall. Let's have a look; otherwise we can ask Poppy, she's always carrying potions around too."

Harry agreed, and they had just entered the Hall when Severus showed up from behind. Harry immediately went over to his father. "Daddy, my scar hurt again!"

Severus gave Harry a worried glance. "Did you have a vision, or did it just hurt like the last time?"

"It only hurt like the last time, but I still have a headache. Do you have a potion with you?"

Severus gave Harry a short nod and pulled a phial out of his robe pocket, opened it, and handed it to his son, who gulped down the potion, relaxing visibly. "Thank you, Daddy," he said relieved.

As soon as they sat down at the dining table, Severus addressed Tom. "Dumbledore attacked Harry again today, not by a vision like he did before, just by causing him pain."

"Are you sure?" Tom asked, glancing at Harry.

"Yes, Uncle Tom. Believe me, it's different from any other kind of pain. I've never had such a headache before, apart from the other time he attacked my through my scar."

Tom sighed. "We have to speak to the Minister again. Maybe we can talk to him during the full moon. They should assess Dumbledore's condition again to see if he's fit enough to move to Azkaban. The problem is how can we prevent him from torturing Harry through the scar?"

Severus frowned. "That's really a problem. We have to try to teach Harry Occlumency as fast as possible. It would probably help if he were able to Occlude his mind. I believe that he already should be able to do so to a certain amount but it's obviously not enough. I will speak to Harry about it in the morning."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The next day was the day before the full moon. As they had finished with the wolves cure potion the day before, Severus and Harry sat together in the living room for a talk.

"Harry, do you know what Occlumency is?"

Harry sighed. He had a very vague idea but it wasn't concrete enough to explain. "I'm not sure," he finally said.

"You know that I entered your mind several times after Dumbledore's attacks on you, right? Do you remember that?"

"Yes."

"Very well. That was Legilimency. Now, at that time you wanted me to enter your mind, and you put the specific memories you wanted me to see in the front of your mind, right?"

"Um, yes."

"All right. Now, in case you didn't want me to enter your mind, you'd Occlude your mind, which means you'd try to hide your thoughts in the back behind something, for example behind a wall or behind an image that'll block people from entering your mind. Do you understand that?"

"Yes, That's easy."

Severus smirked. "You know, son, I am naturally gifted at Occlumency, and you seem to have gotten this trait too, very luckily. When you were big before, you didn't have that talent because your natural abilities were altered with your appearance. At that time you didn't have your talent for potions either. Anyway, you should try to Occlude your mind at all times. If you do that, it will be much more difficult for Dumbledore to harm you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, I'll try. Can you help me, Daddy? Can I try and you enter my mind and tell me if I do it all right?"

"All right, son. Are you all right now?"

"Oh, wait." Harry concentrated on something he had seen during their beach holiday last week. "All right," he said finally.

Severus carefully entered his son's mind, trying to hurt Harry as little as possible. "Legilimens!" In the front of Harry's mind was an image of waves. When they moved he could see four dolphins, obviously a family with two adults, a child, and a very small baby dolphin. They were happily playing in the sea. Severus tried his best to get behind the image – to no avail. Finally, he left Harry's mind, feeling very assured that his son was well able to occlude his mind.

"Very good, Harry. I like your dolphins very much, and I couldn't get behind them. Don't forget to always Occlude your mind. Dumbledore will still be able to hurt you, but he won't be able to easily plant a vision into your mind. Maybe he even wanted to do so today or the other day but couldn't because your mind was Occluded so well. Well done, son; I'm very proud of you."

"Thank you, Daddy," Harry said happily.

"All right, then, let's go to the Great Hall for lunch before I have to go take a small nap as I will have to stay up during the night," Severus concluded the Occlumency talk with his son.

With each hour that passed, Harry, Severus, and Remus became more excited, and when Severus, Remus, and Tom left for Riddle Manor for the night of the full moon, Harry begged his father to let him join the three teachers. However, Severus stayed adamant. "No, Harry, we aren't sure if the potion works with everyone, and of course we don't know if it works for more than once. You have to stay here like you did last time."

Later in the evening, Severus, Tom, and the Minister of Magic sat together in the living room of Riddle Manor talking about Dumbledore's recent attacks on Harry and how to prevent the old man from harming the boy when suddenly the noises of a werewolf's howling sounded through the house.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	17. WHEN HARRY HEALS OTHERS

**17 – WHEN HARRY HEALS OTHERS**

Severus had to try hard to keep his face from revealing his disappointment. "Remus," he said, sighing. "Harry and I have to continue our research."

"However," the Minister threw in, "your invention is more than helpful. Of course we will appreciate it even more if you manage to invent a potion that'll heal the werewolves permanently, but even if they have to take a potion once a month in order not to transform it's a huge step forward."

Scrimgeour remained pensive for a moment before he continued. "We will let all the werewolves know about the existence of this potion, and we will invite them to register with us in order to come to the Ministry on each night of the full moon in order to take their potion and stay in a safe room within the Ministry for the night at least during the next few months until we know that the potion really works for everyone. We will let you know the amount we need of the potion and will ask you to brew the potion for us each month. Please make the potion for us for a reasonable price according to the cost of the ingredients as well as the combined brewing time of you and your son. There is no need to publicise the recipe of the potion and you shall receive the patent for your recipe and will be the sole brewer, together with your son of course. Moreover, I will award both of you the Order of Merlin second class, which is endowed with twenty-five thousand Galleons each."

"This will be far more than adequate, Minister. Thank you very much," Severus replied immediately. "I promise now that my son and I will continue to research until we find a complete cure to Lycanthropy."

"That will be appreciated very much, Professor," the Minister replied. "These eighteen people have assured me that they are willing to test your potions until you find the cure. However, we should know in advance how many of them are needed each time."

"Oh, we will need them all I believe. If we know that we have eighteen persons, we will make nine slightly different potions each month to give to nine people, while the other nine won't receive a potion in case we found the permanent cure, provided that they didn't transform the previous month. Nine of them will of course receive our established potion next month. They will receive their first test potion one month later while the others won't receive any potion at that time."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

"Harry, we'll have to continue our research," Severus told his son, entering the living room in the morning.

Harry gave him a flabbergasted look. "That means that Remus…" He slowly trailed off.

"Transformed. Yes," Severus replied to the unasked question.

"Where is he? Is he all right?" Harry enquired worriedly.

"I've just brought him to the Hospital wing. He's not in the best shape but I'm sure a day in Poppy's care will make him much better. If you promise to stay quiet, you may visit him later."

"Hey, Uncle Moony," Harry said quietly, taking in the already healing cuts and bruises on the man's face.

"Hey cub," Remus replied tiredly, giving Harry a small smile.

"I'm so sorry," Harry mumbled, carefully pulling Remus into a slight hug.

"You have nothing to be sorry for, Harry," Remus replied sincerely. "On the contrary, I'm very grateful that you and your father spend so much time in order to help me. I appreciate it very much."

"But still I'm sorry that you were hurt last night," Harry whispered. "Now, I'm going to let you sleep, I'll come again later."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next months, Severus and Harry spent every free minute researching their potion. The Minister had made a new law concerning werewolves. Each werewolf had to come to the Ministry every month on the day of the full moon to take the potion. Afterwards they were considered safe and were free to go until the next month. In the meantime, the number of werewolves ready to test Severus' potions had increased to fifty people, so that Severus and Harry could try every small change to the potion that could help them achieve their goal. So far, nothing had happened yet. The only potion that prevented the werewolves from transforming so far was the potion they had invented in summer even if it wasn't permanent.

Harry and Lily were also continuing on their research in order to make their mobile phones or Harry's notebook work at Hogwarts but so far, they hadn't made make much progress.

From the new school year onwards, the Headmistress had established the Quidditch teachers' team. Minerva met with the four Quidditch captains of the Houses in order to agree together with the students on a schedule for the matches as the new team meant that they had to fit in four more games during the school year. When she told the students that Harry was going to play Seeker for the teachers' team, the four Quidditch captains were very upset and angrily told the Headmistress that they had let the child participate in their practises and that he already had played in their matches a few times when one of the players was sick or injured. The Gryffindor captain was especially angry. "Professor, don't you want us to win the Quidditch cup? Our own Seeker is not so good; we really need Harry to play for us at least once or twice."

In the end, Minerva had to give in and promised the students that Harry would still play for the students as a reserve. If a reserve was needed due to the absence of one of the players, Harry would play. Otherwise any team could ask Harry to play for them anytime. Depending on the required position, Harry would choose the first offer he was comfortable with.

The Gryffindor team captain was the first to ask Harry if he would play Seeker for them in the first game of the season Gryffindor versus Slytherin. Harry laughed and told him, "I'd love to play, but as it is still two months until the game, we have to wait and see if I must play for an injured player or something. If not, I'd like to play Seeker for you."

However, at the end of November, when the match took place, one of the Slytherin Chasers had fallen ill, and the Slytherin team captain had ordered the Seeker to play Chaser so that Harry could play Seeker for Slytherin. Harry didn't mind of course as he liked all houses. He was just glad to be able to play, and he managed to catch the Snitch only twenty minutes into the game.

In the evening, Harry was allowed to attend the victory party in the Slytherin common room, which he enjoyed very much. He had many friends among the younger students in Slytherin, with whom he had often attended Potions lessons.

While Harry spent the evening in the Slytherin common room, Lily and Severus sat in front of their fireplace, talking about their son. "Why don't you let him stay with the students in Slytherin overnight? Don't you think Harry would enjoy that very much?"

Severus raised an eyebrow. "I know that Harry would enjoy it. The problem is his scar. You have no idea what Albus is capable of doing with the scar. He can implant visions in Harry's head; he could possess him, and he could even curse or kill him. Fortunately, Harry is a natural Occlumens, so it would be very difficult for Albus to really harm him. But I believe that it's much safer for Harry to stay with us. The students wouldn't be able to help him at all if he encountered any problems."

"You would be able to help, Sev?" Lily asked worried and longing for a positive answer.

"Of course, Lily. I'm a much better Occlumens and Legilimens than Albus, and Harry fortunately has enough confidence in me to let me in his mind anytime. Tom would also be able to help Harry in case I wasn't available for some reason."

Severus put an arm around his wife, mumbling, "Relax, Lily." Then he leaned towards Lily and kissed her softly. Around curfew, Severus went to the Slytherin common room and escorted Harry back to his room.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On Friday afternoon just after the last classes before the beginning of the winter holidays, Ravenclaw had to play the Quidditch match against the teachers and the Ravenclaw Quidditch captain had begged Harry to play Seeker for their team. Of course, Harry happily agreed and asked his mother to Charm his Quidditch robes from Slytherin to Ravenclaw colours.

The afternoon of the match was bright and sunny, but a thick layer of snow had fallen during the night, and it was bitter cold. Harry happily cruised above the other players, finding it extremely strange to play against the teachers, especially as his father was playing the teachers' team's Seeker. Suddenly, he saw the Snitch hovering just at the opposite side of the pitch. Harry rushed over to the other side, nearly crashing into his father, who seemed to have spotted the Snitch at the same time. Now it was gone. Harry sighed and started to feverishly look for the small, golden ball.

Suddenly, Harry's scar exploded in pain. Harry groaned, pressing a hand against his forehead. Severus was the first to notice that Harry wasn't all right and on his way over to his son, he quickly instructed Luna to fly down to Pomona Sprout, who was refereeing the match, and tell her to stop the match for a moment. However, the pain in Harry's head had become so unbearable that Harry couldn't help pressing both hands against his head, moaning in agony. With both hands off his broom, he couldn't keep himself on his broom and started to tumble down to the ground. The whole school watched in horror as Harry fell down from a height of nearly fifty meters. The teachers all rushed after Harry but nobody was able to catch him in time.

About five meters above the ground, Harry vanished and a beautiful phoenix slowly flew down to the ground. Harry didn't know how he had managed to transform but in fact he felt much better in his phoenix form. His terrible headache had turned into a slight buzz; although he felt a bit dizzy after his fall. When the teachers and his team players landed around him, watching him worriedly, Harry remembered that he still had to play a Quidditch game. He quickly flashed out of the ring the others had build around him and transformed back into his human form. He slowly walked over to the others and went straight to his father. "Daddy, do you have a headache potion?"

"Of course, Harry. Lily has everything," Severus answered immediately, reaching into his wife's robe pocket as she was standing next to him.

"Harry, are you all right?" Lily asked with concern after Harry had gulped down the potion.

"Yes, I'm fine, sorry for that. Let's continue," Harry answered and mounted his broom again, completely ignoring Poppy's and Minerva's protests.

Twenty minutes later, Harry caught the Snitch with his father on his heels and the stands erupted with deafening applause. On his way down to the ground, Severus caught up with him and told him, "Harry, I don't want you to attend the victory party right now. I want you to accompany me to our quarters."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the evening, Harry still didn't feel his usual self and was lying on the sofa in the living room, talking to his parents when suddenly the fireplace flared and Luna entered their room. She held a huge package of chocolate frogs in her hand, which she handed to Harry. "Harry, this is from Ravenclaw House – a thank you for playing Seeker for them and winning an important match. The students asked me to take this to you as they aren't allowed to use the Floo and don't know where you live."

"Are you already assisting Filius with Ravenclaw?" Lily asked, grinning.

"No, why? The students just came to meet me after dinner because none of you were in the Great Hall. They only came to me because they know that I've been in Ravenclaw before and that I know Harry well," Luna explained patiently.

"Wow, so many chocolate frogs," Harry said, admiring the box in awe. "Maybe I should visit the Common room in order to eat the frogs together with them," he voiced his thoughts.

"If you feel up to it, I can accompany you," Luna offered.

"Yes, please, at least I want to say 'thank you'."

Lily and Severus exchanged a glance, resulting in Severus asking Luna to bring Harry back in an hour as he was supposed to rest. On Harry's request, Luna and Harry didn't take the Floo but walked up to the Ravenclaw common room where the victory party was still under way. Harry shared his chocolate frogs with the students and had a lot of fun. Much too soon, Luna returned in order to take Harry back home.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The attack just before the holidays had the consequence that Harry's parents and the other teachers didn't let him out of their sight during the holidays. Harry had hoped to spend a few hours in the secret common room, but there was no way for him to get away from the adults.

However, the adults couldn't prevent Harry from being attacked again on his birthday. His friends had just gone home after a hilarious birthday party and Harry sat down for Christmas Eve dinner with his parents, the other teachers, and a few students, who had remained at the castle over the holidays. Harry was exhausted from romping around with his friends and tiredly leaned into his godmother, who was sitting next to him. Suddenly, his scar erupted in pain. However, this time Harry didn't only have to deal with a bad headache, but he was pulled into a vision.

Noticing that Harry gasped and gripped his head with both hands, Poppy had pulled him onto her lap immediately. Everyone watched worriedly as Harry obviously drifted into a disturbed sleep, thrashing around as much as he could in Poppy's strong grip. Suddenly, Harry opened his eyes, struggled to sit up and mumbled, "I'm going to be sick."

Minerva quickly conjured a bucket and held it just in front of Harry, who emptied his stomach immediately. Finally, he tiredly leaned back into Poppy and said, "He sent me a vision but I don't know if it really was a vision or if it was one of his memories from a few years ago."

"Can you show me, Harry?" Severus asked, worried that Albus was already healed enough to send his son a vision.

Harry quickly gulped down the pain relieving potion that Poppy handed to him and looked straight into his father's dark eyes. He loved those eyes, they had something really calming and he knew that he could fully rely on the man they belonged to.

Five minutes later, Severus pulled off. "That was an older memory, however, one of the worst he could have sent you, Harry. It was obviously meant to be Tom torturing his Death Eaters with diverse curses, even unforgivable ones."

Poppy gave Harry a piercing look. "Severus, we should take him up to his room. He's obviously suffering from the after-effects of the Cruciatus curse."

Severus picked the child up and carried him back to his quarters, followed by Poppy and Lily. While Harry's mother and godmother watched the boy, Severus went to his lab to brew the Anti-Cruciatus Potion for his son.

This time, the attack had greatly affected Harry. On Christmas day, he was still in bed with a fever and a headache that was somehow resistant to Severus' strongest potions. While Severus spent half of the day researching a stronger potion that might help Harry, Lily stayed the whole day at Harry's side.

In order to distract Harry, Lily told him a lot about Charms, which lead to a conversation about their research concerning the mobile phones. Suddenly, Harry sat up, wincing at the movement, and waved his hand at the mobile phone on his desk, casting a silent spell. Lily stood up and went over to look at the phone. She nearly jumped with surprise. The mobile phone was switched on.

"Harry, how did you do that?" Lily asked amazed, listening intently when Harry described the Charm he had just created.

"Very, very good, Harry. I'm very proud of you, son."

Harry lay back and gave his Mummy a tired smile before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next weeks, everyone was afraid that something would happen to Harry again. However, nothing happened, and Harry slowly started to forget the incident that had ruined his birthday and Christmas day. In the meantime, with Lily's help, he had perfected the Charm for their mobile phones to work at Hogwarts. Harry had given his mobile phone to his father, and his parents used them from time to time.

One evening, when all the teachers sat together in the Snape quarters drinking tea, Lily and Severus showed their colleagues their mobile phones and explained how they worked. This demonstration of course resulted in everyone wanting their own mobile phones, so that Lily promised to assist Harry buying mobile phones for everyone and charming them to work in the magical world.

A week after Harry had handed the teachers their mobile phones, Hermione and Luna approached Harry. "Look, Harry," Hermione started, handing him two more mobile phones. "Would you please be so kind to charm these two for Neville and Draco?"

"Of course," Harry giggled and waved his hand at the first device. Two minutes later, he gave both phones back, now working as if they were made for the wizarding world.

As soon as the general excitement about the mobile phones had ebbed down a bit, Harry remembered what had originally triggered him to try to get the mobile phones to work. The Charm he had invented for the phones was obviously too weak for his notebook, and Harry and Lily had to start all over in order to find a Charm strong enough to work on the computer.

Finally, the summer holidays started, so that they had more time for their research. In the morning, Severus and Harry were still researching the wolves cure. So far, however, they hadn't made any progress and still had to brew the potion for the nearly two hundred werewolves coming to the Ministry to take their potion every month. Apart from these people, they still had thirty werewolves coming to Riddle Manor in order to test new potions every month.

However, during the last year, Harry and Severus had tried so many ways of making the potion with so many different ingredients that it slowly became difficult to invent any more different mixtures.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One evening after a long day of research and a Quidditch game with the teachers after dinner, Harry was very tired and went to bed early. Lily talked to him for a few minutes before she asked Severus to check on the child and tuck him in. Finally, Severus left Harry's room, leaving the door slightly ajar, and proceeded to sit next to Lily on the sofa. While they were waiting for the other teachers, who would be coming over for tea like they often did during the holidays, Severus and Lily spoke about the holidays and that it would be better for Harry to leave the castle with all the research again for at least two weeks.

Harry was already half asleep with one ear listening to his parents' quiet talking, which was very comforting. Suddenly, a phoenix appeared in a flash of fire and sat down next to Fawkes. Within seconds, Harry was wide awake and sat in his bed, getting especially alarmed, when he heard Fawkes trill #Albus!#

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	18. I MAKE HIM ILL

**18 – I MAKE HIM ILL**

Harry waved his hand at the intruding phoenix and threw the strongest silent stunning charm at him that he could manage. In the next instant, he shouted for his parents before he collapsed on the bed.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Severus asked concerned.

"Daddy, the phoenix on the floor, that's Dumbledore. I stunned him," Harry mumbled lazily.

"Are you sure that it's Dumbledore?" Severus asked, throwing a glance at Fawkes, who nodded his head.

With a flick of his hand, Severus held his mobile phone in his hand, pushing a button. "Minerva, Dumbledore is in Harry's room, stunned, in his phoenix form. Call the Ministry immediately please."

He left the room, pointing his wand at the fireplace in order to open the Floo for a short while, and waved Lily over, quickly filling her in on what had happened. Then he returned to Harry's side, training his wand on the phoenix on the floor, who had fortunately remained stunned thus far. Lily sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, pulling her son close.

Ten minutes later, Minerva entered Harry's room, followed by the Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt. Severus explained that the stunned phoenix was Albus Dumbledore, who had flashed into the room a few minutes ago.

"Are you sure that it is Dumbledore? He is supposed to be in a safely warded part of St. Mungo's," Shacklebolt said sternly.

Harry sat up excitedly and jumped into the conversation. "As a phoenix he can just flash away. But my phoenix, Fawkes, knows him even in his phoenix form and told me immediately that it was Dumbledore. That's why I stunned him before he could do anything to me."

"You stunned him? Wow, that's very good work indeed, quite a powerful stunning spell," Tonks commended the boy, who felt his face getting red with embarrassment.

Shacklebolt waved his wand at the stunned phoenix, forcing him back into his human form, and placed an Anti-Animagus-Charm on the man. "Good evening, Albus. We didn't really expect you here."

"Ah, but I wanted to say 'hello' to my friend Fawkes and my former student Harry. Moreover, I didn't have a chance to welcome Lily back. I'm going to return to St. Mungos immediately," Albus answered in his nice grandfather voice he had always used with Harry when he was at Hogwarts the first time.

"I'm sorry, old man, but you're having a one-way-ticket to Azkaban and I don't think you'll be returning to St. Mungo's. You will accompany us to a Ministry holding cell until the Minister clears you for your journey to Azkaban. As to your motives concerning young Harry here, we might question you under Veritaserum once more in case the Minister deems it necessary."

Shacklebolt excused himself and activated a Portkey that took him and Dumbledore away. Tonks once more commended Harry for his fast action before she returned to the Ministry through the Floo.

"I wonder if this was the last time Albus will show up," Severus said, shaking his head. "Thank you Fawkes for alerting us to the problem so quickly!"

Fawkes trilled a happy response and inclined his head, a gesture Severus knew well from his son, who always did that when he wanted him to stroke his head feathers. Severus held out his arm for the phoenix to step on and proceeded to caress his son's familiar. Harry, who was lying in his bed with his head on his mother's lap, smiled at the scene before he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry's mind slowly turned back to consciousness, his mother was sitting next to him, carefully shaking his shoulder. "Harry you have to get up; you're having visitors."

"Hmm?" Harry mumbled tiredly.

"Here, Harry, quickly get up and wash your face and get dressed. You have to Floo to Granny's office; Minister Scrimgeour is waiting for you."

With that, Harry quickly crawled out of his bed and ran into the bathroom, emerging only two minutes later. "You dress me, Mummy, 'm too tired," he begged, yawning.

Lily sighed and helped her son get dressed. "Now, do you want to eat a quick breakfast or do you think you'll be able to wait half an hour until lunchtime?"

"I'll wait. Will we eat in the Great Hall?"

"Yes, Harry. Either come back here early enough or go to the Great Hall with Granny. I'll drag Daddy along and we'll meet there. Now, take the Floo to Granny's office then, please."

When Harry stumbled out of the fireplace in Minerva's office, he saw that the Minister wasn't the Headmistress' only guest. There was an unknown man as well, who somehow looked official. Harry dragged himself into a standing position and said politely, "Good morning."

"Good morning, Harry," Minerva answered immediately. "Harry, please take a seat." When Harry complied and sat down comfortably, she continued, "The Minister of Magic and the Head Healer of St. Mungo's, Healer O'Brien, have come to see you."

Harry threw an unsure glance at the two men. "Hello Minister, I'm sorry that we still don't have the complete cure for the werewolves," he blurted out.

Scrimgeour laughed. "Oh, Harry, I know that you and your father are trying hard, and I know that there's no guarantee that there will be a complete cure. However, I know if anyone was to find a cure, then it would be you and your father. You're doing a great job."

Harry blushed terribly. "No, Minister. I'm only helping my father research and prepare the ingredients as well as brewing the potions. He is the one who is doing most of the job."

"No, Harry; you're doing a very good job, too. Your father keeps telling us how valuable your help is," Minerva interrupted the boy firmly.

"I am sure," the Minister acknowledged. "However, this is not why we came here today. In fact, I came to tell you that Dumbledore is now in the wizarding prison Azkaban. He won't have another trial as he already had a trial two years ago and was already sentenced to a life-long stay in Azkaban." The Minister gave the Healer sitting next to him a short nod.

"Hello, Mr. Snape. I'm glad to meet you as I've already heard so much about you in connection with the wolves cure. However, I came here today to give you my sincere apologies for not keeping Dumbledore safe in our warded part. We didn't know that he was a phoenix Animagus and as such could just flash away. I'm sorry, Mr. Snape."

"Oh, just call me Harry, please, sir. And it's all right; I mean, fortunately my phoenix was there and recognized Dumbledore immediately, so it was no problem as I could stun him before he was even able to transform back." '_Very nice that they came, but was that important enough to drag me off my bed? I'm still so tired_,' Harry thought, glad to see that the two men excused themselves and stepped into the fireplace.

When Minerva turned back to Harry after showing the two visitors off, she couldn't help smiling, seeing that Harry had curled up on his seat and was fast asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Apart from researching the wolves cure together with his father and researching Charms to make his notebook work with his mother, Harry spent most of the summer holidays reading books. Fortunately, Luna had renewed his membership card for the Muggle library for another year, and Luna, Hermione, or Lily took him to the library whenever he wanted to go. Even Severus had accompanied Harry a few times. After dinner, everyone who had remained in the castle over the summer, used to go out and play Quidditch together. When Severus and Lily suggested to their colleagues to leave the castle for two weeks for a beach holiday like the year before, everyone agreed happily except for Professors Flitwick and Sprout who promised to look after the castle during the Headmistress' absence. This time, they decided to leave the castle during the last two weeks of August as they had to consider the dates of the full moon for their planning.

Two days after Dumbledore's sudden appearance in Harry's room, Dobby suddenly popped up in front of Severus, very agitated. "Professor Snape, sir, we is having a big problem, sir."

Severus laid the test papers he was just grading aside and asked, "What is it, Dobby?"

"Professor Dumbledore, sir, he flashed into the kitchen a few days ago, sir. And only now Dobby is hearing that the professor is been asking a house elf to put a very bad thing in Master Harry's and Professor Evans-Snape's drinks and house elf Tipsy is doing that this morning." Dobby ended up crying.

"Now, keep calm, Dobby," Severus said, trying not to panic. "Now, what is it that Tipsy put into my son's and my wife's drinks?"

"Dobby is not knowing, sir. Something he is bringing from St. Mungos I hears."

"Bring this house elf to me immediately," Severus ordered and hurried to the fireplace, calling Minerva to his office too.

A minute later, Minerva, Dobby, and Tipsy had arrived and Tipsy confirmed that Dobby had told the truth.

"How can you do something like that?" Minerva asked, glaring daggers at the house elf. "You are a Hogwarts elf, aren't you?"

"The problem, Professor Headmistress, is that the house elves is sworn to Professor Dumbledore, sir, and not to Hogwarts or Professor McGonagall, Headmistress. So they is to do what Professor Dumbledore is telling them," Dobby explained.

"All right, thank you, Dobby," Minerva said thoughtfully. "I shall deal with this later. However, we need to know what has been put into Harry's and Lily's drinks."

Tipsy shook her head. "I is sorry, Madam, but Tipsy is not knowing that."

"Do you still have the phial where the potion was delivered in, provided it was a potion?" Severus asked impatiently.

Tipsy nodded eagerly. "Yes, Professor Snape, sir. Professor Dumbledore is telling me to use half of it today and half tomorrow, so I is still having half of the potion in the phial."

"Bring it to me immediately," Severus ordered the house elf, who popped away and was back in his office a minute later.

Severus carefully sniffed at the potion, which had a strange, green colour, but couldn't tell what it was. "I'll be in my lab for a while examining the potion. I suppose it will take one or two hours, maybe more. In the meantime, someone should ask St. Mungos if they're missing a potions phial."

"I'm going to ask Poppy to do that, while I'll deal with the house elves in order to bond them to the castle," Minerva said firmly. "Where are Lily and Harry, by the way?"

"They are in the library together," Severus replied flatly before he rushed off towards his private lab.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the meantime, oblivious to the discussions in Severus' office, Harry and Lily were doing research in the library, inventing Spells and immediately trying them on the notebook. As nobody was in the library during the holidays, Harry had decided to take his notebook with him so that they could try their new Spells and Charms immediately. Harry had just invented a new Spell and he pointed his wand at the notebook, silently incanting the Spell.

Suddenly, "Wow, Mummy, it's starting," Harry shouted excitedly.

The notebook was in fact starting up and shortly, the Windows surface appeared. Harry gave his mother a happy glance and explained to Lily how the computer worked and what he could do with the computer. They didn't have an Internet connection, but Harry and Lily were sure that they'd be able to work something out. Unfortunately, after twenty minutes the screen turned black and the notebook shut off.

"Oh," Harry could only say, disappointed.

"Hmm. Maybe it only lasts for a while depending on the magic involved when you incant the Spell," Lily mused.

"Oh, yeah, that could be," Harry said thoughtfully. "But then I think quite an amount of magic will be needed in order to have it work longer, because I was so excited that I've probably sent a lot of magic with the Spell."

"Very likely so, but at least it works; now we can still try to improve the Spell," Lily replied calmingly and gave her son an encouraging nod. "Maybe you should add something like '_Infinitas Tenere'_?"

"Oh, yes, let's try that out. Do I add it at the end of the Spell or where?"

"Yes, as the Spell itself already worked and you only need it to maintain the Spell, it has to come after the rest of the Spell," Lily confirmed.

Harry tried the longer Spell out but to no effect. "Now it doesn't work anymore. Why is it so complicated?" Harry exclaimed, very annoyed.

"If Charms and Spells were easy, anyone could do them. If you really want to research it you have to be patient," Lily admonished her son softly. "Do you know, Harry…" She smiled, looking straight into his green eyes, "I'm very proud of you, my son and I enjoy being able to do research with you very much."

Harry put an arm around his mother, pulling her close. "And I'm glad to have you back, Mummy." He enjoyed doing research together with his parents too. But the research with his notebook, which he started more than a year ago, was slowly getting frustrating.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the meantime, Minerva had talked to Poppy, who Floo-ed over to St. Mungos immediately. Fortunately, she knew the hospital very well and everyone knew who she was, so that it only took ten minutes until she could enter Healer O'Brien's office.

"Healer Pomfrey," the Head Healer greeted his colleague politely. "What can I do for you?"

Poppy sighed. "I hope you'll be able to do something for us. A few days ago, Professor Dumbledore escaped from your warded section and flashed over to Hogwarts in order to harm young Harry. I'm sure you have heard about the incident."

"Yes, I have," the Healer confirmed.

"At that time, he brought a green potions phial with him and ordered a House elf to put half of it in Harry's and his mother's drinks today and the other half tomorrow. We only knew this after Harry and Lily already had drunken the first half of it. Therefore, we need to know what was in the phial. Professor Snape is currently examining the potion, but we thought it might be faster to know which potion you are missing."

"Oh no!" the Healer exclaimed. "That's horrible. Now, let's head to the laboratories and enquire about it. They should know if something was missing."

The two Healers quickly began their research, rushing all over the hospital, visiting every single laboratory and talking to the specialists. However, even after two hours they still hadn't received the necessary information.

"There is only one more laboratory left," Healer O'Brien told Poppy. "It's at the far end of the building."

"Let's go," Poppy replied worriedly.

When the two Healers arrived at the laboratory and questioned the two men working there, they were very astonished. "We thought that a phial was missing…"

"Then why didn't you report this fact immediately?" O'Brien asked sternly.

"Because we weren't sure and thought it was just our imagination that the phial had been there before, but now as you asked us it became clear that the phial was there and was stolen."

"All right, now, what was in it?"

The two men's faces darkened immediately. "The _Anguigena Sugillationis_ virus."

"Oh no!" Poppy blurt out horrified. '_Of course, Dumbledore was able to flash anywhere in a blink in order to steal such a thing, even during the night, and he's very clever. How could anyone believe that he was stupid?_' Poppy thought angrily.

"How high do you assess the possibility that Harry and Lily will get the disease?" Poppy asked the Head Healer when they were back to his office.

"Very high," Healer O'Brien confirmed darkly. "If they have inhaled half a phial between them the chance that they will come down with it is about 90 percent. If they had taken the whole phial it would be 100 percent. However, the virus is one of the worst forms and is strong enough to infect the whole school."

"How likely are their chances?"

"To survive you mean?"

Poppy nodded darkly.

"Frankly speaking I don't know. However, we need everyone at Hogwarts to be vaccinated immediately. Oh, wait," he suddenly remembered something. "When did they drink the content of the phial? If it was less than five hours ago, a simple counter potion containing a Bezoir would prevent them from getting sick."

Poppy glanced at her watch. It was nearly five o'clock in the afternoon. If the House elves had mixed the phial's content into Harry and Lily's lunch, they had time enough. "I'm not sure if it was at breakfast or at lunch," she said finally.

"All right. In that case you should head back immediately. How many people are in the castle at the moment?"

"About a dozen," Poppy replied.

"All right. I will send someone over with the vaccine as soon as possible. In case they drank it less than five hours ago please contact me immediately."

"Oh, wait a moment, I can phone them," Poppy suddenly remembered. "Oh, no, maybe they still don't know about it. Let me just phone Professor Snape and ask him." She pulled her mobile phone out of her robe pocket and quickly talked to Severus. "No, unfortunately, the House elves said it was at breakfast," Poppy told the astonished Healer after putting away her mobile phone.

O'Brien quickly made a fire call ordering the vaccine. "Healer Pomfrey, could you please explain why you can use a Muggle tephelone at St. Mungos?" he then asked curiously.

"Oh, that is Mr. Snape's invention. With his mother's help he invented a Charm to make mobile phones work in the wizarding world."

Hearing this, the Healer became very excited. "Can you please ask Mr. Snape to provide twenty of these mobile phones for St. Mungos? He can give the invoice directly to me. Either that or he can patent the Charm if he hasn't already and sell it to us."

"I will speak with Mr. Snape today and ask him. I'm sure he will be pleased to help you," Poppy promised.

"Thank you very much. However, if it involves a lot of magic to Charm the mobile phones he should let someone else do it. He and his mother better save their magic now. They'll need a lot of it to survive the next weeks," O'Brien added pensively.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	19. BECAUSE I AM EVIL

**19 – BECAUSE I AM EVIL**

Harry and Lily were still in the library trying out Charms for the notebook when suddenly Minerva's voice echoed through the school. "Everyone in the castle please come to the hospital wing immediately."

Harry groaned. "Do we have to go too?" he asked his mother, absolutely annoyed.

"Yes, Harry, I think so; Minerva said 'everyone'," Lily confirmed. "Now, Harry, let's go. We have been doing this now for four hours, so it's time for a break anyway."

At that moment, Lily's mobile phone rang. It was Minerva, who told Lily that she and Harry didn't have to come to the hospital wing and that they'd tell her what it was about later when Harry was in bed.

"Oh, it's all right, Harry. We don't have to go. Shall we continue then?"

Harry gladly agreed and returned his attention back to the book he was just skimming when he had heard the announcement.

An hour later, Poppy entered the library. "Harry, I'd like to speak with you for a moment."

"Hello Aunt Poppy," Harry said pleased as he liked his godmother very much. He carefully put a bookmark into the book and replaced it on the table in front of him.

"Harry," Poppy started, sighing worriedly. "I have spoken to Head Healer O'Brien from St. Mungos. He wants you to provide St. Mungos with twenty mobile phones, Charmed so that they'll work at St. Mungos." Ignoring the happy twinkle in Harry's eyes, she asked sternly, "Harry, do you need much magic for that Charm?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Aunt Poppy, it's fairly easy."

"All right. Now, Harry, I want you to refrain from using much magic during the rest of the holidays. You need the holidays in order to rest as much as possible." Poppy sighed. It was difficult to admonish Harry without telling him the truth. However, they had decided not to let Harry in the problem yet. It would be early enough to inform him when Lily and he became ill.

"I will try, Aunt Poppy. But the mobile phones are really easy and don't take much magic. Can anyone go with me to London to buy them tomorrow?"

Poppy turned to Lily. "Lily, would you mind me taking your son to Muggle London tomorrow afternoon?"

Lily shook her head. "No, of course not, Poppy. I'm glad that Harry is able to help people. Let me guess how long it will take until the Ministry comes to Harry, asking for mobile phones."

Harry's eyes started to twinkle happily. "That's all right, Mummy. As long as they pay for the mobile phones, I can Charm them for them."

Poppy thought for a moment. _No – there wasn't really anything she could do for her godson at the moment. They could only wait_. "Harry, would you like me to take you to the zoo for the day?"

Harry gave his godmother an enthusiastic glance. "Yes, Aunt Poppy, that would be so great! Oh, please, yes, let's do that. Can we go, Mummy, say yes, please!"

Lily shook her head at her excited son and said, "All right, if you promise to behave for Aunt Poppy."

"Yes, Mummy, I promise," Harry answered immediately.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the evening when Harry was fast asleep, Severus told Lily about the virus, with which Dumbledore had infected her and Harry. Lily gave her husband a shocked glance. "So that means we only have two weeks until Harry and I are going to fall seriously ill and perhaps die of the illness?" She should clutch him fearfully or desperately, willing the illness to go away. '_If I stay here in his arms nothing bad can happen to me,' _she wanted to believe so badly.

Severus sighed, rubbing her hair soothingly. "You're very strong, and your magic is very powerful, so you'll survive it although it might be rough for a few weeks." He hesitated and took in a shaky breath before continuing. "However, I'm very concerned about Harry. His magic is as strong as yours or mine – at least – but his body is much too weak for the amount of magic he has. For him, it's much more dangerous. Therefore, we have to make him rest and not let him use magic at all if possible."

"All right," Lily agreed immediately. "We will stop doing our research and tell him we want to enjoy the holidays until we'll be back from our real holiday."

"That's a good idea," Severus said, giving his wife an approving smile.

"That reminds me of something I should have done long before," Lily suddenly blurted out. "Poppy is going to take Harry to London tomorrow to visit the zoo. In the meantime, I'm going to see my sister. I'm looking forward to seeing her face when she sees me!"

"Lily, don't kill her," Severus admonished his wife, who was giggling mischievously, having the same twinkle in her eyes, which Severus knew so well from Harry. "Don't forget that Harry needs you here and not in Azkaban."

"Oh, Sev, I won't kill her but you know, during my research with Harry I've found a few very nice new Charms," she said wickedly.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry and his godmother Floo-ed over to the Leaky Cauldron from where Poppy Apparated them near the zoo. Harry had been to the zoo a few times, and he liked it very much. There was a baby polar bear that had just been born the week before, and it was absolutely adorable. Harry stood there for a very long time, watching the cute, white polar bear baby playing in the mud.

"Oh, look, Aunt Poppy how naughty he is, playing in the mud. He's getting brown all over," he said, pointing at the bear.

"I don't think he'll stay white for a long time," Poppy answered. "But he isn't naughty; that's what baby polar bears do. They'll give him a bath afterwards and he'll be clean again, at least for the moment."

The time passed much too quickly for his liking, and suddenly Poppy told him they had to leave the zoo in order to buy the mobile phones for St. Mungos.

りりは何をしているでしょう

At the same time, Lily headed to Little Whinging to pay her sister a visit. She Apparated to a small side street of Privet Drive and walked to the Dursley's house. When Petunia opened the door, she looked at Lily as if she were a ghost. "Who are you and what do you want?" Petunia finally hissed.

"Oh, hello to you too, Petunia. Is that a way to greet your long lost sister?" Lily asked, trying to stay as friendly as possible. "I came to speak with you. Do you want to talk here or would you like to invite me inside your house?"

Petunia hesitantly opened the door fully and let Lily in, guiding her into the living room. "What do you want?" she asked again as soon as Lily had taken a seat.

"Oh, Petunia, I wanted to thank you for taking care of Harry all those years," Lily offered with obvious sarcasm.

Petunia snorted. "I don't know how you managed to come back from the dead but be glad that you didn't have to be with that horrible child all the time. He was such a nuisance, such a burden, taking everything from my Dudley. Then suddenly he stopped coming over the summer, and we just couldn't believe our luck, finally getting rid of the freak."

Lily couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Harry is neither a nuisance nor a burden; he is a very fine child. But what you did to him is reprehensible. She paused and drew in a breath to continue her tirade. "You mistreated and abused him, starved him and provided a horrible childhood for the boy that is your nephew! You're the most horrible person I've ever met!" Lily shouted at her sister angrily, enunciating every word with a wand point before stopping when she was toe to toe with Petunia.

"I don't think we'll meet again," she said finally, after casting a silent Spell at her sister. "From now on, you will feel every pain and every illness Harry feels, and I can tell you it will be a lot as he is de-aged and is nine at the moment. You'll be able to feel your own treatment of my son, so have fun!" With this, Lily Apparated back to Hogsmeade from where she slowly walked up to the castle.

これで気が済んだかなあ

Lily went straight into Severus' lab and threw herself into her husband's strong arms. "I kind of killed her, Sev," she sobbed into his robes. "When Harry gets ill, she won't survive it because she doesn't have magic, right?"

Severus sighed. "Now, calm down, Lily. You haven't done anything bad. You can't even know if Petunia is able to get the illness, as it is a magical disease. And if you look at Harry and see how his first childhood is still affecting him you don't have to feel bad about putting the Charm on her. It's all right, Lily. Now, why don't you go and rest for a while. I'll just finish this potion and then I'll join you, hmm?"

Lily gave Severus a grateful look and kissed him softly before she went through the adjacent door into the living room. Severus followed shortly later, and Harry's parents for once enjoyed what parents can enjoy best knowing that their children are away in good hands.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Poppy and Harry returned to Hogwarts, they sat down in the living room of the Snape quarters. Under Poppy's watchful eyes, Harry Charmed the twenty white mobile phones, which they had bought today.

"Do I have to take them to St. Mungos, or can I just ask Fawkes to deliver the phones?" Harry asked softly when he finished the Charms.

"I thought we could go together but if you're tired, you should just ask Fawkes," Poppy answered, sighing.

Harry gave her a nod and called Fawkes. "Please, Fawkes, could you take these mobile phones to Healer O'Brien at St. Mungos?"

#Of course, my Nestling. I'll be right back# Fawkes trilled happily and was gone. Five minutes later, the phoenix appeared back on Harry's shoulder and handed him a 'Thank you' note from Healer O'Brien.

The next few days were very eventful. During the next two days, Harry received exactly twenty 'Thank you' letters from different Healers at St. Mungos as they immediately noticed how convenient the mobile phones were compared to the Floo Network.

A day later, Lily discovered that she was pregnant, which Poppy confirmed immediately. "I don't know if that was such a good idea, Lily, but we'll do what we can. I don't know how much the illness will affect such a small baby," the Healer told her honestly.

In the evening, Lily told Severus about her pregnancy, sobbing fiercely. "Now, Lily, stop crying, don't spend your energy unnecessarily. We have to wait and see and if it's not all right this time then it'll be fine the next time. Don't worry about it now," Severus advised his wife softly, carefully pulling her into a fierce embrace.

The next day, Harry was called into the Headmistress' office again. As Lily had foreseen, the Minister of Magic had come to see Harry.

"Good morning, Harry," the Minister greeted Harry as if he were a good friend. "I've heard that you again managed to invent something very useful for the Magical world."

Harry gazed at the Minister uncertainly. "You mean the mobile phones, sir?" he enquired softly.

"Yes, Harry. Would it be possible for you to provide the Ministry with fifty mobile phones, please? I also suggest that we patent the mobile phones for you, so that nobody else will be allowed to Charm them."

Harry smiled. '_They wouldn't be able to anyway_,' he thought but answered, "Thank you, sir. Yes, I think I can Charm fifty phones for you. I just have to go to Muggle London to buy the phones first."

Here, Minerva jumped into the conversation. "Minister, I know that Harry is glad to be able to help. However, I cannot approve that he has to go to Muggle London to buy the phones in order to first help St. Mungos and now the Ministry. Maybe you could send someone to retrieve enough mobile phones and that way, Harry only has to Charm them?"

Harry gave Minerva a grateful glance. In fact, he didn't feel well at all that day, although he tried to hide it as best as he could. Charming fifty mobile phones would be bad enough but he didn't want to think about travelling to London today. "Yes, that would be really nice, sir," Harry added quietly.

"All right, Harry, Minerva. What exactly do they look like, and do we have to consider something when we buy them?"

Minerva quickly showed the Minister her mobile phone as Harry was still too small to have his own phone, and Harry simply explained what kind of phone it had to be.

"Okay. I will see to it and you'll probably receive the phones in two hours the latest."

"All right. I'll Charm them immediately and send them back to you with my phoenix," Harry promised, glad that the talk was finished.

As the Minister had promised, two hours later Harry received a huge box containing fifty mobile phones. He started to Charm them immediately. However, the task was so strenuous that he stopped after thirty-five phones and thought about asking his Mummy if she could help him and Charm a few for him.

When Harry left his room to look for his mother, he found her in his parents' bedroom, lying in bed. "What's wrong, Mummy? Are you ill?" he asked worriedly, hesitantly sitting down on the edge of her bed.

"Oh, it's all right, I just don't feel so good today, Harry. Could you perhaps Floo-call Aunt Poppy, Harry?"

"I'll just send Fawkes to fetch her," Harry replied and quickly walked back to his room to speak to his familiar. Then he returned to his mother's bedside until Poppy arrived and threw him out.

Fifteen minutes later, Harry had only two mobile phones left, when Poppy entered his room. Harry threw the Healer an absentminded glance, saying the incantation to Charm another mobile phone.

"Harry!" His godmother's stern voice got Harry's attention. "Your mother is very ill, Harry," Poppy told him. "It will take a few weeks, but then she'll be all right."

"Why is she so ill?" Harry asked flabbergasted. "What's wrong with my Mummy?"

Poppy sighed. "She has Basilisk Pocks, which is one of the most serious magical diseases, much worse than Dragon Pocks, which is already very bad."

"But she will be all right, you can help her, Aunt Poppy, right?" Harry questioned his godmother, horrified. "Are you going to take her with you to the Hospital wing?"

"No, Harry, I will leave her here for the moment. As she will be very ill for a few weeks, she should have it as comfortable as possible. Therefore, I want her to remain in her own room. However, the Headmistress has asked the castle for a connecting door from my office directly into your living room for the time while your mother is so sick, so that I can care for her even if she stays here."

"Oh, that's good," Harry answered, slightly relieved. "Can I do anything for Mummy?"

"I will tell you whenever you can do something. However, I'm afraid that you might get sick as well. Therefore, I'd like to check on you now. Can you lie down on your bed for a minute?"

Harry frowned. He knew that he was probably getting ill too as he had been feeling unwell the whole day. "Wait a moment, please, Aunt Poppy. Let me just Charm the last mobile phone. Then I'm finished here."

"All right, go on," Poppy said, patiently waiting for Harry to finish the Charm and box the phones, so that Fawkes could take them away.

As soon as Fawkes flashed away Harry lay down on his bed, noticing how good it felt to lie down. Poppy waved her wand at him, frowning at the reading. "Harry, you're much worse than your mother; you must feel horrible. Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I don't know," Harry replied quietly. "I haven't felt well the whole day but somehow I was very busy and just didn't think it was so bad."

Poppy waved her wand at Harry, transfiguring his clothes into light pyjamas. "Now, Harry, I don't want you to stay here in your room all on your own. I want you to stay in your parents' room together with your mother."

"But I can't…"

"Harry, listen to me," his godmother spoke in the stern voice, which she knew that Harry used to listen to. "In fact, we knew about the possibility that you and your mother could get ill because Dumbledore tried to make you ill. You don't have to worry about your father or anyone else here in the castle falling ill because everyone else has been vaccinated against the disease. Therefore, I want you to sleep between your parents, so that your father and I are able to look after you at the same time."

"All right," Harry said and climbed out of his bed, following his godmother into his parents' bedroom.

During the next weeks, Poppy, Severus, Minerva, Luna, and Hermione took turns taking care of Lily and Harry. Both of them had many green boils all over their bodies, which hurt so much that their caretakers had to put a cream on them every hour. Fortunately, Severus had already prepared enough cream in advance, so that they could start applying it to the boils as soon as they appeared. At the beginning, Severus hadn't relished the thought of his colleagues staying in his bedroom, caring for his wife and son, while he was sent away to eat, sleep, and brew potions even during the night. However, as the weeks passed he had gotten used to the situation.

Lily and Harry were in bad condition. Apart from the ache due to the boils that seemed to bite into their skin, both of them drifted in and out consciousness, and Harry was often stuck in fever dreams and nightmares. Sometimes he was even thrashing around violently, which worsened the pain to his boiled skin.　However, after three weeks, Lily's condition started to improve slowly. Her fever broke and she started to become more and more alert. However, Harry so far didn't get better at all. In fact, his condition began to worsen daily. His fever rose to dangerous heights, he remained unconscious all the time, and his body started to reject the potions, which Poppy forced into him.

One day, when Lily was allowed to get up for the first time, Poppy remained at Harry's bedside the whole day. In the evening, she asked Severus to attend dinner in the Great Hall and bring the others with him down to his quarters after dinner.　When everyone had assembled in Lily's and Severus' bedroom, watching the white face of the small boy, Poppy gave her colleagues a sad glance. "I don't know what else to do, I'm losing the fight," she confessed in a hoarse voice. "Harry's inner organs have stopped working, and it's only his strong magic that's keeping him alive. However, I don't know how long that is going to work. Probably not long enough for his body to recover."

Poppy turned away, grabbing Minerva's arm, and started to cry into her friend's robes while Lily lay down next to Harry, cradling the child close.

_tbc... _

_You can find a chapter graphic on my newsgroup page._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	20. AND HARRY WILL KNOW

**20 – AND HARRY WILL KNOW**

The others looked at each other, horrified. It must be really bad. Nobody except for Minerva, who had known Poppy from their first school year onwards, had ever seen the calm Mediwitch crying.

"We have to do something. We can't let that happen!" Luna was the first to speak between sobs.

"But what? If Poppy can't help Harry, how can we?" Hermione cried, unaware of the tears that were running down her face.

"Now, first of all stop crying please, everyone," Severus ordered his colleagues, trying to stay as calm as possible. "We don't know what Harry is able to hear, and it won't help him to hear everyone crying."

"Of course, you're right, Severus, we're sorry," Tom apologized, wiping a tear off Rolanda's face.

"I have an idea!" Hermione suddenly spoke up excitedly. "Minerva!"

"Yes?" the Headmistress asked, unobtrusively wiping a tear from her cheek.

"Do you remember in my third year I had a Time Turner, right? We have to borrow one again, and one of us has to go back in time and prevent the house elves from putting the virus potion into their drinks!" Hermione suggested.

"Minerva, please go, talk to Scrimgeour about it immediately. I will be going back four weeks into the past. I'll tell your younger self about it and ask her to take care of the house elves right in time," Severus agreed immediately.

While Minerva went to the Ministry in order to borrow a Time Turner, Hermione carefully admonished Severus how to use the Time Turner. "The most important thing is that nobody except for Minerva sees you," she insisted firmly.

"Just ask Minerva to provide you with an apartment, let the elves add a potions lab, and then you can very well stay in there for a month, right?" Tom threw in.

Severus smirked. "Yes, of course, Tom, especially when I know that my wife and son will be fine."

Two hours later, Hermione and Luna helped Severus count the turns of the Time Turner in order for him to return exactly four weeks and one day into the past. Before Severus left however, he quickly walked up into the Headmistress' office in order to arrive at the correct place where nobody except for Minerva could see him. In the meantime, Minerva had written a letter to her younger self explaining everything.

-- _Four weeks into the Past_ --

Severus was more than glad to have the letter when he showed up at the Headmistress' office out of nowhere four weeks earlier with the younger Minerva glaring daggers at him.

"Where do **you** come from, coming to my office like out of nowhere, Severus?"

"Please, Minerva, don't curse me, listen to me first," Severus pleaded, handing his colleague her older self's letter.

Minerva admonished Severus to sit down before she carefully read what her older self had written. "Oh my!" was her horrified reaction. "So the only thing we have to do in order to save Harry is that I have to bind the house elves to me by oath and tell them to bring anything straight to me that Albus might leave with them?"

Severus gave his colleague a confirming nod. "Yes, Minerva, that's all. Unfortunately, I have to stay here in the past now, and nobody except for you should see me."

"You can stay in my guest quarters, Severus, that's no problem. I will tell Dobby the whole story, and he will care for you while you're here. He will also make a small Potions lab for you."

Severus spent the four weeks testing several variations of their wolves cure, longing to see his family. Although he knew that the house elves had brought the phial to Minerva, so that nothing could have happened to Lily and Harry, he was still very worried about them, and the pictures of a small fragile Harry with a much too pale face lying in his bed and of Poppy crying into Minerva's robes just didn't want to leave his mind.

-- _Back in the Future_ --

Finally, the four weeks were over, and Severus watched himself going into the past with the Time Turner through a slightly ajar door in Minerva's office. As soon as his other self had vanished, Severus thanked Minerva for her help and returned home. When he arrived, Lily and Harry were cuddling on the sofa. Lily had obviously just told an excited Harry about her pregnancy.

During the four weeks, which Severus had spent with only Minerva to talk to, the two colleagues had often spoken about what had happened during the four weeks and had compared the two timelines. On the first day when Severus was officially back from the past, he accompanied Minerva to the Ministry in order to speak with Scrimgeour and thank him for letting him use the Time Turner. At that opportunity, Severus also told the Minister about the mobile phones Harry had charmed for the Ministry and for St. Mungos in the previous timeline, aware of the fact that it didn't happen in this timeline because Poppy didn't go to St. Mungos to speak with the Head Healer, using her mobile phone during the talk. The Minister listened interestingly and immediately ordered the phones from Harry, glad that Severus had told him about the matter.

On their way back to Hogwarts, Minerva and Severus made a short trip to Muggle London and bought a hundred mobile phones, which Harry could Charm and sell throughout the magical world as he saw fit.

A few days later, Poppy and Harry travelled to St. Mungo's to speak to Healer O'Brien about the phones. The Healer was eager to have twenty mobile phones as well and thanked Poppy and Harry profoundly for including him in their thoughts.

On their way back to the Floo, Harry smirked at Poppy and when she gave him an enquiring look, he asked frankly, "Aunt Poppy, do you like Healer O'Brien?"

Poppy nearly chocked but managed to hide it behind a cough. "Why Harry, he seems to be a very nice person, don't you think so?"

"Yes, I think so," Harry admitted, smiling at his godmother.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A week later, someone had obviously told Rita Skeeter about the mobile phones as an article about them appeared in the Daily Prophet. The article informed the wizarding world that Harry Snape was not only the inventor of the secret Charm but also the only person to be able to produce the phones due to the patent the Minister had granted the boy.

During the next weeks, Harry received many owls from all over the magical world with orders for one or even more mobile phones. As the newspaper article had mentioned the price the Ministry had paid Harry for Charming the phones. Everyone was willing to pay the same price in addition to the expenses for the mobile phones. Harry couldn't believe his luck. It only took him a minute to Charm a phone; nevertheless he received twenty-five Galleons for each phone for doing the little task.

"Now, think about it, Harry," Severus told him one day. "Even if it only takes you a minute and a bit of magic, try to remember how much time you spent trying to invent the spell to get the phone to work at all. You have to consider that time as well, your time as well as Mummy's time. So, don't you ever think you're receiving too much for it, do you understand me?"

"Yes," Harry replied obediently, chuckling. "It's good to have the money in case I need to buy another notebook or something in case I'm able to get it to work as well."

"Exactly," Severus agreed, giving his son a proud look.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the Welcoming Feast, five students approached Harry at the Head table in order to ask if he would be willing to make mobile phones for them. Before Harry could even reply, his father jumped into the conversation, telling the students that the teachers had to think about the matter first and would make an announcement later. This led to a lively discussion at the Head table throughout the feast.

Finally, Minerva stood up. "Due to several requests for mobile phones we have decided the following. For those interested, Harry Snape is willing to provide everyone with a mobile phone. You only have to bear the costs for the phone, which are five Galleons at the moment. Harry has agreed to Charm them for you for free. You may use the mobile phones throughout Hogwarts, with a few exceptions. They may not be used in the classrooms, in the Great Hall, in the library, in the Hospital wing, and in your Houses. They have to be switched off as soon as you enter one of these five places. Mobile phones used in these places will be confiscated immediately."

Ignoring the huge commotion starting among the students, Minerva continued, "The students, who want to have a mobile phone, please hand your Head of House a parchment with your name and the colour in which you want your phone as well as the five Galleons. One of our teachers will buy the phones, and then Harry will start Charming them. However, he cannot Charm all phones at once, so it might take a few weeks until you get yours."

When Minerva sat down again, Severus stood up, throwing the students a menacing look. "When I hear anyone pestering my son about hurrying up, I will see to it personally that you won't get a phone. Moreover, consider yourselves very lucky that Harry offered to Charm the phones for free. Everyone else in the wizarding world has to pay twenty-five Gallons just for the Charm."

Harry, whose face had already taken a deep red colour while his father spoke, embarrassedly hid his face into his mother's robes, when a few students started to clap and finally all students joined in. Luckily, the Feast was nearly over, and Harry hurriedly transformed into his phoenix form and flashed home before anyone could talk to him. Nearly every student wanted a mobile phone, and it was nearly Halloween when Harry had finally finished Charming all the mobile phones for the students.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few days after his tenth birthday, Harry finally managed to invent the Charm he had been searching for so long. Harry and Lily were sitting on the sofa in front of their fireplace trying different Charms, when the notebook suddenly started. The two hopefully stared at the screen, afraid that the computer would shut down itself any minute. However, when they returned from dinner in the Great Hall, the notebook was still working and didn't cease to function until Harry shut it off.

Harry gave his mother a hopeful look. "Do you think that was it, Mum? Will this work tomorrow, too?"

Lily threw Harry a fond glance. "We'll see that tomorrow, but so far it looks good. Congratulations, sweetie!"

"Um, Mummy?" Harry asked hesitantly, and when Lily gave him a curious glance, he continued, "I don't want anyone to know about it. I mean, I don't mind Daddy, Uncle Tom, Aunt Poppy, Granny, and Luna and Hermione to know about it, but nobody else please. You know how it was with the mobile phones."

Severus chuckled and Harry jumped startled. He hadn't noticed that his father had entered the room. "You mean you don't want to Charm two thousand computers earning lots of money?" Severus asked his son teasingly, and Harry vehemently shook his head.

"No, definitely not; at least not yet. Um… I've already thought about it, and I'd like to learn some more about computers first and then maybe I can give people lessons operating a computer as well as I can't imagine they want to learn from Muggles, at least many wizards would prefer to learn from a wizard. I also want to research the Internet and try to get the notebook connected first. Then maybe we could also make magical pages. Anyway, I have to do a lot of research before anyone can know about it."

Lily and Severus, who had been listening intently, threw each other a proud look. "Um… I've thought about something," Harry said hesitantly. "Um… you know, after a year and a half I'm going to start Hogwarts and I'll be sorted into a House and have to stay there. Will I still be able to come here sometimes?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course, sweetie," Lily replied immediately. "This is your home, Harry. The other students can't go home easily of course, but as your home is here at Hogwarts, you can come here anytime. And as long as your dorm mates and your Head of House know where you are, you can even stay here overnight from time to time, during the weekends if you want to."

"Of course, Harry," Severus assured the child and pulled him into a firm hug, noticing that Harry eased immensely.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Lily's stomach grew bigger quickly now, and she soon noticed that the baby was as agile as Harry had been. Harry loved to sit next to his mother on the sofa, putting his hand on her stomach in order to feel his little sister moving and kicking around.

One day, when Luna and Hermione took Harry to the library in London, Harry asked the two teachers if they could accompany him to a toy shop.

"Do you need a wizarding or a Muggle toy shop, Harry?" Luna enquired.

"Hmm, I don't know exactly what the difference is," Harry admitted and explained that he wanted to buy a plush animal for a baby that could make music. Somehow, he could remember that Dudley had had a teddy bear that could play music for him whenever he was sad or frightened, while he himself had never had such a toy.

The two adults decided to take Harry to a Muggle toyshop, where he finally purchased a cute teddy bear, which could play a nice baby song. When Harry, Luna, and Hermione arrived back at the Hogwarts gates, Harry thanked the two teachers, transformed, and flashed back home before the two girls even noticed what he intended to do.

Harry went straight into the living room, where his parents were sitting at the table, grading papers. "Look, Mummy. Look what I've bought for my little sister," he shouted excitedly and pulled the teddy bear out of his pocket. He put the teddy onto his mother's stomach and made it play music.

"Hey, little sis, can you hear that? That's a teddy… um… it's brown and has a nice red scarf with small yellow stars, and he has the same red and yellow on his ears, and he has a yellow string to fasten him somewhere and a white string, which can be pulled so that he plays music. The teddy's for you. I've bought him so that you can hear music," Harry eagerly told the baby.

Lily pulled him into a bear's hug. "Thank you, sweetie, that was very kind of you," she told Harry, who noticed with astonishment that tears were threatening to run down her cheeks.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few weeks later, Minerva started to take over Lily's classes, which she was going to do until the beginning of the summer holidays. Hermione took over the position as Gryffindor Head of House for the rest of the school year. As his mother was staying at home the whole day, Harry had decided to stay with her instead of taking private lessons with the teachers and attending classes from time to time. At home, he could proceed with his computer studies, and – as he had proudly promised his father and his godmother – he would be able to look after his mother.

One day, Harry was sitting at the table in the living room, trying to connect his notebook to the Internet, while his mother was sitting on the sofa, reading a book.

Suddenly, Lily let out a small cry. "Oh, Harry, you have to call Daddy quickly. He has to take me to the Hospital wing immediately," Lily told him urgently.

When Harry went over to the sofa, he saw that everything was full of blood. Somehow he knew that there wouldn't be enough time to call his father. "Mummy, grab my tail feathers, I'll flash you, that's faster," he quickly instructed his mother and transformed into his phoenix form an instant later.

Lily obediently grabbed his feathers, and in a flash she found herself on a bed in the Hospital wing. Harry quickly flashed himself over to Poppy, hovering in front of her, so that she immediately understood she had to grab his feathers to be taken to where she was needed. When she saw Lily, her face turned white. Ignoring Harry, who remained on the floor next to his mother's bed, completely exhausted, Poppy ran into her office, grabbed her mobile phone, and phoned Healer O'Brien.

"I have to perform a very urgent C-section here, and I need at least two people to help," Poppy told the Head Healer of St. Mungo's. Receiving the promise that help would arrive within minutes, she switched off the phone and returned to Lily's side in order to prepare everything for the section.

When she noticed Harry still sitting on the floor, she picked him up and put him on the next bed. "Now, sweetie, I must urgently see to your mother and your sister. Stay here and rest, transform back if you can but stay here; you may not stay with your mother at the moment."

Harry worriedly watched the commotion until Poppy finally drew a white curtain all around his Mummy's bed. Finally, five people from St. Mungos arrived and took over for Poppy. Poppy came over to Harry and told him, "Harry, are you all right? Can you transform back, please?"

Harry sighed inwardly and transformed back into his human form. "Will Mummy be all right?" he asked his godmother anxiously.

Poppy sighed. "She will be all right and she has you to thank for that. If you hadn't brought her here so quickly, it might have been too late. You did very well, Harry."

"What happened?" Harry asked, still frightened.

"I don't know," Poppy admitted. "I've heard of something like that but it is a very rare complication with child birth. But the Healers in there are professionals. Healer O'Brien sent the best Healers, who work at the hospital. They have much more experience in this area than I have." She gave Harry a piercing look. "Harry, you look completely exhausted. Are you all right?"

"Yes, Aunt Poppy, I'm just tired. I've never flashed people, it was the first time and then I did it twice, so…"

Poppy handed him a phial. "Here, drink this; it's Pepper-up Potion. And then try to rest for a while; I'll wake you up when we know more."

Harry lay down and tried to sleep, which was just impossible. Somehow they had forgotten to throw a Silencing Spell around Lily's bed, so that Harry could hear everything that was going on, and it was not very calming.

Suddenly, Harry heard a small cry as if it came from a very small being. But then he heard scraps of conversations.

"Inhaled too much blood, should be fine…"

"Now, we need you here, just give the baby to Pomfrey!"

"Won't stop, be careful, or we'll lose her!"

Hearing this, Harry became very frightened. His whole body started to convulse, and slowly the voices faded into non-existence. The last thing he realised before he drifted into unconsciousness was that his godmother stood next to his bed with a tiny baby in her arms, her face white like a sheet and her eyes full of tears.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	21. I HAVE MANY IDEAS

**21 – I HAVE MANY IDEAS**

'_Oh no_!' Poppy mumbled to herself. '_What's wrong with Harry now?_' She quickly pulled her mobile phone out of her pocket and called Severus. "Severus, you have to cancel your lessons for the rest of the day and come to the Hospital wing immediately please."

A minute later, Severus strode over to Harry's bed. "What happened?" he asked, not even noticing the baby in Poppy's arms.

"First of all, congratulations!" Poppy exclaimed, holding out the baby for him to take. "And now I need you to look after your daughter while I check on your son. I don't know what's wrong but he obviously has gone into shock." Only when Severus had taken over his daughter, Poppy realized that all sounds from around Lily could be heard. She quickly cast a Silencing Spell and filled Severus in what had happened and that they were still working on Lily because they couldn't stop the bleeding.

"And nobody cast a Silencing Spell, so that Harry had to hear everything?" Severus hissed angrily. "Why was he here in the first place?"

Poppy explained how Harry had flashed Lily to the Hospital wing but had been too tired to go anywhere, so that she had made him rest on the next bed. After a thorough check on Harry, Poppy quickly went into her office and returned with a small baby bottle of tea for the baby and a few potions for Harry. "You have to be careful, Severus. Your daughter has inhaled some blood, so it might be that she'll sick up after drinking a bit. She already threw up immediately after they took her out. So, only let her take small sips please and be prepared to get them back.

Severus made himself and the baby comfortable on the edge of Harry's bed, trying to make his daughter drink tea instead of thinking about what was happening behind the white curtain, while Poppy tended to Harry. Ten minutes later, one of the Healers approached them. "We stopped the bleeding; she'll be all right."

'_Thank God_,' Severus thought, closing his eyes in relief until his daughter pulled him back to the present situation by sicking up a few sips of tea.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Lily slept for a few hours. When she woke up, Poppy was sitting next to her bed. "Is the baby all right?" Lily asked sleepily, remembering what had happened before.

Poppy gave her an encouraging nod and explained that everything was fine before she went to fetch Severus, while she took his place on the edge of Harry's bed. They had decided that one of them should stay with the unconscious boy and try to speak to him as much as possible. During the rest of the afternoon, Lily struggled trying to feed her daughter, who hadn't yet recovered from inhaling so much blood. When Lily asked for Harry, Severus only told her that he had overdone himself bringing her to the Hospital wing and was asleep on the bed next to her.

In the evening, however, two of the Healers, who had saved Lily's life, came to check on her and told her how close she had come to death, which was a huge shock to Lily, especially as the Healers couldn't give her a reason for what had happened. They could only tell her that it occurred in one in a million births and was likely to occur again after happening once. Severus did his best to calm Lily, who cried and sobbed during the evening until her daughter started to wail and had to be fed. It took three hours until the little girl finally calmed down and went back to sleep, when Severus fetched the teddy bear for her and started the music.

"Ah, thank God for the teddy," Lily sighed exhaustedly. However, caring for her daughter had been exactly what Lily had needed to change her mood at least a little. "She's beautiful," Lily whispered and watched her daughter sleeping in awe.

The little girl looked entirely different from Harry. She had her mother's red hair and her father's onyx eyes. As she had been born two weeks before she was supposed to be, she was a tiny bit small but otherwise completely healthy.

As soon as Lily was asleep, Poppy let Harry's bed hover next to Lily's and drew the curtains around both. She and Severus took turns sitting between the two beds. Before Poppy returned to her quarters, she apologized to Severus. "Severus, I'm so sorry. It's my fault that Harry is unconscious."

"No, it's not," Severus replied immediately. "You had to save Lily's life; you couldn't care for Harry at that moment. Moreover, he'll probably be fine in a few hours, don't you think?"

Poppy gave him a short nod. "I hope so. It is my fault because I forgot to put a Silencing Spell around Lily," she insisted distressed.

Severus shook his head and handed her a Calming Draught. "No, Poppy. You and Harry saved Lily's life. You couldn't do more at the time. Everything is all right. Drink the potion and go to bed. I'm going to stay with them until you come back in the morning," he ordered his son's godmother softly before he enlarged Harry's bed and lay down next to his son.

When Harry finally woke up to his sister's whining, he was over the moon with joy over his small sister and the fact that his Mummy was all right. "May I hold her? What's her name?" he asked excitedly.

Lily laughed. "Yes, you may hold her as soon as I've finished feeding her, sweetie. And her name is Isabella."

Harry was very proud when his parents told him how much the musical teddy had helped the baby to calm down. "It was obvious that she recognized the teddy by its music and relaxed as soon as it was turned on," Severus told his son.

The next weeks passed quickly. Harry tried to help his Mummy as much as he could and soon he became proficient in changing nappies. He just couldn't wait for his sister to grow and be able to run around the castle with him.

When the summer holidays started, Isabella was already two months old and slowly started to remain awake for certain times during the day. Whenever he knew that she was awake, Harry remained firmly at her side, talking to the baby or reading to her from his children's books. The little girl absolutely adored her big brother and always gave him the brightest smiles.

Lily sometimes even felt a little jealous deep in her heart in spite of knowing how stupid it was. '_Harry is adorable, and he's a little charmer as well_,' she told herself, proudly watching her son trying to feed her daughter some sips of tea from a bottle.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

At the end of the holidays, Harry was in for two surprises. Together with Isabella he attended a staff meeting, sitting on the floor and watching his sister, who was feverishly trying to sit up in vain. He looked up confused when the name 'Neville' penetrated his ear. Pomona Sprout was just telling her colleagues that Neville Longbottom was going to become her assistant from September 1st onwards. A huge smile covered Harry's face. He knew Neville, and he adored him. Neville was Luna's fiancé, and he used to accompany Luna when most of the Hogwarts staff spent one or two weeks of their holidays at the seaside. Neville always talked to Harry about interesting things, and during their recent holiday two weeks ago, Harry had even confided in Neville telling him everything about his computer research. He knew that Neville was normally very quiet and seemed to be well able to keep a secret.

Harry was pulled out of his thoughts when the tiny Professor Flitwick raised his voice. The older teacher announced that he intended to retire from his position as Head of House and suggested Luna as his successor like he had already told his colleagues a few years ago. When Luna hesitantly accepted the position, Harry started clapping his hands, causing everyone to join him. Just as he liked Neville, he also adored Luna. Although all of the teachers were always very nice to Harry and were like a huge family to him, Luna always took time to accompany him to the library, and she was always there for him if he needed to talk with someone. Of course his parents and his godparents as well as his granny were always there for him too, but somehow Luna was very easy to speak to, maybe because she was much closer to his own age.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

From the beginning of the new school year onwards, Lily went back to teaching her classes. Lily and Severus had set up playpens in Lily's and in Severus' classrooms as well as in Poppy's office, so that Isabella could stay in either room during lesson times. Lily had carefully weaned her off, so that Harry would be able to feed his sister milk from baby bottles. Harry normally stayed wherever Isabella was during lessons. Fortunately, she was still sleeping a lot during the day, so that he could do his own studies and care for the baby when she was awake. During his private lessons with the different teachers, he always took the little girl with him, having an eye on her all the time.

Recently, Neville had started teaching Harry about Herbology. As assistant teacher he didn't have to do many lessons and spent a lot of time doing research. Whenever Lily had a free period and could care for her daughter by herself, Harry went down to the greenhouses in order to help Neville with his projects and learn more about herbs that could be used in Healing potions. During Severus' free periods however, nothing could pull Harry away from the potions lab, where he continued helping his father to research the werewolf potion.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On the November full moon, something strange happened. The werewolf, who had taken potion number 251 in October and was supposed to transform that night, stayed human during the night without taking any potion.

Harry was silently playing with his computer in the living room, while his mother and sister were still asleep after an obviously rough night, when Severus entered the room and told him that there was a huge possibility that they had finally found the long researched cure. However, as there was still a slight chance that it was some kind of coincidence, Severus told Harry sternly not to get his hopes up too much.

During the next four weeks, Harry and Severus were busy brewing many batches of potion 251 for the fifty test persons apart from the many potions they still had to brew for the Ministry every month. However, it would only be on the January full moon that they would finally know if the new potion had worked as it was supposed to work.

After the next full moon at the beginning of December, it was clear that the new potion at least worked as well as the patented potion the Ministry was always feeding the werewolves. Therefore, Severus and Harry agreed with the Minister to replace the older potion with the new potion in order to have only to brew one kind of potion that month. Although Harry was actually brewing at least half of the batches needed, Severus and Harry were very busy with the brewing apart from lessons and everything else.

'_If by chance this potion will be the cure to Lycanthropy it will be a nice surprise for everyone_,' Severus thought, while he worriedly watched his son stirring a potion. Harry was always there helping him in spite of his being only ten years old. '_Nearly eleven_,' Severus corrected himself. Nevertheless, he had to try to make Harry play more instead of researching and helping his parents all the time. Hopefully, next year when he became a first year student, Harry would become a little more like the Harry he was in his first childhood, doing mischief all day, even if he would upset Severus by playing pranks from time to time.

Harry's voice pulled Severus out of his musings. Severus couldn't believe what he had just been thinking about. No, of course he didn't want Harry to return to his former self. His son was perfect as he was now. However, he would see to it that the child would have a little fun during the holidays. 

Severus decided to take Harry out to the zoo and to a few museums after Christmas. First they had to finish the potions for the werewolves though.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The day before Christmas was Harry's eleventh birthday. As the eleventh birthday was a special day in the wizarding world, Lily had thought about something extraordinary. She would have liked to invite Harry's friends and let them stay overnight. However, as the next day was Christmas day that wasn't possible, especially as all of Harry's friends would start attending Hogwarts after the summer, so that they'd be separated from their families for ten months during the school year. However, unbeknownst to Harry, she had invited his five friends for the day before his birthday.

On December 23rd, Luna and Neville took Harry to the Muggle library and afterwards to Diagon Alley for some last minute Christmas shopping. As Luna knew they weren't supposed to be back before three o'clock in the afternoon, she finally suggested heading to Fortescue's for an ice cream. Just in time, they arrived back at Hogwarts.

When they entered the Great Hall, Luna and Neville let Harry go ahead, and Harry stopped dead in his tracks. The Great Hall was full of balloons and just as in the previous years the teachers had turned the Hall into a huge playground. Suddenly, from behind the playground toys his friends appeared and stormed over to Harry.

"What…? But…?" Harry stuttered, confused.

"As eloquent as ever," Severus commented, who had just entered the Hall.

"Your Mum invited us here today and we can stay until tomorrow," Enid and Angela quickly filled him in.

"Really?" Harry asked, and his eyes started to twinkle happily.

"Yeah, come on, Harry, this is great fun," Marc and Frank shouted from the top of the slide.

The children played on the playground until it was time for dinner. After the meal, everyone headed outside for a Quidditch match children against adults, which ended in a tie because Harry caught the Snitch exactly when the teachers were 150 points ahead of the children.

After the match, Severus took Harry and his friends down to their quarters, where the house elves prepared hot cocoa, so that everyone could warm up from playing Quidditch in the snow for an hour. Finally, all the children headed into Harry's room, where Lily had conjured six sleeping bags on the floor. Harry was very excited. Never had one of his friends stayed overnight, and now his friends were all there. Suddenly, he had a splendid idea, and a mischievous smile played on his lips. He reached for his alarm clock and set it to one o'clock in the morning. As soon as Lily and Severus had left his room, he quickly called Dobby and told him about his idea.

The little elf was bouncing up and down with excitement. "Of course, Master Harry, Dobby will see to it. Yous wills have much fun in the night."

When Harry's alarm went off in the middle of the night, he quickly got up and woke his friends, trying to be as quiet as possible in order not to alert his mother, who was often awake during the night, feeding his sister. Harry exchanged a few words with Fawkes, and the phoenix flashed four of his friends to Harry's secret common room while Harry told Evelyn to grab his tail feathers, transformed, and flashed the girl after the others.

His friends looked around excitedly. "Wow, Harry, where are we?" Frank enquired curiously.

Harry explained to his friends where they were and told them that he had so far kept quiet about the house, so that they could meet there anytime, even if they would be sorted into different houses when they entered Hogwarts. His friends already knew about the House system, and so they could understand what it meant to have a secret meeting place just for them.

"Now, let's have a midnight snack," Harry suggested, pointing to the table that was full of delicacies the house elves had eagerly prepared for the six children. After eating so much that they thought their bellies were going to burst, Harry took his friends for a walk through the house, showing them the dormitories, the washing rooms, and even the Portrait hole, explaining that everything was very similar to the other houses.

The children, who were all looking forward to becoming Hogwarts students next summer, were very eager to learn everything about Hogwarts and life in the different houses and questioned Harry, until he suddenly noticed that it already was five o'clock in the morning. "Oh my, we have to head back to my room, otherwise my parents will know and we'll be in so much trouble," he told the others worriedly and called Fawkes before he transformed into his phoenix form to take one of his friends back.

Fortunately, nobody had noticed their absence from Harry's room. Normally, Lily often checked in on Harry when she was up with the baby during the night, but with so many children sleeping in Harry's room she didn't want to take the risk of waking any of them up and had stayed away. However, when none of the children wanted to get up until ten o'clock and even refused to eat breakfast, Lily became suspicious. And when Harry and Evelyn, who obediently tried to eat a bite at the breakfast table, had to sick up, Severus questioned the other children what they had been doing during the night.

"We had a midnight party in a secret room Harry showed us," the twins confessed in small voices. "We're sorry," they added quickly, seeing the professor's grim face.

"Oh, I don't think that's your fault. I know exactly whose idea that was," Severus replied sternly.

In the meantime, Poppy had taken Harry and Evelyn to the Hospital wing, given them a potion and told them to lie down for a few minutes until they felt better. When they returned to the Great Hall twenty minutes later, Severus gave Harry a very stern talking to.

"Harry, your friends will be fine here without you for a moment. Please come with me," he told his son strictly and led him to an empty classroom nearby.

"Harry," Severus sighed. A thought of how he had wished Harry would turn into a normal, mischief-doing child came up deep in Severus' head, but he dismissed the thought immediately. "What did you think you were doing, endangering yourself and your friends by going to a room only Fawkes and Dobby can access? Moreover in the middle of the night and without telling anyone?"

Harry threw his father an anxious glance. He could see that Severus was very angry. "I'm sorry, Daddy," he said quietly, trying to keep the tears at bay. "You know, Daddy, it was the first time that my friends could stay overnight, and I just wanted to do something really special with them," he tried to explain. "Plus I wanted to show them the room, because… you know… when we get sorted into different Houses, we can't meet easily, so I thought we could meet in the secret room sometimes. I know I shouldn't tell you that because you're a teacher," he added sheepishly.

Severus gave his son a menacing look. "That hasn't anything to do with the fact that I'm a teacher but that I'm your father and as such, I'm concerned about you," he stated firmly. "Even if you're a Hogwarts student, I'm still your father and would prefer if you don't keep secrets from me, even if I might not like your decisions and might give you spider points. You already know that sneaking away is worth five spider points."

"All right," Harry promised quietly, trying not to think about the spider's smug look on his Hourglass.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After dinner, Harry's friends took the Floo Network to return to their families. Harry sat down on a chair in front of the fireplace, very happy after having such a great birthday. He tiredly watched his mother feeding a bottle to his sister, while his father had retreated to his lab for a few minutes to wrap Christmas presents.

Suddenly, in front of Harry's eyes, the bottle Lily was giving to his sister turned green, and his mother and sister were whisked away instantly. Obviously, Harry had been taken away with them, although he hadn't felt the distinctive pull behind his navel like he normally had with a Portkey. They appeared in a huge stone room, and three men in dark robes with masks in front of their faces materialized in front of them.

Not exactly knowing how to behave in that situation, Harry quickly cast a very strong wandless Expelliarmus Spell in the direction of the three men, which the men countered easily. His sister, who was sitting on his mother's lap, very upset about being disturbed in her meal, started to glow in a light blue colour and threw accidental magic at the three men. Instantly, the outfit of the three Death Eaters changed into that of three clowns like the clowns in one of her baby books.

Harry feverishly thought about what to do now, when he was hit by an unknown spell that made his head explode with pain.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	22. HARRY WILL SUFFER

**22 – HARRY WILL SUFFER**

"Harry!" he suddenly heard his father's voice calling him over and over. He wanted to open his eyes but everything hurt so much that he couldn't. He couldn't even hear properly, the sounds around him just were a blur, and he felt as if his head had exploded. Suddenly he could feel something cold pressed against his lips, and he instinctively opened his mouth and swallowed. Fortunately, the blur cleared up a bit and he even managed to open his eyes a little bit before he closed them again quickly as the light was too bright and it hurt.

"Now, Harry, Mummy has dimmed the lights, try to open your eyes again, please," Severus' voice penetrated his ear.

Harry tried to open his eyes again but immediately felt his stomach roll and he and couldn't help getting sick all over himself several times. He finally managed to slowly open his eyes; the room was much darker now. His parents and his godmother were gathered around his bed in his own room, watching him worriedly.

Harry caught Severus' glance and looked pleadingly into his eyes, inviting his father to enter his mind. Severus carefully cast the Legilimens spell, trying not to aggravate his son's condition further. When he finished the spell five minutes later, he looked at his son, concerned.

"Poppy, do you remember the vision Albus sent Harry years ago in his first childhood, the one that caused Black to lose his life?"

Poppy looked worriedly at Severus, nodding her head. "I remember that he sent him a vision forcing him to break into the Ministry in the middle of the night."

"That was a vision showing Harry his mother, his sister, and himself being captured and tortured by Death Eaters," Severus explained to the others.

"I have the impression that the recent attacks are not as frequent as they were in the past but that they are much worse and affect Harry much more," Poppy stated and waved her wand at Harry, concerned. "It's just like last year," she then confirmed. "He has a horrendous headache and a fever in spite of the potion you gave him."

"I believe it's getting worse, too," Severus agreed, taking his daughter from Lily in order to make her burp.

"Have you been hit with any spells?" Poppy asked Harry softly.

"I don't know," Harry mumbled tiredly. "I think they hit me with something to make my head explode."

"We have to think about something to prevent Dumbledore from doing such things to Harry," Lily said, horrified.

Poppy made Harry drink two more potions, and a minute later, Harry was sound asleep.

Just like the year before, Harry missed Christmas Day, being sick in bed. This time, however, Lily brought Isabella to his room, because she hadn't stopped crying for her big brother. The child pulled herself up at Harry's bed and threw up her arms in order for Harry to pull her onto his bed. Harry, who couldn't resist the onyx eyes that resembled those of his father so much, gave in and pulled the baby up, cuddling and tickling her. When Lily returned twenty minutes later, her children were both fast asleep next to each other.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Two weeks later was the night of the first full moon of the New Year. Harry was very excited and told himself that he would stay up late enough to be able to speak with his father when he gave his mother the important phone call or Fire call. Harry wasn't exactly sure how his parents used to communicate on these evenings. However, sitting on the sofa next to his Mummy waiting for his father to call made him so tired that by the time Severus called with the best news they could have hoped for Harry was deeply engrossed in his dreams.

Harry received the good news in the morning when he woke up in his own bed, wondering how and when he had gotten there. He had just crawled out of bed and dressed in the clothes his mother had laid out for him when his father entered the room, picked Harry up, and pulled him into a strong embrace. "Harry, we did it! It worked! Not one of them transformed!" he shouted happily.

Harry couldn't help laughing at the excitement that was so uncharacteristic for his father. "Congratulations, Daddy, that's really good news!" Harry replied while returning the embrace enthusiastically, and his eyes started to twinkle happily.

Just then, Isabella crawled into the room, her teddy safely tucked under her right arm. "Ha-ha," she addressed Harry, and pulled herself up by his legs and threw both arms into the air, certain that her adored big brother would pick her up before she fell backwards.

"Hi, sweetie, good morning," Harry told her softly, picking her up. He held the baby up to his father and instructed, "Now, say 'Daddy'."

"Dada," the girl repeated slowly, and a small smile played on her lips. Then she held out her teddy for Harry.

Harry took the teddy into his left hand and threw a wandless spell at him, which made the teddy's eyes twinkle like his own. Then he handed the teddy back to its owner and asked, "Is that better, hmm?"

The little girl laughed and wiggled her way down onto the floor, crawling away quickly in order to show her teddy's eyes to her Mummy.

"So, what are we going to do, Dad? Do we have to test one more month to be really, really sure? Or do we just make the potion for everyone at the Ministry…"

"No, Harry," his father interrupted him. "We don't have to do anything. Everyone has already taken the new potion the last time, so everyone should be all right. The Ministry should keep everyone overnight just for this one time to be on the safe side, but that's not our problem but the Ministry's. I've arranged a meeting with the Minister today after my afternoon classes at four o'clock, and I hope that you'll accompany me to the Ministry."

"Of course, Daddy," Harry replied, giving his father a huge smile. "I'm so happy for Remus!"

"And I'm glad that all the research and everything wasn't we've done hasn't been in vain," Severus answered.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the afternoon, Harry accompanied his father to the Ministry of Magic. Severus and the Minister agreed quickly that the Ministry would order the werewolves to stay a night at the Ministry, so that everyone would be safe even if something happened and one of them transformed for some reason. However, that was most unlikely to happen, and the Minister invited Harry and Severus as well as their family to a huge party at the Ministry, which all werewolves, actually former werewolves, as it seemed safe to say, were invited.

"This party will probably be held in conjunction with a press conference, which I'd like you both to attend. We have to make this achievement public in order to reach any werewolves we're not aware of. We will invite them to contact the Ministry in order to receive your potion to be cured. I will contact you a week before the full moon next month and tell you if we need any more potions. Would that be all right for you?" the Minister asked Severus.

Harry was the first to reply, "Yes, of course, sir."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The party took place two weeks after the next full moon when it was confirmed that all werewolves, who had taken the potion, were completely cured of Lycanthropy. Along with Harry and Severus, the whole Hogwarts staff had been invited to the Ministry, and on February 28th, Severus, Lily, Harry and Isabella, Tom, Poppy, Minerva, Luna, Neville, and Hermione took a Portkey to the Ministry together. Due to the huge amount of batches Harry and Severus had brewed of the new potion they had expected a lot of people to attend the party but the number of people present at the party exceeded all expectations. When they arrived in the huge Hall, Harry clung to his father, frightened.

"Daddy, do I have to stay here? Can I flash back home?" Harry asked anxiously, trying to keep his shaking hands hidden in his robes.

Severus gave Harry an astonished glance. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked, concerned. "Are you afraid of the people?"

"I don't know, Daddy. Dumbledore can't do anything to me here, can he?" Harry asked, obviously panicking.

"What's wrong?" Minerva and Poppy, who had noticed that Severus and Harry weren't following the others, came back to them.

"Harry is afraid because there are so many people," Severus explained shortly and the two older ladies worriedly took in Harry's shaking hands.

"Here Harry, drink this," Poppy told her godson softly, pressing a Calming Draught against his lips.

"Harry, you don't have to go if you don't want to. It's no problem to ask someone return home with you," Severus said calmingly.

"No, Daddy, it's all right," Harry replied, now much calmer. "Thank you, Aunt Poppy."

When everyone had taken their seats, the Minister greeted them and explained the reason for the event before he asked Harry and Severus to come over to him. Harry gave his father a horrified glance and quickly gave Isabella, who had been sitting comfortably on his lap, to his Mum.

Isabella, however, didn't take that change well at all and wailed after Harry, "Hawwy no!"

Part of the hall erupted with laughter and Harry quickly turned back to his sister. "Sorry, sweetie, I'll be right back."

When they arrived at the small stage on one side of the hall, the Minister introduced Severus first and then Harry. When Scrimgeour told the people that Harry was eleven years old and would be starting Hogwarts this autumn, a huge gasp filled the hall. Harry's face turned white. He hated this kind of attention. He hesitantly put his small hand into his father's larger hand, and his father's long fingers, the ones that his Mummy found so pretty, wound themselves safely around his hand.

"Yes," the Minister addressed the Hall again. "Mr. Snape is only eleven but he grew up at Hogwarts and learned everything about Healing potions from when he was…" he turned to Severus, "…four years old?"

"Six years," Severus corrected, smirking.

"All right, he has been studying Healing Potions from the time he was six years old, taught by his father, our most famous Potions Master. Today, I would like to award both, father and son, with the Order of Merlin, first class."

A huge applause accompanied the Minister handing over the awards to Severus and Harry. Afterwards, they could finally return to their seats.

"Hawwy!" Isabella shouted immediately, seeing that her adored brother had returned.

"She is already speaking?" The Minister, who had followed Severus and Harry in order to greet the Hogwarts staff, asked in astonishment. "How old is she?"

"Isabella will be a year in three weeks, but 'Harry' is her first and so far only properly spoken word except for 'no'," Lily explained, laughing.

"Oh, I see, the young lady adores her big brother," the Minister said, noticing that the child had already climbed back onto her brother's lap. "You're right, young lady, your brother's a very fine big boy," he told the little girl, who squealed happily.

After a huge dinner, the journalists were allowed to ask questions, which Severus mostly answered. Harry only had to answer a very few questions, which were directed at him personally.

"Why do you like Potions? Isn't that completely uninteresting for a small boy like you?" Rita Skeeter asked. Harry disliked her immensely although he couldn't place why he would have that feeling towards the woman.

"I love learning new things, and my Daddy is very good at teaching Potions, so he has always taught me a lot about them and it's very interesting," Harry replied calmly.

"Are you looking forward to being a student at Hogwarts, and which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" Mr. Lovegood, whom Harry had been introduced to as Luna's father, asked.

"Yes, I'm looking forward to being a student, but I don't care in which House I am in, because I already have friends in all Houses and I'm not going to stop being friends with them only because I'm in a different House. For two years I've played Quidditch for all House teams, and I can say I dislike the House system a lot. Everyone should be able to be friends with everyone they like and eat together with whom they want and not just because they're in the same house. Maybe if I become Headmaster in a hundred years or so, I will abolish the House system."

"Thank you, Harry, for a very interesting statement," Mr. Lovegood replied, while the hall erupted with laughter, and Harry sat down again.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few weeks later, it was Isabella's first birthday. Lily had allowed Harry to invite his friends, who arrived after breakfast. Fortunately, it was a Saturday, so no one had to attend lessons. In the morning, Harry and his friends played with the birthday girl and helped her open her presents. Just to be sure everything was all right Harry had asked Fawkes to check each present first before he let his little sister have the presents. Afterwards the children were allowed to take Isabella out on the grounds in order to play with the new green ball she had received for her birthday.

While the children were playing outside, Harry had the idea to show his sister how to fly. "Oh, yeah, let's play Quidditch," the twins shouted immediately.

Harry shook his head. "No, I can't play Quidditch with her on my broom. When I play Quidditch I have to fly really fast. But with Isa sitting in front of me I can't fly too high or fast. But we can just fly around a bit," he suggested and pulled six school brooms out of the shed.

In fact, Harry felt a bit unsure, not about flying of course, but about not asking his Mummy before going to fly. However, the presence of his friends let him forget his worries and he mounted a broom, put his sister in front of him, and took off. Harry was very careful. He didn't fly too high, and he flew quite slow, holding his sister close all the time. The small girl enjoyed flying very much and squealed happily.

Suddenly however, one of his friends approached him quickly from behind. "Harry, your father!" Frank shouted anxiously.

Harry threw a glance down only to see his father looking up at him with a menacing look on his face. He quickly turned around and flew down, landing directly in front of his father.

Severus immediately picked the child up from the broom and glared at his son. "Harry! How could you take your little sister flying? And without an adult being here and without even asking Mummy or me beforehand? Fortunately, I've seen that you've been very careful with her. However, have you even thought about what would happen if Dumbledore decided to attack you when you were up in the air with Isabella? You could transform, which is the only reason we allow you to fly at all, but what would happen to Isabella?"

Harry couldn't hold back his tears and started to cry. "Sorry, Daddy, I didn't think about that. I'm so sorry! How could I be so stupid? Sorry, Isa, I didn't mean to put you into danger. I love you so much, sweetie."

Severus saw that Harry was really sorry for doing something so stupid, and he was sure that Harry would never do such a stunt again. He sighed. "Harry, what you did was very dangerous and stupid. Can I be sure that you will never, ever do such a thing again?"

"Yes, Daddy, I'm sorry," Harry cried.

"All right, son. In that case, I won't tell your mother about it this time because I don't want her to worry unnecessarily. However, if you do such a thing again, you will be punished severely, which means that you won't be allowed to play Quidditch anymore."

"All right, Daddy, thank you," Harry whispered gratefully.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day during the summer holidays, when the teachers met for a staff meeting, Minerva kept the four Heads of House, Lily, Severus, Luna, and Pomona afterwards, motioning Poppy to take Harry with her.

"I don't know which House Harry will be sorted; therefore, I want to speak to all of you. I believe it's clear that he cannot only attend normal first year classes or he'll become too bored. Therefore, I have thought about letting him attend Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with the third years as he didn't take these two subjects during his first childhood. He also should have some free hours in order to keep on his computer and Internet studies."

Seeing that everyone was listening interestingly, Minerva continued, "Since the other first years will be wondering why Harry doesn't have to attend certain classes, we have to think about what to tell them. My suggestion is that Harry's Head of House should go into the Common Room after the Welcoming Feast and explain to the first years that Harry has grown up at Hogwarts and therefore has attended many classes from since he was six years old onwards. The students should know that Harry doesn't have to attend all classes because he already knows the content and has already taken the end of year tests in the respective subjects. We can make Harry take the specific tests at the end of the summer holidays every year."

Everyone agreed to Minerva's suggestion immediately, and the meeting was adjourned. During the last few days of the summer holidays, Harry took the first year tests in several subjects, especially his least favourite subjects like History of Magic, and passed all of the tests without any problems. Harry was very excited and couldn't wait to finally become a student.

The evening before the beginning of the school year, Harry sat on the sofa between his parents and thought about being a student. On one hand he was looking forward to it because he would be able to see his friends every day, but on the other hand he liked his home so much and he didn't know if he would be able to come home whenever he wanted. On top of everything else he was worried because all his aunts and uncles would be his teachers, and he would just be a normal student to them.

"Mum, Dad?" Harry asked hesitantly. "Um… you know… I've got to be sorted tomorrow, right? Do you mind what House I get sorted into?"

Lily and Severus exchanged a glance before Severus answered, "I believe that you're completely right about the House system. It shouldn't prevent students from being friends with others from a different house. You're our son, and we love you. Nothing will change that, and surely the matter of what House you get sorted won't either. There's a huge possibility you'll follow in our footsteps and probably end up in one of our Houses since we're your parents. But I suppose, you may best fit into Ravenclaw, since you love books and studying so much."

"It doesn't matter at all to us what house you are in, sweetie, nothing will change." Lily confirmed.

Harry went to bed very consoled and looking forward to seeing his friends the next day.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, September 1st arrived. Lily and Severus had agreed to let Harry travel on the Hogwarts Express, provided that Fawkes travelled with Harry in case Dumbledore should try to attack him again.　Although Fawkes would have been able to flash Harry to the platform, Severus Apparated Harry to London right on time to board the Hogwarts Express. His friends were already assembled on the platform and greeted him excitedly, glad that Harry had come to ride the train with them. Harry quickly gave his father a hug, receiving a kiss on the forehead, and the six friends boarded the train, glad they were able to find a compartment together.

The train ride was a lot of fun for the friends, and while they were talking about Hogwarts and their plans for the school year, time passed in a blur. Too soon, the train arrived at Hogsmeade station.

The day before, Severus had spoken to Harry and asked if he wanted to ride the boats with Hagrid together with the other first years, and Harry had agreed reluctantly. Although he didn't remember the event itself, he had heard the teachers speaking about what happened to him a few years ago when Dumbledore had put the Imperius Curse on him, so that he had jumped into the ice-cold water in order to drown him. Harry tried not to think about it, but still he couldn't help his fingers from starting to shake. He only relaxed when they finally reached the castle and Hagrid led them up the stairs, where his father was waiting for them. Harry watched amused as the Muggle born students stared in awe at the moving portraits along the halls. 'Wait until they see the ghosts or watch Peeves play pranks,' he thought gleefully.

After a short talk from Severus, the first years were led into the Great Hall. Harry anxiously waited to be sorted while the Hat sang something Harry was much too excited to listen to. He threw an unsure glance over to the Head table from where Poppy and Lily gave him comforting looks. Suddenly, Isabella had caught view of Harry and a small shout penetrated the Hall.

"Hawwy!" Harry couldn't help smiling while his mother tried to keep his sister safe in her chair and his father called the first students to be sorted.

"Bones, Enid," Severus read.

Enid stumbled hesitantly over to the chair and sat down, while Severus placed the Hat on her head. After a short while, the Hat shouted, "Hufflepuff."

"Bones, Frank," Severus continued.

A minute later, the Hat said aloud, "Gryffindor."

Harry groaned inwardly. His hope that they'd all be sorted into the same House was already destroyed. '_Good that we have the secret place as well as my own room at home where we can meet anytime_,' he thought and waited impatiently for his name to be called.

A few minutes later, Severus finally said, "Snape, Harry."

Harry anxiously shifted in the chair when Severus put the Sorting Hat onto his head. It took a few seconds until he could hear a small, '_Hmmm_.'

'_Hm_?' Harry thought. '_What was that_?'

'_Hmmm_,' the Hat made again.

'_What? I'm sorry, am I supposed to do something_?' Harry thought feverishly, starting to panic.

'_Hmmm, no. Just… hmmm_,' the Hat made again, and before Harry could ask anything else, the voice continued, '_I'm not sure…_'

'_What are you not sure of? What's wrong_?' Harry asked, trying to hide his shaking hands under his legs. He wanted badly to make eye contact with his father in order to confirm that nothing was wrong with him, but the Hat was so large that he couldn't see out from underneath it. '_What is it now? Can you sort me or won't you_?' he finally asked impatiently, feeling tears welling up in his eyes.

Suddenly, he heard a 'bang' sounding through the Hall but couldn't see anything from underneath the Hat.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	23. AND I KNOW WHEN

**23 – AND I KNOW WHEN**

'_I wonder what that noise was?_' thought Harry.

'_I believe your sister is trying to get to her big brother, anyway I'm sorry, but I don't know where to sort you_,' the Hat finally stated.

'_So, what am I going to do_?' Harry asked, anxiously awaiting the answer.

'_I could sort you into Gryffindor, Slytherin, or Ravenclaw. Which do you want me to sort you in_?' the Hat suddenly enquired.

'_Hmmm. Gryffindor is Mummy's House, Slytherin Daddy's. Maybe I should go to a House where the Head of House is not one of my parents in order to be just a normal student and not anyone's child_,' Harry thought.

Harry let out a relieved sigh when the Hat finally shouted, "Ravenclaw."

Harry gave his father a grateful smile when he took off the Hat from his head. "Congratulations, Harry," Severus whispered, throwing him a proud glance.

Before he could turn to the Ravenclaw table, Harry saw from the edge of his eye that something blue appeared seemingly out of nowhere, dashing over to him, and he felt small hands grabbing the edges of his robe. He let out a relieved laugh. That could only be Isa.　Slightly embarrassed he picked his sister up while multiple '_aww, how cute'_ could be heard throughout the Hall, he whispered, "Hey, sweetie, what are you doing here?"

'_Isa is indeed cute in her light blue robes and that huge smile on her face_,' Harry thought but told the small girl, "Sorry, Isa, but tonight you can't sit with me. Starting tomorrow it will be all right, but tonight you have to stay with Mummy." He carried Isabella back to the Head table before he finally headed to the Ravenclaw table.

At the Ravenclaw table, the Quidditch team gave a huge applause to Harry and one of the members shouted, "Welcome to our new Seeker!"

Fortunately, as soon as she became Headmistress, Minerva had abolished the – in her opinion stupid – rule about first years not being allowed on the Quidditch teams. Harry felt his cheeks getting red at the attention he was receiving. He quietly thanked the team and sat down next to a second year, which he knew because he was on the Quidditch team as well, and Evelyn, who had reserved the seat for him.

While Harry was talking animatedly with Evelyn and a few other first years, he heard that Angela and Marc Zabini were sorted into Slytherin. '_So we have at least one of each House in our group, might be of some use some time_,' Harry thought while he absentmindedly introduced himself to the other first years.

Besides Evelyn and Harry, there were eight other first years in Ravenclaw, Brian, Cian, Aidan, and Noah were the boys, who would be staying in the same dormitory as Harry. Niamh, Lucy, Anna, and Maya were the girls. Each of them seemed very nice, and Harry relaxed a little. Maybe staying in the House wouldn't be as bad as he had imagined.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

As soon as dinner was finished, the fifth year prefect, Oliver, whom Harry knew well because he was on the Quidditch team, motioned the first years to follow him to the Ravenclaw Common room. Animatedly talking to his Housemates Harry followed the crowd to Ravenclaw, glad that he had already stayed overnight in Ravenclaw several times during the few last years, so that he knew what to expect.

The first years were supposed to go to bed directly after dinner. However, just when Oliver finished explaining the rules to the first years, Luna entered the Common room, throwing a smile around the room.

"Good evening, Professor Lovegood," the older students greeted their Head of House immediately. Contrary to Professor Flitwick, who had never set a foot into the House except for emergencies, Luna used to come into the Common room every evening just before curfew to look after her students and to give the children the opportunity to ask questions concerning lessons or anything else. She also liked to look into all the dormitories later when the students were supposed to be in bed.

Luna gathered all the students around her and briefly introduced herself to the first years. Then she asked the new students to introduce themselves. When everyone was finished, she told the students that Harry had grown up at Hogwarts and therefore had already attended many lessons, so that he'd have a slightly different timetable than the other first years.

Before Harry could feel very embarrassed, the Quidditch captain, Silas, told Luna, "Professor, Harry is going to be our new Seeker."

"What's a Seeker?" Noah asked. He was a Muggle born.

"That's a position in Quidditch, which is a sport in the wizarding world just like football in the Muggle world, but it's played on brooms and is a lot of fun," Harry explained kindly.

"If you have questions or don't know the way to a classroom just ask Harry; I believe he knows Hogwarts better than anyone else," Luna told the first years.

"That's good to know. I've only known that I'm a witch for four weeks, and everything is new to me," Maya said, obviously relieved.

"All right, now, if you don't have any urgent questions I think it's time for you to go to bed. I'll come around your dormitories in half an hour, and then the lights will be switched off for the night," Luna told the first years before leaving the Common room.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry suddenly felt his vision failing. '_Oh no_!' he thought desperately, '_not a vision, not now_!' He jumped up and ran up the stairs to his dormitory, and just managed to lie down on his bed before he was pulled into a vision.

Death Eaters were attacking Hogwarts in a brutal battle, which left many students dead on the grounds. Harry walked around the grounds, feverishly looking for his friends, when he felt himself being attacked by a curse that made his head feel like it was ready to explode. Somehow, he had the impression that he had been hit by the same curse before.

When he slowly regained consciousness, he just managed to lean his head over the side of the bed before emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor. He slowly opened his eyes, seeing that his dorm mates stood around his bed, watching him worriedly.

"Harry, are you all right?" Brian asked with concern. "Shall we call Professor Lovegood?"

"No, thanks, 'm fine," Harry mumbled. "I'll tell you tomorrow." He quickly waved his hand, casting a Scourgify spell on the floor, while the four boys watched in awe.

Harry lay back, closed his eyes and tried to ignore his excited dorm mates as well as the headache, which was just as unbearable as it had been the last time he had a vision. Noah was still awake, when Luna entered the dormitory half an hour later, and told her what had happened. Luna went over to Harry's bed and sat down on the edge of the bed, taking in that his cheeks were flushed and his face was scrunched up as if he were in a lot of pain.

"Harry," Luna whispered. "What happened?"

Harry slowly opened his eyes, glad to see Luna. "Pfessor," he mumbled tiredly.

"Nobody's here, so you can call me Luna, Harry. Was it a vision?" Luna asked softly.

"Yes."

"Do you want to tell me what it was about?"

"Death Eaters attacked Hogwarts, many students died, and I was searching for my friends outside on the grounds when he attacked me with a curse that made my head feel like it would explode, it was just like the last time," Harry whispered.

"Shall I take you to Poppy, or shall I get your father for you?"

"No, please don't. They'd only keep me there so that I couldn't attend classes tomorrow, and I don't want to miss my first day of classes."

Luna sighed. "Harry, I can understand that but…" She thought for a moment and continued, "Harry, I'll talk to your father and ask him for a potion to help you. I'll be back in a few minutes, all right?"

Harry gave her a small smile. "Yes, thank you."

A few minutes later, Luna returned and handed Harry two phials and Lily's mobile phone. He quickly gulped down the potions, which helped at least a little. Luna put two more potions on Harry's night table and told him, "Your father said you should take these in the morning before you go to breakfast, and if you don't feel well afterwards tell somebody and stay in bed or go home to stay in your own room. If you have problems during the night, call your father or me with the mobile phone."

Luna quietly talked to Harry until she noticed that his breathing had evened out showing he was asleep. Then she silently continued her rounds through the other dormitories.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry still didn't feel well, but there was no way he was going to miss classes on his first day of school. He quickly downed the two potions Luna had brought him, dressed and met his classmates in the Common room.

In the Common room, his classmates bombarded him with questions.

"Do you know what lessons we have today?"

"Do we have to take any books with us?"

"Can you show us the way to the Great Hall and to the classrooms afterwards?"

"Will we have homework?"

"Where can we do our homework?"

"Stop!" Harry groaned and pressed a hand against his aching head. "All right, I'll try to answer everything, but please ask just one question at a time. Professor Lovegood will give us our timetables during breakfast. Yes, I will show you where everything is. We don't have to take books now since we don't know what lessons we're going to have today. We'll get lots of homework, and we can do them either here or in the library. We might be able to have a study group and study here together after lessons if you want."

"Harry, are you feeling alright?" Evelyn suddenly asked, noticing that her friend was shivering and looked ill.

"He was sick last night," Brian told her. "Maybe…"

"I'm fine," Harry insisted. "Anyway, I'm not going to miss classes on the first day. I will tell you tonight what happened last night. Let's meet in our dormitory tonight after dinner. The boys are not allowed to enter the girls' dormitories; they can't even climb up the stairs. But the girls can enter the boys' dormitories. Now, it's time to head to the Great Hall; if we don't show up for breakfast, we'll be in big trouble with Professor Lovegood, since we are supposed to attend each meal."

To the teachers' astonishment, all Ravenclaw first years arrived together for breakfast, talking animatedly. Harry had just sat down and sipped a bit of his pumpkin juice when Isabella climbed onto his lap. Harry gave her a small smile and said, "Hello, little one. Everything all right there?"

Isabella shook her head. "No. Isa sad."

"Why are you sad, Isa? What's wrong?"

"Miss Hawwy," the little girl said.

"I miss you too, sweetie, but look, you can see me during the meals every day," Harry said softly, giving his sister a kiss on the forehead.

"Hawwy hot," Isabella said, frowning.

"Everything's okay," Harry told her. "Now, can you return to Mummy? Look, Auntie Luna is already giving out the timetables and I've to get mine."

Isabella pouted but finally slid down to the ground and returned to the Head table.

"Are you calling our Head of House Luna? Evelyn whispered.

"Sorry, yes, only when nobody is around. You know, I've known her since she was a student here, she's one of my best friends and my sister's godmother," Harry whispered back. "But in front of everyone, I have to call all the teachers 'Professor', even my parents."

"That's weird, isn't it?" Brian, who had been listening in on their conversation, said. "You have to get used to it, won't you? I bet that will be tough."

Harry shrugged. "Yes, it probably will be."

"Harry, don't play with your food, you need to eat," Evelyn admonished him, seeing that Harry still hadn't eaten a bite.

"I'm not hungry; I'll eat at lunchtime," Harry replied, and began to explain to his new friends who the people at the Head table were.

Finally, Luna came around to the first years and handed out the timetables. Harry's was the last one. "Harry I'd like to speak with you about your timetable. Just have a look at it, and we can change things if we need to, all right? Come to speak with me as soon as you feel better, please."

"All right, thank you, Professor," Harry replied, glancing at his timetable.

"Now, take your timetable and go back to your dormitory," Luna added in a much smaller voice. "I'll inform your teachers accordingly."

"No!" Harry said vehemently. "It's all right, Professor. Thank you for helping me last night."

Luna gave him a concerned smile and walked back to the Head table, while Harry turned to his classmates, who were worrying about their schedules. "We have a double Herbology lesson first and since it's in the greenhouses, we should leave now so we can be there on time," Harry told them and all first years followed him out of the Great Hall.

The teachers laughed at the way how the Ravenclaw first years seemed to stick together and follow Harry. Lily however was very worried about Harry. He didn't look well and he hadn't eaten a bite at breakfast. It was strange not having him close by and be able to look after him. Severus put an arm around his wife, giving her a calming nod before he headed out of the Hall to be in the dungeons in time for the first lesson.

The first years learned something about the differences between the poisonous plants and the harmless herbs, which were mostly used in potions. Harry already knew everything and was glad that he could just sit there and tune out everything for the time being – at least until Neville showed up and after being introduced by Professor Sprout, asked Harry if he could help him for a moment. Harry wondered what help Neville needed but in fact the man only took him into his office to talk with him. He had obviously noticed that Harry hadn't been listening to the lesson at all and was beside himself anyway. He made him sit down comfortably and questioned him about his first day as a student.

"Harry, how are your dorm mates? Are they all right?" Neville asked hesitantly.

Harry gave him a small smile. "Everything is alright I guess. For me, it's easier since I don't have to worry as much about the lessons, and I have my family and all of you nearby; it's probably not as easy for the others. I've suggested to them that we study all together after lessons, and everyone agreed, so that'll be should be a lot of fun I suppose. And yes, they are all very nice, and the girls are very nice too."

Neville laughed. "You probably really fit into Ravenclaw very well. Do you remember the time when you first came to Hogwarts before you were de-aged?"

Harry sighed. "I often get my memories of my first childhood back while I'm sleeping. I know that I should have all my memories anyway since Dumbledore made me remember everything. However, Dad helped me bury those memories deep down in my mind, so that I don't remember anything except for Spells, Charms, and other lesson contents from that time. But I get a lot back of the memories back while I'm asleep. I now remember how I remember that I was sorted into Gryffindor and remember you being a good friend."

"But you don't regret being de-aged, do you?" Neville asked hesitantly.

"No," Harry answered determined. "I've had a wonderful childhood, and from what I remember from my first childhood it must have been horrible. Also, I have my Mum back and even have a little sister. She's so adorable. No, I'm very happy very grateful, too. I believe it was you who de-aged me, right? Dad said something like that."

"Yes," Neville replied, smirking. "You know, I was really bad at potions. Your father always called me a dunderhead." He shrugged. "Your father has changed completely since he discovered that you're his son. He really was a git before and we hated each other, but now I like him a lot."

"I'm glad," Harry replied. "I like you and Luna a lot, and I'm happy that my parents made both of you my sister's godparents. She couldn't have nicer godparents. I'm also glad to have Luna as my Head of House," he added quietly, thinking about how she had helped him the night before.

"Another bonus of your de-aging is that we got to know the truth about Dumbledore and also about Ron," Neville remembered.

"Yeah, that's true," Harry admitted. "However, I hope Dumbledore will stop torturing me, especially as he really seems to know when it hurts me the most like on my birthday, which is Christmas Eve, or on my first day as a Hogwarts student. I really hate him for that."

Suddenly, a voice penetrated his mind. '_Hate is a very strong word; don't you think so, my boy_?'

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	24. IT HURTS THE MOST

**24 – IT HURTS THE MOST**

Harry threw Neville a horrified glance, when he again began to feel sick. He quickly conjured a bucket with a wandless Spell and emptied his stomach. When he was finished, Neville took the bucket, cast a Scourgify Spell on it, and helped Harry lie down on the sofa. Sitting on the edge of the sofa, he asked, "Harry, what happened? Did he attack you again just now?"

Harry told him what had happened but had to admit that he wasn't sure if Dumbledore had really talked to him or if it just had been his feverish imagination. He thought about the voice he had heard and finally said, "No, it probably was Dumbledore. We had just spoken about the old fool when it happened. I don't think that's a coincidence."

"No, probably not," Neville agreed pensively and resolved to speak with his colleagues about it. He glanced at his watch. The first years' double Herbology lesson was nearly over. "Harry, what should I do with you? Do I need to take you to Poppy?"

"No, please don't. She can't help me anyway. Just let me go back to class, it's okay. I want to be at least physically present for my classes," Harry objected and allowed himself to be led back to the greenhouse. The lesson had just finished, and Harry's classmates threw him a relieved glance when he approached them and Neville went to talk to his colleague.

Harry led his classmates up to the Charms classroom, followed by the Hufflepuffs, who were glad to have a guide through the huge and unfamiliar castle. Enid joined Harry and Evelyn, while they were walking.

"Hey, Enid," Harry said pleased. "How's Hufflepuff? Do you get along well with everyone?"

"Yes, everyone is nice, although I'm a bit sad that we're all in different Houses. When can we meet in the room you showed us on your birthday, Harry?" she asked eagerly.

Harry sighed. "Sorry Enid, but not today. But we probably have most of our classes together, as they always pair Ravenclaw with Hufflepuff for most of them, so I'll tell you when I'll be able to flash us to the room."

They had already arrived at the Charms classroom and hurriedly sat down. Harry chose to sit in the last row, while Evelyn and Brian took the seats next to him. Harry had just sat down when Lily entered the classroom from her office with Isabella in tow. Isabella quickly looked around the room and saw her adored brother. She let out a joyous, "Hawwy!" and stormed up to Harry, ignoring her mother's protest.

Harry lifted the little girl and settled her onto his lap, cuddling her close. Isabella frowned as Harry still felt hot to the touch like before. She turned her head and asked, "Hawwy goo?"

"I'm fine, Isa, thanks," Harry whispered. "But you have to be quiet now, Isa, otherwise Mummy will become very angry."

Isabella gave him a nod and leaned back into his robes, putting a thumb into her mouth while her other hand was busily cuddling her beloved teddy. Harry tried to listen to his mother for a while, until he tuned her out. His head felt so heavy that he couldn't help resting it on his sister's head. Isa stirred and quickly slid down to the floor. She determinedly walked over to her mother, ignoring the giggles and 'aww's' that followed her through the class.

Reaching her mother, Isabella said accusingly, "Harry fik!"

Lily gave her daughter a sad smile and answered quietly, "Yes, sweetie, I know that Harry is sick and should be in bed but we'll talk to him after the lesson. Go sit in your corner and play for a while, Isa."

Isabella shook her head and went back to Harry's lap, where she stayed quietly for the rest of the lesson. Lily shortly pondered if she should call her back but a look in Harry's flushed face convinced her that Harry wouldn't learn much today – with or without his sister on his lap.

"Sorry for the interruption," Lily addressed the class. "My daughter hasn't yet gotten used to the fact that her brother is a student. Now, let's practise your first Charm." She showed the class how to do the 'Wingardium Leviosa' Charm, and with a flick of her wand everyone had a feather on their table.

Only Lucy managed the Charm, while the others tried again and again to no avail. "Very good, Miss Tailor, ten points to Ravenclaw," Lily commended. "Mr. Snape," Lily then turned to Harry, whose head shot up. "If you're able to do magic around the little angel on your lap, could you please show your classmates how to do the Charm?"

Harry pulled his wand out of his robe pocket, which forced Evelyn to giggle as everyone else had already been practising the Charm for ten minutes. Then he let his feather hover to Isabella's delight. She squeaked happily and tried to get hold of the feather to the great amusement of the surrounding students.

"For our next lesson, please read the first chapter in your book and write a short summary. Mr. Snape, please stay behind for a moment," Lily said, before she dismissed the students. "You don't have to wait for Harry; to find the Great Hall you just need to go down the stairs around the corner," she told the students, seeing that all Ravenclaws and even a few Hufflepuffs were lingering by the door, obviously waiting for her son.

Harry turned his head and gave his new friends a comforting nod, and the first years hesitantly left the room. Lily sat down next to Harry in the seat Evelyn had just vacated. She put a hand on his forehead and frowned.　"Harry, you're burning up. What are you doing here? You are in no condition to attend and follow any lesson," Lily asked, reprimanding.

"Yes, I know, but that's exactly what he wants, making me miss lessons starting the first day," Harry explained. "It's not by chance that he attacked me yesterday and today."

"Today?" Lily asked horrified. "Dumbledore attacked you again?"

"Yes, but he didn't send me a vision; he only talked to me."

Suddenly, Harry felt a new sharp pain in his head and he heard Dumbledore say, '_Your father will regret what he did_.'

Harry quickly passed Isabella over to his mother and gripped his head with both hands.

"Again?" Lily asked terrified, only getting a groan as an answer. Lily rushed to the fireplace and Floo-called her husband. She quickly filled him in about Harry's problem, and ordered him to come and try to help Harry.

Seconds later, Severus stepped through the Floo, picked Harry up, and carried him through Lily's office into the living room, where he laid him onto the sofa. Lily followed with Isabella before she lit the fireplace and tried to Floo-call Minerva, but the Headmistress had already left her office, for lunch in the Great Hall. As Lily knew that Minerva was the only one who kept her mobile phone switched on in the Great Hall, she quickly took Severus' mobile phone and called Minerva to excuse them from lunch and Harry from his afternoon classes.

In the meantime, Severus entered Harry's mind. Harry showed him the vision Dumbledore had sent him the night before and let him hear what the old man said to him. Pensively, Severus left Harry's mind and waved his wand at his son to check on him. He shook his head and told Harry, "I'm afraid you have to stay here for the rest of the day. You've a high fever, and you're in no condition to attend classes. Brewing potions in your condition is, as you know, especially dangerous, and you have Potions after lunch, right?"

"Yes," Harry said darkly. "But don't you understand, Daddy? That's just what he wants."

"Yes, but we have to find a way to stop him. We are having a staff meeting this afternoon once classes are over, and I'll talk to the others about it. You may rest either here or in your dormitory if you want but only if Fawkes is with you," he finally conceded, giving Lily a short glance.

"Then I have to take his perch with me, otherwise he won't like it at all. He told me before that he doesn't like dormitories and prefers to stay here."

Severus frowned and addressed Dobby, who had just brought lunch for the four of them. "Dobby, please purchase another perch for Fawkes and have the money taken from the Snape vault. Place the perch next to Harry's bed in his dormitory."

"Yes, of course, Professor Snape, sir. Dobby is seeing to it immediately," the elf answered and was gone with a 'Pop'.

In the meantime, Lily had fetched one of the spare mobile phones out of Harry's stock and had quickly charmed it. "Here, Harry, take this with you and phone us when you have problems. I've already charmed it for you," she added.

"Thanks, Mummy," Harry replied gratefully and handed back Lily's phone.

"Harry, I want you to stay here at least until the next lesson is finished. During class, I'll brew a potion out of the very strong Pain reliever and the Fever reducer, so that you can take it with you and only have one potion to take if you need it. However, it's so strong that you can't take more than three phials of it within twenty-four hours, is that clear?" Severus asked, looking sternly at his son while he handed him two phials.

"Yes Dad, thanks," Harry replied and gulped down the potions.

"wunf, wunf, now, Hawwy!" Isabella impatiently joined the conversation.

"Yes, let's have lunch," Lily agreed.

Harry only slightly shook his head before he lay back and closed his eyes, while his parents exchanged a worried glance. "You can leave Isa here with me, Mummy," Harry mumbled, before he drifted off to sleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry woke up to a sloppy kiss being placed on his cheek. "Hey, Isa," he mumbled lazily.

"Hawwy pway?" his sister invited him cheerfully.

Harry groaned inwardly. "Shall I read you a book?" he asked hesitantly, hoping one of his parents would be back soon to rescue him as his head still felt as if it had been run over by a hippogriff.

Isabella gave him a delighted nod and dashed away only to return a minute later with what had once been Harry's favourite book about a dragon that was friends with a snake and a phoenix. Harry patted the enlarged sofa to motion his sister to lie down again next to him and started reading the story to her. None of them noticed Severus entering the room when Harry was about half through the story. He waited patiently until Harry had finished reading before he addressed his son.

"Now, Harry, the afternoon classes are over, and I have to attend the staff meeting. So far I'd left open the connecting doors so that I could hear you if something happened but now you'd be really on your own here. Do you want to return to your dormitory since your classmates will probably return soon?"

"All right, I'll ask Fawkes to flash me over. Shall I take Isa with me or will you take her?"

"Ifa tay Hawwy!" his sister shouted excitedly.

"You have to rest, Harry, and if something happens phone me immediately. I won't switch off my phone, all right?" He handed Harry a shrunken batch of potions. "Remember, Harry, not too often. If it's not too bad you only need to take a sip of it."

"All right Dad, I'll be careful," Harry ensured his father before he turned to his sister. "Sorry, Isa, but I'd like you to go with Daddy now. It's my first day of lessons and I've promised my classmates to help them with their homework. If I go to dinner today, you can come and eat together with my friends and me, all right, sweetie?"

"Harry, you are to go to dinner. If you really can't attend, please have one of your classmates tell either your Head of House or me. That doesn't apply only for today but anytime there is something wrong."

"All right," Harry agreed and called Fawkes, who flashed him to his dormitory.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Aware of the fact that his classmates would return any minute, Harry walked down to the Common room and made himself comfortable on the sofa in front of the fireplace while several older students filed into the room. He pulled out his new mobile phone and quickly made shortcuts for the most important telephone numbers, so that he could call them with only dialling one number. The group of first years joined him shortly after he finished.

"Harry, where have you been?" his friends shouted excitedly. "We were worried about you," Evelyn added quietly.

"Sorry, but my Dad made me take a nap," Harry told them uncomfortably. "As I said this morning, I'll tell you after dinner. Now, shall we start doing homework?"

"No, wait," Brian objected. "We're all together, so why can't you tell us now?"

Harry sighed. "Alright, then let's go to our dormitory. It's not an interesting story though."

The ten first years entered the boy's dormitory; Harry placed a strong Silencing Spell at the door before he explained to his classmates what he was doing. They sat down on Harry's and Brian's beds and Harry started to tell them about Dumbledore wanting to torture and perhaps even kill him because he feared that in the future Harry might be more powerful than him. He also told them how Dumbledore had tried to kill Lily and him and how Professor Riddle had saved them. He didn't tell them about being de-aged however as he didn't think anyone else should know about it, and he felt uncomfortable enough being so far ahead of everyone else even without them knowing the reason.　To his great relief, nobody interrupted him while he was talking. When he had finished the others started to ask questions.

"So, this Dumbledore is after you because your magic is so powerful? But you told us he's in Azkaban, didn't you?" Brian enquired.

"Yes, he's in Azkaban because he tried to kill me several times," Harry said darkly.

"And Professor Riddle saved you and your mother and brought your mother back when you were seven? Why not earlier?" Lucy asked curiously.

"I had to say an incantation and Dad had to brew a potion with my blood in it. My magic, which was in my blood of course, had to be strong enough for the potion to work, and I had to be able to cast the Spell properly. So we couldn't do it earlier."

"Professor Evans-Snape is your mother, right?" Aidan questioned.

"Yes, and Professor Snape is my Dad, Professor Riddle is my great uncle and my godfather, and Madam Pomfrey is my godmother," Harry admitted.

"I don't understand though why Dumbledore wanted to kill your mother in the first place," Brian said pensively.

"I have no idea. Maybe so that she couldn't give birth to any more powerful babies," Harry mused, before he gripped his head and moaned in agony.

"Was that an attack again?" Noah asked, while Evelyn, who was sitting next to Harry, soothingly rubbed his back.

"Yeah, but it wasn't a vision. They're the worst. This time, he only told me not to tell lies about him, which I'm not doing, and sent me a curse. I don't know what it is but it causes me so much pain that I get bad headaches and fevers from it, which won't even go away with potions easily," Harry explained quietly, reaching for one of the phials on his night table. He took a small sip and told his friends how Dumbledore had always attacked him on his birthday, so that he had been ill on Christmas, and not able to enjoy it.

Just then, their Head of House entered the dormitory, astonished to find all the first years huddled together on Harry's and Brian's beds. "Oh, am I disturbing an important meeting?" she asked, wondering about the disturbed faces on her students.

"No, Professor, Harry just told us about the attacks," Brian explained to the teacher.

"Oh, you told them?" Luna said astonished. "That's good, Harry, well done. In fact, I came to see how you were doing. Do you feel better?"

Harry slightly shook his head, and Noah answered for him, "He just had another attack happen, Professor."

Luna's face darkened visibly. "Your father told me he gave you a potion, so that you don't have to wait for anyone to come. I also want you to put your mobile phone on the night table, so that your roommates can call us faster if you need us."

"Yes, I already thought about that," Harry explained and showed the others his phone. "I've programmed a few numbers. Just press '1' for my father, '2' for my mother, '3' for Madam Pomfrey, or '4' for Professor Lovegood."

"Now Harry, your father and Professor McGonagall just went to the Ministry in order to ask the Minister to have the Dementors give Dumbledore the kiss; just to let you know."

Harry let out a small snort. "You don't think they'll kiss him, do you?"

"Why not, Harry? The Minister owes you a lot. You have invented the cure for Lycanthropy and it was you who invented the Charm so that everyone in the magical world can use mobile phones. You've always collaborated with the Minister, so yes, I'm quite sure he will decide to have Dumbledore kissed," Luna replied softly.

Harry's classmates listened to the conversation in awe. An instant later, however, Harry was pulled into a vision. Harry and a group of students were sitting next to the lake, obviously studying together. Suddenly a huge group of Dementors came. Harry started to shiver violently. He desperately tried to conjure a Patronus. A phoenix Patronus appeared but flashed away immediately, leaving the Dementors free to continue their destruction. Just before the Dementors kissed each of his friends, Harry managed to get out of the vision. He leaned over the edge of his bed and was violently sick.

"Please go to the Great Hall for dinner and tell someone at the teachers' table that I'm going to miss dinner because I'm staying here with Harry until you return," Luna ordered Harry's friends sternly, and everyone quietly left the dormitory.

Luna helped Harry take the rest of the potion and lie down, before she cast a slight warming Charm on him, seeing how he was shivering. "What was it, Harry?" she then asked softly, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

Harry reached for his wand and quickly asked Fawkes to fetch his Pensieve, so that he could put the vision into it. Luna was slightly shivering as well when she left the Pensieve. "Oh my, that was horrible, Harry. I hope it won't take long until he receives the kiss."

"Hopefully, because I don't know how I'll be able to even study at all otherwise," Harry admitted.

"Now, don't worry about that now. Fortunately, you don't have to study a lot for your classes."

"But Luna, I've already missed my first Ancient Runes class today. If this continues, I'll have to drop it," Harry replied in an upset tone.

"So, worst case scenario, just drop it, and pick it back up next year. It's a third years' class anyway. Apart from that, you can ask any of the third years to give you their notes. That's not a problem. But you mustn't do any homework or studying when you're ill. It's not your fault and you can't change it. Don't forget, you already know enough to take your OWLs. So, you don't have to worry about your studies at all. You only have to care of yourself and stay healthy. Everything else is unimportant. And it's very good that you told your classmates the truth because you may need their help and understanding," Luna told Harry in a quiet voice.

"Thanks, Luna," Harry mumbled tiredly.

Suddenly, Severus entered the room. Luna quickly filled him in about Harry's vision, and Severus entered the Pensieve to watch it. When he left the Pensieve, he let out a deep sigh and quietly spoke to Luna as Harry had his eyes closed. "The Minister told us they probably won't be able to give the Dementors to kiss Dumbledore. He wasn't exactly sure, but he said the Aurors have obviously lost their control over the Dementors. That's all I know at the moment. The Minister promised to enquire about it and contact us tomorrow."

Luna gave Severus an exasperated look. "You don't think Dumbledore is in control of the Dementors, do you?"

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	25. I LOVE DEMENTORS

**25 – I LOVE DEMENTORS **

"Dumbledore controls the Dementors?" Severus pensively repeated Luna's question. "Hmm. At least, that would be a good explanation as to why the Aurors don't have any control over them. Then we have to think about something else to do with the old fool."

"Daddy?" Harry suddenly asked quietly. "Do you really think Dumbledore controls them?"

Severus sighed. "Harry, I'm sorry, I don't know that. However, you can rely on us to do everything we can to find out and find a way to make Dumbledore leave you in peace. Now, Harry, I want you to take this potion, and when you wake up, you'll stay in bed until someone comes to look after you." He held a potion to Harry's lips, and Harry couldn't do anything but swallow, and by the time he finished the potion he was already fast asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry woke up to Isa squealing, "Hawwy!" He lazily opened his eyes and saw Poppy and Isabella at his side. Poppy was just waving her wand at him, and Isabella was trying to climb onto Harry's bed.

"Hi, Aunt Poppy, Isa," Harry mumbled tiredly. "Can I go to my classes?"

"No, Harry, I'm going to take you with me to the Hospital wing, where you can either rest or play with Isabella. You may come back here later when the lessons are over, that way you won't be alone."

Harry grudgingly crawled out of bed and spent the morning on the sofa in Poppy's office, talking to Isabella and reading stories to her. Isabella had brought a few books with her, and she happily asked her brother, "Hawwy wead me stowwy?"

When Harry hesitated for a moment, she gave him a puppy dog's look, emphasized by a "pwease", and Harry couldn't resist any more and read one book after the other to his little sister.

When Poppy asked Harry if he felt well enough to go to the Great Hall for lunch, he declined because he wasn't hungry at all.

"I don't mind if you're not hungry but you are going to eat. So I can make sure you actually are eating and not playing with your food, so we will eat here," Poppy decided sternly.

"Ah, no, it's all right, let's go. I mean, Mummy probably misses Isa, so…" Harry replied quickly, remembering how his godmother had forced him to eat a late breakfast a few hours ago.

When Harry arrived at the Great Hall, his classmates were already there and greeted him happily before they started to ask him lots of questions. "Harry, can you show us how to transfigure a tissue into a parchment?" Brian asked. "Lucy was the only one who managed the transfiguration."

"Very good, Lucy," Harry commended the relatively small girl with short blonde hair. "And I see you earned House points again, right?"

"Yes, that was Lucy, yesterday in Potions and today in Transfiguration," Evelyn explained, while Lucy blushed terribly.

"I'll teach you after classes in the Common room, Brian, all right? As long as Aunt Poppy lets me come back to the Common room after classes," Harry promised.

"Harry, do you know what a Boggart is?" Lucy enquired hesitantly.

"Where did you learn about Boggarts?" Harry asked, astonished. "That's third year material."

"Oh, nowhere, sorry, I just read about it and didn't know what it was," Lucy replied, blushing again.

"Ah, all right, a Boggart is something that changes its form into the thing that the person who sees it fears the most. Boggarts often hide in dark spaces, cupboards or someplace similar. As I said it depends on the person that sees it, what form it takes. I don't know what my greatest fear is, at the moment I suppose it's Dumbledore, so if I saw a Boggart, it would probably change its form to look like Dumbledore."

"Ah, I see. Thank you, Harry," Lucy said happily.

Suddenly, Lily stood behind Harry. "Harry, don't play with your food, eat please. Thanks for taking care of Isabella. Are you feeling well enough to watch her again in the afternoon, or should I take her with me?"

"I can take Isa, no problem – except for the fact that I'd prefer not to miss all my classes again but Aunt Poppy won't let me go anyway."

Lily laughed, glad that it wasn't her who had to restrain her son today. "You have to complain to your father for making a Healer your godmother." She lightly squeezed Harry's shoulder before she returned to the Head table.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry, Poppy, and Isa had just returned to Poppy's office when Minerva entered the room and sat down next to Harry, lifting Isabella onto her lap. She gave Harry a piercing glance. "Harry, the Minister contacted me right before lunch. The Aurors have obviously lost the control over the Dementors. They don't know if Dumbledore has control over them or what's happening. However, now that they know that, the Ministry has positioned several Aurors to ensure the safety of Azkaban in order to prevent a mass breakout and of course to prevent Dumbledore from leaving."

"So Dumbledore can do to me whatever he wants, right?" Harry asked horrified, his eyes full of tears.

Minerva put an arm around Harry. "I'm so sorry, Harry. But we won't give up, we will think of a way to stop him. We're going to have another staff meeting after today's classes in order to discuss the matter. Tom said that if the Dementors are really listening to Dumbledore, you may be able to talk to the Dementors as well through your scar. But I don't know if that's true and how it would work. Don't panic, Harry, we'll find a way. And don't worry about classes now; you know that you can already do everything you'd learn in the first year classes."

Suddenly, Harry heard laughter and Dumbledore's voice told him, '_Oh, Harry, they're so stupid. I'll send the Dementors over tonight. Or maybe better tomorrow. Let me think about it, I'll tell you just before I do_.'

Harry groaned in agony, leaning his head onto Minerva's shoulder. "He just told me he's going to send the Dementors over either tonight or tomorrow, he'd tell me just before he does."

"Oh my, are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, I'm fine; it's just a very bad headache. I need Dad to make a stronger potion if he can. Otherwise I won't be able to help fighting against the Dementors or try to talk to the Dementors."

"I will speak to the others at the staff meeting. Maybe Tom or your father will have an idea how you'd be able to talk or do something to help us with the Dementors. Otherwise we'll just have to fight the Dementors if he really sends them. Therefore, we'll have a Defence evening in the Great Hall tonight for all students from the upper years starting with the fifth years. We'll try to teach them to conjure a corporal Patronus," Minerva said determined. "Harry, I know that you're in no condition to do anything when he attacks you, but please try to let me know somehow in case he does warn you like he said."

"Of course, Granny, please let me come to the Great Hall tonight as well. I think I should be able to produce a corporeal Patronus; however, as I've never really done it, I need to practise, too."

"It is indeed very important. I will send Luna to check on you and bring you with her if she thinks you'll be all right. Now I should go back and alert the Minister concerning Dumbledore's threat. I will ask him to send a few Aurors to help protect us," Minerva added pensively.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When classes were over, Poppy allowed Harry to return to his Common room. Harry sat down next to his classmates before he addressed the older students. "I'm sorry; I'd like to speak with you all for a moment." It took a lot of courage to talk to the whole House, but he thought it was important for the safety of all the students, and somehow found the courage. Fortunately, he knew that all his Housemates had known him for quite a while now, and because he had won several Quidditch matches for them most people seemed to like him. So they probably wouldn't abandon him because of what he was going to tell them.

When everyone quietened down, Harry continued to speak. He told them everything he had told his classmates earlier. At first, he gained many horrified as well as pitying looks but then the students started asking him questions, which he answered as well as he could. And when he told the students about the practise Minerva was intending to hold that evening, several students approved the idea, and wanted to participate.

"Thanks for telling us, Harry. I know it must have been difficult for a first year to speak to the whole House, especially when you're still suffering from the after effects of the attacks, but we're all behind you. As Ravenclaws, we're a huge family and we will help you as best as we can," Silas, the Quidditch captain, who was a fifth year student, told Harry and received a huge applause.

Harry thanked everyone for their understanding and kindness and finally turned to the first years to help them with their homework. They first had to do their Charms homework, which was very easy for Harry to help with as he had corrected many parchments of Charms homework, essays, and tests during the last four years.

"Don't you have to do homework?" Brian asked suddenly.

"No, I've attended that class and have also done that homework several times," Harry replied and continued correcting Cian's essay. "There are classes, for which I have to do homework but at least for Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions I don't have to do any," Harry explained and added in a very small voice, "Last year, I even helped grading first year homework in Charms and Transfiguration. But I haven't studied much in Dark Arts and a few of the other subjects yet."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When everyone headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Harry went to his dormitory to rest until Luna woke him up and handed him a potions phial.

"What is it?" Harry asked confused.

"It's a nutrient potion. I don't have to tell you that your father and Aunt Poppy are very upset with you, right?"

Harry groaned. "Sorry, I forgot. I just wanted to lie down a bit to be ready for the Patronus practise tonight. Is it starting now?"

Luna gave him a short nod. "Are you sure you want to participate?"

"Yes, of course," Harry said and followed Luna down to the Great Hall.

All the older students and teachers were assembled in the Hall. Remus and Tom had taken over the lesson and were just explaining to the students what the Patronus charm was and how it had to be cast when Luna and Harry entered the Hall. Luna led him over to the end of the Hall where the teachers were standing. Ignoring the stern looks Severus and Poppy gave him, Harry sat down on the floor and waited for the practise to begin. Hermione sat down next to him. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

Harry threw her a small glance. "Yes, I'm fine. It's just a bit unnerving since I don't know what he intends to do next," he confessed in a smaller voice.

"That's true," Hermione confirmed. "However Harry, you know that you have the whole school behind you. Everyone wants to help you. Look at all the students and teachers here. Minerva didn't force the people to come. She kindly asked them during dinner. Nevertheless nearly everyone from third year up is here."

Harry looked at her, slightly consoled. "Thanks, Hermione."

At that moment, the practise began. As he remembered from his memories of his former childhood, Harry tried to think of a happy memory and finally decided on the memory of reviving his mother. Then he silently thought the incantation, using his wand. A strong white Phoenix Patronus moved around the Great Hall.　Before he could try again, Tom gripped Harry's right arm. "Harry, that's enough. That was a very powerful Patronus, and I don't want you to use any more magic today. Go back to your dormitory and rest so that you'll be able to cast such a good Patronus again whenever he sends the Dementors."

Harry sighed and mumbled something about too overprotective godparents when he proceeded to join his housemates and helped them casting the Patronus.

"You have to think about a really happy memory and then cast 'Expecto Patronum'," he told a few students, watching them trying to get white mist out of their wands.　He spent an hour going from one group to the next just like the teachers and older students, who were already able to make a corporeal Patronus. Finally, he went back to the teachers' corner and sat down on the floor to wait for someone who could accompany him back to Ravenclaw.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry was finally well enough to attend classes. The first years had Dark Arts and Transfiguration, which were both a lot of fun for Harry. However, the first years were just on their way down from the Transfiguration classroom to the Great Hall when it happened. '_Heading for the Great Hall, my boy? Now, there's a nice surprise for you outside on the grounds. Do you remember how to cast a Patronus_?' he heard Dumbledore's voice again.

Harry, sat down on the floor, gripped his head, and quickly told his worried classmates, who gathered around him, "Take my phone, call McGonagall and my father, it's beginning on the grounds." He noticed that someone took his mobile phone out of his pocket and asked someone else to give him his potion out of his bag before he closed his eyes and tried to get the pain under control. He felt a cold phial pressed against his lips and quickly downed the potion and got up onto his feet before he cast a warming spell on himself. How could he face the Dementors if he was freezing even before that?

Harry sternly ordered his housemates to return to their Common room immediately. However, Brian decided to accompany Harry to the Great Hall so that he wouldn't be alone. In the Great Hall, Brian motioned Harry to sit down, while he went to the Head table to inform the teachers about the attack.

Suddenly, Minerva's announcement could be heard. "All students please return to your Common rooms immediately. The house elves will serve your lunch in your Common rooms. All elder students, who have already managed to cast a corporeal Patronus and are willing to help us fighting against Dementors, please join us in front of the Entrance doors."

Severus came over to Harry and asked worriedly, "Are you all right, Harry?"

"Yes, Dad, I'm all right. He only told me that a nice surprise was waiting for me outside the Entrance doors. I don't know if there are really Dementors out there though." He shrugged.

"Harry, please stay behind a bit. And be careful, son. I'm very proud of you."

At that moment, Minerva entered the Hall and led everyone through the Entrance doors onto the grounds. Harry was shivering from the cold, even before he saw the black cloud of Dementors approaching from the lake. Together with the teachers and many students, he cast his Patronus, noticing that his was one of the most powerful as it remained for a very long time, chasing the Dementors. However, it obviously wasn't enough as there were still Dementors hovering around. Noticing that one of them was trying to attack one of the older boys, Harry quickly summoned all his magic and cast another Patronus, which together with a few other animals finally managed to chase the Dementors away. Completely knackered, Harry didn't bother listening to the teachers' instructions but returned into the castle and went straight up to the Common room, where his friends were waiting anxiously.

"It's all right, they're gone," Harry informed them quickly before he curled up in front of the fireplace and closed his eyes. He slept for a while until Poppy came to check on him and woke him up to give him a huge piece of chocolate before she returned to the Hospital wing, muttering to herself about godsons, who couldn't even follow simple instructions. Harry threw her a confused glance before he shrugged and started to eat the chocolate.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the following weeks, Dumbledore made a game of speaking to Harry or just attacking his mind, so that Harry could hardly do any school work or research. In the meantime, the Hogwarts teachers had sent a petition to the Ministry to kill Dumbledore with a Spell since Harry was affected so much by Dumbledore's attacks and the Dementors' kiss seemed not to be an option. However, the Minister had declined, explaining that not even the Aurors were permitted to use the unforgivable curses and that they didn't have another possible way to kill, or incapacitate Dumbledore from being able to attack Harry.

Harry was trying to strengthen his Occlumency shield although his father and Tom thought that he was already very good. Actually, they often wondered how Dumbledore was able to penetrate Harry's mind. However, one day, Harry had an idea. Late, after curfew and Luna's visit to their dormitory, Harry transformed into his phoenix form and flashed over into his parents' living room.

"Hello, Mum, Dad, I have an idea. Dad, what about, you know, when he attacks me, and at the same time you enter my mind and try to enter his mind you could do something to him, right?"

Severus sighed. "Hmm. That sounds good; the only problem is for me to be there with you just as he decides to attack you. Does he have any system? I mean, does he attack at similar times, or when you are in similar classes, at similar places, talking about similar things, or do his attacks just seem to be at random?"

"Hmm… Um… At first, I thought it was always when I said his name, but that's obviously not true. I really don't know. It's mostly when it disturbs me most. And I'm so fed up with it. I'm almost getting used to the headaches but I still feel really bad afterwards, so it's very unnerving."

"I know, Harry, believe me, I'm always thinking about what to do to the old fool. Tom has even arranged for a Death Eater meeting on Halloween. It's the first Death Eater meeting since Dumbledore has been sentenced to Azkaban. He told me that he had an idea. I assume that he's going to ask some of his Death Eaters to kill Dumbledore, but I don't know exactly what he has planned."

Harry gave him a frightened glance. "I won't do anything dangerous, Harry," Severus assured his son. "However, it's a good idea to try your idea out, although I suppose it will be difficult because of the timing."

"So maybe it would be easier if you could teach me Legilimency?" Harry asked quietly.

"Maybe we should do that. However, we can only do that when you're completely healthy, and you have to practise a lot in order to have a chance of winning against the old fool. But if you practise enough, you'll definitely be better than him."

"All right Daddy, can you please think about when you can teach me? Can I just come here whenever you tell me, or do I have to make a potion explode in order to get detention?" he asked with a small, mischievous smile playing on his lips.

"Oh, let me think. Making a cauldron explode will warrant, let's say ten spider points…"

"Ah, no, no, no! Only joking," Harry quickly interrupted his father. "I'd better flash back. Night Mummy, Daddy." Harry gave his parents each a kiss on the cheek before he transformed back and flashed back into his dormitory, where everyone else was already fast asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Although Harry always had to live in fear of Dumbledore's attacks, he enjoyed being a student at Hogwarts a lot. The ten Ravenclaw first years had become a very close group of friends, who always stayed together. The only times Harry was separated from the others was when he had different classes like Ancient Runes, or his research times, which were mostly supervised by Neville, or when he attended Quidditch practise. To his great chagrin, his father had forbidden him to even practise with his team. He was only allowed to fly during the matches as it was too dangerous if he were to be attacked while he was flying. Harry had spent hours discussing this with his father and his overprotective godmother but they insisted that he just couldn't fly.

Finally, Halloween arrived. They had a huge party in the Great Hall, which ended with curfew. Tom, Remus and Severus had to Floo over to Riddle manor for the Death Eater meeting immediately following the party. Harry was very much looking forward to what plan Tom was going to explain to his Death Eaters.

Harry returned to his dormitory with his usual group of the first years. He quickly washed up and changed into his pyjamas, before he returned to his bed and joined the others' conversation.

"Did you see Professors Lovegood and Longbottom dance together?" Noah asked, obviously impressed.

Harry laughed. "Professor Longbottom is our Head of House's fiancé; you know that, don't you?"

"What!" the others shouted surprised.

"Yes, of course, and I think they fit together perfectly," Harry insisted, laughing at his friends' amazed expressions.

Suddenly, Harry heard a voice, which he had really learned to hate during the last couple of months. '_I owe you an explanation, my dear boy. It was at Halloween when I wanted to kill your parents and you. However, Tom prevented me from killing you. But today, he's not here, so here you are: Avada Kedavra_.'

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	26. THEY ARE ON MY SIDE

**26 - ****THEY ARE ON MY SIDE**

The only thing Harry knew was pain. His roommates heard him let out a short cry, and then saw him glow a bright green, just before he went unconscious. Harry's four friends rushed over to Harry, taking in his unconscious form. "Is he still alive?" Aidan asked worriedly.

"I don't know," Brian answered shortly, already pushing buttons 1 and 3 on the mobile phone at the same time. "It's not working!" he cried out in panic. "Someone, go and get Professor Lovegood anyone!"

"Try again but only push the 3 this time," Noah ordered Brian. "It won't work if you push several buttons at once."

Brian tried again and quickly told Poppy to come over; at the same time Luna burst into the room, kneeling next to Harry. Her face had turned white as soon as she'd seen Harry's unconscious form. "He's alive. He's only unconscious," she finally said, relieved, when Poppy entered the room and waved her wand at Harry.

"Yes, he's alive, but just barely, and he seems to have been hit by a very powerful dark curse. I'm not sure what it is at the moment. What did you see exactly?" the Mediwitch finally asked.

Brian quickly described how Harry's body had glowed green for a short amount of time before he fell unconscious, and Poppy's face paled as well. "The only, and I do mean the only spell, I know that glows green is the killing curse. But Harry is not dead, at least not yet. I don't know what kind of effects it might have had on him. We can only wait and see. I'm going to take him with me."

"No, please, Madam, leave him here," Brian protested immediately.

"Yes, please. It's the weekend, and we'll be here with him the whole time," Noah added.

Cian and Aidan agreed as well and begged the Mediwitch, so that she finally relented, very hesitantly though. "For the time being, I'm going to leave him here, but when the situation affords it, I'm going to take him with me at that time." Poppy quickly waved her wand at Harry, putting a spell on him that would alert her if his condition changed even the slightest bit. Then she retreated to the Hospital Wing, promising Luna that she would alert Minerva, as well as Harry's parents.

The four boys decided to stay around Harry at least until Severus, who would definitely come to look after his son, arrived. Seeing that they were much too upset to sleep anyway, Luna agreed and called a House elf, ordering hot chocolate for the children and coffee for herself.　When Severus arrived from the Death Eater meeting two hours later, he waved his wand at Harry and frowned before he turned to the children. "Who saw exactly what happened?"

Brian hesitantly spoke up. "I did, sir. We were talking, so, yes, I saw everything."

"All right," Severus said, sighing. "Do you know what a Pensieve is?"

Brian nodded his head. "Yes sir, I do."

"Very well, do you know how to put a memory into a Pensieve?"

The boy shook his head. "No sir, I'm sorry," he whispered.

Severus took Harry's Pensieve from the shelf behind his bed and pulled out his wand, bringing the point to Brian's temple. "Now, Mr. O'Neill, please think about the memory and tell me when you're finished."

Two minutes later, Brian gave Severus a short nod, and Severus extracted the memory from his mind, before he headed into the Pensieve, inviting Luna to join him. When he returned, Severus' face had a shocked expression. "Yes, that was the killing curse but it seems as if it partly re-bounded to the caster," he said pensively. "Thank you, Mr. O'Neill, twenty points to Ravenclaw."

"Wow, thank you, Professor," Brian said, pleased. "Will Harry be all right?"

Severus cleared his mind. "We will let him sleep through the night. Tomorrow morning, I will try to enervate him and see if I can do anything for him."

At that moment, the Headmistress entered the dormitory, rushing over to Harry's bed, and Severus quickly filled her in. "All right, I'll contact the Minister, so that he can find out what condition Dumbledore is in." She pulled her mobile phone out of her robes and talked to Scrimgeour for two minutes before finishing, "I'm waiting for your call, don't hesitate to call me in the middle of the night, if needed." She addressed the other first year students.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry suddenly felt so free. '_What's wrong? I feel so… different_,' he thought. '_Nothing hurts, not even my head – it feels strange_.' He threw a confused glance around, noticing that he was on a beach. But it was different from where they always went during their summer holidays. Several people were walking along the beach, and others were playing in the water, but Harry didn't know anyone. Suddenly, he saw two men he thought he had seen before but couldn't place them. He hesitantly took a step in their direction.

One of the men noticed Harry coming over straight towards them and addressed him, "Hello. Just arrived here? You somehow look familiar."

The other man raised his head from the drawing he had been making in the sand. "Snape? You look like Snivellus, although he should be much older than you."

"Sirius? James?" Harry asked hesitantly. He knew the faces from his first childhood although there were no memories attached to them as they had been buried very deep in his mind.

"Who are you?" Sirius enquired.

"I'm Harry Snape, the son of Lily Evans and Severus Snape," Harry answered truthfully.

"You're what!" Sirius shouted flabbergasted.

"Harry my son. Yes, I know that you're Severus', but officially you were still my son when I died," James said delighted, looking at Harry in awe. "But you should be much older now, and why are you here in the first place?"

Harry sat down on the sand next to James and told the two Marauders the whole story. "So, am I dead now?" he finally asked.

"Obviously yes," James answered pensively. "However, it depends on if you are able to find the way back to the living world. If you can still access your magic, it can help you to find your way back, but it's very difficult. Are you an Animagus?"

"Yes, I'm a phoenix Animagus," Harry answered, a hint of pride swinging in his voice.

"Oh, then you should be able to get back. As a phoenix, you should be able to flash, right?" James asked, throwing Harry a comforting glance.

"Um… yes, normally I can flash, but where can I flash to from here?" Harry asked confused.

"Sorry, Harry, but we have no idea. We didn't find the way back in time. I think you only have a few days to get back," Sirius told him.

"But the earlier you get back the better. Your parents will be so worried about you. Maybe you should just try it out. If you can't manage, just come back here; we'll wait for you for a while," James suggested. "Ah, by the way, give my regards to Lily and Severus."

"And I assume Remus too?" Harry asked, smirking.

"Of course, Moony too," Sirius shouted happily.

"Oh, did I tell you… Dad and I have found a cure for Lycanthropy, and Remus is cured. He isn't a werewolf anymore."

"Wow, Harry, you and your Dad? That's absolutely terrific. Wow! Give Moony our congratulations, will you please, Harry?!" James instructed the child.

"Yes, I'll do that, provided that I'm able to get back. I'll see you again sometime; thanks for your help."

"Hopefully not too soon, Harry," Sirius mumbled, obviously biting back tears.

Harry tried to transform into his phoenix form, and it worked. He trilled a supposed to be happy melody for Sirius and James, which however sounded very unsure and frightened. Harry was afraid he may not know what he had to do in order to get back, and he wanted to get back. He wanted to be with his Mummy and Daddy, and of course Isabella. He already missed Luna and her kind words, as well as his friends. '_All right_,' he thought. '_I don't have time for these nerve wracking thoughts, I have to hurry up and try to get home_.'

He concentrated on finding the way home to where everyone was alive at Hogwarts, but suddenly a different thought penetrated his thoughts of the way home. Harry quickly changed back and addressed Sirius and James once more. "Um… you know, when I flash I can take people with me. Would it work if I tried to take you with me?"

The two Marauders gave him an exasperated look. "You… oh, wow… Hmm," James made pensively before he mused, "Do you think we'd be able to live on as ghosts, Padfoot?"

Sirius laughed. "I've no idea, Prongs, but… why not? We don't have anything to lose. So let's just try it out, if you don't mind taking us, Harry."

"All right," Harry promised anxiously. "I can't promise anything but I'll try. Grab my tail feathers when I give you a sign." Harry concentrated once again on finding the way back into Hogwarts where everyone was still alive before he gave the two Marauders a nod so that they grabbed his tail feathers, and then he flashed away immediately.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the Ravenclaw first years' dormitory, Severus was sitting on the edge of his son's bed. The students had sat with Harry until curfew, then Lily had taken over until midnight, and now, Severus was watching Harry until Luna would come to sit with him from four o'clock in the morning until the first student in the dorm room was awake.

It was now Sunday evening and Harry had already been in a coma for fifty hours. From time to time, Severus looked up from his book and watched his son's unconscious form worriedly. Sometimes, he talked to him privately, having thrown a silencing Charm around the bed.

Suddenly, Severus noticed two ghosts appearing out of nowhere. The two ghosts, he noticed shuddering, seemed to be those of Black and Potter. '_Where did they come from?_' Severus thought, slightly horrified, when the two ghosts took straight course at him.

"Hello, Severus," James was the first to address the professor. "Harry will wake up soon," he told him comfortingly.

"How do you know that? And where did you come from?" Severus asked astonished, the concern about his son causing him to forget his traditional sneer towards the Marauders.

"Harry came to where we were and when he returned here, he was kind enough to bring us with him. So, we're back in the castle," James explained joyfully.

Severus quickly waved his wand at Harry and noticed that his son had indeed come out of the coma and was in a deep sleep. He let out a relieved sigh. '_Leave it to Harry to do something that was so far unheard of_,' he thought. "Has Harry told you the good news, if he has maybe you should go visit your friend Lupin."

"You mean that he's not a werewolf anymore? Yes, he told us. Congratulations, Severus. Harry seems to have turned out to be a great lad," James said admiringly.

"Yes, he is a son a father can be proud of," Severus said proudly.

The two ghosts left the room together in order to give one of the professors the greatest shock he'd had since Harry was de-aged into a baby. From then on, laughing loudly, they decided Remus' room would be theirs too.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Shortly after lunchtime Harry groaned, his mind slowly returning to consciousness. His whole body was sore. Confused, he rubbed his forehead, trying to get his thoughts straight. '_What happened?_' he thought, bewildered. '_I remember feeling so well, not even my head hurt, but now the pain is back and worse than ever before_.' Then he suddenly remembered being on the beach together with Sirius and James. '_Oh, right, I was dead and they flashed back with me_.'

Harry slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was alone in his bed in his dormitory. However, before he was even alert enough to wonder what time it was, his godmother stormed into the room.

"Harry, oh it's good to see you awake," Poppy told him, relieved. "You gave us quite a fright, young man." She quickly waved her wand over the child and handed him several potions, noticing that Harry was obviously in so much pain that he didn't even look at the potions before he downed them.

"Your father has told me that you had quite an adventure, is that right, Harry?"

Harry frowned. "Daddy? Why? What does he know? Did he enter my mind? I didn't notice at all."

"No, but you brought two ghosts back with you. James told your father everything when he and Sirius arrived here."

"Ah, right, James and Sirius! Did they really come back with me?" Harry questioned excitedly. "Where are they?"

Poppy snorted. "Yes, you brought them back, thank you very much. After pranking Remus all night, and they have started cooperating with Peeves with playing pranks on the whole school starting at breakfast. I've already had to cure a whole class of Potions students. They were suffering from purple boils all over their arms and faces due to Sirius blowing a strong breeze over their cauldrons, making them all explode."

Harry groaned. "Oh no! I brought them back, and now they're pranking my Daddy! Oh, he'll be so angry with me. I have to go and look for them and have talk with them."

Poppy carefully took of the bandage off Harry's head, replacing it with a cold cloth across his forehead, and answered, "Ah, but I believe the whole school is grateful having the two pranksters here. Your Granny already told me she wants to see you as soon as you're awake. However, you are not to go anywhere but stay in bed."

"But, I'm fine, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. You will stay here until I tell you otherwise and not complain, otherwise I'll take you straight to the Hospital wing. Maybe tomorrow morning you will be able to leave your dorm but we'll have to see. Please eat your lunch and rest; I'll be back in time for dinner, but you can call me anytime with the mobile phone if you need me." She called Dobby and instructed him to bring lunch for Harry and watch over him, so that he'd really eat some of it. Then she left the dormitory, throwing Harry a stern glance.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Very upset with his godmother, Harry pulled his notebook out of the drawer and tried to connect it to the Internet to no avail. '_Maybe I have to study more about how the Internet exactly works_,' Harry thought, annoyed at his lack of progress. A glance at his alarm clock showed him that he had time before his classmates were going to return from lessons to run a quick errand. He quickly transformed into his phoenix form and flashed to his own room in his parents' quarters, and grabbed all the books about the Internet he owned and flashed back to the dormitory, where he obediently lay back in bed and started skimming the books.

Suddenly, he heard a strange noise coming from the other end of the dormitory. It was like the sound of a very young bird. Harry frowned. Maybe he had just imagined it; there couldn't be a bird in the dormitory. A few minutes later, he heard the same noise again, but he just couldn't summon the energy to get up and look for the sound. After hearing it a few more times, he finally had an idea what it could be.

"Now, Sirius, stop it, please. I've enough of a headache without you disturbing me all the time," Harry said tentatively.

Silently, a ghost floated over to Harry's bed. "Oh, dear, yes, Harry, I'm sorry, I won't do it again until you're back to health. But then I promise I won't stop pranking you."

Harry groaned. "Don't you think you owe me a debt for bringing you back here? I should think you'd leave my family and me in peace, otherwise, I may feel inclined to do a few tests on the results of the Avada Kedavra curse on a ghost."

Sirius chuckled. "Oh, I'm sure we'll work something out, Harry."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry had just turned back to his book, when the door to the dormitory flung open and his classmates stormed in. "Harry, you're awake!" Brian shouted happily, while the children squeezed themselves around Harry's bed.

"We're glad that you're back. We were so worried," Evelyn told him, and the others nodded their agreement.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, but I'm fine now. Shall we go down to the Common room? You have to tell me what you did in the classes, and we can do homework together. Have I missed much?"

His friends made space for him, and Harry crawled out of bed. "Um… Has someone seen my robe? I can't go in my pyjamas, now, can I," Harry mumbled, searching around his classmates until Lucy handed him the robe. Harry quickly put on a warm sweater and his robes over his pyjamas, and the first years descended into the Common room.

They did their homework for Herbology first, which was one of the few classes Harry had to do the homework. Then his classmates proceeded to do their Transfiguration essay, while Harry took a short nap in his seat in front of the fireplace, until Lucy woke him up. "Sorry, Harry, can you help us quickly?"

The friends were still engrossed in their transfiguration homework, and Harry was just showing them how to transfigure a brown plush cat into a red one, when the Headmistress entered the Common room. Only when the Common room had turned uncharacteristically quiet, did the first years notice that Minerva had entered the room and gave her an expectant look.

"Mr. Snape," Minerva said sternly. "I heard that you had strict orders from Madam Pomfrey to stay in bed. Please follow me into your dormitory; I'd like to have a word with you."

Harry groaned inwardly and anxiously followed the teacher up the stairs to his dormitory, accompanied by worried and sympathetic looks from his friends. Minerva made him take off his robe and lie down before she sat on the edge of his bed.

"Harry," she said and pulled him into a bear's hug. When she let Harry go, he noticed that tears were welling in his Granny's eyes. "We were so worried, Harry. It's good to have you back. Now, listen. Some of us had hoped that the curse had backfired on Dumbledore, but the Minister went to Azkaban to see him, and told me that Dumbledore is in perfect condition, unfortunately. However, Uncle Tom made plans with his Death Eaters, and are they are going to go to Azkaban tonight in order to do something about the coot."

_tbc... _

_You can find a chapter graphic on my newsgroup page._

_Thanks to my betas! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	27. WHEN THEY BELIEVE

**27 – WHEN THEY BELIEVE**

Harry gasped. "Are they going to try to kill him? But how will they be able to get around the Dementors?"

"The Dementors let people in and out of Azkaban, and Aurors Tonks and Shacklebolt will accompany the Death Eaters to speak to the Aurors. In fact, the Minister knows about the plot – unofficially of course," Minerva explained patiently.

"By the way, Harry, on one hand it was nice of you to bring James and Sirius back. On the other hand, I don't appreciate them playing pranks the whole day, and that is all Sirius has done today. Do you think you have any influence on them?"

Harry sighed. "Sirius has tried to prank me as well, but I told him to stop because my head hurt, and he promised to stop until I was feeling better. I then told him that he owes me because I brought him here and that he has to behave, otherwise I'd try the killing curse on him."

Minerva snorted. "You really told him that?"

Harry gave her a short nod.

"All right, let's see then," Minerva said, obviously slightly relieved. "Now, Harry, how are you feeling? And don't tell me 'fine'," she added sternly.

"My whole body is still sore, and I feel a bit exhausted," Harry admitted and explained, "Maybe flashing back with two guests, from wherever I was, may have been especially tiring."

"That could be the reason, Harry," Minerva said pensively. "I will send Poppy over immediately following dinner. Please do what she says. Now, I have to attend dinner in the Great Hall, but someone will come and join you for dinner here."

"All right, thank you, Granny," Harry answered and went back to reading his book, until his parents and Isabella joined him a few minutes later.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Late in the evening, Luna was sitting at the edge of Harry's bed, quietly speaking with the boy, when Severus entered the dormitory and told them, "As far as I know, Tom and his people should arrive in Azkaban soon, and I'm going to stay here for awhile just in case the Death Eaters fail and Dumbledore opens the connection again to torture you.

Harry threw his father an anxious glance, and Luna asked, "Do you think the curse can hit Harry through the connection?"

"Possibly," Severus replied and sat down on a chair. "Harry, as soon as you notice even the slightest pain in your scar, will you please tell me so that I can enter your mind and try to protect you."

"All right Dad, thanks," Harry replied, slightly consoled. He closed his eyes to rest for a moment, while Luna and Severus talked quietly.

アズカバンでは

Tom, Remus, Draco, Tonks, and Shacklebolt met at the Ministry of Magic to take a Portkey provided by the Minister, which took them directly to the island where Azkaban was. When they arrived at the prison, the Aurors motioned the Dementors to leave the visitors alone, and fortunately, the Dementors backed off immediately.

The Aurors in charge had already been informed by the Minister about the visitors and the purpose of their visit. Therefore, they didn't take away the visitors' wands, and one of the guards led the group to a highly warded cell located a long distance from the entrance. Tonks and Shacklebolt remained behind to speak to their colleagues so that they were not witnesses to what they knew was to happen, while Tom, Remus, and Draco entered Dumbledore's cell, with their wands raised and pointed at Dumbledore.

"Good evening, gentlemen," Dumbledore greeted them astonished.

"Oh, I don't think we have time for small talk, old man," Tom replied. "You've done a bit too much, torturing Harry all the time."

"I'm not doing anything to Harry except for speaking with him from time to time; he has always been like a grandson to me," Dumbledore challenged.

"And what about casting the killing curse on an innocent child, such as him?" Tom shouted himself into a rage. After exchanging a few more pleasantries with the old wizard he cleared his throat and quickly incanted, "Avada Ke…"

Dumbledore quickly transformed into his phoenix form and started to flash away while Tom finished the incantation, "…dava."

"Oh no!" Remus groaned as Dumbledore had still managed to flash away.

"Hmm. Yes, I mean, he flashed away but if you ask me his wings were burning," Draco mused. "It's a pity that we don't know where he's gone to."

どこへ行ったのでしょう

While the men were talking at Azkaban, Harry suddenly started to moan in agony. Luna quickly threw a Silencing Spell around them, while Severus told Harry to look at him and feverishly tried to look into the green eyes that only opened slightly. The pain in Harry's head took Severus aback. He waited a few minutes, but as the connection to Dumbledore remained quiet, he left his son's mind.

Severus quickly waved his wand at Harry and said to Luna, "Please call Poppy," before he asked Harry flabbergasted, "That pain is unbearable; is it always so bad when he attacks you?"

Harry groaned. "No, it's bad but nothing like this. It's like it was after the killing curse, except everything hurts and not just my head."

Poppy arrived and Severus explained, "He seems to have been in the whoosh of the killing curse Tom and his people cast on Albus."

At that moment, Tom entered the dormitory with an angry look on his face. Poppy quickly forced a few potions down Harry's throat, and Tom started to explain what had happened. "We got in without any problems, and then I cast the killing curse at him. However, while I was still saying the incantation, Dumbledore transformed into his phoenix form and managed to flash away. I don't know how he was able do that. Azkaban was supposed now be warded against the Animagus transformation and against Apparating as well."

"How can we keep Harry safe if he is now free again?" a horrified Luna asked.

"We're not exactly sure if he just got away or if he perhaps was hit with the Spell and is now hurt," Tom said pensively. "Draco said he thought he saw his wings burning as he flashed away. And of course, we have no idea where he is."

"Can't we send Fawkes to find out where and how he is?" Harry threw in.

"Yes, that's a good idea," Severus agreed.

"Fawkes, could you flash to Dumbledore and check out the situation, please?" Harry asked his familiar.

#Yes, of course, my nestling, I can do that. I'll be back shortly. Don't worry, I'll protect you if he comes here# Fawkes answered and flashed away immediately.

When Fawkes returned, he let out a happy trill and explained, #Dumbledore has obviously been hit by the dark curse while he was in his bird form. 

Therefore, he has gone through a burning and is a small nestling now. So, he won't be able to do anything to you for at least three weeks.#

Harry lazily translated what Fawkes had said, and the teachers listened interestedly. "Fawkes, do you know where Dumbledore is? Or could you take us to him?" Luna asked.

Fawkes shook his head. #I know where he is and no I cannot take you there. He is now at Dumbledore Manor, but I'm unable to take anyone with me because of the wards that surround it.#

"We won't be able to kill a phoenix easily anyway, right, Fawkes?" Severus spoke up, raising an eyebrow.

#No, you can't kill him. The only possibility is to prevent him from staying in a warm place or to starve him. He was in the Master bedroom, huddled in front of a fireplace, so I suppose his house elves are caring for the nestling. And I wouldn't be able to take him out of the Manor because of the wards and because of the house elves he has protecting him. I'm sorry, but I do not think there's anything we can do at the moment.#

Finished with the translation, Harry's eyes shut and he fell into a disturbed sleep.

"At least, he shouldn't be able to do anything to Harry for a few weeks, right, Fawkes?" Luna enquired.

Fawkes gave her a short nod and trilled a comforting melody.

"We should question Fawkes a bit more tomorrow, when Harry's awake," Severus suggested. "So he should be all right on his own during the night I suppose."

The others agreed, and Severus tucked Harry in, before the adults left the dormitory.

ハリーが可哀そう

Although Harry had only been in the whoosh of the killing curse through his scar it affected him greatly, probably because it had only been a few days after being directly hit with the killing curse. He didn't only suffer from the pain and a fever as usual after Dumbledore's attacks, but several of his internal organs seemed to be affected and not working as well as they should have been. Therefore, Poppy insisted on keeping him in bed for the rest of the week and threatened to take him with her if he dared fight her. Harry was not too upset because he had to admit that he was feeling awful. He was grateful to be allowed to stay with his friends, even if Poppy, his parents, and his Head of House showed up every now and then to look in on him.

While his friends were gone during the day, Harry occupied himself trying to connect his computer to the Internet. However, he had already read all his books on the topic and still didn't have a clue what to try next. One evening when Luna came to speak to him, as she always did after curfew, while his friends were still in the Common room finishing their homework, Harry seized the chance to speak to his Head of House privately.

"Luna, I know that I'm supposed to stay here for some stupid reasons, but can you perhaps take me to the library in London one evening? I really need to get a few books for my research," Harry pleaded, giving the teacher a hopeful glance.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't do that. Even if I thought you were well enough for the trip, which I don't think you are, I couldn't take you there against Poppy's order, since I'm a teacher here. I'm sorry, Harry. Your parents or your godparents could override Poppy's authority but I'm in no position to do that even as your Head of House. However, I've a free period late Friday afternoon. If you can tell me exactly what you need, I will go and get the books for you then."

"Thank you, Luna, but I have to search through the books, since I don't know what they have," Harry replied solemnly, thinking about how to get to the library on his own.

Harry knew exactly when Lily, Severus, and Luna had their free periods as they often joined him during these times when he was sick after the attacks, apart from the fact that he normally had his research lessons with the three teachers during their free periods. Therefore, Harry knew that on Wednesday morning, nobody except for Poppy or perhaps Minerva was likely to visit him. So he decided to quickly flash over to the library, borrow a few books, and flash right back.

As usual, Poppy came to check on him as soon as the first classes of the day started. Normally, she stayed for a while to talk with Harry. On this day, however, Harry was afraid that she could notice how excited he was and pretended to be tired. Therefore, his godmother told him to rest and quickly returned to her office. Harry once again thought about his plan and only waited until he was sure the library would be open before he left. He then transfigured his pyjamas into jeans and sweatshirt, transformed into his phoenix form, and told Fawkes what he intended to do.

#You are crazy, Nestling, but at least you know that the old fool can't do anything to you. Shall I come with you?#

#No, thanks.# Phoenix Harry replied and flashed straight into the computer section of the library, carefully looking around when he arrived. He was fully prepared to cast a Memory Charm on someone, but fortunately, nobody had seen him. Harry quickly skimmed the Internet relevant shelves and chose five books that might help him solve his problem. Standing in front of the book shelves searching for an hour made him feel absolutely awful, and he didn't bother checking the books out but just shrunk them, put them into his jeans pocket, and flashed back into his dormitory. When Fawkes told him that nobody had been there to notice Harry's absence, Harry was very relieved, transformed back, took the books out of his jeans pocket, and transfigured his outfit back to pyjamas. He fell asleep almost immediately after he lie down.

However, the teachers were not as stupid as he thought. During lunchtime, Poppy, Luna, Lily, and Isa came to see Harry, and when Poppy checked on him, she noticed how much worse his condition was compared to a few hours earlier. Luna quickly guessed what Harry had been doing that morning, especially when she saw the still shrunken books on his night table. Knowing that Poppy would take Harry with her and that he would be in a lot of trouble, Luna decided to keep quiet for the moment and talk to Harry later.

During the second afternoon lesson, Neville took over Luna's first years' class and taught them the Lumos Charm as Luna had asked him after lunch to do. Luna went to her first years' dormitory, woke Harry up and had a very stern conversation with the boy. "Harry, wake up, please, I have to speak with you."

"Hmm?" Harry asked, lazily opening one eye. Seeing his Head of House glaring at him, he was instantly fully awake. "Sorry, Luna, what's wrong?" he asked, confused.

"Harry, how stupid do you think we are?" Luna asked upset. "You went to the library on your own, didn't you?"

A small sign of shock flickered in Harry's eyes before he quickly averted them to his bed cover. "'m sorry," he mumbled, anxiously trying to hide his shaking hands under the bed cover.

"Harry, you know how much everyone here cares about you. How can you so easily put your life into danger? I think Poppy made it absolutely clear that you have to stay here. So, if we can't rely on you to follow her orders, how can we let you stay here on your own? I haven't told Poppy yet but I promise you if you ever do such a stunt again, then I will and you will have no choice but to go with her to the Hospital wing."

"Don't worry, I won't do anything like that again," Harry sobbed.

Luna sighed. "I hope you've learned something from this. Since you have made yourself so much worse, you may not get up and spend the evening in the Common room today. You must stay here, and in the bed. Also, once you are feeling better I want you to write lines for me. Please write one hundred times, '_I have to obey my teachers, and I mustn't put myself in danger_'."

Harry gave her a wary nod, not even trying to keep his tears at bay anymore. He loved Luna so much; she was such a good friend, and he just couldn't bear seeing her so disappointed in him. Luna sat down on the edge of his bed and pulled him in a gentle hug, holding him until his breathing evened and he fell into an exhausted sleep.

反省します

During the next two weeks, Harry enjoyed everything very much. For the first time since he had officially started Hogwarts, he didn't have to be afraid of Dumbledore's attacks. James and Sirius even managed to talk Harry into playing pranks with them. During the evening before Harry was allowed to return to classes, the two ghosts showed up in his dormitory and told him, "Harry, you have to help us. You're good at Potions, right?"

Harry gave them a wary look and replied, "Not good, but if it's an easy potion, I probably can do it."

"Great," James whispered. "We want to play a prank on Moony."

"A prank?!" Harry squeaked, horrified. "I don't play pranks, I'm a good boy," he insisted.

Sirius snorted. "You don't have to play the prank, we only want you to brew a potion for us, and then we'll put it into his pumpkin juice."

Harry sighed annoyed but couldn't help it when his eyes started to twinkle mischievously. "And what are the effect of said potion?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, so that he resembled his father a lot.

"Oh, we can't tell you that in advance but it's harmless," Sirius chuckled, and James handed Harry a parchment that had a potions recipe.

"I have to ask my dad when and if I can brew it, and I hope he'll let me," Harry told them. '_Dad will surely know what it is and would tell me if it was dangerous_,' he thought, slightly relieved. "I'm sorry, but I really have to behave; I still have to write a hundred lines for my Head of House because of flashing to the library in London when I wasn't supposed to."

"Wow," James said in awe.

"And you're telling us that you're a good boy who doesn't play pranks?" Sirius asked, rolling his eyes.

"That was different, I wasn't hurting or playing a prank on anyone," Harry defended himself.

"You were hurting yourself, Harry," Luna reminded him and Harry jumped in fright. He had been so engrossed in his conversation with the ghosts that he hadn't heard his Head of House entering his dormitory.

"All right, I'll ask my Dad tomorrow after my Potions lesson. Come again tomorrow evening and you will find out if dad let me brew it." Harry quickly finished his talk with Sirius and James so he could go to bed.

どういったものを作るのでしょう

Harry and his classmates had Potions following breakfast. Harry sat down in his usual seat between Evelyn and Noah, since they were they were the ones who had the most problems with Potions. However, he really had to concentrate because he was very excited about the potion Sirius and James had asked him to brew. He was so engrossed in his thoughts that he managed to brew his own potion perfectly, which he probably would have been able to brew in his sleep; however, Evelyn had to ask him three times, "What's next?" until Harry noticed he was being spoken to.

Harry nearly jumped, startled and quickly told his friend, "the dittany powder. But you have to be careful, stir twelve times clockwise and then seven and a half times counter-clockwise," he whispered.

"Mr. Snape, please be quiet, or do you wish to help the whole class through the brewing process?" his father reprimanded him sternly.

Harry shook his head. "Sorry, Professor."

Fortunately, Severus hadn't taken points but nevertheless, Harry was shaken to have been reprimanded in front of the whole class. Luckily his Potion was already finished; otherwise Harry was sure he'd have made it explode. When the lesson was finished, he told his classmates that he had to speak with his father for a moment and that they should go ahead to their next class without him. "Do you have a moment, Professor?" he addressed his father politely, seeing that there were still students in the classroom.

"Hello Harry, are you all right?" his father asked, giving his son a piercing look.

"Yes, Daddy, I'm fine. Um… Do you think I could brew a Potion today? I have my research lesson with you this afternoon, right?"

"Yes, I think so. But what Potion do you want to brew and why?"

Harry showed his father the recipe James had given him, and Severus frowned after skimming through the parchment.

"Who gave this to you and what do you want to do with the potion?" he asked his son sternly.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had no clue what kind of potion it was. "Um… Sirius and James gave it to me and asked me to brew it because they want to prank Remus," he explained hesitantly.

Severus groaned. "And you just agreed to brew something which you don't even know what it is, hmm?" he questioned Harry, glaring at him.

Harry shook his head. "No, Daddy, I told them I had to ask you, but I thought you'd tell me if it was dangerous."

"Let me tell you something. If they use it on Lily or me, you will be held responsible. And you will really suffer that day because you will be teaching all my classes. Don't forget that when you give the potion to them. All right, I'll see you in the afternoon."

"Thank you, Dad," Harry said in a small voice and anxiously headed to his next class. What could that potion be? He really had to make sure that James and Sirius only used it on Remus and not on his parents or Luna. She would know immediately that it had been him who brewed the potion.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my brilliant betas Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace and Murgy31!_

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	28. THAT THEY CAN GET ME

**28 ****– ****THAT THEY CAN GET ME**

That afternoon, Harry anxiously brewed the potion, which was a bit complicated but not overly so. Unfortunately, it took him longer than he had expected, and dinner was half over when he finished it. "Well done," his father commented before he added, "not that I appreciate my son brewing prank potions but nevertheless."

Harry managed to convince James and Sirius to use the potion on Remus on Wednesday morning since he would have the Ravenclaw first years directly after breakfast. Throughout the next day Harry was very excited and just couldn't wait for Wednesday to come. On Tuesday evening, he had assembled his classmates in his dormitory and explained to them that the two ghosts were planning to prank Remus, which would happen the next morning during their class.

His classmates were delighted since they had been so busy adapting to their lessons and looking after Harry after the many attacks that they hadn't even played one single prank on anyone so far.

Finally, Wednesday morning arrived, and the Ravenclaw first years were the first to leave the Great Hall after breakfast. Excitedly, they filed into the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom and waited for Remus to arrive.

When the teacher finally entered the classroom, he looked absolutely normal. Remus waved his wand at the blackboard and a few instructions appeared that they had to follow first. Nobody noticed that the teacher hadn't even said 'Good morning', and Harry already worried that the two ghosts had – be it by chance or willingly – given the potion to the wrong teacher. Obviously sensing his worries, Lucy raised her hand, and when the teacher gave her a short nod, asked, "Professor, can you please explain the difference between a Grindylow and a Brombylow?"

As soon as Remus opened his mouth and let out the first few words, the whole class erupted with laughter. Remus wasn't talking but singing the explanation. "They are the same, but you find Grindylows in lakes like our lake here at Hogwarts, while Brombylows live in the sea."

"Let's send Moony into the Eurovision contest next year," one of the two ghosts that were hovering in the back of the classroom chuckled, while the Hufflepuffs stared at them curiously, not used to ghosts who played pranks on teachers.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next few weeks, Harry was even allowed to actively participate on Quidditch practise. On the last Saturday in November, just a week after the opening Quidditch match of the school year, Gryffindor versus Slytherin, which Slytherin won, Ravenclaw had to play against Hufflepuff. If there were Ravenclaw first years who hadn't yet heard the story how Harry had helped the Ravenclaws win the match over the teachers before, they would have stopped doubting why Harry didn't have to try out for his Seeker position after that match.

It was a cold day and heavy snow clouds were hovering over the Quidditch pitch making it was difficult to find the Snitch. About an hour into the game, Harry finally spotted the small, golden ball in the midst of the clouds. He hurried to catch it and had already reached out a hand, when he was suddenly hit by a Bludger that seemed to have come out of nowhere. His leg hurt terribly, so that Harry closed his eyes for an instant, but as he had become used to pain during the last months he didn't give it another thought, but continued the search for the Snitch that had vanished in the meantime. Only forty minutes later, Harry saw the golden ball again. '_No, this time, I won't approach it directly_,' he decided and, glancing to the Hufflepuff Seeker to be sure that he hadn't seen the Snitch, Harry went into a deep dive, making the spectators gasp. Finally, he pulled up a few meters above the ground and caught the struggling Snitch within a minute.

"Harry Snape catches the Snitch, Ravenclaw wins 320 – 190," Harry could hear Rolanda's announcement and quickly dove down to the ground, where he was surrounded by his cheering House mates within seconds.

Noticing that he could hardly stand on his leg, he excused himself for a moment and hobbled over to where the teachers were still sitting. "Aunt Poppy, I was hit by a Bludger and my foot hurts." he said quietly.

"Come here, Harry, and let Aunt Poppy have a look," Minerva, who was sitting next to the Medi-witch, told him and pulled him onto her lap.

"Your ankle is sprained, sweetie. Try to keep off your foot for the evening." Poppy pulled a healing cream out of her bag, which she always had with her for Quidditch games, and smeared a bit on Harry's ankle, before she gave him the rest of it and told him to apply it again before going to bed.

Nobody noticed light blue eyes watching Harry's every move.

When Harry arrived in the Common room together with his Housemates, who were as excited as he was, he called Dobby and told him that they'd like to have a victory party. "Could you please bring us something to eat and to drink, Dobby?" he asked politely.

"Of course, Master Harry, of course; Dobby wills see to it immediately," the little elf replied happily.

An instant later, a large amount of delicacies appeared on the tables in the Common room, and a huge victory party began, which was still underway when Luna entered the Common room around curfew. One of the prefects quickly handed her a Butterbeer, and the professor sat down for a while. An hour later, Luna shooed everyone to bed before she came over to Harry and reminded him to apply his cream. Harry blushed terribly at the attention but said obediently, "Yes Professor, thank you."

That evening, Harry went to bed feeling very happy. It had been his first Quidditch match as a student, and he had managed to catch the Snitch in time to win the game. On her walk through the dormitories around midnight, Luna gave the small boy a fond smile, glad that he was peacefully asleep with a smile playing on his lips.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few hours later, however, Harry was having a strange dream. He was playing in the same match again but this time the Bludger hit him in the head full force, and he couldn't keep himself on his broom. The instant he crashed into the ground, he was hit by a green curse and remained unconscious forever. The dream ended with a sharp pain in his head, and Harry woke up.

Luna, who had cast a spell on Harry to be alerted if Harry was in distress, arrived just in time to see Harry getting sick all over himself. She quickly waved her wand, cleaning him up, and sat down on the edge of his bed, sighing. "Has it started again?" she asked unnecessarily, receiving a short nod.

Harry quickly gulped down his potion and put the memory into the Pensieve for his Head of House to watch before he closed his eyes again, feeling very drowsy. "I'm all right, Luna; go back to bed. Sorry for waking you up during the night."

Luna could hardly understand his mumbling. "Now, Harry, I believe it's time to think how to harm him. Your father has taught you Legilimency, hasn't he?"

"Yes," Harry replied tiredly. "But I've no idea how to get into his mind or even send curses at him.

"Hmm… You know, it's difficult for me because I haven't been in that situation, but maybe when he opens the connection and hurts you, you try to fight back. I don't know how though. Maybe your father could enter your mind and search for the connection to either close it or to use it in this manner."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to ask Dad. What time is it?"

"It's nearly five in the morning, Harry."

"Can I flash home then to speak with my dad, please?"

"I don't think you're in a condition to flash but you may ask Fawkes to take you. Afterwards I want you to return here and rest. I'll send Poppy here after breakfast to check up on you."

"All right, and thanks Professor." Harry asked Fawkes to flash him home, and a minute later, he silently entered his parents' bedroom.

Severus woke up immediately when Harry touched his arm. "What's wrong, Harry?" he asked concerned.

"Sorry Daddy, nothing really," Harry replied hesitantly. "Can we go sit on the sofa? I mean, I don't want to wake Mum up too."

A minute later in the living room, Harry continued, "He attacked me again tonight. Luna came and talked with me for a while, and she suggested you should enter my mind and try to find the connection for me."

Severus remained pensive for a moment before he replied, "Yes Harry, we can try that. I had hoped we could find another method but since he has obviously recovered enough to torture you again, we should really try it. The problem is son, that I'm afraid to hurt you."

"I'm used to pain, Dad. Please," Harry said pleadingly, "Can you try it now?"

Severus waved his wand at Harry and frowned. "Harry, I don't think it's reasonable to try something like that in your current condition. Have you taken your potion?" When Harry confirmed, he continued, "Nevertheless you are feverish and in pain. Maybe we should wait until tomorrow."

"No!" Harry contradicted immediately. "Yes, I know that I'm unwell today. He obviously used a different spell than before because I'm very dizzy this time. But you know, trying this could a life or death situation, so I don't care if it hurts. Let's just try it out. Please Daddy, help me."

Severus sighed. "All right, Harry, are you ready?"

Harry gave him a sad smile. "As ready as I'll ever be, Dad."

The professor lifted his wand and cast the Legilimens Spell on his son, very careful not to overtly hurt him. When he came to the image with the dolphins, he noticed that his son was just letting down his Occlumency wards. '_He's really good_,' Severus thought proudly and proceeded to search the edges of Harry's mind for an external connection. His son's mind was well organized. Of course that had been Severus' work as he had organized it in several blocks when he helped Harry to put his old memories in a well warded block in the very back of his mind.

Severus only glanced at the blocks on both sides and finally found something, hidden behind just everything else. '_That must be the connection that leads from his scar to the old fool_,' he thought and prepared himself to enter the foreign mind. However, he then remembered that Harry hadn't been in a good shape and that it might be better to retreat from his mind and return as soon as Harry felt better. He now knew where he had to look for the connection, so it would be much faster to get there the next time. Slightly regretting this decision, he ended the Legilimency spell and turned to his son, who was looking worse for wear.

"Did you find anything?" Harry asked immediately.

"Yes, Harry, I believe I found the link. However, I was in your mind long enough, considering the poor condition you are in today. I will try to enter his mind as soon as you feel better. We might be able to try tonight."

Harry groaned. "We have to do it as soon as possible since it seems to be getting worse each time. Dad, do you think you can show me how to enter his mind, so that, if necessary, I'll be able to try it by myself?"

"Yes, I'll probably be able to guide you, Harry. Oh, don't forget to put up your wards again."

"Because they help me so much?" Harry asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow. "Yes, I'll do it," he added, when Severus repeated his gesture.

While Harry tried to put his dolphin image in front of everything else again, Lily entered the living room. "What are the two of you doing up so early?" she asked curiously but soon added, "What happened?" after taking in Harry's pale form.

Severus quickly filled her in before he told Harry to stay where he was for the day. "But Luna told me to go back to my dorm when I was done here," Harry answered hesitantly.

"Your mother will go to the Great Hall for breakfast and speak with Luna," Severus promised. "We will both leave the doors to our offices and classrooms open, so that we can hear you if you have problems. You can call us anytime."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the afternoon, Severus once more entered Harry's mind. He had told Harry to watch closely, and Harry had already pulled down his wards, so that Severus could go directly to the link connection he had discovered that morning. Careful not to be discovered immediately, he tried to cross the link and indeed managed to access someone else's mind. '_It must be Dumbledore's,_' he thought and sent a few words in a menacing voice. "I suggest you stop torturing me. Otherwise I'll do much worse to you."

He felt it as the old man tried to push him out, but Severus was by far the more experienced Legilimens, so that Dumbledore didn't have a chance against him. As tempting as it was to play around in the old man's mind, Severus decided to retreat now for Harry's sake. But he would return and assist Harry in entering his enemy's mind.

Dumbledore, of course, was not very pleased. He had obviously decided to torture the child with the Cruciatus curse. Fortunately, Severus was still at Harry's side and helped him quickly to bring up his wards again and close the connection in just a moment. As soon as the attack was over, Severus retreated to his lab to brew the Anti-Cruciatus-potion, while Lily and Isabella took care of Harry.

"Hawwy tay hewe?" Isabella asked hopefully.

"Yes, Isabella, Harry is staying here tonight," Lily answered firmly and went to the fireplace to speak with Luna and tell her that Severus wanted to keep Harry overnight to be able to help him if necessary.

Isabella was over the moon to have Harry home, even if he was only lying on the sofa the whole time. In the evening, Severus motioned Harry to sleep in his parents' bed for the night, so that he only had to kick him if he needed help. However, Dumbledore had obviously decided to leave Harry in peace, and Harry slept peacefully until Lily woke him up in the morning when it was time to get ready for classes.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next few days, Dumbledore kept quiet, and Harry slowly relaxed again. He even forgot that he had only been allowed to fly during the time in which Dumbledore was a baby phoenix and normally wasn't supposed to attend Quidditch practise. One day, Harry had just attended Quidditch practise in order to practise for the match against the teachers that would take place on the last day of school before the Christmas holidays began.

After practise, Harry entered the Changing rooms together with his teammates and took a shower. While he was still dressing, Dumbledore attacked his mind, sending the curse at Harry that made him so dizzy. Fortunately, Harry always had a phial of his potion with him. He quickly took a sip and sat down to wait for a while until he felt a little better. However, when he finally left the changing rooms, his teammates had obviously thought that he had already returned to the castle and nobody had waited for him. '_Ah, if I only knew how to make the old man leave me alone_,' Harry groaned inwardly, fighting back the tears. He sighed and slowly made his way through the dark in the direction of the castle's huge Entrance doors.

Suddenly, Dumbledore appeared a few meters in front of Harry. Harry recognized the old man immediately even if he hadn't seen him for quite a while. Dumbledore didn't waste time and raised his wand speaking the most unforgivable curse. Harry was much too dizzy to react and jump out of the way. He just stood there watching until Fawkes suddenly jumped in the way and took the curse for Harry. While Dumbledore watched his former familiar burst into flames, Harry quickly waved his wand, casting the strongest stunning spell that he was capable of at the man.

Seeing that the old man fell to the ground, Harry pulled out his mobile phone and called his father as well as Minerva in order to get help in time. He carefully picked up his baby phoenix and cradled him close to his chest to keep him warm while waiting for the others to arrive. Fortunately, help arrived after a few minutes, and Severus assisted Harry back to his dormitory as soon as the Aurors arrived to take Dumbledore back to Azkaban.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Even back in Azkaban, Dumbledore continued to attack Harry through their connection every now and then. Whenever Severus had some free time, he called Harry over in order to teach him to attack the old man. However, Harry was still not adept enough to answer an attack with one of his own. After practising every other day for three weeks he became much better and even tried to enter Dumbledore's mind on his own, while Severus was sitting next to him, worriedly watching his son. "Yes, it worked," Harry cheered after retreating from his enemy's mind. "I just said 'Good evening' to him."

"Well done, son, very well done indeed," Severus commended Harry. "Now you only have to practise throwing curses at him. But as you're capable of wandless magic, it shouldn't be that much of a problem."

"Dad, do you have an idea if it will be possible for me to speak to the Dementors though the connection to Dumbledore?"

"I don't have a clue, Harry. However, I can try to enter his mind again and have a look if you want me to," he offered hesitantly. "However, as there are only ten days left until the holidays, let's wait until then before we try it so we are well rested and don't have to fear that you'll have to miss classes because of him fighting back."

"All right," Harry agreed readily.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The beginning of the Christmas holidays was the main topic in the Common room. Especially the first year students were very excited because it would be the first time for them to return home since starting Hogwarts. Harry was a bit sad. On one hand he was looking forward to spending some time with his parents and his sister, on the other he knew that he would miss his friends terribly. He had already decided to give all his friends mobile phones for Christmas. That way they would be able to communicate while they were home, but nevertheless it would be very different than spending the whole day together like they did at Hogwarts.

Thinking about his birthday was a bit depressing. His friends would all be gone as it was the day before Christmas and they would be home for the first time in four months, so he couldn't easily invite them to come over for the day. But he would just have a belated party after his classmates returned, and at least he could share his birthday cake with his family and the other teachers, who remained in the castle.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One morning, Brian received an owl during breakfast. He only threw a glance at the parchment that was attached and quickly put it into his robe pocket. "Ah, just an answer I've had been waiting for, nothing important," he assured his friends that were looking at him curiously.

"All right, it's time to go. We have Potions first," Harry reminded his friends, and the group quickly left the Great Hall, heading for the dungeons. Harry was in a very good mood. For once, his head didn't hurt because Dumbledore hadn't attacked him for a few days, and he loved Potions very much, especially as he valued the time he could spend with his father even in just a student – teacher relationship. Harry absentmindedly sat down next to Brian in the first row, smiling at Evelyn, when she slid in the seat on his other side.

Harry calmly brewed his Potion. It was a Potion similar to one mostly used as the base of different Healing Potions, such as the Calming Draught, and he had often helped his father brew it when he made Potions for the Hospital wing. Harry had just added the last ingredient and was busy counting as he stirred the potion counter-clockwise. Suddenly, Brian bumped Harry slightly in his side, making Harry jump in surprise. Unfortunately, he stumbled into his cauldron, which made the Potion explode and spill all over him. Harry slid to the floor unconscious when the potion touched him right in front of his father's and his friends' horrified eyes.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	29. I SHARE IT WITH HARRY

**29 – I SHARE IT WITH HARRY**

Everyone, who was sitting near the two boys started to shout at Brian all at once. With a quick 'Evanesco' Severus vanished all of the potions in the room and rushed over to Harry, dismissing the students on his way. "You foolish boy, follow me to my office, and Fifty points from Ravenclaw," he told Brian while he carefully scooped up his son into his arms.

"Will he be all right?" Evelyn asked anxiously.

Severus looked at the remaining eight Ravenclaw first years, noticing the panicked expressions on their small faces. "He will be all right; I have the counter potion in my office. Harry will join you at lunchtime." He put Harry onto the sofa in his office and with a wave of his wand made him swallow the potion he had grabbed on the way. Then he woke Harry up and examined him closely, telling him to stay put for an hour. He then motioned Brian to sit at the chair in front of his desk, and cast a Silencing Spell around him and the student, so that Harry wouldn't be disturbed.

"If I tell you to attract attention, I do not mean by nearly killing a classmate," Severus told Brian sternly through clenched teeth.

"I'm so sorry, Professor," Brian replied, sobbing. "Harry's my best friend, and I'd never wanted to hurt him, sir."

"All right; next time, behave like a Ravenclaw and think before you act. So what did you wish to speak with me about?" Severus asked, rubbing his forehead to get rid of the headache that started during his worry when he saw Harry's potion explode.

"All of us, I mean the first year Ravenclaws and a few other friends of Harry, would like to stay here for his birthday, but our parents want us home for Christmas. Would it be possible to return home on Christmas morning by Floo or Portkey, so that we could spend Harry's birthday here with him?" Brian asked, noticing gladly that the teacher's expression had softened slowly.

Severus sighed. "Don't you think there would have been an easier way to ask me that question even without Harry noticing, Mr. O'Neill?"

"I'm sorry, Professor."

"I'm sure we will be able to arrange a method for you to return home on Christmas morning. Please give your Head of House a parchment with all the names of those that wish to stay and if your parents' have a fireplace that is connected to the Floo Network. For all who do not we will prepare Portkeys, and we shall contact your parents accordingly. Now, my next students are about to come in, and your next class is about to start. What class do you have next?"

"Transfiguration, sir," Brian answered quickly.

Severus took a parchment and wrote something on it before he handed it to the student. "Give this to your Head of House, Mr. O'Neill. And next time, please use your brain before you act up in my class."

"Yes sir, thank you, sir," Brain replied and hurriedly left the office.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

As soon as he entered the Transfiguration classroom, his Housemates began shouting at him.

"Quiet!" Luna said sternly. "Otherwise I'll be forced to take points from my own House. We will discuss this matter after our lesson."

Brian handed her the parchment and sat down next to Evelyn, ignoring the angry faces of his friends for the time being. After the lesson, Luna told her first years to stay behind and asked Brian to, "Please explain what happened, Mr. O'Neill."

Brian showed the teacher the parchment he had received that morning. Luna threw a glance at and handed it over to the student sitting next to her. Everyone gasped after reading the parchment.

'_Try to attract attention during the Potions lesson, so that I have a reason to keep you afterwards. SS_.'

"I'm sorry; I didn't want Harry to be hurt. I just wanted to speak with the Professor about Harry's birthday." He told the whole story, and Luna listened, astonished.

"I do not need to tell you how stupid that was, right?" she asked softly. "You could just have talked to Harry in order to disturb the lesson."

Brian shook his head. "Then Professor Snape would have taken points from Harry. He's much stricter on him than everyone else. But, yes, it would have been better. I see that now."

"Although I believe that Professor Snape was right to take fifty points off, I will award thirty points to all of you. Never has a class stuck so close together the way you all do, and even older teachers like the Headmistress are admiring your behaviour. As your Head of House I'm very proud having such a fine first year class. Harry will appreciate it very much that you want to stay for his birthday as I'm sure he'd miss you if you were all to go home." Luna smiled at her students and proceeded to prepare a parchment with the information she needed to inform her wards' parents concerning the Christmas holidays.

"Um… Professor?" Maya asked hesitantly. "We would like to buy a birthday present for Harry but we don't have a chance to get away from Hogwarts. We have already asked our parents to buy presents for our family but at least for Harry we should do something."

"Oh, there are different methods to buy presents in the wizarding world. You could Owl-order presents or ask someone else to buy something for example. Do you have an idea what you want to give Harry?"

"We thought about a book, Professor. Harry loves books so much."

"That's a good idea." She hesitated for a moment before she asked if the students knew what Harry was researching whenever he had time. Hearing that they knew about Harry's interest in computers, she suggested buying a voucher from a huge Muggle bookstore, where a few other teachers were buying their birthday presents as well.

"Thank you very much, Professor, for offering to get it for us; that's very kind of you and we appreciate it very much," Evelyn said before the group left the classroom and hurriedly ran down to the Great Hall for lunch.

"I thought you'd never come. What happened?" Harry asked impatiently, quickly putting two pieces of carrot into Isabella's mouth.

"Oh, we just had a small talk with Brian about what happened in the Potions classroom," Noah told him. "But obviously he didn't hurt you on purpose."

"Of course not," Harry replied in exasperation. "Why would Brian do that?"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the last week before the holidays, they had end of term tests to take in all their subjects, and although Harry was exempt from most of the tests, because he had already taken them at the end of the summer, he wanted to join his classmates and decided to take all of them once again with his friends. Unfortunately, Dumbledore knew that it was test week at Hogwarts and tried to torture Harry as much as possible, so he in fact did fail several tests because of being attacked with the Cruciatus curse during them. By the end of the week, Harry was so infuriated that he promised to himself to finish Dumbledore off as soon as possible.

Just after the last lesson Friday afternoon, the Quidditch game of Ravenclaw against the teachers was supposed to take place. Harry had again been attacked by Dumbledore during his tests that morning and had retreated to his dormitory, skipping the Defence Against the Dark Arts test in the afternoon in order to be fit for the Quidditch game later. However, just after the end of the afternoon lessons, Luna entered the Common room and announced that Harry wasn't allowed to play Quidditch and they had to decide on a replacement Seeker for the game.

The huge commotion down in the Common room woke Harry up. He lazily got up and walked down to see what it was about. Listening to his Head of House for a minute, he became very angry.

"That's a very mean way for the teachers to try to win the match. I'm fine, and I will definitely be playing as Seeker today."

Luna eyed him closely and replied, "You're sick and in no condition to fly. Moreover Madam Pomfrey has forbidden you to play today after the attack during the Transfiguration test."

"NO! I.WILL.PLAY.IN.THE.MATCH.TODAY. Aunt Poppy can say that easily, yes, because she's on your team as well and will not want me to play so that Daddy gets a chance to catch the Snitch. No, I'm sorry, Professor, I won't let anyone else play. I'm Ravenclaw's Seeker."

"Please Professor, let Harry play. He seems to be fine, and we'll hold our victory party after the holidays if he isn't well enough to join it tonight," the Quidditch captain begged, and everyone laughed.

"I thought you'd act a bit more responsibly, Mr. Snape. I will send your father and Madam Pomfrey to speak with you," Luna said quietly, leaving the room in a huff.

Harry glanced around and told his teammates. "Grab your Quidditch robes and all the gear that you need for the match and let's quickly go hide for the last hour."

Everyone laughed and with a huge commotion, the team members grabbed their Quidditch outfits, brooms, and whatever they needed and followed Harry out of the room. Not caring about the fact that even his classmates followed him, Harry led the students to the hidden House, which was only a five minutes' walk from Ravenclaw in a direction which they didn't have to fear meeting anyone.

As he didn't want the others to know of his ability to speak Parseltongue, Harry quickly transformed into his phoenix form and spoke to the phoenix in the portrait for a minute in order to gain access to the House.

When everyone was assembled in the Common room, Harry told them, "This has been my secret room now for many years and I would appreciate if you didn't tell anyone about it. It's very convenient for situations like this."

Everyone agreed to keep quiet, and they sat in the Common room talking for an hour until it was time to head for the Quidditch pitch. "I've a great idea," Silas said suddenly. "Why don't we change here and fly out of the windows directly onto the Quidditch pitch? Then nobody will be able to stop Harry anymore."

"All right," Harry agreed and sent the players up into the nearest dormitories to change. Afterwards, he called Dobby and asked him to bring everyone's clothes down to the Ravenclaw changing rooms.

"Of course, Master Harry, Dobby wills do that immediately," the small elf replied happily.

"All right, go on, fly down. We will close the window after you and walk down," Brian told the players and opened a window so that the team could leave the room on their brooms.

The weather was even worse than it had been at their match against Hufflepuff. Not only were there many snowy clouds but ten minutes into the game a snowstorm started and it was nearly impossible to spot the Snitch. Harry was glad that he had thought to throw a strong warming Charm over his teammates before the game started. Nevertheless they were still getting cold. Ignoring the angry looks several of the teachers gave him, Harry feverishly searched for the Snitch. It was merely by chance that he spotted the tiny ball after three hours of franticly searching. He quickly rushed downwards to the spot and closed his fingers around the struggling Snitch before holding the Snitch up for everyone to see.

"Harry Snape has caught the Snitch. Ravenclaw wins 390–330. Congratulations, students!" he heard the announcement and Harry was soon surrounded by his cheering classmates.

Back into the Ravenclaw Common room, the Quidditch captain asked, "Now, You know I promised our Head of House to hold it after the holidays if you were not feeling well. So, do you feel well enough for a victory party?"

Harry rolled his eyes. "Of course, Silas, let's have it now. Should I ask Dobby to bring dinner up for us?"

Everyone agreed that they should have dinner brought up to the common room so that they could all avoid the teachers for a bit longer.

The House elves brought many delicacies for the students, and nobody cared about leaving the party for dinner in the Great Hall. When the whole Ravenclaw table remained empty at dinner, Minerva glanced at her colleagues.

"Your House seems to have made their own decision to go ahead with their victory party, Luna," the Headmistress said, smirking.

"I'm sorry, Minerva," Luna replied immediately. "I will go and…"

"No, Luna," Minerva told her. "I'm concerned about Harry as well, but I love how your whole House sticks together in order to protect one of them. That's what I'd expect the Gryffindors to do. I appreciate it very much, and I'd even consider giving points to them if they hadn't clearly acted against your orders."

Luna sighed and left the table early to look after her students. When she entered the Common room, she was greeted happily. "Oh, Professor, I thought the whole time someone was missing. It's about time that you showed up," one of the sixth years prefects told the professor.

"Oh my, how much Butterbeer have you drunk already?" Luna asked, giving her students a smile that didn't really reach her eyes, which nobody except for Harry noticed though.

Harry saw that the professor was not very happy with them. He went over to her and apologized, "I'm sorry for my behaviour earlier. I shouldn't have said what I did to you."

Luna gave him a stern look. "Yes, I must say that I was very angry with you, Harry. You should know very well we were only concerned about your health, and that we didn't want to forbid you to play just to have a chance at winning," she told Harry accusingly.

"I know that, Luna, I'm sorry," Harry replied quietly.

"Your father and I have agreed to let Poppy decide what your punishment will be, Harry. Now, she has told me that you may decide if you get fifty points taken from Ravenclaw or to give you ten spider points," Luna stated, glancing at the child.

"Ten spider points, please," Harry answered hoarsely, trying to bite back the tears.

"Are you sure, Harry?" Luna asked. She was well aware how much Harry valued the points in his own Hourglass.

Harry gave her a short nod and excused himself. He slowly walked up the stairs to his dormitory as he didn't want the others to see the sudden change in his mood. He got ready for bed, drank a sip of the potion since he still hadn't recovered from the attack that morning, and turned in for the night. However, once he had lain down he found he couldn't sleep. 

Suddenly, a thought penetrated his mind. His friends were all going home tomorrow. During the last week he had been so busy that he didn't have time to think about it at all, but now the thought just seemed to be crushing him and he couldn't hold back his tears anymore.

Harry didn't notice that someone silently entered the room and stood next to his bed. Only when he felt a cold hand on his own, he realized that someone was there. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Evelyn, holding his hand.

"May I sit here?" the girl asked hesitantly and with Harry's nod sat down on the edge of his bed. "Harry, what's wrong? Are you feeling unwell?" she asked worriedly.

"No, it's okay. I just realized that you're all going home tomorrow, and I'm going to miss you all so much," Harry admitted quietly.

"Oh, listen, Harry. We are not all going home tomorrow. All first years as well as Marc, Angela, Enid, and Frank are going to stay for your birthday. We'll be going home on Christmas morning," his best friend told him mischievously.

"You're what? Staying for my birthday?" Harry asked astonished, not willing to believe the kindness of his friends. He sat up excitedly. "Is that really true?"

"Yes, Harry, of course. Do you think I would tell you that if it wasn't? Now try to sleep, Harry, we'll all still be here in the morning," Evelyn smirked and brushed a slight kiss on his cheek before she quickly left the dormitory.

"Is he all right?" Luna asked her quietly, giving the girl a concerned glance when she returned to the Common room.

"He was crying but I think he'll be all right now. I don't think he feels well and also he thought that we were all going home tomorrow, so I told him we were staying for his birthday and then going home on Christmas morning."

Luna thanked Evelyn, amused at how the cute girl blushed when she talked about Harry. Then she made her way up to a certain boy's dormitory to check for herself that he was okay.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry decided to stay in Ravenclaw as long as his classmates were there. Every morning after breakfast, however, he returned to his parents' quarters to try entering Dumbledore's mind together with his father.

One day, Harry had an idea. "Mum, Dad, I've thought of something but I need Mummy's help for it. Couldn't we develop a Spell, which I can send to Dumbledore that will affect his magic so that it will be either just be drained or be taken over by my magic?"

"Oh, Harry, that's a brilliant idea," Lily acknowledged. "The only problem is that it might take us weeks to develop the Spell. But I'm ready to do a lot of research in order to find something that will work. We'd have to spend some quality time in the library though."

"Um, Mum, don't you think we can ask my classmates to help us?" Harry asked hesitantly after remaining pensive for a few minutes. "They've nearly finished their homework, and they still have three days until they'll go home, so maybe we could ask them to join us in the library until then."

"That's a good idea," Severus told his son. "How about you return to your Common room or wherever your little friends are and ask them. Then you can meet Mummy in the library afterwards. I will take care of Isabella or ask Poppy to keep an eye on her for a while."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry's classmates agreed immediately, glad to be able to do something, which sounded really interesting and might help their friend. Lily and the ten students spent the next three days in the library until Lily had developed two possible Spells from what the students had found during their research.

"All right, shall I try them out immediately?" Harry asked excitedly.

"Wait, Harry. Let's clean up here and head to our quarters where it will be more comfortable for you. I want your Daddy to be nearby as well just in case anything should happen."

"All right, Mum. Can my friends come with us, please?"

"Of course, Harry," Lily replied, putting a hand on her son's shoulder.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Everyone sat down in the living room and got comfortable, and Severus gave his son a concerned glance. "Are you sure you want to try it now? You know that tomorrow is your birthday, and you don't know what will happen if you don't succeed. He might try to curse you again so that you can't do a lot on your birthday," Severus warned Harry.

"He will do something to me tomorrow anyway, so yes; I want to try now, because he will not be expecting it. Can you sit here and try to help when you notice that I'm in trouble, please, Dad?"

"Of course, I will," Severus replied comfortingly. They had already decided that Severus should stay back and not enter Dumbledore's mind together with Harry in order to stay out of any possible danger, so that he could help Harry if necessary.

Harry cleared his mind of all other things and tried to concentrate on the task ahead. He had decided to try the spell that should just diminish the old man's magic first. Harry carefully tried to enter Dumbledore's mind. He didn't care if it hurt the man, but he wanted to be able to cast the spell without alerting him if possible. He summoned a huge amount of magic and silently cast a wandless spell into his enemy's now open mind. '_Elevo Magiam Eimisque_.'

At first nothing happened but then, suddenly, Dumbledore began to defend himself.

_tbc... _

_**Granger21 was so kind and has written a small, funny side story to "Harry and the Mystery of Age". You can find the link on my profile page. Please don't forget to review :-)**_

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	30. I LOVE HIM SO MUCH

**30 – I LOVE HIM SO MUCH**

Dumbledore started to throw Harry out of his mind and cast the Cruciatus Curse at him. However, it was very weak and didn't affect Harry as much as it had before. Nevertheless, Harry immediately retreated from Dumbledore's mind in order to ask his father for advice about how to proceed.

When Harry opened his eyes, he looked straight into the warm, onyx eyes of his father, who was watching him with concern. "Are you all right, Harry?" Severus enquired quietly, and when Harry gave him a nod, asked, "Did you cast both Spells on him?"

Harry slightly shook his head. "No, Dad, only the first one. I think I managed because he cast the Cruciatus Curse on me and it was quite weak. Do I have to use both at the same time?" Harry asked him immediately.

Severus frowned. "I'm not sure, Harry. We can only try and see."

"So should I go back right now and try the second spell?" Harry asked, glancing between his parents, feeling very unsure while his friends were watching the scene in absolute silence.

Severus handed Harry a phial. "That's Pepper-up Potion, Harry. Drink it, and if you're sure you feel well enough to cast another strong Spell on Dumbledore, you should try it out. But only if you really feel fit enough."

Harry quickly downed the Potion and gave his father a grateful nod. "I'm fine, Dad. I'll try it out now."

Harry concentrated and quickly entered the old man's mind once more. This time, he didn't bother to be careful. He just wanted to put the task behind him. Exactly like before, he summoned as much magic as he could. Then he chanted the wandless Spell, 'Extraho Magiam Evinco'. Hopefully, this would extract all remaining magic from the former professor. Feeling very drained now, Harry quickly retreated from his enemy's mind in spite of the urgent wish to examine the man's remaining abilities to do magic on him.

Seeing two dozen eyes pointedly looking at him, Harry quickly said, "I cast the Spell but I don't know if it worked yet, and I'm too tired to try anything else out now."

Lily stood up and addressed the students. "I have promised to decorate the Christmas tree in the Great Hall. Would you all like to help for a while? I believe Harry needs to take a nap."

"Yes! Is it different from decorating trees in the Muggle world?" Noah asked interested.

"Oh yes," Lily laughed. "You can both transfigure objects like tissues into Christmas decorations and put them onto the tree, or you can decorate the tree with Charms. If you're interested, I'll show you how to do the Charms to decorate it."

When Harry gave his friends an encouraging nod, everyone agreed and followed Lily out of the Snape quarters except for Isabella. She wrapped an arm around one of Harry's legs and told her mother, "No! Isa tay wif Hawwy."

Lily threw her daughter a stern glance. "All right, Isabella, but you have to take a nap as well; since it's time for your nap anyway." Knowing that her daughter absolutely hated naps, she prepared herself for the following temper tantrum and was astonished by Isabella's reaction.

"Okay, Isa nap wif Hawwy. Awwight. Baabaa Mummy."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry took his little sister into his room and made her lie down next to him. '_She really is adorable_,' he thought, amazed. When Severus came and tucked his children in, he chuckled at how Isabella clung to Harry. Harry had just nearly fallen asleep when Isabella suddenly said, "Hawwy bief Isa Santa come?"

"Hmm?" Harry asked lazily. "What? If I believe Santa will come for you?"

"Yeah, Isa goo gawl."

"Yes, Isa, you're a very good girl, but now let me sleep, please, I'm very tired."

There was silence during the next five minutes and Harry had just fallen asleep, when Isabella remembered something. "Isa kwisses nowma wif Hawwy. Okay Hawwy?"

"Yeah, yeah, all right," Harry mumbled tiredly and fell back asleep immediately.

When Severus came to wake his children up for dinner, Isabella was bouncing up and down on her brother's bed while Harry was still fast asleep.

"Daddy!" Hawwy wif Isa nowma make kwisses," Isabella shouted immediately.

"Harry is going to build a snowman with you on Christmas?" Severus asked, smirking. "That's a good idea, you really have a kind big brother, haven't you, Isabella?"

"Wait," Harry mumbled lazily. "What was that about a snowman? I've never agreed to such a thing."

"No, you pwomisded. Tanku Hawwy," Isabella shouted happily and placed a sloppy kiss onto Harry's cheek.

At the dinner table, Harry chose a seat far away from his little sister. '_Oh my, she really can be annoying_,' he thought, smiling happily when Evelyn and Brian sat on either side of him.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later in that night, when Harry had just gone to bed in his dormitory, Dumbledore spoke to him over the link. "What have you done to me, my boy? I only wanted what was best for you. Is this the way you say thank you?"

Harry gripped his head in pain, but it was nothing like the pain he had always felt before. Angrily, he entered Dumbledore's mind and replied, "You have never wanted what was best for me, old man. What did I do to you then? I don't know what I could have done." He was still pondering about sending a Spell, when he heard someone calling his name. Therefore, he decided to just retreat for the time being.

When Harry looked up, he saw Luna sitting on the edge of his bed. "Harry, are you all right? You look awfully pale; did he attack you again?"

Harry shook his head. "No, he only spoke to me, so it's not that bad. I only have a bit of a headache right now. He asked me what I did to him, and I told him that I don't know."

Luna gave him a dreamy smile and put a hand to his forehead. "You're a bit warm, Harry, but nevertheless, it's much better than it was before. We should try to get some information about his condition. Maybe the Minister can send someone to assess his magical abilities," she mused.

"He has to have at least a bit magic left; otherwise he wouldn't be able to speak with me, would he?" Harry asked anxiously.

"You're probably right, but you may just have to cast the spell again. I'll go and speak to Minerva immediately so that she can ask the Minister about sending someone to evaluate Dumbledore's condition."

"Thanks, Luna," Harry answered gratefully, before he closed his eyes and his breathing evened out within seconds, and he fell fast asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry woke up to a multiple chorus of the birthday song. When he lazily opened his eyes, he saw that his friends had obviously made themselves comfortable around him. Before he could even say anything, he was pulled into hugs by the girls sitting on each side of his head.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled uncomfortably, feeling his face getting red from all the attention. "Um… if you want me to get up you have to move a bit," he continued, giving his classmates an impatient glance.

In the Great Hall, Harry had to endure more hugs and congratulations. When he finally managed to start eating the enormous birthday cake that the house elves had produced, Minerva raised her voice. "I have spoken to the Minister of Magic last night concerning Dumbledore's condition. The Minister has promised to have the Aurors transport Dumbledore to the Ministry today…" Seeing Harry's horrified look at that revelation, she hurriedly added, "Only for the day, so that a Healer can assess his condition without other magical influences like those of the Dementors nearby."

Minerva glanced over to Poppy, who gave her an unobtrusive nod. "Madam Pomfrey has spoken to Head Healer O'Brien from St. Mungo's, and he has agreed to visit Dumbledore himself and do the required check-up this afternoon. We have invited Healer O'Brien to Hogwarts for dinner today. He will then tell us the result, and as far as I have heard he also intends to make an announcement to you all." Noticing that everyone was staring at her curiously she added, "I'm sorry, but that's not my place to tell you. You have to wait until dinner. Now Harry, would you like to open your presents first, or shall we have our 'Snowman building contest' first?"

Harry gasped. "A snowman building contest? Was that, perhaps, my sister's idea?"

Everyone laughed when Isabella, who had been quietly sitting on Harry's lap during breakfast, blurt out, "Yeah, Hawwy; Hawwy pwomise make snowma kissmis."

"Yes, I obviously promised that while I was asleep," Harry snorted and gave his sister a small nudge. "However sweetie, Christmas is tomorrow and not today. Today is my birthday." Turning back to Minerva, he replied, "Let's have the snowman building contest first, so that we can come back here to warm up later."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The snowman building contest was a lot of fun although Harry came close to cast the killing curse on James and Sirius, as Sirius especially, often disturbed everyone by blowing a lot of snow around. "Sirius, now could you leave us in peace or do you really want me to fulfil my threat?" he finally demanded, exasperated.

"Ah Harry, you're no fun," the ghost replied and proceeded to talk Remus into building a snowman in the form of themselves.

Before the Ravenclaw first years all started their work Harry threw a white screen around the spot like in the Hospital wing, so that nobody could watch them doing their work. Together they all decided to build Luna and Neville, embracing each other. When the contest was officially finished and Harry vanished the screen, everyone standing nearby let out a gasp. The scene seemed so real that they just stared at it, impressed.

Finally, Luna and Neville discovered their snow figures and Luna just stood there speechless, a dreamy look on her face. "It's beautiful," she breathed after a while. "Thank you so much," she turned to her students, giving them a bright smile.

"Yes, you all did a wonderful job," Neville admitted before he pulled Luna into a hug. "Thank you very much," he added, throwing the students an acknowledging glance.

When Minerva and Severus, who made up the jury, walked around the grounds examining all the snowmen, they had a difficult decision to make. 

Everyone had put in a great effort into each of their sculptures. Finally, they were ready to announce the results.

"All right," Minerva began. "The first place prize, a self-refilling box of chocolate frogs, goes to the Ravenclaw first years for their beautiful presentation of their Head of House and her fiancé." Over the huge applause, she continued, "The second place prize, a box of assorted chocolates from Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, goes to Madam Pomfrey and Professor Evans-Snape for their image of Harry and Isabella, and the third place prize, a normal package of chocolate frogs," she tried to announce over the applause, "goes to Professor Lupin for his two ghost snowmen, James and Sirius. Well done everyone!"

Severus gave her an enquiring look before he added with a sneer on his lips, "As you can imagine, all prizes were donated by Honeydukes and Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. And now, we would like everyone to head into the Great Hall to warm up."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry and his friends arrived in the Great Hall for dinner he was very apprehensive. In fact, he was so afraid of what Healer O'Brien might have found out that he felt his stomach churning, and his fingers were shaking slightly. However, as soon as he entered the Hall, his attention was captured by his godparents, who were having a glaring contest, while Poppy gave Tom a dressing-down. Tom, who had been in the Hospital wing with the flu, had obviously released himself in order to attend Harry's birthday dinner. Harry chuckled after listening to them bicker for a minute. He could understand his godfather all too well. Smiling mischievously, Harry went over to Tom and pulled him into a slight hug. "I'm glad that you're here, Uncle Tom, I've missed you," he said brightly, ignoring the glare, which he received from his godmother.

"Thanks, Harry, and Happy Birthday to you," Tom replied with a smile.

Harry's attention was soon diverted however, when Minerva entered the Great Hall with Healer O'Brien in tow. He quickly sat down between his best friends, Brian and Evelyn, and waited anxiously for what the Healer would reveal. When everyone was seated, Minerva stood up and introduced O'Brien who had sat down between her and Poppy. Noticing that everyone was giving the Healer expectant looks, Minerva laughed and said, "I'm afraid nobody here is up to eating anything. They are too apprehensive about what you have to tell them."

O'Brien laughed as well and stood up. "That's all right, Professor. Together with Minister Scrimgeour, I visited Professor Dumbledore in the Ministry and evaluated his magical condition. Normally, I would not be able to talk about this because of my Healer's oath. However, the Minister has declared this matter open knowledge to the wizarding world and has already announced it to those at the Ministry. Therefore, I can tell you what the results of the evaluation were."

Seeing that all attention was focused on himself, he continued, "His magical level was reduced to two percent." Ignoring the gasps and happy shouts around the table, Healer O'Brien continued, "Two percent is a very significant percentage in the wizarding world. Most of you probably won't know this, especially the students, but up to a magical level percent of two a person is considered a squib, or of course if the person didn't have magical parents a Muggle. That means…"

"Wow, Dumbledore's a squib, yay," Sirius interrupted the Healer.

"Cool, Harry! Well done!" James added immediately.

Harry groaned. "Yes, I know, but could the two of you please shut up and let Healer O'Brien finish first?" Harry admonished the ghosts impatiently.

Before they could give a bold answer, Minerva spoke up. "Now, shut up, Black and Potter!"

The Healer threw the ghosts an amused glance and continued his explanation. "As I said, at the moment, Dumbledore would be considered a Squib. However, we have to assess his condition again in a few days to see if it is still the same, as there is a slight possibility that his magic is only exhausted and could go back up again shortly. We will have to watch his condition for a few months before we can really be sure if he is now indeed a squib." He remained pensive for a moment before he smiled at Harry and continued, "If his condition doesn't change by next week, the chances seem to be quite high that your attack was successful, Mr. Snape."

"Thank you, Healer O'Brien," Harry answered immediately. He was a bit disappointed that he still didn't know anything concrete, but on the other hand, so far everything sounded quite good. At least, Dumbledore wouldn't be able to perform a larger attack on him tonight. Deep in thought, Harry barely noticed the dinner plates that had just arrived on the tables.

When everyone had finished eating and was waiting for the desert, Healer O'Brien stood up once more. "I'm sorry to disturb you once again, but I'd like to tell you something and I hope that you'll appreciate what I have to tell you."

Harry couldn't hide a giggle. He could very well imagine what this was about. "If that is what I think it is, then I appreciate it very much! Congratulations, Aunt Poppy!" he spoke up, chuckling.

Looking at the expecting looks the others gave Harry, Poppy and him, O'Brien continued, "Yesterday, I have asked your Healer Pomfrey to become my wife, and she has agreed. The wedding will be this summer, and Professor McGonagall has kindly offered that we live here together at Hogwarts. Therefore, I believe that we'll see each other from time to time." A huge applause broke out immediately following this announcement; he bowed down and kissed Poppy, who blushed profoundly.

Finally, the desert arrived on the table, and everyone's attention turned back to their plates. Poppy let out a relieved sigh, before she looked at her godson, who was sitting just opposite of her. "Thank you, Harry."

As soon as dinner was finished, O'Brien excused himself as he had to return to the Hospital. Poppy accompanied him to her office where he could take the Floo back to St. Mungo's before she once more returned to the Great Hall.

Upon her return, the conversation turned back to Dumbledore. "Poppy," Minerva asked hesitantly, "Do you have any idea how likely it is that Dumbledore's magic will be able to restore itself?"

Poppy sighed. "Oh, Minerva, that's very difficult to assess. I believe the chances that Harry has succeeded are quite high. I have known Dumbledore as long as you have, of course, but I've known his health condition since I've started working here. He has depleted his magic a few times, but I've never seen his magic down to two percent."

Tom, who had been very quiet so far, suddenly looked at Minerva and spoke up. "How could you officially let a Healer check his magical condition? Doing that was very irresponsible. When he is officially declared a squib, they won't be able to keep him in Azkaban anymore! He will be free – has nobody thought about that?"

Everyone threw Tom a horrified look. "But he tried to kill Harry several times," Hermione stated, flabbergasted.

"Yes, but Dumbledore still has several powerful friends like Moody, Diggle, Augusta Longbottom. As soon as it is official that Dumbledore is a Squib they will request - be it by a trial or just by the Minister's decision - that Dumbledore will be let free because as a Squib he won't be able to harm Harry anymore."

Harry swallowed. "I'm sure he'll find a way," he said quietly, trying not to let the shock show in his face.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	31. EVEN AS A SQUIB

**31 – EVEN AS A SQUIB**

Harry and his friends had decided to get up early on Christmas morning and open their presents together. Luna had allowed them to invite Harry's friends from the other houses as well, and Harry quickly flashed into the other Houses to bring his friends over to the Ravenclaw Common room.

Everyone looked in awe at the colourful mobile phones that Harry had bought and charmed for his friends. He quickly explained how to use them, and everyone promised to phone each other after they returned home. Harry received a voucher from his favourite Muggle bookstore from all of his friends. Happy that his friends had been so thoughtful, he looked at his present in awe.

Too soon, it was time to head to the Great Hall for breakfast, and afterwards Harry's friends took their Portkeys or the Floo to return home for the holidays.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry didn't have much time to be distressed about the fact that his friends had gone home because Isabella toddled over to his side, pulling him into the direction of the doors. "Hawwy home wif Isa!" she shouted excitedly.

"All right, let's go home," Harry agreed immediately. He had something that he wanted to talk to his parents about.

"Harry, Isabella, don't you want to open your Christmas presents?" Severus asked when his children were about to leave the Great Hall.

"Oh, right, Isa, let's see if Santa brought a present for us," Harry told his sister quickly, wondering how he could forget something like that.

"Yay, pwesens," Isabella shouted excitedly, hurrying back to her parents.

Harry slowly followed her, smiling at the little whirlwind, and helped Isabella open her presents before he even considered looking at his own. He mostly received vouchers from the same large bookstore in London from the teachers, and he threw them a grateful smile. "Thank you very much, everyone. These vouchers are just great, especially as I've already read everything concerning the Internet that they have in the Muggle library, so I really need to buy a few books."

"Harry, if you would like, Neville and I will take you to the bookstore tomorrow?" Luna asked after receiving a comforting nod from Neville.

"You are sure you don't mind?" Harry asked back hesitantly. "I mean… It won't be very interesting for you, and you're on your own holiday break…"

"I can take Harry too," Severus offered, glancing between Harry and his Head of House.

"It's all right, Harry. We won't only go to the bookstore; we'll pay a visit to Diagon Alley and have some fun, too," Neville replied, grinning.

"All right then, if you really don't mind, I'd like that very much," Harry replied shyly.

"Harry, it's all right," Luna assured him. "If we didn't want to, we wouldn't have offered."

"Okay, thanks," Harry laughed, feeling better about taking his teachers' time with the reassurance. "Thank you Daddy, but you know Mummy needs you here, and it's no fun to go to a bookstore with Isa in tow," he quickly turned to Severus, rolling his eyes at Isabella, who was jumping up and down excitedly, repeatedly shouting, "Isa wif Hawwy!"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Back in his parents' quarters, Harry quickly put Isa to bed for a nap, refusing vehemently to sleep with her. "Hawwy nap wif Isa!" his sister kept shouting.

"No, Isa, Harry is already a big boy and doesn't need naps any more. You have to take your nap now, and then I'll play with you afterwards."

"No!" the child wailed. "Isa nap wif Hawwy!" She escaped from Harry's strong grip and ran out of the room. "Mummy! Isa wan Hawwy nap! Mummy say Hawwy nap?"

Lily gave her children a smile and replied, "No, Isa. Harry only has to take a nap when he's sick, otherwise he doesn't. So, Harry won't take a nap with you today."

Another fifteen minutes passed with Isa continuing to throw a huge temper tantrum until Severus finally picked the little girl up, put her to bed, and threatened to throw a stunning spell on her if she continued her temper tantrum. Isa grudgingly quietened down, but not after telling her father, "Daddy unnice!"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry let himself sink down onto the sofa, exhausted and threw his parents an enquiring glance. "Was I like that when I was small?" he asked with a disbelieving expression on his face.

"No!" Lily laughed. "You were a very delightful baby, Harry. Of course I didn't know you at exactly that age but before that you were very easy to handle, sweetie."

"In fact you were a very good boy at that age too," Severus threw in. "I never had the difficulties with you that we have with Isa sometimes. I sometimes wonder where she got her temperament."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry nervously cleared his throat. "Um… I'd like to speak with you about something." When his parents gave him encouraging nods, he continued, "You know, Aunt Poppy and Healer O'Brien are getting married this summer, right? Now, I've thought about something. We could give each of them a notebook, connected to each other. I don't know when I'll manage to connect notebooks to the Internet, but I believe I'll be able to magically connect the two notebooks to each other. They could use it for messages but they also could put their patients' data in so that they have much less trouble organizing their patients' data and they'd be able to easily exchange them in case for example like at Isa's birth when Poppy needed help from St. Mungo's." Seeing that his parents were listening interestingly, he continued, "However, if we decide on that we should all together chip in for them, since notebooks are quite expensive."

"I think that's a brilliant idea," Severus answered immediately. "And I'm sure if we present that idea to the others, everyone will agree as well. Don't you think so, Lily?"

Lily gave her husband a short nod. "Yes, I think so too, Harry. That's indeed a very good idea," she said warmly. "Let's talk to the others tonight. We can invite everyone here after Christmas dinner and talk to them. Maybe Harry or I can take Poppy to Harry's room and distract her for a few minutes."

"If Dumbledore continues speaking with me as he has been doing all morning, I'll need her to give me a headache potion anyway," Harry replied. "So I won't have any problems distracting her."

Lily and Severus gave their son a concerned glance and decided to ask Poppy to check on him that evening. While Poppy was checking Harry in his room that evening, they spoke to their colleagues about Harry's idea, and everyone agreed to Harry's suggestion. Neville even suggested that Harry could sit in his office doing his computer studies whenever he could miss a class in favour of his research.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One evening at the end of the first week after the Christmas holidays, Harry went to bed straight after dinner. Dumbledore obviously didn't have anything better to do than to talk with him all day long. Unfortunately, Harry had been so '_stupid_' – as he now thought it was – to answer instead of making him believe that he couldn't speak with him anymore since he had lost his magical abilities. The former headmaster talked to him about attacks he had orchestrated and about how people had been killed even at Hogwarts because of him, all day long. Now Harry felt completely sick and his head hurt even if it wasn't as bad as it had been before.

Suddenly, Noah stormed into the dormitory without even noticing Harry, flung himself onto his bed, and started crying. In an instant, Harry was at his side and sat down on the edge of his bed.

"Noah, what's wrong?" Harry asked urgently, only provoking a groan from his friend. "Are you hurt, sick, or has someone done something to you? Can I help you somehow?"

Noah turned around, showing Harry a tear-stricken face. "Harry, I'm failing Potions. I got a D on my test!"

Harry gave his friend an astonished look. "You failed the Potions test? That's why you're crying as if something really bad had happened?"

Noah glared at Harry. "For me, it is something really bad. For you, everything is easy here, but for me it isn't!" he insisted.

Harry sighed. "I'm sorry, Noah, I didn't mean to insult you. It's just that Potions won't be a problem much longer because I can easily tutor you in Potions. It would be much more difficult if it was, for example, Herbology. Do you want me to teach you in the evenings?"

"Would you really do that?" Noah asked, giving Harry a hopeful look.

"Of course," Harry replied, smiling. "I just need to ask my father when we can use the Potions classroom."

Noah's expression changed to a sceptical one. "Won't he mind you teaching me?"

Harry let out a little laugh. "No, Noah, he won't mind. I'll ask him tomorrow morning at breakfast, all right?"

Noah smiled at Harry gratefully. "Thank you, Harry; that would be great. Hey, should we ask the others if they are interesting in studying with us? Even if nobody else is as bad in Potions as I am, maybe they will still want some extra help too."

Harry smiled warmly at his friend. "Yes, Noah, I think that's a good idea. Let's go and ask them immediately."

'_And do you know what the Death Eaters did today? They went to the Dursleys and killed them. They were your family, weren't they? They raised you, didn't they? And you call the man, who sent the Death Eaters to kill them, Uncle?_' he suddenly heard the voice of Albus Dumbledore again.

Harry groaned, gripping his forehead. "Noah, sorry, but go ahead, I'll follow you in a few minutes. I have to go home for a few minutes first," he told the other boy quickly, trying to keep his upset stomach at bay.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Noah asked worriedly, noticing that the colour of Harry's face was beyond pale.

Harry gave him a short nod and transformed into his phoenix form, flashing over to his parents' living room immediately. Seeing that nobody was there, he searched all rooms, wondering where his parents and Isabella could be. '_Maybe they're having a staff meeting_,' he thought and flashed straight into the staff room where indeed all teachers were gathered for a staff meeting. 

Too late he remembered that he only wore his pyjamas and transformed back, blushing deeply at the curious looks he received from everyone.

"Harry! What's wrong?" Severus was the first to ask.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," Harry said softly. "Dumbledore just talked to me and told me Tom's Death Eaters had killed the Dursleys because of them being my family, and…"

"Harry, you should know by now that it's just not true. Why would my Death Eaters do that? Dumbledore is making up lies to upset you. Maybe his men did something to the Dursleys but I don't think so since he's in Azkaban and can't control them," Tom told his godson firmly while Minerva transfigured a quill into warm, red robes, helping Harry to put them on over his pyjamas.

"Do you want me to go and check on my sister and her family, Harry?" Lily asked calmingly.

"Would you do that?" Harry returned the question, very much consoled. "I can flash you there." Before anyone could object, he transformed into his phoenix form again and hovered in front of his mother, so that she could grip his tail feathers. In an instant, they found themselves in the Dursleys back garden.

Lily quickly threw a Disillusion Charm on them, so that they could approach the living room window without having to fear that they would be seen. All three Dursleys were sitting peacefully in front of the television. There was something Lily had wanted to do for quite some time. Lily thought for a moment before she pointed her wand at Petunia and mumbled a short incantation repeating the same the Charm she had put onto her sister in the earlier timeline. The Charm had been undone by Severus' going back in time for four weeks changing several things including the charm on Petunia. However, she couldn't explain that to her son because apart from Minerva and Severus only Poppy and she knew about the happenings in the original timeline. She quickly waved her wand once more, putting the same Charm on Vernon, too.

Lily turned back to her son. "You see, Harry, they're all right. Can you please flash us back to Hogwarts, sweetie?"

"Of course, Mum, thank you for coming here with me," Harry replied and transformed immediately. A minute later, they appeared in the staff room, disturbing the meeting once more. "I'm sorry for disturbing your meeting again," Harry apologized as soon as he had transformed back.

"No problem, Harry, we were finished anyway. Was that the only time Dumbledore spoke to you recently?" Minerva asked softly, giving the child a concerned glance.

Harry slightly shook his head. "No, but today he was especially nasty. He talked to me continually all day long. But it's all right; I'll flash back to my dormitory. Good night."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the night, Dumbledore kept talking to Harry, waking him up several times. When Harry sat up terrified at three o'clock in the morning, he made a decision. "Fawkes," he whispered to his familiar, who had woken up as well when Harry suddenly shot up in his bed. He wrote a short message on a piece of parchment, putting it next to him on the night table. "I'm going to try entering Dumbledore's mind. Please watch me, and if you sense that something is not right, then please take me to my father and give him the message I just wrote."

#All right, Nestling, keep your wings tight,# Fawkes replied, giving Harry an reassuring nod.

Harry carefully entered his enemy's mind, throwing a strong sleeping spell at the old man before he carefully retreated and thanked Fawkes for watching over him. '_Hopefully Dumbledore will sleep until after lessons are __over today_,' Harry thought, yawning. He took a quick sip of his potion and went back to sleep.

Too soon for Harry, his friends woke him up. "Harry, you have to get up, breakfast is going to start in five minutes," Brian told him, shaking Harry slightly.

Harry lazily opened his eyes when he remembered that he had promised Noah that he would speak with his father at breakfast. He quickly crawled out of bed and got ready. Five minutes later, he joined his friends in the common room. To the great amusement of the teachers, the Ravenclaw first years still continued showing up in the Great Hall as a group.

Harry finished eating a little earlier than his friends and went up to the Head table. After greeting the other teachers politely, he addressed his father. "Dad, um…" he started hesitantly, "CanIusethePotionsclassroomtotutormyfriends?"

"Excuse me?" Severus asked, raising an eyebrow, while Luna and Poppy, who were sitting next to Severus, started to laugh. "Can you ask again in plain English please?"

"Um… you know… um… My friends want me to help them with Potions, and I thought maybe we could use the Potions classroom sometimes in the evening, so that I could tutor them. Can I, Dad? Please?" he added pleadingly.

"Whom exactly do you want to tutor?" Severus asked, trying to hide his amusement as much as he could.

"Um… at first, Noah told me that he failed the Potions test and I promised I'd ask you if I could help him, but then my whole class agreed that they want to practise all together."

Luna chuckled while Poppy asked, "Now tell me, Harry, what are you doing when one of you has detention? Do you normally all serve detention together?"

"Now, listen, Poppy," Luna answered before Harry could get over the shock he received hearing the question. "My first years won't get detention. They haven't received even one detention so far this year." She gave Harry a proud look, seeing that he had shyly averted his eyes to the floor. "Harry, that's nothing to be ashamed of, but you were talking to your father, right? Sorry for interrupting."

Harry smiled at his Head of House before he gave Severus an enquiring look. "Of course, Harry. You may use the Potions classroom if you promise to be careful and to leave the room as you found it upon your arrival. Also, if you encounter any problems, you have to call me immediately, is that clear?"

Harry agreed, and they decided that Harry and his classmates could use the classroom on Tuesday, Thursday, and Sunday evening as all the other evenings were already filled with Quidditch practise. During the next few weeks, Harry instructed his classmates in basic knowledge about ingredients, brewing steps, brewing methods and other things that he deemed necessary for his friends to understand in order to be able to try brewing Potions flawlessly. After this introduction, the ten first years started to brew all the Potions which they had brewed during their Potions lessons since the beginning of the school year, again, so that they were able to brew them all flawlessly.

Severus couldn't hide a smile seeing how diligently the first years were brewing Potions together. He even noticed during the normal lessons how good the Ravenclaw first years had become at brewing and how much they really seemed to understand it. In order to give his son and his friends a small award, he decided to let all first years do a practical test at the end of April. Although the test took place after a weekend on a Monday morning following their Quidditch victory over Slytherin, which the Ravenclaws mainly spent in their House celebrating, the ten students managed to receive best notes and grades on their test.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day, the first years had just arrived at the Great Hall for breakfast, when Isabella ran over to Harry handing him a newspaper. Everyone could read the huge headline of the Daily Prophet from several meters away.

_**Dementors' attacks all over Great Britain  
**__Is the Ministry asleep? Who controls Dementors?_

_tbc... _

_Thanks to Mushcorn and ObsidianEmbrace for beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	32. I STILL HAVE IDEAS

**32 – I STILL HAVE IDEAS**

A few minutes later, Minerva stood up and addressed the students. "As you have perhaps read in the Daily Prophet, the Dementors seem to be loose all across the country. The ministry cannot control them and Dumbledore, who obviously controlled them during the last few years, seems not to be able to control them anymore. In case you sense or see Dementors around the castle, do not try to fight them on your own, but return to the castle for help immediately. Due to the circumstances, all Hogsmeade visits are cancelled until further notice. Thank you."

As soon as breakfast was over, Harry went to speak to Severus. "Dad, can you help me try to speak to the Dementors?"

Severus gave him an astonished look. "Of course, Harry, we can try again, since the last time we tried was before Dumbledore lost his magic. It now may be possible to talk to them when it wasn't before. Come home right after breakfast on Saturday and we'll try then."

"Are you sure that they can't hurt Harry, Sev?" Lily asked, glancing worriedly from one to the other.

"Harry will be all right, Lily. I won't let him go alone," Severus confirmed.

Feeling assured by his father's comforting words, Harry returned to his classmates, who were waiting for him. However, during the rest of the day, he couldn't help that his thoughts continually pondered the question of what to do with the Dementors.

"What's wrong Harry? Are you worrying about the Dementors, or is it something else?" Evelyn asked quietly, on Friday afternoon, when they were sitting in the Common room doing their homework.

Harry gave her a short nod. He hated to admit how frightened he was but the people here were his best friends, so he hesitantly explained, "I know it's kind of stupid as my father will be there with me the whole time. Nevertheless I'm a bit nervous about the whole thing."

"No, Harry, it's not stupid at all. Anyone else would have already died of panic," Brian spoke up.

"Here, eat a few of these ahead of time," Lucy advised Harry, holding out the self-refilling box of chocolate frogs they had received at the snowman building contest.

Very anxiously, Harry entered his parents' quarters on Saturday morning. "Are you sure that you want to try this now?" Severus asked.

"Yes Dad, I am. Are you going to enter my mind, or will you just watch me to see if I have problems?"

"Let me go in first, Harry, and I'll tell you if I can find anything," Severus replied determinedly and when Harry gave him a nod, he carefully cast the Legilimens spell on his son. Severus headed directly into Dumbledore's mind thoroughly checking for the connection to the Dementors.

'_Oh, Harry, look there_,' he told his son, carefully guiding him through the old man's mind to a slightly strange place. Harry could almost feel a cold breeze in the area where Severus had led him. '_Look, Harry, can you see the mass over there that looks like a black pudding? I believe that's the Dementors 'consciousness', if you can call it that. Do you want to try to speak to them?_'

'_All right, Dad, let me try. Hello?_' he carefully called out. '_Can you hear me? It's not good that you're spreading across the country. Could you please go back to Azkaban and guard the wizarding prison?_'

'_Who are you, and how will we be rewarded? We're hungry_,' a cold voice replied.

'_You can feed off the prisoners in Azkaban, can't you?_' Harry enquired.

'_Yes, we could do that, but why should we? Are you a friend of Dumbledore?_'

'_No, I'm not a friend of his. I'm his enemy,_' Harry replied.

'_Then you are ours as well. His soul is as dark as ours, which is why he's connected to us._'

Suddenly the cold breeze increased to an icy storm and Harry and Severus felt the Dementors attacking both of them. '_Harry, we have to cast a Patronus, quickly now,_' Severus urged his son, casting the strongest Patronus he could manage.

Harry immediately sent all his magic into his own Patronus sending it through Dumbledore's mind into the black pudding until he heard his father's voice, '_Now, pull out, Harry, before they attack again._'

A minute later, Harry was pulled into Lily's arms and felt a piece of chocolate finding its way into his mouth. "That was a disaster," Severus told his wife, putting some chocolate in his own mouth as well. "They didn't want to listen to Harry anymore when he admitted being Dumbledore's enemy. Instead they attacked us."

Harry spent the rest of the day cuddling and talking with his parents and sister, trying not to be too disappointed. Before he returned to his dormitory that evening, still feeling the influence of the Dementors' attack, Severus gave him a strong glance. "Harry, I don't think that they will be able to attack you through Dumbledore's mind, but if you notice any sign of them, as slight as it might be, you are to contact me immediately, is that clear?"

"Yes, Dad, I will. Um… Do you think I could stay here tonight?" Although Harry didn't want to admit that he still didn't feel all right as the direct attack over his mind had been much stronger than the normal Dementors' attack he had experienced before, and he just felt safer being together with his parents for the moment.

"Of course, you can stay here. In fact, I would prefer it," Severus replied, and Lily gave her son a reassuring smile before she took her mobile phone and told Luna what had happened and that Harry would be spending the night in their quarters.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Over the next weeks, the Dementors obviously attacked villages here and there, but so far, neither Hogwarts nor Hogsmeade were attacked. Harry still remembered all too well how the Dementors had attacked him to attempt to communicate with them again too soon. Apart from that, it was close to the end of the school year and Ravenclaw still had to play a very important Quidditch match against Gryffindor, which was the key match in order to win the Quidditch cup. Moreover, everyone was busy studying for the end of year tests. Harry only had to study for Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, but he also wanted to help his friends as much as possible.

Dumbledore was still driving Harry crazy. Although he obviously still wasn't able to attack Harry anymore, he talked to him all the time, even during lessons. He couldn't do Harry much harm as the boy only ended up with a dull ache in his head that could be easily remedied as long as Dumbledore didn't continue talking for the whole day. For the time being, Harry resolved the problem by throwing strong Sleeping Spells at Dumbledore that kept the man asleep for between four to eight hours, depending on Harry's condition when he cast the Spell.

Much too often Dumbledore succeeded in coaxing Harry into answering him. On the day before the Quidditch match against Gryffindor, Dumbledore spoke to Harry during practise telling him something about his Uncle Tom. Harry, who was intensely looking for the Snitch at the time, impatiently replied, '_Just shut up, I have to concentrate on the Snitch._'

Ten minutes later, Dumbledore let out a little shout, shocking Harry so much that he lost the grip on his broom for a short while. It was more or less by chance that he managed to grab one end of the broom as he was tumbling down, so that he could save not only himself but also his broom when he transformed into his phoenix form and flew down easily. Thankfully he was able to fly easily to safety. As soon as he transformed back into his human form he could hear Dumbledore laugh and ask, '_Oh, did you fall from your broom? I'm so sorry I startled you._' Harry's whole body was shaking from the shock, and he leaned into the comforting arms of his friends, trying not to cry like a little boy.

"Harry, are you all right?" Silas asked worriedly, ending the Quidditch practise for the day.

Harry quickly told his team what had happened and promised not to forget to cast a sleeping spell on the old man before flying the next time. The Ravenclaw first years, who had been flabbergasted watching Harry from the stands, accompanied Harry back to the Common room, where Silas ordered his whole team to go to bed early in order to be fit enough to win the important match the next day.

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. Just before the beginning of the match, Harry cast a strong Sleeping Spell at Dumbledore, feeling assured that the man wouldn't be able to disturb him during the match. While he was circling above the pitch searching for the Snitch he couldn't help that his thoughts wandered to the old man. '_Why can't he just leave me in peace? All right, it doesn't hurt as much anymore, but nevertheless it's unnerving. I wonder if his magic will come back,_' he thought but was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he got a glimpse of the tiny golden ball he was looking for. Forty minutes into the game, Harry managed to catch the Snitch.

When Harry arrived on the ground, feeling happier than he had in weeks, he was greeted by a deafening applause. Harry felt himself being lifted up and carried around on the shoulders of his team mates. Suddenly, they heard the whistle again, and Minerva addressed the students.

"Thank you, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, for a nice, clean and enjoyable Quidditch match. Today, I have the pleasure of handing over the Quidditch Cup to this year's winning team. For the first time in thirty-seven years, Ravenclaw has won the Quidditch Cup! Congratulations Ravenclaw!" With this, she handed the golden Cup over to Silas, who lifted it into the air showing the cup around so that all Ravenclaws could get a glimpse of it, before he handed the Cup over to Luna, who thanked the players profusely.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The ends of year tests were as successful as the Quidditch match. Harry was very nervous before the practical part of the Potions exam though. Would his classmates, whom he had been tutoring for months, all be able to brew the Potion flawlessly? He sat down between Evelyn and Noah as usual and carefully watched from the corner of his eye how Noah was doing preparing his ingredients, carefully inserting and stirring them in, as he brewed his own Potion like he was in a trance. Suddenly, his father's voice pulled him out of his thoughts.

"Harry!" the professor shouted, and Harry saw horrified that his Potion had taken a pink colour instead of being a light green.

'_Oh, no! I stirred in the wrong direction,_' he thought. '_Now, I need two tea spoons of birch bark to correct it… probably… hopefully._' He shot up from his chair, ran over to where his father kept the ingredients, and five minutes later the problem was solved. Ignoring the startled looks he received from his classmates, Harry now tried hard to keep his thoughts on his own Potion.

To Severus' and Harry's delight, all Ravenclaw first years managed to brew the Potion correctly.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

At breakfast on the last day of testing, an especially huge headline attracted everyone's attention:

**Head Healer O'Brien declares Dumbledore a SQUIB**

**Harry Snape's victory**

– _Read more about the history of the two enemies on pages 5-7_ –

**Dumbledore's friends demand release from Azkaban**

– _Read more about the possibility of a second trial on page 8_ –

Harry threw a flabbergasted glance over to the Head table from where his parents were watching him worriedly. Suddenly, Evelyn's calm voice pulled him out of his thoughts. "Don't worry, Harry. We will all come with you and help you as much as we can."

"Thank you, Evelyn, I appreciate that very much," Harry answered, giving his friend a grateful look.

"Its great that we have the mobile phones, Harry," Brian spoke up. "I can't believe that we won't be able to meet for two months," he added sadly.

Harry slowly let out a deep sigh. "Couldn't you come here to visit me for a week or two? Wouldn't that be possible? I mean, I live here, so…"

"Could you ask your parents, Harry? On the other hand, I've heard that students aren't allowed to stay at Hogwarts during the summer holidays, and we couldn't stay in your parents' quarters with ten people for a week or more," Lucy threw in.

"Why not?" Harry asked back. "If you wouldn't mind staying in my room in sleeping bags, I don't see why you couldn't." '_Or maybe, we could stay at the other House; I'll have to ask Dad,_' he thought as he stood up and walked over to the Head table.

"Dad, I have a question. My friends would like to come visit me during the holidays for a week or two. Would that be possible? They could stay in my room in sleeping bags, and…"

"Harry," Severus interrupted him, amused. "I suppose it's your whole class you're talking about?" When Harry nodded, he continued, "Of course they can stay as long as they wish, provided that their parents know about it and approve. They cannot stay in your room all together, but the boys can stay in your room and the girls can stay in the guest room. You have to ask your mother of course, but I don't think she will have a problem with it if you promise to behave yourselves."

Harry gave his father a quick kiss on the cheek, and with a "Thanks, Dad," he hurried back to his friends to tell them the good news.

Like Severus, Lily was happy that her son had such great friends. She wrote a letter to the parents of Harry's nine classmates, explaining how close the children were to each other and invited the children to spend four weeks in the Snape quarters at Hogwarts during the summer holidays. As the parents had already heard about Harry when their children had been home for Christmas, they all agreed immediately, and when the children boarded the Hogwarts Express it was already set that they would come back in four weeks in order to stay at Harry's home for a few weeks.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the first few weeks of the holidays, Harry busied himself playing with Isabella and getting the notebooks for Poppy and Healer O'Brien ready. During the school year he had already connected the two notebooks via a network connection. However, suddenly he had an idea. He put up a messenger function that wouldn't just work between the two notebooks. In fact, he would also be able to contact one or both of the notebooks from his own computer and receive messages from them. There was still a lot of fine-tuning left to do, but as the wedding wouldn't take place until the beginning of August, he still had a lot of time to experiment.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few weeks into the holidays, Harry received an owl from the Ministry. A few friends of Dumbledore obviously had been effective in their demands for another trial for the former Headmaster, in order to attempt to get him released from Azkaban. The trial had been set for July 20th, which was five days after Harry's friends would arrive for their visit.

Harry couldn't wait for his friends to arrive. Dobby had already promised to make a huge cake in form of the castle, and Minerva had told Harry he and his friends could have all meals in the Great Hall as usual. They also were allowed to run around the castle anywhere they wanted, with the exception of the Houses as the four houses were blocked off during the holidays.

Harry had spoken to Severus about the possibility of staying in the hidden House with his friends but his father had told him that it wouldn't be possible as the students could not stay anywhere else within the castle while they are technically not students during the summer months.

Finally, the students arrived. Harry immediately told them about the trial, and Severus explained that Harry was allowed to have five witnesses. As Luna, Poppy, and himself were already registered with the Ministry as witness, only two of them could accompany Harry if they wanted. The ten students immediately decided that Evelyn and Brian should accompany Harry to the court.

In order to distract himself from his foreboding fears, Harry showed his friends the Marauders' Map and suggested they look for halls, rooms, and passages like the hidden House that weren't yet part of the map in order to add them.

"Do you know how to do such a thing?" Lucy asked curiously.

"No," Harry admitted. "But you know the two ghosts, James and Sirius, don't you? They and Professor Lupin made the map. So we can ask them to help us, can't we?"

"Wow, Harry, that's cool," Noah beamed and the others agreed immediately.

The next three days were spent exploring the castle. They found several halls and also two hidden passages that weren't on the map yet, one of them leading to Hogsmeade and the other going straight up from Slytherin to the hidden House. James and Sirius were kind enough to join the children in Harry's room to give them a detailed explanation how they had made the map. With a little more help from the two ghosts, the children were able to add the places they had found to the original map.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, the day of the dreaded trial came. Harry, Evelyn, and Brian took the Floo to the Ministry together with Severus, Luna, and Poppy. The trial took place in a huge court room that was open to the public. Since Harry was the main witness, he was questioned first. He had to explain exactly how Dumbledore had harmed him and how it had changed after he made him a Squib. While Harry was questioned, Dumbledore spoke in his mind constantly. However, before heading to the Ministry Severus had instructed Harry, "Do whatever you like to him, but don't make him sleep. If he falls asleep during the trial, it'll be even easier for him to feign the poor old grandfather-type man, who is so old that he can hardly stay awake for a few hours." Therefore, Harry did his best to ignore the man's continual babbling.

While his teachers and friends were questioned, Harry gave an inquisitive glance at Dumbledore's witnesses. Before the trial started, his father had quickly explained that they were Mr. Moody, an old Auror, Mrs. Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, and Mr. Diggle, another old friend of Dumbledore. '_That can't be true. The man murdered James Potter and lots of other people, and now they just want to let him walk free?_' Harry thought unbelievingly, while Mrs. Longbottom tried to explain how Harry could have imagined everything Dumbledore had done to him.

Suddenly, two ghosts entered the court room, introducing themselves as James Potter and Sirius Black. The judge allowed them to speak, and James explained how Dumbledore had killed him and had tried to kill Harry over the link. He also told the astonished people that Sirius and he were only there because Harry had been dead at that time, but had been able to return, and had been so kind as to bring them back. "However, it's a shame to see the wizarding world like this. The most notorious murderer of the last five centuries is set free because someone fought back and made him a Squib. It's ridiculous."

The trial lasted the whole day except for an hour break at lunchtime. During the afternoon, Harry watched amusedly, how Dumbledore was gripping his head. The old man had upset Harry so much that he had cast a strong Spell at the man, which he knew caused him a massive headache. Seeing how the man seemed to suffer, he told himself that he had been too nice to him during the last few months and decided to use that special Spell more often in the future.

After another thirty minute break, the judge explained that as a Squib, Dumbledore couldn't stay in Azkaban anymore and that in his condition he was no threat to Harry or to anyone else because he couldn't attack anyone by using magic. The only way Dumbledore would be able to harm Harry was by talking to him but as the past few months had proved he could do that from Azkaban as well so that there was no need to keep the old man in Azkaban. "If Dumbledore effectively harms you or anyone else the Muggle way, Mr. Snape, the Ministry of Magic will speak to the Muggle authorities in order to hold a Muggle trial against Dumbledore. He is officially declared a Squib and because of the murders he committed while a wizard, he won't be allowed to ever again hold a wand even if his magic comes back again sometime in the far future," the judge told the stunned crowd.

Albus Dumbledore left the courtroom as a fee man.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to Mushcorn and Obsidianembrace for beta-ing! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	33. THE DEMENTORS LOVE ME

**33 – THE DEMENTORS LOVE ME**

On their return to Hogwarts, Harry was very upset. "I'm sure the judge was somehow bribed by Dumbledore's supporters. No judge would let a convicted murderer go free," Severus told his wife angrily.

"Oh, don't worry, Dad. I'm going to play with him for a while," Harry announced. Seeing the confused expressions on his parents' and his friends' faces, he elaborated, "Did you notice his behaviour this afternoon? I cast a Spell on him, which caused him a massive headache. And believe me, I'm going to continue sending him either that or Sleeping Spells. Oh, by the way, I think it's time for a Sleeping Spell." He concentrated on the connection, throwing a strong Sleeping Spell on the old man. "We can't allow him to celebrate his victory, now, can we?" he smirked.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next few days, Harry and his friends spent time finishing a batch of Polyjuice Potion that Harry had started to brew at the beginning of the holidays. When he took his friends to the Potions classroom, the morning after the trial, Lucy questioned him immediately.

"Harry, what is that Potion? Polyjuice Potion? I've never read nor heard about such a Potion. What does it do?"

Harry let out a chuckle before he explained what Polyjuice Potion was and what he intended to do with it. Everyone looked excited when he finished his explanation except for Lucy, who asked, flabbergasted, "Harry, does your father know what we're brewing in here?"

Harry laughed. "Of course my parents know and they think it's hilarious. Aunt Poppy will be in for a laugh of a lifetime on her wedding day."

Brian snorted. "You mean everyone else around her will. For her, it might be quite real. Was that your idea, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No, I was trying to think about what we could do at Aunt Poppy's wedding. You know, since our whole class will be there I thought we should do something instead of just sitting there and trying to behave. Anyway, Mum and Isabella were trying to help and when I had the idea to do a play for Aunt Poppy, Mum helped with the script."

"All right, so how long will it take to finish the potion?" Cian asked, glancing into the cauldron.

"Another three days," Harry replied patiently. "So, that's all we have to do for the moment. Should we go back to my room and start to practise?"

During the next week, the children spent a great deal of time in Harry's room, practising the play until Harry groaned, "Now, that's enough. I'm already starting to get sick of this."

Everyone burst into laughter, and Evelyn suggested, "Let's ask your Mum if she could watch and tell us if it's all right. As it was her idea…"

When everyone agreed, Harry fetched his mother and sister, who were delighted. "All right, that was very good," Lily commended the friends. "Now, do you all have your black school robes with you? Otherwise we could alter some of Harry's for the time being or Charm some for you."

"Yes, please, Professor," Lucy spoke up. "We already discussed this, and Noah and Aidan need robes. Everyone else brought their school robes with them."

Lily gave the girl a nod of understanding and adjusted two of Harry's three school robes for the two boys Lucy had mentioned. "There you are. Is the Potion finished?"

Harry shook his head. "No, but it will be tonight. At seven o'clock I have to go and stir ten times clockwise and nineteen a half times counter clockwise, then it has to simmer for at least three hours, and then it will be finished."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The day of the wedding was a bright, warm day. Early in the morning, Lily, Luna, and Severus worked together to transfigure the children's school robes into beautiful dress robes suitable for the wedding before everyone headed to the Great Hall together. The wedding took place at Hogwarts, and many guests were expected to be in attendance. Therefore, the huge House tables that were normally gone during the holidays were back in the Hall, and the ten students proudly sat down at their House table.

After breakfast, the ceremony took place on the grounds. A friend of Healer O'Brien, Healer Kelly, conducted the ceremony and he managed to make it so interesting that he was able to capture the children's attention. Finally, Kelly asked Poppy if she wanted to marry O'Brien and a silent suspense hung in the air on the grounds. Before Poppy could even answer, Isabella had realised that it was the opportunity to get away from her mother's strong grip and ran away looking for her adored big brother. Harry noticed her coming in his direction but was horrified when he saw her slip and fall into the lake.

Before anyone else could even let out a horrified gasp, Harry was already running towards where his sister had fallen in. As he was running he shouted back, "Say yes, Aunt Poppy," and he jumped into the lake, glad that he was able to swim and that he was good friends with the Giant Squid, who had already saved his life once many years ago.

Harry frantically searched for his sister, but fortunately, the Giant Squid had obviously decided to help Isabella out as well, and Harry gratefully swam his little sister to the water's shore, where his father was already waiting for them, ready to jump into the water at any moment. Harry relaxed when his father cast a drying spell first on his sister then on him. "Will she be all right?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes, she will be all right," Poppy said after quickly checking on the little girl and feeding her a children's Pepper-up potion. "Are you all right, Harry?"

"No," Harry replied. "But I will be, if you get back over there where you should be answering the question we're all waiting for," he added, refusing the Pepper-up potion.

Healer Kelly, who had interrupted the ceremony for a few minutes, repeated his question, and everyone cheered when Poppy and Healer O'Brien replied positively.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When the ceremony was over and everyone queued up to congratulate the newlyweds, Harry and his friends quickly returned to the Great Hall in order to prepare everything for their play. Lily and Luna helped them transfigure back their robes and conjuring a hospital bed, three chairs, and a shelf filled with potions' phials. "We also need a screen that we can see through and chairs to sit in behind it so the others can wait for their turn," Harry said pensively, and the two teachers quickly conjured what he had asked for.

"Do you need me to help you behind the screen during the play?" Luna offered but Harry declined.

"No thanks Professor, we have practised it so many times I think we'll be all right. Thanks for helping with the preparations though."

Just then the guests started to return to the Great Hall, and Harry advised Lucy, who would be playing Poppy, and Brian, who was the first one to play Harry, to take their Polyjuice potions so that the play could begin.

劇

Lucy-Poppy dragged Brian-Harry out from behind the screen and over to the bed. "Now, get into that bed and be quiet, Mr. Snape. I have had enough of your antics. You will stay here until I'll tell you otherwise."

"But I'm fine," Brian-Harry complained.

Lucy-Poppy ignored him and waved her wand over the boy several times before she muttered something about troublemakers and threw three friends of Harry's out, who had come to visit him in the meantime. Then she went to her potions shelf to retrieve a dozen potions, which she levitated to the night stand beside the bed. However, by the time she held the first potion out to the boy, he started to transform back into Brian, and Lucy-Poppy gave him a horrified look. "What are you doing here? Oh, Harry will be the death of me. Now, where is he?" Muttering to herself she hurried over to the screen from where she dragged the next boy, looking exactly like Harry.

The scene was repeated a few times, each a slightly different variation than before. Finally the real Harry sat on the bed in front of Lucy-Poppy. However, as soon as the Polyjuiced Healer bustled to her potions shelf, muttering something about horrible godsons, Harry replied in a very stubborn tone, "I don't want any potions, and I won't stay here, I'm fine." He quickly transformed into his phoenix form and flashed away.

Lucy-Poppy groaned, "That was the real Harry!" before she left the room as well.

The students received a huge applause for their play, and Poppy threatened, "Oh, just wait until one of you gets sick; my revenge will be so sweet."

"Especially as I'm now living in the castle as well and will help you, Poppy," Healer O'Brien chuckled, receiving a menacing glance from Harry.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon, it was time for Harry's friends to return home for the last three weeks of the holidays. Just before his friends' Portkeys activated, Harry told them, "I've heard that Luna and Neville are going to be getting married around Christmas, and I've already have a brilliant idea for a play we could do for them." He quickly explained his idea, and everyone laughed as the Portkeys pulled them away.

During the next three weeks, Harry spent much of his time doing his computer research. He even once managed to access the Internet. Unfortunately, it had been by accident and he couldn't remember how he did it in the first place. Anyway, he now knew that he was very close to his goal and spent every free minute trying again. It was difficult however to find free time as Isabella wanted to be with Harry all the time.

Finally, Harry charmed a game for Isabella on his notebook, which she could click on animals listening to the sounds they made. The little girl liked the game immediately and learned quickly to handle the mouse. Harry was happy to see his little sister content and at the same time tried to connect the computer to the Internet. And finally, he succeeded! At first, he couldn't believe it. '_Is that really the solution that I've been searching for years to find?_' he thought amazed before he excitedly told his parents, "Mum, Dad, it works! I'm connected to the Internet!"

"Oh, may I have a look?" Severus asked interestedly.

"Um… Yes, of course, Dad, but I'm afraid you'll have to wait until Isa has finished or you'll need to drag her away first," Harry said, giving his little sister a proud glance.

"Isabella, come over here to Mummy. You cannot play on the computer for hours, sweetie; that's enough for today," Lily called her daughter softly, who didn't even react.

"Isabella!" Severus said in a menacing tone, and the little girl immediately let go of the notebook and toddled over to Lily, while Harry grinned as his father sat down in front of the notebook and started the search engine. Severus searched for a few ingredients, made a few bookmarks here and there, and copied a few articles into files. "Congratulations, Harry. It works as well as it did in the Internet Café. Very well done, son," he commended, with pride in his voice.

"Dad," Harry asked hesitantly. "Would you like to have your own notebook? I still have lots of money in my vault and could buy you and Mum your own notebooks."

Severus gave his son a grateful look. "Harry, that's very kind of you, and I really appreciate it. However, remember, when we received the Order of Merlin we both received the same amount of money. Therefore, I can very well buy two notebooks for Mummy and me, provided you'll be willing to Charm them for us."

Harry laughed. "Of course; it was my idea, wasn't it?" Seeing that Lily was looking from one to the other sceptically, Harry turned to his mother. "Mum, believe me; it will be very useful for preparing lessons, tests, and whatever. I can help you if you want."

Severus remained pensive for a moment before he mused, "Harry, maybe you should offer a computer course for all the teachers, who are interested and willing to buy a computer. I believe it's time to introduce computers into the magical world. You should also contact the Ministry in order to get your Charm patented."

Harry groaned. "And then I'll have to Charm hundreds of computers for them? Dad, lessons are going to start in a week's time. I know I don't have to do any more research, however, beside lessons, Quidditch, and Potions tutoring for my classmates I can only Charm one PC per day if any as it is very tiring and takes quite a bit magic to get it to work at Hogwarts. The connection to the Internet is not a problem though."

"And if you tell the Ministry, they're going to want homepages, computer courses and everything," Severus added thoughtfully.

"Maybe Harry can wait until shortly before the summer holidays before he tells the Ministry?" Lily enquired, looking at Severus. "He could give the teachers the computer course of course, but we should just keep it just between the colleagues. Not even the students should know about it."

"Oh, that's a good idea. Will they really keep quiet though?" Harry asked sceptically.

"Yes, Harry, with the teachers we have now it'll be no problem at all. And if we speak to Healer O'Brien about it, he will keep quiet too."

"Yes, I believe he will; he seems to be a very nice person. I'm so happy that he and Aunt Poppy are together," Harry replied, smiling. "However, I can still offer to connect his PC to the Internet. He can use it for research, and if he doesn't tell anyone, it won't be a problem."

"Maybe we should speak to the others during the staff meeting today," Lily suggested. "We can take the children with us, can't we?"

"We can have lunch in the Great Hall and ask the teachers then," Severus replied. "In fact, Minerva asked me a few days ago if Harry could watch over Isabella during the staff meeting today. I don't know what it's about but…"

"It's all right, Dad; I'm going to stay here with Isa. We'll read a few books, won't we, sweetie?"

"Isa needs to take a nap first anyway," Lily said softly, giving her son a soft smile, grateful that he agreed so easily to everything that was asked of him. "All right, if you want us to go for lunch, we should go as it's nearly lunchtime."

"Oh, wait," Harry said suddenly. "I've one question. Luna and Neville are going to get married during the winter holidays, aren't they? Do you know if the wedding will be taking place here at Hogwarts? If yes, will my friends and I be allowed to participate? I had a good idea for a play we could do but it'll take a lot of practise, and we may even need help from you or Granny."

His parents laughed. "Yes, the wedding will take place here at Hogwarts, and I'm quite sure that you and your friends will be allowed to participate. But I can ask Luna if you want me to," Lily offered.

"Yes please, Mum," Harry replied evenly, shutting off his notebook.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When the small family arrived in the Great Hall, they were greeted happily. Normally, they only appeared for dinner as it sometimes was too much hassle with Isabella, who managed to eat like a little piggy.

"Now, this is a surprise," Minerva said, smiling.

"Yes, and the reason is that we have to announce a huge accomplishment," Severus explained. He threw his son a short glance, who gave him a determined nod in return, and Severus continued proudly, "Harry managed to find the Charm in order to successfully connect his notebook computer to the Internet."

Harry blushed deeply with the loud applause and busily occupied himself cutting Isabella's food into bite size pieces.

When everyone had calmed down again, Severus continued, "Harry offered to Charm computers for Lily and me, which we are going to buy tomorrow for us as well, and I thought that maybe there would be others among our colleagues, who would like to have their own computer as it would be very helpful for the preparation of lessons and many other things. Harry would be willing to Charm the computers and to hold a computer course for us."

Seeing that most of his colleagues looked interested, Severus continued, "However, there will be one condition. Harry doesn't want anyone except for you to know about it at the moment. He told me that he could only Charm one computer a day as it takes a lot of magic. Therefore, he doesn't want this information to leave Hogwarts."

"Yes," Harry threw in. "Maybe at the beginning of the summer holidays next year I'll contact the Ministry in order to patent the Charm, and then I can offer to the Minister to Charm some computers for them during the holidays, and I can even give them a computer course then. However, I cannot do it during the school year."

Minerva gave Harry a proud look. "First of all congratulations Harry, and secondly, thank you very much for offering this to us. I am definitely interested. Now, who else is interested?"

Harry was stunned when everyone raised a hand. "Oh, well," he said, feeling that his face was getting red again. "I could teach you Sunday evenings if you want me to. So far I've tutored my classmates in Potions three times a week but twice a week will be sufficient, won't it, Dad?"

Severus smirked. "Yes, son, I believe twice a week of your tutoring would be enough even for the greatest dunderhead. Your friends all received the highest grades on the Potions tests."

"Yes, I saw that. Never before have I seen a class receiving nothing but 'O's on a test, especially not in Potions. And Sunday evening is fine I believe," Minerva replied, and the others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Harry, would you mind Sean attending the course as well? I'll tell him that he can't speak about it to anyone," Poppy asked softly. At seeing Harry's slightly confused look she explained, "Sean is my husband's first name."

Harry gave his godmother a huge smile. "Of course, Aunt Poppy, I'd love having him here; I like him a lot."

They agreed to have the computer course every Sunday night from nine o'clock until curfew in the Snapes' living room, and several of the teachers arranged with Severus to buy their computers together the next day. Harry promised to accompany them and advise them as to which computer to buy.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, Harry returned home together with Isabella while the teachers headed to the staff room for their meeting. As his mother had advised him to put Isabella into her bed for a nap he tried to convince his sister to do what she was told – totally in vein. In fact, Harry ended up lying on his own bed next to Isabella, where he fell asleep before the little tyke had even closed her eyes.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the staff room, Minerva waited until everyone was seated until she began to speak. "I have a problem concerning Harry, which has to be solved before the beginning of the school year," Minerva said, beginning the meeting.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	34. AND I WILL ATTACK HIM

**34 – AND I WILL ATTACK HIM**

Seeing that her colleagues gave her extremely confused looks, Minerva elaborated, "I'm sorry, 'problem' might not be the right word. What I mean is I don't think it's wise to let Harry attend as a second year student. Last year I didn't say anything because he still had his computer research to do and occupy his time, and because he was ill most of the first term due to Dumbledore's attacks. However, I don't believe that he learned much. He more or less took the position of an assistant teacher to his housemates, mainly to the first years of course, but I've also heard that he helped the older students with their homework as well."

"Yes, that's true, but what are you suggesting we do then, Minerva?" Luna asked curiously.

Minerva laughed, knowing how protective Luna was of Harry. "I thought about trying to let Harry attend fourth year lessons," she said pensively. "Of course we need to ask him before deciding anything, but I wanted to talk to you about the matter, and see how you all felt before speaking with Harry."

"But he could stay in the second year dormitory, right?" Luna enquired firmly.

"Yes, of course, provided that's what he wants," Minerva replied.

"I believe that it's a good idea then, and fourth year seems to be appropriate," Severus voiced his opinion.

"He might have problems in the Dark Arts since he never had the opportunity to learn it before but I can tutor him of course if the need should arise," Tom spoke up.

"All right, thank you Tom. Then this is what we will do then. Who should speak with Harry about this? Severus, Lily?"

"Of course, Minerva, we will speak with Harry today," Lily replied.

Harry took the decision relatively well. On one hand he was sad not to have any more lessons together with his first year friends; on the other hand he was glad to be able to perhaps learn something more demanding even if not new except for the few classes he hadn't taken during his first childhood.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry's classmates were disappointed at first but when Harry reminded them that they would still be doing everything together except for the lessons, everyone was happy for him. His fourth year classmates were very friendly, and Harry enjoyed the next few months very much.

Apart from lessons, Harry did everything together with his friends except for Sunday evenings, when he spent the time between dinner and curfew at home in order to spend some time with Isabella and giving the teachers their computer course. Normally, he gave Isa a bath and put her to bed, cuddling with her for a while, and reading to her from a children's book until she fell asleep. The lessons with the teachers were a lot of fun. Some of them – like Severus – soon became very adept and were able to do most of the things they needed to do on their own, but others – like Neville – needed the same explanations several times until they managed to work with the computer on their own.

Harry was so busy with lessons, homework, Quidditch practise, Potions tutoring for his second year friends, and computer lessons for the teachers that the weeks seemed to pass by in a blur. Fortunately, he had at least gotten Dumbledore's ramblings under control. Whenever the old man talked to Harry, the boy attacked with a pain causing Charm or a Sleeping Spell, especially when it happened during lessons or during Quidditch practise.

Luna's and Neville's wedding had been fixed for December 23rd and Lily and Minerva had agreed to meet with the Ravenclaw second year students twice a week in order to help them practise for the play they wanted to do at the wedding. Harry's friends had also arranged with Harry's and their own parents that they could stay at Hogwarts until Christmas day like the year before.

The children even met every evening after curfew in the boys' dormitory to practise together. During the last week before the holidays however, the tests in all subjects had the students solely focusing on their studies. Even Harry was very excited this time and used every free minute for his studies.

However, he suffered more and more under Dumbledore's attempts to drive him crazy. During the test week, the man had made an extra effort to talk to Harry all the time so that he had to throw Spells on him every now and then, which was very tiring. He now had a headache constantly and noticed that the normal headache potion didn't seem to work that well anymore. '_I wonder if his magic is coming back,_' Harry thought, horrified. On Thursday at dinner, he felt so awful that he thought about skipping the Potions tutoring for the evening. However, he knew that the next day, the second years had their Potions test in the morning, while he and the other fourth years had theirs in the afternoon right before the last Quidditch game before the holidays, Ravenclaw vs. the teachers. '_No, I can't cancel the Potions tutoring,_' Harry thought, pushing the food around his plate.

"Harry, are you all right?" Evelyn asked with a concerned voice while looking at him.

Harry shook his head. "No, the old man is driving me crazy today."

"Can't you just make him sleep?" Brian enquired worriedly.

"No. I had to throw so many Spells on him throughout the whole week that I'm too tired too throw any more. If it weren't for the Potion tutoring, I'd go to bed right now."

"Then go to bed, Harry. We'll be fine tomorrow even if we skip the tutoring tonight," Evelyn urged her friend and seeing that the others, who had heard their conversation, nodded their agreement, Harry left the Great Hall and went straight to bed.

'_Now, Harry, are you enjoying your tests? It shouldn't be a problem as you've done everything before now, should it?_' he heard a most unwelcome voice in his mind while he quickly changed into his pyjamas.

'_Oh, shut up, old man. Believe me, I'm near to casting the killing curse on you,_' he replied, completely enraged.

'_Oh, feel free to do so. For a man of my age, death is only the start of the next great adventure,_' Dumbledore told him.

Harry decided to ignore the man and lay down, one hand pressed against his head. A few minutes later, Luna entered the room and sat down next to Harry, quietly talking to the boy. Harry quickly explained what his problem was before he asked hesitantly, "Do you think his magic is coming back?"

"No Harry, I don't think so," Luna replied firmly. "It's just that the use of the connection hurts, maybe even the use in both directions. However, I'd like to take you to Poppy. Don't worry; I won't leave you there, I only want her to check on you. Maybe she – or even Sean if he's already back – can help you."

Poppy and Sean both checked on Harry and conferred for a minute before Poppy gave Harry two potions and when he drifted off to sleep explained to Luna, "His magic and his reserves are very low. He probably cast too many spells on Dumbledore, depleting his magic and his powers. Moreover, he has probably studied too much without taking enough breaks to rest. If his interaction with Dumbledore remains so frequent, he'll probably have to take the stronger headache potion again, and then he should be fine. I'm going to keep him here for the time being. He needs to rest."

Luna sighed. "Will he be able to attend classes and Quidditch tomorrow?

"Probably. I will let him go in the morning but I want to see him again in the evening. I'd prefer to see him before the match but I've no illusions that he would come here before the game."

Poppy only let Harry go in time for lunch so that he could attend his Potions test afterwards. When Harry arrived at the Ravenclaw table, the Quidditch team obviously relaxed. "Oh, thank God," Silas shouted. "We already thought we'd lose the Quidditch match without you being there."

Harry laughed. "No problem, I'm here."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Soon it was time to head to the dungeons for the Potions test. While the children were taking their tests in the dungeons they didn't notice the drastic change in the weather. While it had been bright and sunny in the morning, now dark grey clouds were hanging low in the sky and it had begun to snow. Harry would have liked to cast a Warming Spell for his team mates and himself but he had already cast a very strong Sleeping Spell at Dumbledore and Poppy had forbidden him to do any magic except for the Sleeping Spell. Fortunately, Luna came when they had just changed into their Quidditch robes and cast a Warming Spell on each of the team members.

"Thank you so much, Professor," Harry said gratefully.

"Good luck for the game," Luna replied, smiling at the team.

It was nearly impossible to see the Snitch. Harry and Severus were circling above the other players, and Harry had the feeling they were flying between the clouds from which large snowflakes were leisurely pouring down. Two hours into the game, Harry hadn't even caught a glimpse of the small, golden ball. Fortunately, Dumbledore seemed to be asleep and Harry enjoyed the peace and quiet. However, he noticed that Luna's Warming Spell slowly lost its effect, and he started to shiver from the cold. It was so cold and Harry was getting very frustrated. Suddenly, he noticed that it was getting darker, and Severus shouted, "Harry! Dementors! Fly down as quickly as possible and cast your Patronus!"

Harry quickly went into a dive, noticing with relief that his father stayed next to him. However, it became even colder, and the Dementors seemed to be getting closer. Harry saw Severus casting his Patronus, and several people on the ground did the same. He summoned as much magic as possible and cast a strong phoenix Patronus before he exhaustedly sat back on his broom. His hands were shaking so much from the cold that he could hardly keep the grip on his broom. Somehow, he managed to reach the ground before he lost consciousness.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry slowly regained consciousness, he could hear sounds and voices, which seemed very far away. Concentrating on the voices, he could recognize Aunt Poppy's voice, but there were others as well. Where was he? He lazily opened his eyes and saw that he was – again – in the Hospital wing. A few other beds were occupied too, and his friends were surrounding his bed, a few of them on chairs, others on the edge of his bed.

"Harry!" Evelyn shouted excited. "Are you all right? We were so worried!"

"I'm fine," Harry mumbled lazily, drifting back to sleep. When he woke up again, it was already dark. His mother was sitting on the edge of his bed, and Harry noticed that the other beds that had been occupied in the afternoon were all empty. "Hi Mum," he said tiredly, giving Lily a small smile. "Is Dad all right?" he then asked.

"Yes Harry, everyone, who was affected by the Dementors, is all right," Lily assured him. "You have used too much magic, that's why you're still here."

"Can I go back to my dormitory?"

"I don't think so Harry, but let me get Aunt Poppy so that she can decide."

Poppy kept Harry until the morning of Luna's wedding, insisting that he should spend his evenings at home, where his parents could keep an eye on him, and not in the dormitory since Luna would be on her honeymoon for the rest of the holidays. She also told Harry that he wasn't supposed to do any magic apart from casting sleeping spells on Dumbledore, only if absolutely necessary, and that he wasn't to do any research, studies, homework etc. for at least a week.

"But Aunt Poppy, we're going to do a play for Luna, and I have to do just a bit of magic. After that, I promise I won't do anything."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The play was a lot of fun for Harry and his friends. Niamh had taken the Polyjuice potion turning into Luna this time, while the others were in their normal school uniforms, playing themselves. They sat down on their chairs and Niamh-Luna put a wooden cat on each table. "All right, please transfigure these wooden cats into plush cats. A nice colour would be great."

The students tried one after another to transfigure the cats. However, nobody transfigured them into cats. When everyone was finished, they had nine plush animals, a polar bear, a parrot, a dog, a snake, a dolphin, a crocodile, a rabbit, a turtle, and a penguin. Niamh-Luna rolled her eyes, obviously annoyed. "Do you know what a cat is?" she asked Lucy, and Lucy transformed into a cat. The teacher took a flabbergasted step backwards while Brian transformed into a cat as well.

"Oh, well done. Am I right that the whole class has become Animagi overnight?" Niamh-Luna asked, a hint of sarcasm in her tone while she watched the other students transforming too.

"Very well. A hundred points to Ravenclaw for some brilliant transformations." With that, she transformed into a cat as well.

Under a huge applause, Minerva and Lily waved their wands at the students to transform them back.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

"Harry, how did you do that? Are you all Animagi?" Neville asked interested.

Harry laughed. "No, of course not. In fact, I was supposed to transfigure all my friends into cats with wandless magic but Granny and Mum helped me."

"But if you were supposed to transfigure the others, who would have transfigured you?"

"Either Mum or Granny was supposed to do that," Harry replied, glad that everything went well. "By the way, congratulations Neville; I'm really glad that the two of you managed to get together!"

"So am I," Neville smiled.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later that day, Harry spent a quiet evening with only his parents. "Mum, Dad, you have to help me," he said pensively. "I want to research a Charm or a Spell, with which I can kill the Dementors through Dumbledore's mind. We cannot let them have free reign to do and go where they want hurting people."

"Harry, you're not allowed to do any research, homework, or anything whatsoever this week," Lily reminded him softly.

"Mum, I'm sorry but I don't care what Aunt Poppy says about it. I have to do something about them, and I want to do it now! But I need your help."

Finally, Lily and Severus agreed, and apart from Harry's birthday and Christmas day Lily and Harry spent every free minute they had in the library. Near the end of the holidays they had found a few Charms, which Lily tried to change according to their needs. Now they only had to try the new Charm and hope that it would work.

Together with Severus, Harry entered Dumbledore's mind, looking for the black pudding. While Severus quietly stayed behind Harry, Harry summoned as much magic as he could, sending the Charm into the darkness of the black pudding. At first, nothing happened and Harry already feared that it hadn't worked, but then, suddenly, the black pudding faded into non-existence, and where it had been they could see a white mist like everywhere else in the unused parts of Dumbledore's mind.

Father and son quickly pulled out of the old man's mind and gave each other an unbelieving look. "Harry did it," Severus finally managed to inform his wife. "Your Charm worked, Lily."

"You're brilliant, Mum!" Harry added exhaustedly. "Thank God the Dementors won't be able to do any more harm."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next few weeks, Harry noticed that Dumbledore had obviously been feeding from the Dementors' magic and that had helped him resist Harry's Spells. At least Harry thought it must have been so as his Sleeping Spell suddenly seemed to work much better. Nevertheless, the old man wasn't stupid and for his old age he was very fit. That became clear at the end of February, when the Quidditch game Ravenclaw versus teachers was repeated that had been interrupted by the Dementors in December.

The weather was good although it was fairly cold and a large covering of snow lay on the ground. From the time when he had mounted his broom, Harry had the feeling he was being watched. However, as soon as the Snitch was released, he didn't have any more time to ponder the feeling and feverishly started to look for the Snitch. About thirty minutes into the game, he spotted a golden flash and – unaware of the fact that his friends in the stands pointed their fingers toward the Forbidden Forest – he dove down to the spot where he had seen the Snitch.

Suddenly, in front of the whole school, Albus Dumbledore stood there with a gun and fired in Harry's direction. Before the bullet even hit Harry straight into the head, the old man had already vanished from the sight.

Harry felt something hitting his head that exploded immediately with pain. It was so bad that he couldn't keep his hands off his head. He was not able to focus or to grip his broom any more. A white head a few meters into the forest was the last thing he could see from above.

'_I have to transform,_' was the last thought he had while he slowly tumbled down in the direction of the white snow before he noticed that it didn't work.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	35. THE DURSLEYS CAN HELP ME

**35 – THE DURSLEYS CAN HELP ME**

Harry tried again and again, and finally, seconds before he hit the ground, he managed to transform into his phoenix form. The phoenix hit the snow and immediately burst into flames. As soon as the flames vanished, the teachers, who had come down as well, cancelled the match once more, searched the ground until they found the small baby phoenix in the snow.

Lily quickly picked up the hatchling, cradling him close, her face white as a ghost. When Severus stepped over to her, she buried her head into his robes, letting her tears flow. "Why do these things always happen to Harry? Isn't there anyone who can stop Dumbledore?" Lily whispered only for her husband to hear.

"Everything will be all right, Lily," Severus replied, rubbing her hair soothingly. He hesitated and took in a shaky breath before continuing. "However, we really have to do something about Dumbledore. Now, let's take Harry down to our quarters; it's too cold for him here in the snow."

Severus put the perch in front of the fireplace so that the small hatching could be as warm as possible. Fawkes, who had appeared as soon as Harry had be brought home, stayed next to Harry at all times, covering the naked baby phoenix with his wings. Over the next three weeks Harry stayed on his perch in his parents' quarters. The other teachers as well as Harry's friends came as often as possible to talk with the small bird that could hardly be seen under Fawkes' wings.

Dobby brought food for the hatchling and every piece of food went into Fawkes beak first and from there into the tiny baby's mouth. The phoenix trilled and trilled to entertain the little phoenix whenever he seemed to be at least half-awake.

When the hatchling was two weeks old, Fawkes started to move away a bit from the baby as it had enough small feathers to be warm enough without him covering the baby constantly. Now Harry's family and friends could even gently hold the small bird in their hands to speak with him and carefully stroke his crown feathers.

One evening, Luna and Neville, Poppy and Sean, Minerva, Hermione, Remus, and Tom were having tea at the Snape quarters, and the three week old baby phoenix wandered from hand to hand. Absentmindedly stroking his son's head feathers Severus let out a sigh before he voiced a thought that had been bothering him for three weeks now.

"I'm not sure if we should transfigure Harry back or wait for him to be able to transform on his own. I can remember that Fawkes told us Dumbledore wouldn't be able to do anything to Harry for at least three weeks when he had his burning day. We can try to ask Harry what he prefers. However, I am concerned about what his condition will be. He was shot in the head and it is obvious that he only survived because he managed to transform into his phoenix form in time. What condition will he be in when he's back to his human form? Will he be completely healthy, or will he have to deal any of his wounds he received when he was shot?"

A few minutes of silence followed his question until Sean finally broke the silence. "I believe that he should be fine. Even if he had problems they wouldn't be life threatening after spending three weeks as a phoenix hatchling. However, I'd prefer Harry to transform or be transformed in Poppy's and my presence whenever he wants to change back to his human form."

Harry flapped his wings but still unable to fly hopped over several laps until he jumped on the floor between Poppy and Healer O'Brien. He tried to summon his magic but was soon interrupted by his father. "Harry, are you going to transform now?"

The small bird confirmed with a nod of his head, and Severus continued, "In that case, I suggest I'll take you to your room, and maybe Poppy and Sean could accompany us because I don't think that you'll be dressed in much more than your birthday suit."

Glad that a phoenix couldn't blush, Harry quickly took a few unsteady steps while flapping his wings toward his room until he felt himself being picked up by his godmother. She put him down onto his bed, giving him an encouraging nod.

Once more, Harry summoned his magic and slowly transformed back into his human form. With a flick of Poppy's wand he was dressed in comfortable pyjamas and gave his godmother a grateful look before he lay back and tiredly closed his eyes. The two Healers quickly waved their wands over the child and gave each other a pleased look. "He seems to be perfectly fine, just a bit tired because the transformation took a lot out such a small bird, that's all," Poppy told the others with relief.

After sleeping for a whole day, Harry was deemed fit enough to go back to his classes, which he had already missed for three weeks. His friends were glad to have him back, and Harry hurried to catch up on what he had missed.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On a bright Sunday morning in early May, the teachers and the Ravenclaw team decided spontaneously to head out to the Quidditch pitch in order to hold their match for the third time. This time, they weren't interrupted, and to his friends' great pleasure Harry managed to catch the Snitch after only thirty minutes into the game.

A week later in the final Quidditch match of the year, Ravenclaw versus Gryffindor, he even caught his favourite little ball after only thirteen minutes. The Ravenclaws held a huge victory party that lasted the whole weekend since they had won the Quidditch Cup the second year in a row. Harry was very proud. In spite of all the attacks Dumbledore had organized, so far he hadn't even lost one game and always caught the Snitch first. '_Ah, all right, I would have lost the match against the teachers if it hadn't been cancelled but as Dad and Aunt Poppy wouldn't have left me alone long enough to play Quidditch when I was injured they just decided to cancel it,_' Harry mused.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon for Harry's likings the school year was nearing its end and the end of year tests started. Dumbledore had left Harry alone for a few weeks but Harry was anxious that the old man would start doing something as soon as the tests started. Luckily, his magic had obviously not returned, and the old man could only continue speaking to the boy trying to upset him as much as possible. During the test week, Harry made Dumbledore sleep every day from breakfast to dinnertime so that he could take his tests undisturbed.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After Dumbledore's shooting attack on Harry earlier in the year, his parents had complained to the Ministry and had asked for assistance in order to hold a Muggle trial against the old man. During the first week of the holidays, they finally received an owl that a Muggle trial had been arranged and would take place in a Muggle court near Diagon Alley in London on August 25th.

Seeing that Harry was very anxious about the trial, Lily tried to distract her son by asking, "Harry, weren't you going to contact the Minister in order to tell him about the computers and the Internet connection?"

"Yes, Harry," Severus agreed. "I believe it would be prudent to get your Charm patented as soon as possible. I suggest you speak with Minerva. As she seems to be good friends with the Minister, maybe she could invite him to Hogwarts so that you could talk to him."

Two days later, Harry was called into the Headmistress' office. Harry and Minerva showed the Minister Harry's notebook, and the boy explained what he could do with a computer. Minister Scrimgeour listened in awe. When Harry told him about the Internet and offered to put up Internet sites for the magical world, Scrimgeour became absolutely enthusiastic.

"Mr. Snape, I don't know what to say. You have surprised us already many times but this is a huge success. As soon as I return to the Ministry I will see to the granting of the patent. I will buy one computer for each department to start with, let's see...that would be about twenty computers. Would you be able and willing to come to the Ministry once a week in the morning in order to hold a computer course for about twenty people?"

Harry threw a quick glance to Minerva, who gave him an encouraging nod. "All right, I can do that, Minister; at least during the holidays. From September onwards it would probably be more difficult. However, I can only charm one computer a day as it takes a lot of magic."

"Yes of course, Mr. Snape. We can try it out during the next two months. Do you think that will be enough time for the first twenty people to learn how to use a computer, or would it be better to have the lessons twice a week?"

Harry laughed. "No, it's not that difficult. Two months should be more than enough. In fact, it took our teachers about two months until everyone could handle the computer with one class a week," he added pensively.

"Oh, you have already experience teaching?" The Minister asked pleased.

"Yes, Rufus. Harry has given our staff a computer course and moreover he has been teaching first and second year Potions as a tutoring course to a whole class for two years," Minerva replied, a hint of pride swinging in her voice.

Harry couldn't prevent himself from blushing profusely. "Very well, Mr. Snape, we will of course pay you adequately for Charming the computers and for teaching the Ministry staff. Additionally, after the completion of the computer course in August I will offer you a teaching certificate for the subject 'Magical Computer Studies'. Maybe we can even think about making it a new subject to be taught at Hogwarts in a few years, after you have taken your final exams."

"Harry will be taking his OWLs next summer," Minerva explained. "Maybe he could start teaching just one computer class at first while he is studying for his NEWTs and then start full time teaching after his seventh year." Throwing a small glance at Harry she added, "Provided that Harry is interested."

Harry averted his eyes to Minerva like he was in a trance. Did he hear correctly? Had these two people just planned his future? '_But in a way I appreciate that very much,_' he thought happily. "Yes, thank you, Professor, thank you, Minister. I'd like that very much. I love teaching and I'd love to do something with computers as well. So that would be a great opportunity."

The Minister quickly decided to order Mr. Weasley as Head of the department for Muggle Artefacts to go to Muggle London in order to buy twenty computers. Harry promised to Floo to the Minister's office the next day in order to accompany Mr. Weasley to the shop so that he would be able to buy the right kind of computer, which Harry knew that his Charm would work on.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

At first, Harry had the impression that Mr. Weasley was a bit distanced but as Harry was very friendly, vaguely remembering the man from his first childhood but not knowing anything more, Mr. Weasley slowly relaxed and enjoyed talking about computers with Harry. The twenty computers for the Ministry were delivered to the Snape quarters at Hogwarts the same day and Harry started to charm the first notebook immediately.

Harry managed to charm all twenty computers by the beginning of July and had even connected them by a magical Network connection. After a quick enquiry with the Minister and Sean O'Brien he added the Healer and himself to the Network as well so that everyone could contact them easily when the need arose.

A few days later, Harry started to teach at the Ministry. At first everyone seemed to be a bit distant, obviously not used to being taught by a thirteen-year-old. However, the Ministry staff soon noticed how much the computer would help with their work and that Harry was very proficient as well as an excellent teacher. Harry enjoyed teaching at the Ministry very much. Scrimgeour had decided not to introduce the Internet right now but to wait until Harry's next summer holidays a year later. Knowing very well that Harry couldn't charm many computers at the same time, he decided to keep this resource to himself for the time being and also ordered his staff to keep quiet about the introduction of computers, threatening to fire them if the information left the Ministry. When the course was nearly finished and the first staff members had started using their computers for their work, he ordered another ten computers, and even decided to use one himself.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few days before his friends came to visit him for a few weeks like the year before, Harry decided to buy another PC – a Desktop PC this time – in order to set it up at the hidden House so that his friends would be able to use it without bothering his parents to access it from his room at home.

When he told his parents about his decision asking if someone could accompany him to London sometime in the next few days to buy the computer, Lily and Severus exchanged a look before Lily said, "If you don't mind us all coming with you, we could go all together and spend the day at Diagon Alley. We have to go and get your school supplies anyway."

"Yay, Isa want to go to Diagonally too," Isabella shouted happily.

"Yes, sweetie, we'll all go together," Harry promised with a laug, messing up his sister's hair.

"Oh, Harry! No!" the little girl shouted crossly, provoking a huge grin from her brother.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Once back from Diagon Alley, Harry immediately took the new PC to the hidden House, where he charmed it and magically connected it to the Network. Thinking of his friends, who perhaps wanted to use the PC even while he was at the Ministry teaching the computer course, Harry went to the Portrait that was guarding the House and spoke to the Basilisk.

"I would like to fix a password, which I can tell my friends so that they'll be able to enter the House when I'm not with them. Would that be all right with you, or do I have to ask your Phoenix colleague?"

"My Phoenixxx colleague," the Basilisk chuckled. "You just think of a Password and tell both of usss. He will understand as well."

"Do you understand normal human language?" Harry asked again, and when the Basilisk nodded its head, he spoke for all animals to hear, "All right, the password will be 'Merlin's beard'. Is that okay for you?"

All animals nodded their heads and Harry couldn't help laughing as they looked quite funny. He thanked everyone and transformed into his phoenix form to exchange a few words with the phoenix before he flashed back home.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, his friends arrived. As everyone had already finished their summer assignments, Harry immediately asked if the others were interested in learning to use the computer. Everyone happily agreed, and Noah asked, "Harry, will we also be able to send E-mails? You know my parents are Muggles, right? They have a computer at home and often use E-mail."

"Yes, you will be able to use E-mail. At the moment, my notebook and those of my father and Healer O'Brien are the only ones magically connected to the internet. The other teachers' PCs aren't connected yet, and the Ministry has agreed to wait until the summer holidays next year. But I have bought a new Desktop PC and put it into the common room of the hidden House. I can connect that to the Internet if you wish to use it for E-mail. There may be other Muggle born students, whose parents would prefer to receive letters by E-mail than by owl post. At the moment you're the only students, whom I'm going to teach, so you can access the House and the PC whenever you want, even if I'm not there. Everyone else has to wait until I finish my OWLs."

"How can we get into the hidden House though?" Lucy asked. "We can't speak with the animals that guard it."

"I've fixed a password with them. The password it '_Merlin's beard_' and you can say it just normally; they understand although they cannot communicate with you," Harry replied, and his friends looked at him in awe.

Over the next few weeks, Harry and his friends spent much time in the hidden House, playing with the PC. Harry often had to take Isabella with him as she wanted to stay with him and because his parents had a lot of work with the preparations for the next school year. Isabella just loved the Common room and apart from playing on one of the computers the three-year-old girl couldn't find anything more interesting than running up all the stairs leading to the dormitories and running down them again. Two of the students always watched Isabella while the others engrossed themselves with the PCs.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A week before the Muggle trial against Dumbledore was supposed to be held, Scrimgeour contacted Minerva, asking for an urgent meeting with the Snapes including Harry, as well as Poppy, Tom, and, if possible, Sean. When the Minister showed up at the Snape quarters the following evening he came together with a man, whom he introduced as Mr. Shannon, the contact person between the Ministry of Magic and the Muggle courts, who automatically worked as solicitor for wizards or witches in Muggle courts.

"I'm sorry for not being able to bring good news tonight," Shannon began a very upsetting explanation. "I believe that I have to tell you a few things concerning the trial against Albus Dumbledore." Ignoring the multiple gasps he continued, "The main problem is that we cannot reveal anything about the Magical world. We cannot tell the judge that Mr. Snape…" He interrupted himself and asked, "May I call you Harry to distinguish between you and your parents?"

"Of course, sir," Harry replied immediately, trying to hide his shaking hands in his robe pockets.

"All right, thank you. So we cannot tell them that Harry managed to save his own life by transforming into a phoenix. He doesn't have any scars or anything left from the shooting attack, which makes the whole prosecution very implausible. If he weren't a wizard, moreover an Animagus, he wouldn't have survived, and even though he did there is no physical evidence, such as a scar visible."

Seeing that everyone was holding back comments he continued, "Dumbledore has called The Dursley family as witnesses, who have already told the court that Harry was an attention seeking brat, a liar, and that he had tried to harm Dudley Dursley more than once when he grew up with the Dursleys." He cleared his throat. "Mr. Dursley is the director of Grunnings, a large company that makes drills. Dudley Dursley also holds a high position in the same company. Dumbledore is enrolled as a student of computer studies at Oxford University. As for you all, none of you can provide proof of proper employment since we cannot mention the magical world."

Shannon let out a deep sigh before he finished, "I'm sorry but nobody would believe you. There is no chance that Dumbledore would be put in prison. Therefore, I recommend putting off the matter. I have fought many courts against Muggles but we don't have a chance at this one. I'm sorry."

Tom was the first to break the silence that followed Mr. Shannon's explanation. "At Oxford University you said? All right, it will be my pleasure to meet him there and end this nonsense once and for all!"

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	36. AND COMPUTERS TOO

**36 – AND COMPUTERS TOO**

"No, Uncle Tom, please don't. Remember the last time one of your men tried to kill him I got in the whoosh of the curse," Harry begged his godfather, his eyes widened in fear.

"It's all right, Harry; I don't want to kill my godson. And as I assume in any case you need a godfather here and not in Azkaban, I won't use an unforgivable Spell anyway. There is a certain dark Spell, which I'm going to use as soon as I have the opportunity."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

With the new school year, Harry noticed that the amount of homework had increased a lot since all teachers obviously wanted to force them to review what they had learned in previous years as preparation for the OWLs that the fifth year students were going to take at the end of the school year. Harry was even busier with school work than he had been last year. Apart from his studies the Minister had asked him to hold another computer course for the ten staff members that had received the additional computers, including Scrimgeour himself. Minerva, whom the Minister had asked if Harry could continue teaching the Ministry, had outright refused to let Harry travel to the Ministry for fear that it would be too strenuous for the boy.

Now Harry had to teach the Ministry staff every Thursday evening, which was inconvenient as he always had to consider doing his homework for Friday early enough for it to be completed, but at least he could teach the people at Hogwarts. Minerva had assigned him an unused classroom near Ravenclaw tower, and Harry was extremely grateful for the Headmistress' thoughtfulness. Harry had reduced the Potions tutoring for his friends to once a week; they met on Sunday evenings only when the need arouse like before tests.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One Thursday in October, Harry returned from his computer class and went to bed immediately. He was absolutely knackered. On Thursdays, he had a double period Dark Arts, which was very strenuous for him as the Spells they learned were meant for students that were two years older than Harry. His magic was strong enough to do all Charms and Spells that the other fifth year students could do, but often his body seemed unable to keep up. Then the Minister brought an additional notebook with him and asked Harry if he could Charm it during the lesson. Harry sighed and lay down tiredly. He hadn't even completed his essay for Herbology for the next day yet.

From that school year onwards, Neville had become the Herbology Professor as well as Hufflepuff Head of House since Professor Sprout had retired at the end of the last school year. At first, Harry had been astonished because he knew that Neville had been in Gryffindor but Minerva explained to him that the Sorting Hat had originally wanted to place Neville in Hufflepuff, and that there weren't any teachers who had been in Hufflepuff, so Neville was the best man for the job. Of course Harry was glad as he liked Neville very much. Hopefully, Neville wouldn't take too many points from him if he didn't manage to complete his essay in the morning.

Harry was just drifting off to sleep, when Evelyn sat down on the edge of his bed. "Harry, are you all right?" she asked softly.

"Hi, Evelyn," Harry replied, feeling very glad that she had come to join him for a moment. "Yeah, I'm fine, I'm just very tired. We had a double period Dark Arts, and it's just too difficult for me."

"Too difficult for you?" Evelyn asked incredulously.

"Hmm, yeah, not the magical part of course, but it's too tiring; I just can't cope well enough with that as well as everything else." Harry mumbled.

"Ah, all right, then I'll let you sleep. I just wanted to know if you were all right. And I'd like to ask you something," she added hesitantly.

Harry gave the girl an enquiring glance, noticing that she looked beautiful. "Saturday is our first Hogsmeade weekend, and I thought maybe we could go to Hogsmeade together. I mean, not all ten of us but just you and me," she clarified.

Harry thought for a moment. "Evelyn, I'm not sure. I'd like that very much but I don't know, Evelyn, I'm very sorry. I'll ask my Dad, all right? I'm also afraid that Dumbledore will know that there's a Hogsmeade weekend and that he'll come and try to kill me, and possibly hurt someone else in the process."

Evelyn gave him a sad smile, shaking her head. "No, Harry, you don't have to ask. You're right; it's much too dangerous for you to go to Hogsmeade on Saturday. How about we stay here in the castle and do something else together, whatever you'd like to do?"

Harry gave her a bright smile, suddenly feeling as if a lump were stuck in his throat when he answered, "Thanks, Evelyn, I'd like that very much. But are you sure you'll all right with not going to Hogsmeade?"

Evelyn leaned over to Harry, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Yes Harry, I'm very sure, and I'm looking forward to Saturday."

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Harry asked softly, watching the girl's cheeks changing to a slightly pink colour.

"Thank you, Harry, you're so sweet," Evelyn replied. "Now, go to sleep, and I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," Harry mumbled, already closing his eyes.

Evelyn, knowing that Harry had started to write his Herbology essay but didn't complete it, carefully opened Harry's school bag, taking out the unfinished essay and his Herbology book. Back into the Common room, the nine other third years completed Harry's essay, sometimes by asking the fifth year students something they didn't know yet. Finally, Evelyn took Harry's parchment over to a group of seventh years that were huddled together in a corner studying. "I'm sorry to disturb you but I need someone to change our handwriting into Harry's. Look, the first few lines are in Harry's handwriting, the other part is mine. Can any of you change that for me, please?"

"For Harry? Of course, no problem," Silas replied, already pointing his wand at the essay. He quickly said the incantation, not noticing that their Head of House had entered the Common room and was now standing behind them.

"A very good Transfiguration," Luna commended the Quidditch captain. "But why did you change the writing to Harry's?" she asked curiously.

"Because it's supposed to be Harry's essay," Evelyn replied in a small voice and explained to the young teacher that they had all worked together to complete Harry's essay for him with the help of a few fifth years. "But Harry doesn't know about it; I only took his essay and his book out of his bag when he was asleep. He wouldn't have allowed us to do that for him," she added urgently.

Luna couldn't hide a smile. She was so proud of her students, especially of the third years. "Thirty points to Ravenclaw for helping a Housemate and for great teamwork between third, fifth, and seventh year. I'm very proud of you all. It's not all right to do other students' homework, but it was very thoughtful of you, moreover, it was the first time, and I don't think it was Harry's fault that he couldn't do it on his own anyway," she explained softly.

In the morning, Harry was more than astonished to find his Herbology essay on his night table, moreover completed and in his own handwriting.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On Saturday morning, the third years very excitedly queued in front of the Entrance doors to check out in order to go to Hogsmeade for the first time. Evelyn had told her friends that she would be staying on the castle grounds because she had a date with Harry. When everyone had finally left for the small town, Harry and Evelyn left the castle for a walk around the lake. They sat down near the lake, talking for a long time until Evelyn's stomach made a growling noise and Harry couldn't prevent himself from laughing. Seeing that lunchtime was already over, Harry quickly called Fawkes and asked him to take them into the Common room of the hidden House.

In a flash of fire, they arrived in the comfortable room, where Dobby had laid out a huge lunch that was more than enough for two people. Harry had picked fresh garden flowers very early in the morning that were placed in a vase in the middle of the table. The two students enjoyed their lunch very much. When they had eaten so much of the delicacies that they were perfectly sure nothing more would fit into their bellies, they made themselves comfortable on a sofa, tiredly leaning into each other. They talked and cuddled for the rest of the afternoon and neither of them regretted not having been able to spend the day in Hogsmeade with the others.

"Thank you, Harry," Evelyn whispered on their way down to the Great Hall for dinner. "Thanks for a very nice and romantic day."

"You're welcome, and I have to thank you too," Harry replied. "I enjoyed the time together very much."

During dinner, the others excitedly talked about their trip to Hogsmeade, but Harry didn't even listen properly. He was fully engrossed in watching the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

At the Head table, Lily lowered her voice when she said, only for Severus, Poppy, and Luna to hear, "Sev, I think your son has his first crush on a girl. Look how he looks at her."

"Oh, Evelyn," Poppy mused. "She is a very nice girl. I think Harry has chosen well. They make a cute pair."

Luna chuckled. "I heard my third years talking about them. They obviously chose a date here at Hogwarts over going to Hogsmeade with them."

"Yes, he told me about it," Severus added. "I talked to him because I wanted him to understand that it would be too dangerous for him to go to Hogsmeade, and he replied that he knew that by himself and therefore had arranged to have their date here in the castle."

Lily was so amazed that she didn't notice Isabella leaving her chair and hurrying over to Harry. "Harry, they speak about that you had a date today and what a cute pair you are."

Harry quickly pulled his sister up onto his lap and whispered, "Shut up!" However, he couldn't help feeling his cheeks getting red as he blushed profoundly.

"That's all right," Evelyn said and unobtrusively gave him a kiss on the cheek that forced Isabella to return back to the Head table to tell everyone the news.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Halloween fell on a Thursday, and while in the Great Hall the Halloween party was under way Harry was teaching his computer class. However, as soon as he switched on his notebook it showed him a blue screen, saying:

'_HAPPY HALLOWEEN to Harry Snape's computer Network_

_Best Wishes ALBUS DUMBLEDORE_'

After a few seconds, the screen went completely black, and Harry wasn't able to start the computer anymore. Harry waved his wand at the computer, checking the system and noticed that the hard drive was obviously broken. Harry groaned. Of course he had all the software on CDs so the reinstallation shouldn't be a problem but he was already very busy and now he had to buy a new hard drive plus a virus scanner, research about viruses that could come through the Internet, and install the complete software once again. Hopefully his PC was the only one affected.

A few minutes later, the fireplace in the classroom flared. Minerva had connected the fireplace directly to the Ministry of Magic and given the participants of Harry's computer course a password, so that they could easily Floo over for their class. Harry anxiously watched the group starting their computers. Too soon his fears became a reality. Dumbledore had obviously managed to destroy all of the computers' hard drives that were connected to the Network that Harry had erected for the wizarding world.

He let out a huge sigh before he addressed the adults, who were giving him enquiring looks. "I'm very sorry, but Dumbledore obviously attacked our computer Network with a bad virus, which has destroyed each of our hard drives. We have to buy a new hard drive as well as a virus scanner for each PC, and I have to install them, which probably won't be a huge problem since I hope to be able to just exchange them magically. However, I have to install all the software again, which will be a lot of work and time for so many computers. I suggest that you leave your computers here for the time being and I'll try to have them up again as soon as possible. Minster, do you think you could arrange for someone to take me to the computer shop tomorrow after the last afternoon lesson in case my father doesn't have time to accompany me?"

"I shall accompany you, Harry, I'd like to see the computer shop as well," Scrimgeour replied thoughtfully. How long do you think it will take you to have all thirty-one computers back up and running again?"

Harry sighed. "I'm not sure, but if someone could bring the other twenty-one computers here tomorrow or on Saturday the latest, I will try to get as many as possible done by Monday morning."

"All right, then please leave your notebooks here and return to the Ministry. I will accompany you to the Great Hall and ask Professor McGonagall if you may come to the Ministry and assist me buying the hard disks for the computers tomorrow."

"Hard drives," Harry corrected, smiling. Then he accompanied Scrimgeour to the Great Hall and told Minerva and the other teachers what had happened. When everyone was informed, knowing that he wouldn't get much sleep this weekend Harry decided to retire early.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Scrimgeour and Harry, under the observation of a few Aurors, headed to the computer shop they were only able to buy thirty hard drives. The remaining twenty had to be ordered and would arrive Saturday morning. Knowing that Harry would be very busy working for them, the Minister told the boy that he would send Mr. Weasley to retrieve the remaining hard drives and bring them to Hogwarts along with the additional PCs. Before Harry left the Ministry, Scrimgeour told him that he was going to set up another trial for Dumbledore at the Ministry with the intention of putting him back into Azkaban.

Upon returning to Hogwarts, Harry immediately got to work starting with the PCs of Healer O'Brien and Poppy, as he deemed them the most important. It took him about five hours to get the two PCs ready for use. As soon as they were finished, Harry started with the Minister's PC and his own notebook, when Luna entered the room, reminding him that curfew had already started.

"Oh, Luna, I know that but please let me do a bit more. I've only been able to complete two computers in five hours, and people need their computers back as soon as possible," Harry begged but Luna remained adamant and told Harry to go to bed. "All right, then just let me go and give Aunt Poppy and Sean their computers back, who knows when they will need them."

"Give them to me, I'll hand them over to them through the Floo immediately. Afterwards I want to see that you're in bed, otherwise I'll have to take points," Luna replied firmly.

Harry quickly returned to his dormitory, got ready for bed and feigned being asleep when Luna came to check on him a few minutes later. As soon as his Head of House had left the room, Harry transformed and flashed back to his classroom to finish the next two computers. It was already four o'clock in the morning when his and the Minister's notebooks were finally completed and he was finally able to get to bed. Over the next ten days, Harry slept hardly more than three hours a night. He even took his homework to his classroom in order to do his homework while the computers were busying themselves with the program installation.

Two days before the date of the trial against Dumbledore, Harry was working on the last computer, which was his own desktop computer. Very glad to finish the tiring job but exhausted, he relaxed and fell asleep in front of the last completed computer. When Harry didn't return to his dormitory by curfew Luna came looking for him as she always did when he happened to forget the time. Luna tried to wake Harry up but she couldn't wake him and noticed that his skin was very warm to the touch. She quickly called Poppy, who came immediately and checked on her godson before she informed Luna sighing, "He is completely exhausted and has a fever probably due to sleep deprivation and lack of food. I'm going to take him with me for at least a day and let me tell you, I don't feel sorry for him. I know that he did that to help others, but he is old enough to know that sleep and food are necessary."

Poppy kept him asleep most of the time the next day, only waking him up at meal times, and she didn't even allow his friends to visit him. Evelyn, however, turned up in the Hospital wing every hour, insisting that she wanted to see Harry, and Poppy, who liked the girl very much and had been happy to hear the news of the date between her godson and the third year Ravenclaw that had been circling around the school a few weeks ago, couldn't resist the girl's pleading and allowed her to keep Harry company provided that she didn't wake him up.

The following day was Saturday and the day of Dumbledore's trial, and Poppy grudgingly let Harry get up to attend the trial since he was the main witness.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Severus, Lily, Isabella, Minerva, Luna, Neville, Poppy, and Tom accompanied Harry to the Ministry. Even the Minister as well as a few of his staff members, whose computers had been affected, appeared as witnesses for the trial.

When the judge opened the trial, that was held behind closed doors as the Ministry and Harry still didn't want everyone to know about the computers and the Internet compatibility within the magical world, also mentioned that Dumbledore had in fact already been sentenced to a lifelong stay in Azkaban but had been released due to him being diagnosed as a Squib.

Harry was questioned first and told everything about the computer virus attack Dumbledore had performed. When he was asked if anything else had happened since Dumbledore's release from Azkaban Harry told the judge about the shooting attack. His parents and the other teachers as well as the Minister confirmed everything Harry had said, and finally, the court was interrupted for a lunch break of an hour.

The Minister invited the Hogwarts staff including Harry and Isabella for lunch in the Ministry canteen that was normally not accessible to the public. Harry noticed that the food was very good; almost as good as it was at Hogwarts. After lunch, Poppy forced a few potions down Harry's throat, and soon it was time to head back to the courtroom.

During the afternoon, Dumbledore was questioned under Veritaserum and told the judge how he had asked a friend at the University to infect Harry's Network through the Internet with a bad virus because he didn't have enough knowledge to do such a thing on his own. In return, he had promised the man a huge amount of money that had already changed hands. Later, he was asked about the shooting attack, and Dumbledore confessed that he had bought a gun for that purpose and that he would try again to kill Harry whenever the opportunity arose.

Severus threw Harry a quick glance, worried about how he would take that confession, but noticed that Harry was fast asleep on his chair, his head on his mother's lap. After another thirty minute break, the judge returned to announce the verdict. Woken up by his mother, Harry sat up tiredly and looked at the judge, who announced that Dumbledore would have to go back to Azkaban for a lifelong stay without any possibility of being released again. Dumbledore's possessions were confiscated and given to the Ministry of Magic. His money was completely confiscated and given to Harry as compensation for the damage caused by Dumbledore from his childhood onwards.

'_Ah, good that I paid for everything myself except for the parts for the Ministry PCs_,' Harry thought. He was very relieved and glad that Dumbledore would be going back to the wizarding prison even if he knew that the old man would still be able to talk to him and annoy him.

Suddenly, everyone's attention was drawn to a bright purple light that flashed and then engulfed Dumbledore.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	37. BLUE EYES WERE STILL WATCHING

**37 – BLUE EYES WERE STILL WATCHING**

Dumbledore immediately fell unconscious in his seat when he was hit with the spell. At the same time as Dumbledore collapsed, Harry fell unconscious as well.

In front of the Minister, the judge, and a few Aurors, Tom stood up and told everyone that he had killed the old man with a Dark, but not unforgivable, Curse that was a silent and wandless Spell. The Minister made the executive decision on the spot that the matter was dismissed, since Tom fortunately hadn't used one of the unforgivable Curses. Healer O'Brien, whom the Minister immediately contacted, could only confirm that the old Squib would never be able to harm Harry again. At the same time, Poppy checked Harry's condition, who had been caught with the backlash of the curse and had fallen into a coma.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Later the same day, Evelyn sat on the edge of Harry's bed, talking animatedly to her boyfriend as if he was the world's best listener. She had been terrified when Luna entered the Common room, where she had expected to see the face she loved so much behind her Head of House; instead she was told how he was fighting for his life in the hospital wing. Madam O'Brien-Pomfrey had succumbed to her begging, and couldn't resist the cute girl, who had been calling her 'Aunt Poppy' since she was a four year old little tyke and Harry's best friend. Evelyn sighed and softly brushed a loose strand of hair from Harry's forehead. The girl let out a huge gasp that brought not only Poppy to her side within seconds but Healer O'Brien as well.

"The scar," Evelyn whispered, "Aunt Poppy, the scar has gone!"

The two Healers smiled at the enthusiastic girl. Yes, the scar had already disappeared when they had first examined him. Harry would finally be able to live in peace, provided that he would pull through this trial. Poppy unobtrusively wiped back a tear that had fought through her willpower and escaped from her eye. '_How could Tom have been so stupid?_' she thought angrily. The Spell Harry's godfather had used to kill the old man was a Spell that weakened the victim's heart in a way that only a person's magic could fight and aide the person's ability to survive. In Dumbledore's case the Spell had been fool-proof, and since Harry's magic was normally extremely strong he shouldn't have had any problems, but due to being magically and physically exhausted it posed problems. '_Tom probably didn't know about Harry's condition, but how could he use such a spell without conferring with one of us beforehand?_' Poppy thought desperately.

"Aunt Poppy, will Harry be all right?" a horrified Evelyn asked, having watched the Healer's worried face over the last few minutes.

"I believe that he will survive," answered Poppy calmingly.

When Luna came to collect Evelyn, having missed her in the Common room at curfew, the girl was lying next to Harry, peacefully asleep.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry was floating over a blue ocean, watching a group of dolphins play in the water, and the dolphins' calming sounds seemed like a never-ending whimsical musical symphony. All of a sudden, voices interrupted the whimsical symphony, sounding like they were coming from a far off distance. He looked around curiously, unable to see any living beings except for the playing dolphins.

Suddenly, one of the dolphins looked up and called Harry, who was surprised to understand the sounds that floated slowly across the water surface. "Shall I give to a ride and take you to them? You can hear their voices, can't you? They're calling you. You need to return to them."

"Ah, all right, thank you," Harry replied confused, lowering himself onto the dolphin's back. Together they cut through the waves, and Harry could hear the voices getting louder and closer.

'_Who is it and what are they saying?_' he thought, finally realizing that they were singing. He listened more intently. '_Birthday to you, happy birthday dear Harry, happy birthday to you,_' he suddenly could make out. '_They are singing to me,_' he realised, getting very excited. His breathing quickened, and in the blink of an eye, Harry woke up.

His first thought was that he was very uncomfortable. His whole body was sore, he felt awful, the calming sounds of the dolphins were gone, and the singing was too loud for his aching head. Harry let out a small groan, provoking the singing to stop immediately. Enjoying the silence, Harry leaned back into the pillow he was laying on, until several voices shouted at the same time, "He's awake!"

Harry grudgingly forced himself to open his eyes a little, seeing that his family, friends, and teachers were standing around him. Never had he been so glad to hear his godmother's voice than now when she said, "You can congratulate him later; now everyone out here please; even you, Evelyn and Isabella! Lily and Severus, I'll call you back later after I am able to examine him."

Knowing that Harry had yet to say a word to anyone, Poppy asked, "Harry, are you in pain?"

"Yes," Harry croaked, noticing that his throat felt very dry. He carefully took the glass of water Poppy handed him, trying to take small sips as he was told. Soon, the glass was exchanged with a potions phial that was quickly followed by another one. Harry gratefully noticed that he felt much better now and hesitantly asked, "What happened?"

Poppy sighed and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. "Harry, do you remember the trial against Dumbledore?" she enquired softly.

"Ah, yes. Um… What happened? Is he in Azkaban now?"

Carefully pushing Harry's hair out of his eyes, Poppy explained what had happened to Dumbledore and him at the conclusion of the trial, feverishly hoping Harry was well enough to take in the bad news.

"Aunt Poppy?" Harry pulled her out of her thoughts. "Was I dead?"

"No, Harry, you weren't dead. You were in a coma for about six weeks. The Curse Tom cast on Dumbledore was made so that the person hit with the Curse would have their heart weaken so that only magic could help the person who was hit with the spell. If your magic wasn't as strong as it is you would have died."

"Then why did Uncle Tom cast such a spell? Did he want to kill me?" Harry asked slightly upset.

"No sweetie. Uncle Tom didn't know that you were ill at that time he cast the Curse. If you had been completely healthy you probably would have been fine," Poppy replied firmly. "You are all right though," she concluded, still unsure if it was wise to say more at the moment.

"Aunt Poppy?" Harry enquired. "There is still something you aren't telling me, right?"

"The Curse has weakened your heart and as your body wasn't able to fight through the Spell at that time there is certain amount of damage that will probably be permanent." Seeing her godson's shocked expression, she added, "It sounds worse than it is, Harry. You will be perfectly fine, you just have to take better care of yourself, and you mustn't do anything strenuous."

"What do you mean by strenuous?" Harry asked anxiously? '_Please don't say Quidditch_,' he thought frantically.

"For example, you cannot attend lessons in Dark Arts or Defence Against the Dark Arts any more. Furthermore, you are only allowed to play Quidditch after Sean or I have given you the OK. As I said, it sounds worse than it is," Poppy replied calmingly.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry had a hard time coming to terms with the news. Fortunately, he didn't have much time to think about the issue as he had a lot of catch-up work to do, having missed six weeks of classes. Poppy insisted on keeping him in the Hospital wing for observation for at least a fortnight. During that time, Harry wasn't forced to lie in bed but he could study for his lessons. His classmates had brought him their notes from the past two months, and Luna came every evening after curfew handing him over the day's homework. Therefore, Harry was quite busy, especially as he tried to finish all class work by the end of each day's classes, knowing that his friends would come and stay until his parents came before dinner to take him home for the evening.

When he was finally allowed to return to his dormitory and classes it was strange that he could no longer attend lessons with Remus and his godfather. On one hand, Harry missed his lessons with the two teachers; on the other, he was glad to have less work to do since he had to study for the upcoming OWLs and because he also had to start his computer course for the Ministry again that had been interrupted because of his illness.

On the first Thursday after Harry re-started his computer course, the Minister stayed after everyone else had headed back to the Ministry. "Harry, I'd like to speak with you for a minute," the Minister said, producing an official looking parchment from his robe pocket. "During your first childhood, you had already taken your OWLs. You know that, right?" With Harry's nod he continued, "I have changed the records concerning your name. Therefore, you already have valid OWL records as listed on this parchment. It's for you to decide if you want to take them all over again or you can choose to only do those that you hadn't taken before."

Harry could only stare at the Minister. '_Why didn't anyone think of this before?_' he thought, utterly confused.

"To be honest, Professor McGonagall spoke with me about this issue because you will not be able to take your Defence Against the Dark Arts OWL. Therefore, I made a few arrangements. So, it's up to you which tests you want to take again. Furthermore, if you take them again, the better of the two grades will remain in the records."

Harry couldn't hide a huge grin. "Thank you very much, Minister. I appreciate it greatly."

After this surprise revelation, Harry felt so calm about his OWLs that in the end he managed to complete all tests flawlessly. All too soon the school year ended and his friends had to return home again, promising to visit Harry as usual during the holidays.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Minister Scrimgeour visited Harry on the first day of the holidays. "I'm sorry, Mr. Snape, to pester you on the first day of your holidays, but I'd like to ask you to Charm twenty more computers for us and to make up a homepage, which is only accessible to magical people. I suppose you will be able to put an adequate Charm on the page."

"Yes, of course, Minister. Have you already thought what exactly you want to include on the page?" The two men spent the rest of the day, first in the Headmistress' office, and after lunch in Harry's classroom, discussing the content of an Internet page for the Ministry.

"Maybe I should make homepages for Hogwarts and for St. Mungo's too," Harry said pensively.

"I am sure that will be greatly appreciated, and frankly speaking, I think it's time for an article in the Daily Prophet. As you have fewer classes to take starting in September, you should be able to Charm computers for people here and there, and I can imagine that many shops would like to ask you for homepages as well. Even if you start teaching full-time at Hogwarts, you won't have as many lessons as for example a Transfiguration teacher, so that you will always have time available to do side work. Moreover, it is a sensitive matter not to be discovered by Muggles; therefore I'd like to restrict the Internet of the Magical world to your hands."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day, Minerva called Harry into her office and asked what courses he was going to take for his NEWTs and if he would like to give one computer lesson a week for the students, who were interested. Harry decided to take Transfiguration, Charms, Potions, Arithmancy, and Herbology. "Do you think that will be enough?" he asked anxiously.

"Of course, Harry, it is. You only have to take four subjects; everything else is up to you."

"In fact, I would like to take some computer courses at a Muggle University during my free time," Harry admitted. "I don't know if they will let me since I don't have any Muggle qualifications though."

"I'm sure Rufus will be able to provide you with an adequate proof that will allow you to attend," Minerva replied calmly. "Have you already chosen a University? I'm asking because I have a very good friend, who is teaching Muggle literature at Edinburgh University, and I could introduce you to him, which would be convenient as you would need a place where you could flash or Floo. Shall I ask him for an advice?"

Harry agreed and Minerva spoke to her friend, who arranged for Harry to attend classes at the Muggle University every afternoon. Minerva planned the NEWT classes accordingly in the respective subjects for the mornings. They also planned two evenings of computer courses, one for beginners and one for the students, who had already absolved the beginner's course, only Harry's friends so far, would be in the advanced class. However, when Minerva informed the other teachers accordingly, Poppy vehemently forbade Harry to teach at all as in her opinion studying at two schools was already too much even without teaching during the evening. Harry was very disappointed but the only ones, who could have overridden the Mediwitch's decision, were his parents, who fully agreed with his godmother. "Maybe next year," Poppy told Harry calmingly.

However, Harry was allowed to keep his classroom and to continue caring for the homepages he had made during the holidays.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day, Severus asked Harry what he intended to do with the fifth House. "Harry, if you're really thinking about teaching here at Hogwarts after finishing school, which I believe is an extremely good idea, maybe you should think about speaking with Minerva concerning the other House. Maybe we could revive it so that you could become its Head of House when you start teaching."

"Hmmm," Harry replied pensively.

"Of course you wouldn't have it as hiding place anymore, but you already have your own classroom and will even have your own office when you start teaching, so that your friends can visit you there whenever the need arises."

"Ah, yeah, that's true. All right, Dad. I'll speak with Granny tomorrow," Harry made up his mind.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

While Harry was buttering a bread roll for Isabella, who was sitting next to him at the breakfast table, he addressed Minerva. "Granny, there's something I'd like to speak about with you about. A few years ago, I discovered a fifth House within Hogwarts, which hasn't been used for several hundred years. It is called Merlin House and has obviously been a House for those whom the Sorting Hat couldn't properly sort because they truly belong in the first place, like in my case. Maybe we could revive the House over the next few years."

Everyone around them laughed thinking it was a nice joke. "Don't you like Ravenclaw anymore?" Luna asked curiously.

"Oh, Luna; of course I love my House and I wouldn't transfer to the other House," Harry replied and gave his father a searching look.

"The story is absolutely true," Severus confirmed. "I have been to the House several times in order to look for Harry when he used to hide himself there when he was younger. The reason why he is telling you this now, Minerva, is an easy one. As long as the Headmistress doesn't know about the House, there will be no information in the library or anywhere else in regards to it, and even the Sorting Hat wouldn't be able to talk about it. We only have this information because Harry spoke with the Phoenix and the Basilisk on the portrait guarding the entrance to the House. When Harry told me that you had suggested that he stay at Hogwarts teaching Magical Computer science after graduation I told him to speak with you about the House so that he could become Head of the new old House."

"There really is a fifth House?" Minerva asked incredulously. Of course her Deputy Headmaster was not one to easily joke, so it had to be true. "Harry, could you please lead me to this House immediately after breakfast?"

Glad that he had flashed there late yesterday evening and cleaned up the common room, Harry replied, "Yes, of course, Granny."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

After breakfast, all teachers followed Harry up the stairs, passing Ravenclaw House, until they arrived at the portrait.

"Please open and let us into your House, and the password is 'Merlin's beard'," Harry told the Basilisk, and the Portrait hole opened immediately so that Harry could lead the astonished teachers into his secret room.

Everyone looked in awe at the common room that looked so comfortable with the book shelves all around the room filled with the many books that Harry had collected over the last several years. Harry's second computer was sitting on a table, and several comfortable looking chairs were grouped around it.

"That looks very comfortable," Minerva said acknowledging. "And there are dormitories and everything too?"

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "The dormitories and washing rooms look exactly like those in Gryffindor while the common room has more of a Ravenclaw feel."

"May we sit down and have a cup of tea, Harry?" Minerva asked, smiling.

Grinningly, Harry called Dobby and ordered tea while he motioned everyone to make themselves comfortable.

"All right," Minerva said pensively. "I've thought about what Severus said during breakfast. We could revive the House starting next year, meaning not next month but the following school year. At first we will have only first years in the House, provided that the Sorting Hat will sort students into Merlin House. I understand that Harry would like to lead this House. The problem is that I can only make teachers Head of House, who are of age and Harry will only be fifteen next summer. However, I could act as Head of House for the first two years, making Harry my assistant, who will actually care for the students beginning next year; since they will be all first years I don't suppose it will be much of a problem."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Professor Mackenzie, Minerva's friend at Edinburgh University, was a nice old man, who helped Harry with everything from the registration, to letting him flash to and from his office every day after lunch. Harry enjoyed both his studies at Hogwarts and at the University, although he had a lot of work to do. Fortunately, he could do most of his homework for the University over the Internet so that it was no problem to flash home directly after his lessons.

In contrast to last year where he hadn't been allowed to attend a single Quidditch match and where ultimately Ravenclaw had lost the Quidditch Cup to Gryffindor, during Harry's sixth year he was cleared to play in every match. Fortunately, Ravenclaw's new Quidditch captain, a sixth year girl, had agreed to let Harry play without attending any practises, knowing that letting Harry play was virtually a guaranteed win for the Cup.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A week after winning the Quidditch Cup, Harry was sitting in his classroom, doing homework on programming for the University, when suddenly Fawkes appeared at his side, urging him to grab his tail feathers.

#I have to get you out of here quickly,# the phoenix told Harry, who gave him an anxious glance, obeying immediately.

_tbc... _

_Is anybody still reading this story (apart from the very few nice people who were so kind to leave me a review) ?_

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	38. FROM HEAVEN OR HELL

**38 – FROM HEAVEN OR HELL**

Fawkes slowly let Harry down to the floor and he looked around curiously, finding himself on the main street in Hogsmeade. '_What happened_?' he thought. '_Why am I here_?'

"Fawkes, why did you bring me here? What's wrong?" Harry was slowly getting upset. He had so much work to do that he really couldn't spend his time here while a prank was obviously being played on him.

Suddenly, Harry felt two hands cover his eyes so that he couldn't see anything. Panicking, he quickly transformed into his phoenix form and flashed a few meters to the side in order to get a glance at what was happening around him. However, all he could see was his friends, giving him amused glances. Brian was the first to open his mouth.

"Harry, do you know what day it is?"

"Um, May 24th, why?"

"The school year is nearly finished and apart from the Hogsmeade weekend after Valentine's Day you haven't once been out on even one date with Evelyn. So today, we arranged for you to have your next date. Have fun!"

Brian and the others turned around, leaving Evelyn and Harry alone. Harry stepped over to Evelyn, giving her an apologizing smile. "I'm sorry, Evelyn; I didn't mean, I mean, I've been so was so busy lately…"

"Harry, I know that, and I'm really sorry. This was neither my idea nor did I say anything to them. Do you have time today, or should we just head back to Hogwarts?"

Harry sighed. "No, Evelyn, I will spend today with you. I'm sorry; I should have done this earlier without anyone's intervention. Shall we go and sit down have a cup of tea somewhere?"

Evelyn immediately agreed, and Harry took her to a quiet coffee shop a few streets off the main street, which the other students probably wouldn't be familiar with. As a permanent resident of Hogwarts, Harry knew the area better than the students, who only roamed the small town a few times during the school year and usually then it was only the shops on the main streets. The two students talked animatedly for two hours until Harry finally found the courage to ask what he had meant to ask Evelyn months ago. "Would you perhaps liketobemygirlfriend?" he asked, feeling himself blush terribly.

"Sorry, could you repeat that? I didn't catch the last part," Evelyn asked confused, unsure if she had understood him correctly.

"Um… I said I'd like you to be my girlfriend," Harry repeated hesitantly.

Evelyn's expression turned into a bright smile. "Yes, Harry, I'd like that very much," she replied happily and leaned forward to give him a kiss on the cheek, laughing as he glanced around uncomfortably.

"What do you want to do now?" Harry asked, giving his new girlfriend a curious look.

"I'd like to look at a few shops, maybe we could buy something similar, you know like the same T-shirts for both of us or a simple friendship ring or something, so that I can show everyone that the best looking, most brilliant boy at Hogwarts is my boyfriend," Evelyn suggested smilingly, and Harry blushed even more.

"You're funny, Evelyn, but all right, let's do that," he agreed and took her to a jeweller on another side-street. They looked around the shop, and Harry spotted two beautiful friendship rings in gold with several magical animals in green and blue on them. They were fairly expensive but Harry knew that he had enough money and effectively hid the price from Evelyn. "How do you like these?" he asked, and noticing that his girlfriend looked at the rings in awe he decided right then to buy them.

"I can Charm the rings for you if you want," the shopkeeper suggested. "For example, I can Charm them so that you can feel when the other is in danger, or if you really wanted something special I could Charm them so that you can use them to actually exchange thoughts with each other, like telepathy. To apply that particular charm it will cost twenty galleons extra on each ring."

"Evelyn, would you like to have those charms placed on them?" Harry asked softly, looking into her hazel brown eyes.

"Yes, of course I would, but that's too expensive," the girl replied in a small voice.

"All right, could you please but both Charms on them," Harry told the man and watched him apply the Charms on the rings. After paying for them he pocketed the rings and led Evelyn to a huge playground where his father and Poppy had sometimes taken him when he was a little tyke. He walked them over to the swing and motioned the girl to sit down next to him on the swing. Harry carefully took Evelyn's hand and put the ring on her finger before he put his own ring on as well.

"Thank you so much, Harry; it's so beautiful," Evelyn whispered, totally in awe of the beautiful ring.

'_Thank you, Evelyn, I'm very happy,_' Harry replied, testing the new charm on the ring to see if she was able to understand his thought to her.

'_Is that what it does?_' Evelyn thought back, and when Harry gave her a confirming smile, she added, '_That's brilliant!_'

ハリーと年齢の不思議

That evening, the Ravenclaw fourth years held a huge party in the boys' dormitory. Foreseeing what would happen to their two friends, the others had bought some Butterbeer while in Hogsmeade, and after dinner Harry called Dobby asking him for something to eat as well. The party was so loud and jolly that soon the whole Ravenclaw House was assembled in the dormitory, huddled on the beds and on the floor. In the meantime, Dobby had brought more Butterbeer and delicacies, so that the party was still going strong when curfew started.

Luna didn't have a long search to find her missing students when she found the Common room empty. All she needed to do was follow the noise and laughter to the fourth years' boys' dormitory, and was shocked to find the whole House there. "Did I miss something? Didn't we win the Quidditch Cup last weekend?" she asked curiously.

Brian quickly handed the teacher a Butterbeer and explained, "Evelyn and Harry became girlfriend and boyfriend today while on their date in Hogsmeade."

Luna let out a small gasp and went over to Harry's bed where Evelyn and Harry were sitting next to each other cuddling. '_I have to give Evelyn the talk and have to ask Severus to do the same with Harry,_' Luna thought when she approached the two and smiled, seeing the beautiful rings each was wearing.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When the school year at Hogwarts was over, Harry still had to attend his classes at the Muggle University since the summer holidays there didn't start until the end of July. He was glad to have enough time to use that time to study for the end of year tests and to do some assignments he had to finish by the end of the school year, which had been difficult while he also had to attend his Hogwarts classes at the same time.

During the last school year, Minerva had seen to the revival of Merlin House, and everything had been approved and fixed for the new House to accommodate students beginning on September 1st. Harry was named Assistant Head of House as he was only fifteen while Minerva officially acted as Head of House for the sixteen months until Harry would become seventeen and could replace her as the permanent Head of House.

As much as Harry wanted to teach at least one course, Poppy would not clear him to do so and Sean fully backed her decision. Harry was very disappointed but couldn't do anything about it.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On September 1st, before the students came back, Harry took Isabella with him out to the grounds where they picked up a huge amount of pretty garden flowers. Back in their quarters, they arranged them and put one bunch in their own living room before they entered Merlin House to have a look to ensure everything was ready for the new students and to place the remaining flowers in a beautiful bouquet on the central table in the Common room. Harry then threw a strong Charm at his own books that still occupied the book shelves so that everyone could read the books but not harm them or remove them from the Common room. Then Harry led his five-year-old sister up to the two first years' dormitories where they placed upon each student's night table a chocolate phoenix out of his self-refilling box.

That evening, the Sorting Hat placed fourteen students into Merlin House, while each of the other Houses only received seven or eight first years. At dinner, Harry and Evelyn sat down at the new Merlin house table that had appeared in the Great Hall on the previous day in order to speak to the first years, which didn't have any older Housemates to rely on. After the Welcoming feast, Harry led the first years up to Merlin House.

"Hello, I would like welcome you all to Hogwarts. My name is Harry Snape, I am a seventh year Ravenclaw, and I'm your Assistant Head of House, while Professor McGonagall will be your official Head of House until I'm of age and can take over for her. If you have any questions, please feel free to come and ask me at any time."

Seeing that everyone was looking interestedly, he continued, "Tomorrow morning, I will pick you up in time for breakfast and on our way down to the Great Hall I will show you where the Ravenclaw Common room is. The lady guarding the Portrait hole already knows that you may enter Ravenclaw tower at any time in order to look for me. You can normally find me either in the Common room or in the fifth year boys' dormitory. I will also show you my classroom, which is between here and Ravenclaw. Sometimes, you can find me there in the evening."

Harry glanced at his watch. It was nearly curfew. "Curfew starts at ten o'clock. By that time you're expected to be in your House and ready for bed. I will come to the Common room every night and I'll try to stay here for a each night until curfew, provided that I can take the time as I'm in my seventh year and also studying at a Muggle University at the same time, so there may be times when I'm too busy to come here." He pointed to a yellow mobile phone at the wall. "You can call me with the mobile phone over there. It's magically glued to the wall, so you won't be able to take it off. Just push '1' and the 'call' button to speak to me, '2' for Madam O'Brien-Pomfrey in case someone is sick, or '3' for Professor McGonagall in case I'm unavailable. Please use the mobile phone only in an emergency."

"You might feel a bit alone due to being the only students in this House. That's because the House was lost hundreds of years ago and we only discovered it by chance. So from now on, every year new students will join you. I will speak to the older Ravenclaw students so that every evening one or two students will join you here in order to help you with homework or be able to help you with other problems that may arise. All right, it's nearly curfew; I shall see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night, sir," the students echoed.

Harry laughed. "It's all right for you to call me Harry."

Back in the Ravenclaw Common room, Harry put up two parchments with lists, in which the students, who were willing to spend an evening in the Merlin Common room or eat a meal at the Merlin table, could write their names in the exact dates. Then Harry explained his situation of being Assistant Head of Merlin House to his Housemates, asking for their support. When Luna entered the Common room at curfew, she was amazed to see that both parchments were already filled out completely. "Thirty points to Ravenclaw for their readiness to forget about House rivalry and assist other students," she mumbled on her way up to the dormitories.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

A few days later, Harry entered the Merlin Common room, noticing that it was very quiet compared to the Ravenclaw Common room. "How about you invite the first years of the other Houses to a play afternoon?" he suggested. "For example, you could invite the Slytherins on Saturday afternoon, the Ravenclaws the following week, then the Gryffindors, and finally the Hufflepuffs."

"That's a great idea, Harry," Alex, a Muggle born boy said, giving the others a questioning look.

"But is it all right to invite the other Houses into our House?" John, a very small boy, asked.

"Of course it is okay," Harry replied. "This is our House, and it is our job to define what kind of House it will be. I personally would like to make it a kind, warm House in which everyone is welcome. What do you think?"

"I agree fully with you," Angela, a girl with an expression that reminded Harry of Hermione, spoke up, and the others all voiced similar opinions and let out a cheer of excitement.

"But what can we play with our guests? Are there any games or something else around that we could do?"

Harry let out a groan. "Do you know what? I spent so much time considering what you might need and buying several items, but I completely forgot about games. Can you please make a list what you like to have and leave it here on the table? Then I will take it with me when I come to check on you after curfew, and I'll arrange to get you what I can."

"Thanks Harry," several students chorused.

"You're very welcome, and always tell me if there is anything you want or need. Maybe you can work on an invitation parchment to put up in the Slytherin Common room. You can leave it here on the table too. I'm sorry, but I have to leave you now, I have lots of work to do tonight."

Later in the evening he retrieved both parchments, handed one to his father, added a few items to the other, and gave it to Dobby, instructing him to take the money for the purchases from his vault.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Fortunately, the Muggle University didn't start until October, so that Harry had enough time to show the Merlin students around and help them getting familiar and comfortable with Hogwarts. He was even called several times during the night in order to comfort homesick students. One day Harry suddenly had the idea that Merlin should have its own Quidditch team even if they would lose every match because of being untrained first years. Knowing that the schedule for the matches would be announced soon, he immediately spoke to Minerva about his idea, who agreed provided that Harry would be able to train the team and provided Poppy allowed him to play at all. Harry immediately called his godmother, who told him he had to come see her before each practise for him to clear him.

The students were delighted. Five of them had already played Quidditch before, and three others told him they could fly well enough. "All right; that sounds good," Harry said contentedly. "Now, I will try to book the Quidditch pitch every Sunday morning and I will either train with you or watch from the ground. Let's have tryouts this Sunday in order to fix who will play which position. We will have a position for everyone, who wants to play, as we will also need reserves." He hesitated for a moment before he continued, "Don't get your hopes up on winning the Quidditch Cup. The other teams have been training for years, and the best people of the larger Houses are playing. We will be able to win one or two matches if we are really lucky. But if we practise now and have some experience under our belts, maybe we'll be able to win the Cup in a few years' time."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

To Harry's delight, the students were quite talented and even managed to beat Hufflepuff in their match shortly before Christmas. Ravenclaw won all of their games except for the match against Gryffindor, in which Harry hadn't been allowed to play because of his poor health condition. When Harry protested and threw a temper tantrum, Poppy put a Spell on him so that he couldn't even move anymore and left him in the Hospital wing with her husband while she went to watch the match. Unfortunately, the reserve Seeker hadn't been able to catch the Snitch before the Gryffindor Seeker. Nevertheless, Ravenclaw managed to win the House Cup again that year.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon for Harry's likings, the NEWTs week arrived. As much as it had bothered him during the last two years that he hadn't been allowed to take Dark Arts and Defence Against the Dark Arts anymore, he was now glad to have less tests to take for his NEWTs. Seeing how worn-out Harry was near the end of the school year, Severus and Poppy had ordered him to skip all his University classes during the weeks of the tests, and Harry had grudgingly agreed, glad to have some additional time to help his friends with their OWLs they were to take a week later. Fortunately, in spite of all his worries, Harry found the tests fairly easy and thought that he had done well on them all.

As soon as the NEWTs were over, Harry started to study for his University finals, which required so much work that for the first time he was glad that his friends had gone home for a few weeks. Nevertheless, he passed all tests except for one exam in programming, which he failed because he had made a stupid mistake he'd have never made if he had slept enough the night before instead of trying to fix a computer Neville had really messed up.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

However Harry didn't have much time to relax as he had to begin the preparations for the school year. As it was his first time as a full time teacher he was very excited. Even if he would mainly have to teach beginners classes during his first year as a professor, he intended to make a rough schedule for the seven grades to which he could refer to in the future.

One day, Minerva addressed Harry at dinner, "Harry, I've asked Dobby to prepare an office for you, which is located just opposite of Merlin House and is connected directly with your classroom. As a teacher you should also have your own private quarters, but I suppose you prefer to stay with your parents; what do you think?"

Harry was extremely surprised; never had he thought about something like that. "I prefer to stay at home," he replied quietly before he turned to his parents, "I still can live at home, can't I?"

"Of course," his parents both replied at once.

"All right." Minerva gave Harry an amused glance. "Shall I let the elves make a connecting door from your office to your living room?"

Harry threw his parents an enquiring glance, and Severus replied for him. "Yes please do, Minerva."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

At the Sorting, another fifteen students were sorted into Merlin House, and the second year students were obviously glad to have so many new Housemates. To Harry's great delight, Evelyn and Brian, who were both now sixth years, both chose to sit at Merlin table during the Welcoming feast even though Harry was there but had to sit at the Head table with the other professors. After the feast, Harry led his students to Merlin House, showing them his office on the way. In the Common room, he gave the students about the same speech as the year before and finally asked the students to introduce themselves to each other.

Later in the evening, all teachers met in the Snape living room to have tea together as they had done nearly every evening since Harry had been small. "I have a question," Harry spoke up at that opportunity. "Um… some of you know that I have a girlfriend," he continued hesitantly, looking up enquiringly when everyone broke out into laughter.

"Believe me, Harry," Luna blurted out, "Everyone knows about the 'dream couple' of Hogwarts."

"Hmm? Dream couple? What are you talking about?" Harry asked confused.

"Harry, you have been together since you were a first year, and everyone knows that because you're so sweet together," Luna explained, giving Harry a dreamy look.

Very upset because he felt himself blushing terribly, Harry sighed. "Be that as it may, I don't know, but what I wanted to ask…" he threw his former Head of House a pointed glance, "is, are student-teacher relationships allowed in Hogwarts? Or can't I now be together with my girlfriend until she has taken her NEWTs and graduated? In fact, I was thinking about proposing to her on her seventeenth birthday, which will be in a month," he added in a very small voice.

"I believe that would be for the best, Harry. You know Hogwarts is a place that rumours spread with enormous speed, and you can prevent them if everyone knows that she is your fiancée," Minerva answered.

"Provided that she agrees," Harry mumbled, causing everyone to laugh again.

"Oh, Harry, I bet my office that she agrees," Minerva laughed.

Over the next few weeks, Harry engrossed himself in an extensive research in order to find an adequate place to spend the evening with Evelyn. On her birthday, while her classmates headed to the Great Hall for dinner, Evelyn was astonished but delighted when Harry took her aside on her way to the Great Hall, pulled her into an empty classroom and asked her to come with him. He then transformed into his phoenix form and flashed them to Diagon Alley where they then entered Muggle London. Harry had discovered a small and very comfortable restaurant in Muggle London, which he led her to.

When they had taken their seats and ordered something to eat and drink, Harry hesitantly voiced, "Evelyn, I know that I'm only a Hogwarts teacher, a computer freak on top of that, but I'd like to ask you to become my wife. I know…"

"No, Harry, wait!" Evelyn interrupted him quickly.

_tbc... _

_Thanks to my Mushcorn, ObsidianEmbrace, and Murgy31 for their brilliant beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J.K.Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	39. BUT I CAN'T HARM HIM

**39 – BUT I CAN'T HARM HIM**

"Harry, don't we have to wait until I finish my NEWTs? Teachers are not allowed to be in a relationship with students, are they?"

Harry let out a deep sigh. He leaned over to her and pressed his lips to his girlfriend's before he let go and explained, "Nobody will mind you and me being fiancés, on the contrary; being fiancés is obviously better than being girlfriend and boyfriend: I've checked with the teachers and the Headmistress, so that won't be a problem." He pulled a present out of his robe pocket and handed it to Evelyn. It was a beautiful ring with a Celtic design of magical animals, slightly similar to her friendship ring but with additional features. They only had to tab the ring on the side and say the name of the other to be able to speak with each other.

Hours later, when they returned to Hogwarts, Evelyn leaned closer with her mouth next to Harry's ear and whispered, "Of course I want to become your wife. Thank you, Harry!" And then she gave him a passionate kiss that left them both thinking of nothing but each other.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When Harry went to bed that evening, he felt extremely blissful. Only a few nights ago he had received the final memory of his former childhood – the one, in which he had been de-aged and became a baby once again just twelve short years ago.

Harry suddenly crawled out of bed again and after a glance on his alarm clock, deciding that it was too early for his father to be in bed, left his room and sat next to Severus on the sofa.

"What's wrong, Harry? Are you ill?" Severus asked worried, giving his son a piercing look, while he put the parchment away he had just been grading.

"No, Dad, I'm fine. I just wanted to tell you that I'm very happy, and I wanted to thank you for giving me the opportunity to grow up a second time. I have now all my memories from my first childhood, and I must say in retrospection the second time was so much better in every possible way. Thank you so much, Daddy!" He tiredly leaned into his father and cried.

"Hey, Harry, there's no need to cry, son. Is something wrong?"

"No, Dad," Harry sobbed, "I'm just so happy!"

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry truly enjoyed teaching his classes. Most of his lessons took place in the morning, so that he could concentrate on his external tasks in the afternoon like Charming computers and making homepages for private persons as well as for the Ministry. It was important to have a few hours of undisturbed time for the task as it often involved travelling to the Ministry or to the Leaky Cauldron, where he often met with his customers.

With a few Charms, Harry had made his office a very comfortable and organized workspace. Apart from containing his huge desk, with enough space for two desktop computers, his office had a working area that had five small working tables with chairs and two large sofas. On one side of the large desk he had put another perch for Fawkes, who always joined Harry wherever he was. On the opposite side of Harry's desk was a huge window showing his favourite view of the Hogwarts Lake. The other walls were decorated with countless pictures drawn by his little sister. Most of them had animals on them as Isabella was very fond of animals.

When he was working in his office, his friends often joined him, doing their homework at the single working tables. Sometimes even students of Merlin House came when they needed help with their homework. The door leading from his office to his parents' living room always stayed open, so that Isabella often sat in his office painting or reading one of her children's books. In the evening, his parents joined him, trying to coax him into finishing his work for the day. Lily especially, was always concerned about his health, knowing that his heart had not fully recovered from the damage that Tom's Spell against Dumbledore had inadvertently inflicted upon him and that Poppy had said she should keep an eye on Harry to ensure that he did not overwork himself and cause any further damage to his health. Severus always tried to calm Lily, telling her that he only had to look at Harry's face in order to know if he was all right.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One afternoon, Harry was working in his office, when Isabella joined him, as she usually did when Harry was there during the afternoon while Lily and Severus were teaching. Sometimes, she even spent the mornings in Harry's classroom, playing at one of the computers or attending the first years' lessons. Harry watched his little sister, who was now six and a half years old, and thought that perhaps it was time to teach her lessons like the teachers had taught him during their free periods when he was small. Since he was normally busy with his work, he decided whenever he had the time he would start teaching her math.

A few weeks later, Evelyn joined him during her free lesson and saw that he was teaching Isabella. "You know, Harry," she said pensively when Harry and Isabella had finished their lesson, "I've thought about what I'd like to do after taking my NEWTs in order to stay at Hogwarts with you. Maybe I could teach Isa until she's old enough to enter Hogwarts?"

"In fact, I've already thought about that topic, and I have an idea about what you could do. You had straight 'O's in all your subjects on your OWLs, right?"

Evelyn blushed and gave him a slight nod, so Harry continued, "I don't know if Hogwarts could hire you but as we have enough money anyway it doesn't matter. You could work as Assistant to all teachers here. Often times someone is sick, and the Headmistress has to take over lessons, or the teachers are so busy that grading of essays can be a real burden. Before I entered Hogwarts as a first year I always helped Mum and Luna grading homework or tests because they were very busy. I think if we had an Assistant who could help us out and take over a class or correct essays sometimes, everyone would be very happy with the smaller workload. I know that it would help me a lot, because depending on my duties for the Ministry with computers or Internet sometimes I'm so busy it's hard to find time to breath and at times can be a bit overwhelming. Since Uncle Tom killed Dumbledore and I got in the backlash of the spell my condition is not the best and I cannot work as much as I'd like. There have been times during this school year when I'd have been really glad to have someone helping me."

"Oh, Harry, that's a brilliant idea. But do you think that would be possible?"

Harry shrugged. "Why not? As I said they might not be able to officially hire you, but wait, if you'd really like to do that, I'll speak to the others tonight. Often times, the other teachers all join my parents in the evening and stay there drinking tea for hours. I'll speak to them and then I'll let you know tomorrow what they say."

"Great, Harry, thanks a lot," Evelyn said happily.

"By the way, Evelyn, I had something else I wanted to ask you. Before I was a student, my parents and the other teachers often spent a week or two at the seaside during the summer holidays. A few days ago, I heard Aunt Poppy complaining to the others that I worked too much and that we had to go again this summer for a holiday. I don't know if they will really go, although it sounded as if it were set in stone, but in case we go, would you like to accompany me? We could either share a room or if you preferred having a room on your own…"

Evelyn interrupted him laughing. "No, Harry, I'd prefer staying together with you, and yes, I'd like that very much. Thanks for asking."

Harry pulled his fiancée into a bear's hug, mumbling, "You make me so happy, Evelyn; I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie," Evelyn replied, completely relaxing in Harry's strong embrace.

None of them was aware of the fact that Isabella and two mischievous ghosts, who used to spend a lot time in either Remus' or Harry's classroom, had heard everything and were watching them with interest.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

That evening, Harry spoke to the other teachers concerning Evelyn and his idea for her to become an Assistant to all of them. Everyone was very pleased with his suggestion, and Minerva even promised to ask the Minister about the possibility that an Assistant would be granted to Hogwarts. Sean, who had joined the teachers a few minutes ago, suggested Minerva should ask for an Assistant not exclusively but mainly for Harry because of his poor health condition caused by an attack that had taken place within the Ministry building. Poppy immediately agreed that it was a good idea and promised to write a medical certificate for the Minister in the morning.

Harry rolled his eyes. '_Bad enough that everyone knows about it, but do they really have to talk about it?_' he thought upset and couldn't help blushing at the attention. "By the way, are we going to the seaside this summer? I heard someone talk about it the other day," he efficiently tried to change the topic.

"Yes, Harry, we thought so," his mother replied. "Would you like to go, sweetie?"

"Um, yes Mum, but I'd like to take Evelyn with me," Harry answered hesitantly. "Would that be all right?"

"Of course that will be all right, Harry, and she's of age anyway," Luna replied, giving her former student a dreamy smile. "Harry, did I tell you how happy I am for you? Evelyn is the nicest girl in Ravenclaw and she's the perfect match for you."

"Thanks Luna, I think so too," Harry replied, laughing.

"Luna is right, Harry, and we are all delighted you found such a nice girl," Tom spoke up.

"Thanks, Uncle Tom," Harry answered politely, kicking himself inwardly for not changing the topic to something different.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

In the morning, Harry received a shock when he started his first class, a fifth year Ravenclaw/Hufflepuff class. When they started the computers in the classroom, they noticed immediately that someone had played with them and obviously charmed or hexed them into doing nothing except for congratulating Evelyn and Harry for being the cutest couple at Hogwarts. Harry tried to fix the computer he was using in order to put it back to its normal state, however nothing happened. The students had no idea either.

Alarmed, Harry ran into his office, frantically starting the two computers on his desk. However, both of them worked without problems. He quickly called the students into his office and showed them a way to write an easy program before he gave them their assignment, which they could do in the classroom, where they could use Harry's many computer books on the shelves around the classroom.

The students of his remaining classes were conducted in the same fashion, and Harry tried everything to change one of the computers back. After a whole day of trial and error he found a way to change all settings back, however, it took half an hour to fix each computer. Harry was sure there was an easier way but he couldn't find it and he didn't have time as he needed the computers to conduct his lessons the following day. It was nearly time for breakfast when Harry had finally managed to undo everything that had been changed.

As soon as his last class was over, Harry returned to his own room, where he fell asleep even before his head hit his pillow, however, he didn't remain undisturbed for long. After less than an hour Isabella, as she had missed him at lunch, came looking for him. When she finally found her brother asleep, she shouted to Lily that she had found Harry, so that Harry lazily opened his eyes to explain to his mother that he had been working all night due to a stupid prank.

"All right, Harry, go back to sleep then. I'll take Isabella to class with me."

"Thanks Mum," Harry mumbled, already falling asleep again.

Another hour later, his mobile phone rang. It was the Minister, who had suddenly remembered that they needed about a hundred theoretical and practical questions for the upcoming OWLs and NEWTs for Computer studies. Moreover, as the test weeks were starting in four days, they needed the questions by the following day if at all possible. Harry groaned inwardly but promised the Minister to try to get everything to him as soon as possible. After spending the whole night and most of the next afternoon on several pages with questions for the theoretical OWLS and NEWTS and those with practical assignments, Harry sent the files with E-mail to the Ministry and called the Minister over the mobile phone to make sure that he would notice his E-mail.

Afterwards, Harry quickly called Evelyn over his ring and asked her if she could have a quick look into the Merlin Common room tonight as he needed to sleep after working for two days and nights, and Evelyn promised to look after the students and excuse Harry for the evening. Finally, Harry returned to his room and went straight to bed. '_It can't be much later,_' he groaned inwardly when he woke up to a cool hand on his forehead and the stern voice of his godmother.

"What do you think you're doing, Harry? I haven't seen you in the Great Hall for two days, and your parents told me that you haven't eaten anything at home either, furthermore, I'm very disappointed at your poor condition; I thought you would take better care of yourself."

Harry lazily opened his eyes and quietly told his godmother what he had been doing during the last two days before he asked her to just let him sleep. He had hardly finished speaking when his eyes drooped and he fell back asleep. Poppy quickly spelled a Nutrient potion and a Pepper-up potion into his stomach as to not disturb him again, tucked him in, and left the room.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Four weeks later, most of the Hogwarts teachers left to spend their holidays together at the seaside. Harry was very excited because it was the first time that Evelyn accompanied him, and he was really looking forward to the holidays as he had been very busy recently – even without homesick students to comfort during the night and classes to teach. Normally, the OWL and NEWT tests were corrected by the respective people within the Ministry. However, as there wasn't anybody, who knew enough about Harry's classes in order to grade the tests, Harry had to do all of the grading himself during two weeks after the school year ended.

Even with Harry's family and colleagues with them, Evelyn and Harry managed to spend a lot of time on their own, during which they started to make their wedding plans. They decided to ask Sean O'Brien if he could do the ceremony and agreed on the first day of the summer holidays, so that it would be during the holidays but that students, who wanted to attend, could just stay two days longer in the castle.

"We could just do it on the Saturday and let everyone take the Hogwarts Express on Sunday instead of waiting for the ceremony on Sunday and let them go home on Monday," Evelyn stated, smiling.

"But there will be many students, who want to return home immediately, and they will take the Hogwarts Express on Saturday. But, well we can do the ceremony after taking them to Hogsmeade," Harry countered, a slight pout on his lips.

"The whole school will remain for our wedding anyway, Harry; they adore you, especially the little girls," Evelyn laughed.

Harry blushed a bit and said automatically, "I have never looked at any girl except for you since I got to know you at the age of four, my dear. Ah, all right, I also adore my Mum, Aunt Poppy, and Luna," he added, smiling.

Evelyn chuckled. "Tell me, Harry, what's the deal with Luna and you? I've always had the feeling that you know her much better than other students do. Is that because you grew up at the castle?"

"Yes," Harry replied immediately. "She often took care of me, and she was the one taking me to the Muggle library so that I could borrow books there. It was her idea, and when she noticed that I was so fond of computers she helped me where she could."

Evelyn noticed his face gradually turning darker while he was speaking. "Harry, are you all right? Are you feeling unwell?" she asked concerned.

"No, Evelyn, I'm fine. But I have to tell you something," Harry replied hesitantly. '_I have to tell her now, before our wedding,_' he thought. '_But what if she hates me after hearing the whole story?_' Upsetting himself he immediately noticed his heart beginning to beat erratically and he started feeling sick.

"Harry, what's wrong? You have to calm down immediately, otherwise I have to call Aunt Poppy," Evelyn urged him.

"All right," Harry forced himself to say before he explained, "This was my second childhood, Evelyn. I grew up before, and when I was sixteen I was de-aged back to a baby by a Potions accident. Dad then aged me until the age of four, when he found out that I was his son and how horrible my first childhood had been he decided to allow me to have a happy childhood, unlike my first one. During my first childhood, Luna and Neville were my classmates and really good friends, Hermione was my best friend actually," he added pensively.

"Wow, that's an absolutely cool story. Why are you so worried about it?" Evelyn enquired, giving her fiancé a piercing look.

"I didn't know what you'd think about it. The teachers all know but none of the students, and I would like to keep it that way," Harry replied, looking pleadingly into her hazel brown eyes.

"Of course I won't speak with anyone about it. Nobody needs to know anything about it. Do you care to tell me about your first childhood?" Evelyn asked, putting an arm around Harry's back.

Leaning into the girl, Harry told her everything about growing up with the Dursleys, Dumbledore, Voldemort, and finally Neville de-aging him accidentally until he finally said, "I'm so grateful that my Dad decided to let me grow up again, this childhood was so much better, and I am very, very happy."

A second later, Hermione and Draco came over to them. "Are you coming? Quidditch is going to start in five minutes."

"Oh, sorry," Harry replied, standing up immediately.

When they arrived at the Quidditch pitch, the others were already waiting for them, and Harry immediately felt a broom being placed in his hand while at the same time Evelyn whispered, "Harry, you have to let Aunt Poppy check on you first."

"Yes, I know; I don't think I can play today," Harry whispered back and sat down in the stands next to his mother and Isabella, the broom still in his hand.

Poppy came over to Harry and gave him a piercing look, before she quickly waved her wand at him. "Harry, I don't know what you've done, but you cannot play today," she said sternly; ready to stun her godson if he didn't obey her orders.

But Harry only mumbled, "It's all right, Aunt Poppy. I already knew I couldn't play today." Harry back in his seat, leaning on his mother's shoulder, and watched his friends taking into the air.

"What happened?" Lily asked concerned, taking in her son's pale face.

"Nothing really," Harry replied, still feeling sick. "I just told Evelyn about being de-aged and everything and got myself worked up too much because I was so afraid of what her reaction was going to be," he confided. "I think I'll go back to my room and lie down for a bit," he added, standing up from his seat.

"Wait, Harry, I'm coming with you," Lily replied alarmed and told Isabella to either come with her or stay seated and watch the game.

At that moment, Neville, who was not a very good flyer and only played Seeker if Harry wasn't able to play, was hit by a Bludger and lost the grip on his broom. "Oh no!" Harry shouted, seeing his friend tumble downwards. In the blink of an eye he had mounted the broom that was still in his hands and was heading straight towards Neville.

_

* * *

_

tbc...

_Thanks to Mushcorn for beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	40. I CAN ONLY SEE HARRY

**40 – I CAN ONLY SEE HARRY**

Harry, nearly falling off his broom by the impact, managed to catch Neville while he was still falling. Somehow he brought both of them down to the ground before he collapsed to the ground. Poppy and Sean were at their sides in a flash, trying to stay calm while they waved their wands above the two young men.

"You have two broken ribs, probably caused from the impact when Harry caught you," Poppy told Neville, who was frantically watching Harry being checked over by Sean. "I'm going to put you to bed where you will stay until at least tomorrow evening." She waved her wand at Neville in order to heal his broken ribs. She then conjured a stretcher and levitated Neville onto it before she ordered Luna to watch over her husband until he was fully recovered. Then she turned to assist Sean with Harry.

"He's in a bad shape. I should take him to St. Mungo's but I'm not sure if he would survive the trip. Put him into his bed and stay with him; I'll return to the hospital to fetch the equipment that is needed," Sean talked to Poppy, while Severus carefully lifted Harry up into his arms.

Unfortunately, Harry's condition worsened steadily, and on the day before they were supposed to return to Hogwarts, he whispered to Evelyn, who was sitting at his side, "Ask Minerva to…transfigure me into my phoenix form. I can't last…much longer," he gasped out.

Five minutes later, Minerva rushed into his room, waving her wand at the boy. It took the phoenix only minutes to burst in flames and become a nestling once more. This time, it didn't cause Harry's family as much shock as it did the first time that it had, and once more Fawkes was the one to raise the baby phoenix. After three weeks, Harry transformed back into his human form, he felt better than he had in years, and Poppy and Sean both noticed that his heart problems were completely healed and that Harry was as healthy as he could be.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The next school year passed fairly uneventfully, and Harry was getting more and more excited thinking about his wedding. Evelyn and Harry had decided to continue living in Harry's room in the Snape quarters. On Minerva's orders Dobby popped into Harry's room one day to ask how he should enlarge and change the room, and Harry asked Dobby to give him until the end of the day to make up the layout, which he did on his notebook computer. Harry was able to hand the room design to Dobby that evening after dinner. "Please don't tell any of the plans to Evelyn; I want the room to be a surprise for her," Harry instructed his elf. "Dobby, do you think you could enlarge my office as well and put a second desk in, just opposite mine? And we would also like to have a fireplace in the office that is connected to the Floo Network, so that any possible visitors will not need to travel through my parents' living room."

Dobby bounced up and down excitedly and yelped, "Of course, Master Harry, of course, Dobby is so happy dos that for Master Harry and Mistress Evelyn. Thank yous, Master Harry."

Harry growled at the Elf. "You know that you should just call me Harry. Remember that you are a free elf, Dobby."

Dobby proudly pointed to his sweatshirt with the Snape crest in the front. "Yes, I knows, Master Harry, I is very happy."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Harry let out a relieved sigh. '_So, the matter of the rooms is taken care of. What else do I have to organize? And why am I so excited – everyone around me is married; so it should be a fairly normal thing._'

Evelyn had indeed been granted a position at Hogwarts as part time Assistant teacher to Harry. However, Harry had informed the other teachers in the last staff meeting, to which he had invited Evelyn to accompany him to, that the application for an assistant because of his illness had been a farce, especially as he had been healed in the meantime, and that she would share the office with Harry in order to be able to help Harry with his computer work, but that she would help all teachers, who were in need of help. Evelyn had also suggested teaching Isabella common primary school knowledge during her free time, and Lily and Severus had gratefully agreed.

Harry was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when the mobile phone rang. It was Poppy. "Harry, are you very busy at the moment?" she asked carefully.

"No," Harry replied worried. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh, just that one of your third years and one of the Ravenclaw third years tried to hex each other," Poppy replied calmly. "One has a concussion and one a broken rib."

"Oh no," Harry groaned. "All right, thank you Aunt Poppy, I'll be there in two minutes." He quickly saved what he had been doing, closed the door to his classroom after adjusting the clock at the door that Isabella had made for him to 'in the Hospital wing', and transformed into his phoenix form to flash into his godmother's office. After a glance and giving his godmother a shy smile, Harry made his way into the wing, where two kids were lying in adjacent beds, staring blankly at the wall opposite them. Harry sighed and pulled up a chair between the two beds.

"Are you both feeling all right?" he asked, and when both of them mumbled back a confirmation, he enquired, "What happened?"

"I gave him my Transfiguration homework," Tom, the Ravenclaw third year started to explain, "and told him to write it in his own words, but the fool copied the whole thing and handed it in, and now Professor Lovegood gave both of us zeros for the homework. She said we should at least have been creative enough to change the words around."

"Is that true, Alex?" Harry asked the Merlin third year, whom he knew to be Tom's best friend since first year.

"Yes, but I didn't have time, because we are making something for your wedding; it's supposed to be a surprise though. But anyway, the others urged me to finish my homework as fast as I could because I was supposed to do something for them, so I just copied Tom's homework. I'm sorry."

"All right, that was Alex' fault although he obviously had his reasons. Nevertheless, you shouldn't have copied Tom's homework. Next time you don't have enough time to do your homework, which shouldn't happen at all, you come to me and explain why you don't have time. In that case I probably could have spoken to Professor Lovegood and she would have given you an extension until tomorrow."

"I'm sorry," Alex mumbled, turning to Tom.

"But what I can't understand is why you start hexing each other," Harry said in a very stern voice. "It is very dangerous and completely unnecessary."

"I'm sorry, Alex," Tom apologized. "I was very upset because I had spent so much time on that homework and then it wasn't worth anything because you were so stupid to copy it."

"So you started to hex him. What did you do? Expelliarmus?"

Tom's eyes widened. "How do you know, Professor?"

"How else would Alex have a concussion if not from flying backwards onto the ground or into a wall? And Alex fought back with Muggle methods, breaking your ribs I suppose."

The two boys nodded.

"All right, 50 points from Ravenclaw and 50 points from Merlin. You will also serve a detention with Professor Snape. I will arrange the date as soon as you are both fully recovered." Ignoring the two boys' groan, Harry walked over to Alex and put a hand on his forehead. "Tom, I assume that Madam O'Brien-Pomfrey will release you tomorrow. But since Alex has a fever, he will probably have to stay here longer. During the time he is in the Hospital wing, you will take notes for him and bring them here every evening. Do you agree?" he asked, while he conjured a cool cloth and placed it on Alex' forehead.

"Yes sir," both of them agreed.

"Professor, couldn't we please serve detention with you?" Tom asked, giving Harry a pleading glance.

"Oh, yes, please," Alex agreed immediately. "Professor Snape is so strict, sir."

Harry raised an eyebrow and gave the two boys a menacing glare, looking like the spitting image of his father except for his green eyes.

"Oh, no," Tom groaned. "He's your father, right?"

"Yes," Harry replied, grinning. As to not confuse the students, Minerva had introduced him as Professor Harry, so that many students weren't aware of the fact that he was the Potions Professor's son. "We will see, let's say, it depends on your behaviour during the next few days," Harry said sternly. "All right now, I will let you rest. If you need anything, ask Madam O'Brien-Pomfrey to call me."

As soon as the day's lessons were over, Harry stepped through the Floo into Luna's office and told her about the two boys' fight, asking if she perhaps could accept Tom's homework as it had been entirely Alex' fault to copy the text as it was even though Tom had told him otherwise.

"Oh Harry," Luna smiled. "Even as a professor you're still a sweetie."

Harry groaned, blushing terribly. "All right, I will give Tom full points then. His essay was actually very good. I should give Alex the chance to hand in his homework next week," Luna said pensively.

"Thanks Luna, that's great," Harry replied relieved.

When Harry entered the Hospital wing that evening to check on the two boys they thanked Harry profoundly for talking Luna into still accepting their homework.

"You're welcome. I hope you've learned something out of this," Harry told them sternly and stayed a few minutes more to speak with the boys. "Maybe you could organize another play afternoon in our House for the third year Slytherins," he suggested, leaving the two to their animated discussion when he returned to Merlin House to check on his other students.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Finally, the day of the wedding arrived. As Evelyn had predicted, all the students had decided to remain at the castle for the huge event. Luna, who was Evelyn's Matron of Honour, brought Evelyn to the Snape quarters early in the morning, where Lily, Luna, and Poppy helped her to dress for the day. Severus and Neville, Harry's best man, joined Harry in his room although their job was mainly filling him up with calming draughts rather than helping him put on his dress robes.

After a huge breakfast in the Great Hall, the whole school headed outside onto the Quidditch pitch where Healer O'Brien conducted the ceremony. While everyone was still taking their seats, Fawkes appeared in a flash and made himself comfortable on one of the hoops above everyone else. '_Oh, hopefully he will hold his tongue,_' Harry thought suspiciously, knowing that Fawkes could be very funny but at the same time could say really mean things.

So far, Fawkes stayed quiet obviously watching the crowd underneath him. Half through the ceremony however, he slowly flew down and took a seat on Sean's shoulder. Sean smiled at the bird that he liked a lot, and continued as if nothing had happened. When he asked Evelyn, if she wanted to marry Harry, the phoenix kept quiet, but when Sean asked Harry the same question, Fawkes blurted out #No, don't do it. She is one of the Grey Lady's old Know-it-alls!#

"No," Harry shouted upset, and ignoring the gasps that could be heard from everywhere continued with a stern look at the bird, "Shut up, Fawkes!"

Turning back to Sean, he replied, "Sorry about that; yes of course," and a huge sigh of relief went through the crowd.

When the ceremony was finished, Evelyn and Harry had to endure hundreds of congratulations before they could start opening their presents, which completely filled the Merlin table. They had just finished to open the first dozen presents under the watchful looks of the crowd, when Harry unobtrusively activated his friendship ring, so that he could speak to Evelyn through his mind and asked, '_Evelyn, I'm tired of all this commotion. Do you think we can just leave?_'

Evelyn threw him a concerned glance and thought back, '_Yes, of course. Do you feel all right?_'

Harry gave her a nod and transformed into his phoenix form, motioning her to grab his feathers and flashed them into their own room, where he transformed back and sat down on their bed, pulling Evelyn into a bear's hug. "Sorry, Evelyn, shall we go?"

His wife smiled and said, "Why not? Won't your parents be worried though?"

"No," Harry replied. "My father told me this morning if we felt tired or uncomfortable because of the amount of people, we should just leave, and I'm sure he will tell your parents as well. We can phone them later anyway."

They had decided to spend their honeymoon in the holiday resort where the Hogwarts teachers often spent their holidays. In fact, the other teachers were supposed to join them for the second week of their holiday. Harry grabbed the travel bag, instructed Fawkes to behave himself, took Evelyn into his arms, and activated the Portkey. They felt the usual pull behind their navels and found themselves on the beach of the holiday resort. After a quick check-in the two newlyweds enjoyed the rest of their wedding day quietly lying in each other's arms on the beach.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Evelyn and Harry enjoyed a very quiet, peaceful week. They mainly spent the time on the beach, reading, talking, or sleeping except for two days, when they left the holiday resort to go on sightseeing trips. In the evenings, when the air had cooled down a bit, they often went for long walks along the seaside enjoying time with each other as well as the majestic and panoramic view.

One evening, Harry's mobile phone rang. Although his parents had told him they wouldn't phone them in order not to disturb their honeymoon, Harry always had his mobile phone switched on. A Mr. Blackfoot of the Ministry told him that the Internet connections on all the Ministry computers had failed and asked if he could restore the Internet connection again as soon as possible. Harry promised to do something about it, groaning as he put his phone away.

"What is it, sweetie?" Evelyn asked, watching Harry with concern showing on her face.

"I have to go back to Hogwarts," Harry replied yawning.

"No Harry," Evelyn told him sternly. "No way am I letting you go back to Hogwarts. I have orders from Aunt Poppy and your parents to make you rest during these two weeks and not let you do any work. I'm going to phone your father and ask him to enquire if something really is wrong. If yes, he can tell them they will have to wait for a few days at least." She took out her own mobile phone and contacted Severus, who promised to phone the Minister and call back in a few minutes.

"Obviously someone has tried to play a prank on Harry. I spoke directly to Minister Scrimgeour, and he told me that everything is all right with the Internet. What was the name of the person that called Harry?"

Evelyn quickly asked Harry and repeated his reply, "Mr. Blackfoot. Harry says he hasn't spoken to him before but the name sounds familiar…"

"I believe that," Severus said angrily. "That was no other than the ghost of that good-for-nothing fleabag Black. Tell Harry that I'm going to try the efficiency of unforgivable Courses on ghosts."

"All right, I will tell him. Thanks for clearing this up," Evelyn replied relieved.

"Thanks for holding Harry back and asking first. I'll see you on Sunday."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

The rest of their honeymoon passed by uneventfully and fast. Evelyn and Harry didn't mind the other teachers joining them, but the arrival of Isabella put an abrupt end to the peacefulness of their holidays. A few days before they had to return to Hogwarts, Evelyn refused to attend breakfast for the third day in a row; Harry worriedly went to talk to Lily.

"Mum, I'm worried about Evelyn. Last week, she always forced me to get up in time for breakfast, but this week she outright refused to get up and eat breakfast. Do you think she's ill? Should I ask Aunt Poppy to check on her?"

"From what you describe it sounds as if she may be pregnant," Lily replied thoughtfully. "Have you asked her what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head. "No Mum. When I'm feeling sick, I hate it when everyone asks me about it, so…" He slowly trailed off.

Lily picked up her mobile phone from the table and quickly asked Poppy to unobtrusively check on Evelyn. That evening, Poppy entered Evelyn's and Harry's room, gave Evelyn a piercing look, and informed them, "Congratulations, Evelyn, you're pregnant. Here, take a sip of that potion immediately before you get up, then you won't have any problems with morning sickness."

Evelyn gave Poppy a grateful look. "Thank you, Aunt Poppy. Am I really pregnant?"

"Yes, dear," Poppy replied, smiling at the excited faces of the young couple.

"Aunt Poppy, do you always carry such potions with you?" Harry suddenly asked with a disbelieving expression on his face.

Poppy laughed. "No, sweetie, but Sean quickly apparated to St. Mungo's and retrieved the potion for Evelyn just a bit ago."

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Too soon, the holidays were over and the students returned to Hogwarts. After the Welcoming feast Harry proudly looked at his the sixty students he now had in Merlin House ranging from first to fourth year. This time, he took Evelyn with him and introduced her as his wife and his Assistant Professor at the same time he spoke to the students.

Harry quickly noticed that he could work together very well with Evelyn. Whenever he had free time, he taught her as much as he could about computers, programming, the Internet, and the Network connections that he managed. Due to Evelyn's invaluable help, Harry managed to get his workload under better control and was able to spend the evenings together with his wife and his parents. He also managed to spend some time in the Merlin Common room every evening to check on the students and to be sure all students were in their dormitories after curfew.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

One day, at the beginning of March, one of his Merlin fourth year students, who had spent a few days at the Hospital wing with the flu, knocked on the door of his classroom during the middle of his lesson with the fifth year Gryffindor and Slytherin students. "Hello Angela," Harry said, giving her a piercing look. "Did Madam Pomfrey release you?"

"I'm not sure, she only told me to hurry and get you quickly. You're supposed to cancel your classes for the rest of the day and are to come to the Hospital wing immediately. I think your wife is having some problems but I'm not sure. Madam Pomfrey was very excited."

'_Aunt Poppy excited_?' Harry thought. That didn't sound good.

"All right, thank you Angela. I don't think she meant to release you as you still look ill, but maybe you could lie down in your dormitory; I will ask her and check on you later." Harry quickly dismissed the students and ran up to the Hospital wing, stopping dead in his tracks when he passed the white curtains surrounding a bed.

___

* * *

_

tbc...

_Thanks to Mushcorn for beta-ing! _

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


	41. HAVING A HAPPY LIFE

**41 – HAVING A HAPPY LIFE**

"Aunt Poppy? Evelyn?" Harry asked warily, trying to catch his breath. "What does that mean?" he added, pointing to the three babies, one of them on Evelyn's stomach, one of them in a small crib, and one cradled in Poppy's arms.

"Congratulations, Harry. You're the father of three healthy babies," Poppy told him, smirking, taking a step towards her godson just in case he fainted because of the news he just received.

"What? **Three**?" Harry replied flabbergasted before he carefully lifted the baby that was alone in the crib, and went over to Evelyn, kissing her softly. "You're brilliant, Evelyn, do you know that?" he asked, giving his wife a proud smile.

With a flick of her wand Poppy enlarged Evelyn's bed so that Harry could sit down on the bed with his wife before she placed the third baby between the new parents. Harry turned to Evelyn, "Did you know that you were having triplets?"

"No Harry; Poppy told me long ago that I'd be in for a surprise but I didn't know what it was."

"Oh, um… by the way are they girls or boys?" Harry asked, feeling stupid.

Evelyn chuckled, playing with the baby's fingers. "Two are boys and one is a girl. We have to think about what we are going to name them," she added with a yawn. Harry watched her as she fall asleep with the baby in her arms.

Harry didn't notice that he drifted off as well but woke up to a triple crying and felt a bottle being pressed into his hands. "Here Harry, please feed your daughter," he heard his godmother's voice and tiredly opened his eyes, seeing that Evelyn and Poppy had each began to feed one of the babies. He quickly sat up and carefully pressed the bottle into the third baby's mouth.

"Harry, I've thought about names," Evelyn announced smiling. "What do you think of 'Salazar', 'Godric', and 'Rowena'?

Harry nearly chocked from the shock. "Do you really mean that?" he asked hesitantly.

"Yes, honestly. Of course, we have to go for one more girl sometime but…"

The rest was downed out from Poppy's and Harry's laughter, and the names for the babies remained unchanged and were left as Salazar, Godric, and Rowena.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

During the next few weeks, the triplets were keeping everyone busy. They always woke up at the same time, even at night, and as Evelyn couldn't properly feed all three of them at once and Harry had classes to teach in the mornings, Lily, Poppy, and Severus took turns helping the parents during the nights.

Evelyn and Harry had decided to name Luna and Noah as Salazar's godparents, Hermione and Brian as Godric's, and Lucy and Neville as Rowena's. Salazar and Godric were the spitting image of their grandfather Severus, while Rowena had red hair and green eyes like Lily.

After a few weeks, Harry put up playpens for the triplets in his office and classroom, as well as in Poppy's office. Except for the cases when a teacher was sick and Evelyn had to teach she mostly worked in Harry's and her office, taking care of the triplets and Isabella at the same time. Fortunately, Isabella was very helpful and always fed one of the babies when they cried.

When the triplets were able to walk just a bit after their first birthday, Harry took them to visit the Merlin Common room for the first time, and the children as well as the students enjoyed the visit so much that a group of girls asked Harry if they couldn't watch the triplets in the Common room from time to time. At first, Harry was hesitant but Evelyn agreed and made Harry put up a children's corner in the Common room, promising the students that they would let them watch the children every Friday from the end of lessons until dinner while Harry and her attended the regular weekly staff meeting.

Salazar and Godric loved computers. When they were two years old, they had to spend a week in Harry's classroom and office because Evelyn had to teach Herbology for Neville, who was sick. During the first lesson, they eagerly watched what the students were doing, while Rowena sat in front of an empty desk looking through several children's books.

As soon as the second class started, Salazar and Godric toddled over to an unused computer and told the student sitting at the next desk, "We wan pway too."

From that day onwards, Harry couldn't get the two boys out of his classroom or office. When they were three years old and already big boys – at least they thought so – their sister Helga was born. With her bushy brown hair and her brown eyes she was the spitting image of Evelyn. Rowena adored her little sister and helped feed her whenever she was allowed to. Rowena had always loved books but the thought of reading books to her little sister made eager to learn to read, which she did very quickly, and over the next few years, she spent a lot of time reading children's stories to Helga.

A month after Helga's birth Isabella was Sorted. She was very glad the Sorting Hat decided to place her into the Merlin House. Being in her adored big brother's House had always been her greatest wish, especially as she knew all Houses well and knew that Merlin House was the House with the most familiar atmosphere and that her brother was the Head of House, who did the most for his students.

When she finished Hogwarts a year before her two nephews and her niece entered, she became Professor Flitwick's successor as History of Magic Professor.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

When the triplets were old enough to attend Hogwarts, the Sorting Hat placed Salazar and Godric into Merlin House and Rowena into Ravenclaw. Rowena tossed the Hat back at her grandfather, who was still the Deputy Headmaster, ran over to the Head table, shouting, "Mum, Dad, Granny, I made it! I'm in the House of Rowena Ravenclaw. I'm so happy!"

"We're very happy for you too, sweetie," Lily was the first to reply.

"But you better go and sit down at your House table now, Wena," Harry added gently, giving his daughter a comforting smile.

"When I'm big, I wanna be sorted into Rowena House too! Or do I have to go to Helga House?" seven-year-old Helga spoke up in her high, childish voice and the whole Hall exploded with laughter.

"No, sweetie, the Sorting Hat will sort you like he does all the students, but I'm sure that if you want to be a Ravenclaw student, you will manage to be sorted there," Harry explained in a calming voice, making his youngest daughter smile.

Three years later, Helga conferred with the Sorting Hat for nearly as long as it had taken Harry to be sorted into Ravenclaw, but finally the Hat shouted, "Merlin." Helga happily hugged her grandfather before she returned the Hat to Severus and ran over to sit between her big brothers at the Merlin table.

Harry asked when he came into the Common room after the Welcoming feast, raising an eyebrow at his youngest daughter. "I thought you wanted to be sorted into Ravenclaw?"

"Oh, Dad, that was years ago! No, I wanted to be here in Merlin House of course," Helga replied, smiling happily.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

Over the years, more and more wizards and witches were making use of the Internet, and during that time Harry was very busy as he still had to Charm every computer that was operated within the wizarding world. When Salazar and Godric turned fourteen years old, they started helping their father, even if not willingly but because of a two-months detention ordered by their grandfather after helping James and Sirius to prank the whole school. Severus, who had become worried about Harry as he began working too much once again, used the opportunity of getting his son some much needed help. After their two months of detentions, the two boys enjoyed helping her father so much that they decided to build their own computers and sell them to the magical world once they finished their Hogwarts education.

Shortly before they finished their NEWTs, Harry bought the Shrieking Shack that still belonged to Hogwarts but wasn't used anymore since Severus and Harry had developed the wolves cure. Together with his two sons, he re-built the building, so that his sons could live in the upper portion and work from the ground floor, where they started the only computer shop within the wizarding world. Harry had extended his patent to his sons, so that they were able to Charm the computers to work within the magical world and be connected to the Internet without Harry's help. They also took over the job of making Internet Pages for private customers. Harry was very glad about this development as he was busy enough teaching and taking care of the PCs within the Ministry, Hogwarts, St. Mungo's as well as a few private companies.

At the same time Rowena became the Ancient Runes Professor and continued living in the huge Snape quarters. Three years later, Helga became an apprentice to Poppy and after another three years she started working as a Healer in Hogsmeade.

ハリーと年齢の不思議

On Harry's fiftieth birthday, Minerva asked him to take over the position as Headmaster so that she could retire. When Harry started to decline, she offered to stay at Hogwarts and teach the small children until they were all old enough to attend Hogwarts, knowing that Harry already had twelve grandchildren, of which the oldest would be finishing Hogwarts soon and the youngest was still a year old.

"All right, Minerva; that would be a deal," Harry said pensively. "But shouldn't my father become Headmaster rather than me? Or Neville? Or Mum?" he added uncertainly.

"No, Harry. I have spoken with all teachers, and they all agreed that they want you to become the next Headmaster."

After an hour's talk between Minerva and Harry about Harry's ideas and intentions, they returned to the huge birthday party in the Great Hall. They sat down at the Head table, and Minerva tapped her spoon against her glass.

"Attention pwease," three-year-old Benjamin, Helga's oldest son, spoke up, and everyone's attention was turned to the Head table where Minerva announced that Harry would be taking over the position as Headmaster beginning the next school year, while she would be holding a class for the young children to learn and play.

When Minerva sat down again, Harry stood and addressed his visitors. "Thanks everyone for giving me such a nice birthday party. All right, I didn't really want to become Headmaster but if I have to then I will change a few things. The most drastic change will be the abolishment of the House system and the Sorting. Beginning September first onwards, Merlin will be the House for the first and the seventh years. One of the other Houses – I suggest Slytherin, but we will speak about it in our next staff meeting – will house the second and the sixth years, and the other three Houses will accommodate the third years, the fourth years, and the fifth years."

Ignoring the huge gasp he continued, "I do not like the rivalry between the Houses; moreover there is one House, Hufflepuff, that has gained fewer students each year and would be near to closing before my youngest grandchild is even old enough to be sorted."

Harry caught Severus' eye, and over the huge commotion, he ended his speech, "I have to do that for the students and for Neville, Head of Hufflepuff, who is my best friend. He and my father are the two people, who changed my life for the better so many years ago. Thank you both for giving me the chance for a better life and letting me know the Mystery of Age!"

**The End**

_Thanks to you all for your continuous support for this story!!_

_All recognizable characters in this story belong to J. K. Rowling, and I am not earning anything by writing this story._


End file.
